Be Apart or Together
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Bella ficou sozinha por muito tempo, agora tinha opções, escolhas e outros caminhos para tomar.
1. Prólogo

Autor: Doomsday

Título: Be Apart or Together

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: M

Foco: Emmett/Bella - Jasper/Bella

Capa: No meu Perfil.

**N.A.:** _Essa é uma fic Twilight, e sim, você não está com problemas de visão, é realmente uma fic Emmett/Bella **E **Jasper/Bella. Não sei se vou colocá-los juntos, ou não, por hora é isso. E não, essa fic não é M de graça, ok? E a Sam (Hell's) minha lindinha fofa que é apaixonada por Emmett/Bella, acabou surgindo em minha mente quando tive o plot. A fic passa inteira por ela, e decidi que ela escolhesse o fim, então se forem matar, será a Sam. ;D_

_E a Sam também betou a fic, valeu amore._

_Nada do que está aqui me pertence, mas eu seria feliz se isso fosse meu de verdade. E não ganho nada com essa fic, apesar de que divirto-me horrores escrevendo._

_Boa Leitura._

**N/B:** HOHO, mais uma vez eu sou privilegiada e leio tudo antes de todos -lixa xD

Fato que eu to amando e que estou há espera de cenas picantes com o Em e com nosso Texano preferido *------*

Fla, eu não me importo se a fic tiver, tipo, uns 20 capitulos ou mais XD principalmente se tiver bastaaaante lemons -perva-

Ta sendo mais que um prazer betar e palpitar aqui. É um serviço super satisfatório (duplo sentido? xD)

Beijos e comentem u.u

hell's

_

* * *

  
_

**Be Apart or Together**

**Prólogo**

Bella olhava pelo espelho a imagem que estava refletida. Claro, era sempre possível que ainda estivesse dormindo: sempre sonhava com eles. Sempre conseguia sonhar com qualquer um dos Cullen, até mesmo com Edward. Porque na verdade, Bella nunca conseguiu superá-los. A beleza deles nunca conseguiu sair de sua mente, os olhos dourados deles nunca realmente ficaram afastados de sua mente. E olhar, aquele olhar no reflexo do espelho era dourado. Sorriu, vendo sorriso de predador dele refletido. Estava escuro, era noite, e Bella tinha certeza que acordaria justamente quando ele fosse falar algo, ou quando ela tentasse falar algo.

Respirou fundo, preparando-se para dizer algo, preparando sua mente para acordar outra vez sozinha, outra vez em sua cama em Seattle. E deveria estar mais do que acostumada, porém, nunca era realmente bom acordar após ter sonhado com eles. Sorriu novamente, dessa vez divisando outro movimento atrás do primeiro vampiro que a fitava. Aquilo era novo em seu sonho, mas mesmo assim, não teria problema se visse mais um deles - apenas a deixaria mais sorridente. E ao mesmo tempo, pior quando acordasse. Deu de ombros e mirou os olhos negros que a fitavam por detrás do primeiro vampiro. Não tinha medo, nunca teve medo daqueles olhos, e sorriu, mesmo que ele estivesse sério.

"Jasper?"

Abriu os olhos. Odiava que fosse tão fraca. Odiava acordar sozinha. Odiava que tivesse sonhado com Emmett e Jasper, e agora acordara, e novamente, nenhum deles eram reais. Continuou deitada, olhando para o teto, vendo a sombra do sol nascendo começar a tomar conta do teto. Respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelos olhos, escorrendo-as até os cabelos, prendendo-os de qualquer jeito com o elástico que estava em seu punho direito. Sentou-se, ainda sentindo a dor no peito. Não importava quantas vezes Bella dissesse a si mesma que os Cullen nunca mais voltariam que a vida deveria seguir o curso que seguia por quase dez anos. Por mais difícil que tivesse sido no começo, agora, era muito mais fácil. Agora era incrivelmente mais simples. Doía quando pensava como todos a deixaram. Machucava quando lembrava da dor que sentia, mas como Jacob dissera o tempo todo que ela esteve com ele: _O tempo cura tudo._ E o tempo realmente curou, após a partida da família Cullen, Bella levou exatos dois anos para conseguir arrumar toda a vida, saindo de Forks, fazendo faculdade, tornando-se escritora.

Colocou os pés para fora da cama, tocando o chão de madeira com as solas dos pés, procurando a pantufa de coelho que ganhara de uma amiga. Estava com trinta anos, exatos trinta anos de idade, e estava comemorando-os hoje. Respirou fundo, fazendo uma careta, já sabendo que receberia várias ligações de pessoas que só lembravam-se dela naquela data. A única data que odiava mais do que qualquer outra. Achou as pantufas, levantando-se saindo do quarto, abrindo a porta e tropeçando no tapete, quase caindo no pequeno corredor. Deu risada de si mesma; ela sabia mesmo que era um desastre, e já estava para tirar aquele tapete dali já fazia alguns meses, mas sempre começava a fazer alguma coisa e esquecia.

Passou pelo tapete, virando à direita e entrando no banheiro. Bella estava acostumada a sua rotina na parte da manhã. Olhou-se no espelho, tendo um flash da noite passada. E enquanto fazia sua higiene lembrou-se do sono. Emmett e Jasper apareceram dessa vez, e eles estavam exatamente como os vira da última vez. Sempre lindos, sempre perfeitos: Emmett sempre sorrindo e Jasper sempre sério. E amava-os desse modo. Saiu do banheiro ainda com o vislumbre dos olhos dourados de Emmett e com os olhos pretos de Jasper. Era incrível como realmente lembrava-se até mesmo das covinhas dos rosto de Emmett, ou então dos cachos nos cabelos de Jasper. Parecia que os via todos os dias, que sempre estavam em contato, e não que estivesse há dez anos sem vê-los.

Arrumou-se, tomando café - péssimo hábito que adquiria na faculdade por estudar de madrugada, e comeu algumas torradas. Quase uma hora mais tarde, Bella conseguia pegar a carteira e o rascunho do primeiro capítulo de seu terceiro livro. Teria que mandá-lo pelo correio já que o rapaz que normalmente pegava-o e levava para seu editor, estava doente. Então teria que colocar no correio e rezar para que chegasse até o dia seguinte; Edgar já estava ligando de meia a meia hora para saber sobre isso, e sabia que se ele não o recebesse até o dia seguinte, ele iria até lá. E Bella odiava encontrá-lo. Era sempre a mesma história, sempre a mesma situação sobre como ela estava linda e que precisava de um namorado.

Saiu do apartamento, descendo as escadas devagar e saindo para a rua. Andou devagar pela rua, aproveitando que estava um dia calmo. Ainda era cedo, as pessoas ainda não estavam tão apressadas, e isso lhe proporcionava menos acidentes, o que era ótimo. Andou duas quadras, olhando para as lojas fechadas ou que estavam abrindo por detrás de seus óculos escuros. O sol já estava mais forte, e sorriu fracamente disso: adorava como isso a lembrava das tardes que tivera em La Push sorrindo e conversando com Jacob. Colocou o rascunho no correio, olhando para os lados e continuando seu caminho de volta para o prédio. Sentaria com seu laptop no sofá da sala, uma garrafa de café ao lado, sua caneca favorita e o celular, qual não poderia desligar ou sua mãe teria um infarto por não conseguir falar com ela hoje, bem no dia de seu aniversário.

Estava para entrar no prédio quando alguém abriu a porta e quase a derrubou, tamanha a velocidade que saia. Sorriu fracamente, aceitando a desculpa da garota, e entrou, subindo os quatro lances de escadas para chegar a seu apartamento. Sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da calça, e fez uma careta, pegando a chave do apartamento no bolso de trás. Puxou o aparelho com a outra mão, vendo o número e não o reconhecendo. Ainda fitou o aparelho vibrando, decidindo se deveria atender ou não, mas então de vibração o celular passou a toque, e a música alta ecoou pelo corredor. Abriu o celular enquanto abria a porta de seu apartamento, o rosto quente. Tinha certeza que estava vermelha. Odiava que mesmo com trinta anos ainda corasse tanto.

"É realmente inacreditável que você ainda core com trinta anos, Bells."

* * *

_continua..._


	2. Capítulo 1

**N.A.: **_Pessoas, adorei que já vi alguns rostos conhecidos aqui, e isso me deixa muito feliz. Espero que gostem desse primeiro capítulo. E comentem muito. E mostrem para as outras pessoas, hein?_

_Sam, valeu por betar, adoro-te._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 1**

Bella mirou por algum tempo o telefone, olhando o aparelho como se fosse algum tipo de animal desconhecido. Era sempre possível que ainda estivesse dormindo, e possivelmente fosse isso. Sabia que sendo 13 de Setembro, poderia ter pesadelos sobre telefonemas que não paravam de acontecer pelo dia, pessoas lembrando como estava mais velha, como estava sozinha. Balançou a cabeça, colocando o aparelho no ouvido, querendo ter certeza que imaginara aquilo e que não havia ninguém do outro lado da linha, porque se tivesse alguém do outro lado da linha isso significaria que Alice Cullen a tinha encontrado. E se Alice Cullen a tinha encontrado, mais alguém poderia encontrá-la. Estremeceu da cabeça aos pés sentindo o metal frio do aparelho tocar em sua orelha, a boca ficando seca.

"Eu ainda estou aqui, Bella."

A respiração travou na garganta, os olhos arregalando-se e a porta que estava a sua frente agora, ainda aberta fechou-se devagar. Uma mão pálida empurrando a madeira até que encaixasse no batente. Bella sabia agora que era um sonho de verdade. Alice estava ali, a sua frente, olhando em seu rosto e sorrindo, fechando o telefone e colocando-o no bolso. E via que ela estava igual, estava definitivamente a mesma. Mas é claro, _ela_ não envelhecia, _ela_ nunca fazia aniversário. Sentiu-se tonta e lembrou que precisava respirar.

Por alguns segundos apenas respirou empurrando e puxando ar, seus olhos castanhos nunca deixando os de Alice. Alice apenas sorria - sabia que essa seria a reação de Bella. Naquele sentido, ela nunca mudara. Talvez por isso sempre se dessem tão bem. Adorava vê-la corando e adorava ainda mais quando via nos olhos castanho enormes dela a descrença que estava ali. Era realmente adorável. Esperou que Bella conseguisse respirar normalmente e a viu afastar-se alguns passos, apenas para tropeçar e quase cair. Alice riu: Bella não mudava em nada.

"Bella!" A voz de Alice pareceu despertar ainda mais Bella, que agora apoiava-se no balcão da cozinha para ter certeza de que não iria para o chão. "Bella, me dê um abraço, chega disso."

"O que faz aqui?"

Alice ficou chateada; não fora isso que vira quando se vira indo até a casa de Bella, felicitando-a por estar comemorando trinta anos. Na verdade, vira Bella hiperventilar. A vira recuperando-se e abraçando-a, ficando extremamente feliz com sua aparição. Aquela reação não era o que queria.

"É seu aniversário, Bella, o que acha que estou fazendo aqui?" perguntou como se fosse óbvio, aproximando-se e puxando-a para um abraço.

Bella ainda ficou um segundo sem saber o que deveria fazer, mas quando o corpo de mármore frio de Alice encostou-se no seu, os braços segurando-a com carinho, parecia que tudo estava bem. Tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal, como era há mais de dez anos atrás. Abraçou-a com força, o cheiro de Alice entrando por seu nariz, trazendo boas lembranças da morena. Sentira tanta saudade de Alice, e só agora percebia o quanto. Sentia saudade do jeito entusiasmado dela, do modo como adorava lhe vestir como uma boneca, como sempre sabia das coisas que aconteceriam e sempre arranjava um jeito de deixar tudo bem. Apoiou a testa no ombro dela, a pele gelada arrepiando a sua.

"Que saudade, Alice. É realmente você." Alice riu, não entendo aquilo.

"O que quer dizer com isso, Bella?"

"Bom, nada." respondeu, afastando-se, olhando-a nos olhos dourados, querendo ter certeza de que ela estava ali mesmo e que não estava apenas tendo uma alucinação das fortes.

"Ok, me conta depois." Alice respondeu sorrindo, passando pela cozinha e indo para a sala, sentando-se com Bella no sofá, querendo ouvir tudo que ela tinha para dizer. Estava com saudade das trivialidades da vida de um humano. E, principalmente, das trivialidades de Bella. "Conte-me: como foi que ficou famosa?"

Bella colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, sorrindo envergonhada enquanto sentava-se no sofá, olhando para as próprias mãos. Odiava conversar sobre isso, e odiava quando diziam que estava famosa porque, na verdade, não estava. Seus livros não eram tão bons assim. Ao menos Bella achava que não.

"Não estou famosa." corou ao dizer isso.

"Não? Não era seu livro na primeira posição dos Best Sellers essa semana e nas duas anteriores?"

Bella corou violentamente e Alice riu disso. Adorava quando Bella fazia isso.

"E você? O que tem feito?" resolveu mudar de assunto: odiava ter que falar dos livros, principalmente quando queria saber o que ela fizera nesses anos. "A família... está por aqui também?"

"Não." respondeu vendo o rosto da garota a sua frente ficando um pouco mais aliviado. Porém, decidiu que poderia contar para ela o que tinha acontecido. "Eu sei como eles estão porque fico de olho." cutucou com a ponta do dedo a testa, fazendo Bella dar um sorriso fraco. "Mas desde que saímos de Forks, nos separamos."

"Como assim?" Bella assustou-se com a revelação de Alice.

"Demorou apenas alguns meses para que começássemos a partir, cada um para seguir seu próprio caminho." explicou, mas sabia que a revolta que começava a ver no rosto de Bella mereceria uma explicação um pouco mais detalhada. "Carlisle soube quando Esme veio falar com ele sobre precisar viver por ela, ser ela mesma, mesmo que por somente algum tempo. Ele entendeu... é o Carlisle, entende?" Bella apenas balançou a cabeça, mas seu rosto ainda estava indignado. "Emmett e Rosalie discordavam o tempo todo sobre termos saído de Forks, e alguns meses depois assinaram o divórcio. Jasper e eu... bom, Jasper desapareceu."

Bella primeiro ficou branca, logo após sua pele ganhou um tom verde e Alice sabia que ela estava passando mal. Não precisava ser empata para saber que a culpa de Bella começava a tomar conta de sua mente. E era exatamente assim que ela se sentia. A família desmoronara e fora por sua causa. A família que ela amara por tanto tempo e que partira sem dizer adeus, já não mais existia. A respiração ficou presa em sua garganta, sentia um gosto amargo subir por sua garganta, a mente trabalhava tão rápida que chegava a doer. _Tudo _era sua culpa.

"Desapareceu?"

"Bella, acalme-se."

"Acalmar-me?" Disse um pouco mais alto do que queria, mas não estava conseguindo controlar nem mesmo sua voz. "É tudo minha culpa."

"Não, não é."

"Como não, Alice? Vocês se separaram porque foram embora de Forks, porque eu me cortei e fui imbecil..."

"Jasper foi embora porque não queria mais ser um Cullen, Bella."

"O QUÊ?"

O grito fez Alice sorrir, mas Bella parecia que estava passando mal a cada segundo que se passava. Como Jasper não queria mais ser um Cullen? Como assim? E porque ela estava tão calma quanto a isso? Precisava de respostas, mas antes que Alice pudesse dizer algo, seu telefone tocou. Bella pegou o telefone e observou o número, era sua mãe. Pensou duas vezes antes de atender, mas Alice sorrindo, assentindo.

"Oi mãe."

A conversa durou mais de vinte minutos, e a todo momento Bella lançava olhares de desculpas e de desespero para Alice, com medo de que se olhasse tempo demais em outra direção ela fosse desaparecer, e que toda aquela conversa ficaria para sua mente lhe fazer sentir-se culpada, e isso iria consumi-la por anos e anos. Assim que conseguiu, desligou o celular e voltou a ficar de frente para Alice no sofá, a ansiedade transbordando por seus poros. Queria saber, queria entender como ela poderia falar que a culpa não era dela, sendo que tudo estava como estava porque Bella tinha estragado cortando-se.

"Bella, vou te contar exatamente o que aconteceu naqueles meses que seguiram a nossa partida de Forks, assim você vai entender que não tem culpa de nada."

"Dúvido." Bella disse baixo, mas Alice escutaria do mesmo jeito e não importou-se muito com isso.

"Nós fomos para uma casa em Denali, mas ficamos por lá apenas dois meses e então, Edward foi embora. Esme conversou com Carlisle e se foi também, e Emmett e Rosalie se separaram. Isso não era algo que estavamos esperando, mas acontece e muito em nossa espécie, Bella. E Jasper... bom, Jasper quis a vida que sempre soube ser a dele."

Bella fitou Alice sem entender bem sobre o que ela estava falando. Alice sorrindo, brincando com a ponta da mecha do cabelo castanha de Bella que caíra de detrás da orelha. Poderia contar para ela tudo que sabia, tudo que Jasper era e já fora muitos anos atrás, mas isso seria colocar a carroça na frente dos bois. Bella saberia da história dele em outro momento, por outra boca. E então, tudo ficaria bem. Vira esse futuro, e sobre isso nada mudara até agora. Sorriu, soltando o cabelo de Bella, levantando-se com movimentos humanos para não assustá-la.

"Bella, eu não posso ficar muito tempo, sei que você tem um compromisso hoje também, então..."

"Não vá!" Corou violentamente quando ouviu-se - sabia que estava quase como a adolescente que eles deixaram para trás. Odiava-se por isso.

"Eu vou voltar, e agora você tem meu número." piscou, apontando com a mão para o celular de Bella. "E acredite, vamos nos ver ainda essa semana."

Bella tentou ao máximo não ficar animada, e mesmo depois que Alice saiu do apartamento, parecia que o cheiro dela estava em qualquer parte. E as coisas que ela contara, as pequenas coisas que ela contara, a deixaram pensativa e triste ao mesmo tempo. Ela poderia falar o que quisesse, a culpa era sua. Se não tivesse se cortado Jasper não teria tentado matá-la, a família não iria embora e Edward nunca a teria abandonado. Porém, se ele tivesse ficado, se a tivesse transformado, hoje não teria seus livros, não teria conhecido as pessoas da faculdade, não teria ido a festas, não teria escrito os livros como escreveu, não teria a vida que tinha. E por mais que a vida fosse complicada, amava a vida.

Respirou fundo, apoiando a cabeça no balcão da cozinha, o mármore gelado lhe dando algum conforto. Como que em apenas alguns minutos alguém conseguia destruir sua vida de tal maneira? Estava bem, sonhava com os Cullen e seguia bem sem qualquer dor ou culpa, além daquela que já carregava. Porém, agora com Alice lhe dizendo aquelas coisas, lhe contando sobre como a família não estava mais junta, a dor de ter sido rejeitada, a culpa por ter causado tudo isso, pesava em seus ombros.

Deu um pequeno susto quando seu telefone começou a tocar no sofá da sala, lembrando-lhe da realidade que vivia. Odiava essa realidade agora que tinha novamente as coisas sobrenaturais nela. Mesmo que fosse somente Alice. Quisera perguntar sobre Edward, saber se ele achara alguém para ele, mas o medo da resposta lhe impedira. E se a resposta fosse positiva, faria o quê? Se Edward a deixara para que ela tivesse uma outra vida, qual ela teve, ele também deveria ter, não? O celular começou a lhe incomodar e foi até o sofá, jogando-se sentada e atendendo. Era Charlie. Falou com ele alguns minutos, não prestando atenção realmente no que ele estava dizendo, sua cabeça estava cheia, e hoje ainda teria que sair de tarde. Era realmente o único compromisso da vida que não conseguiria adiar.

* * *

Olhou para os lados, vendo algumas pessoas reunidas a sua frente, os olhos de várias delas focados em si. Corou violentamente: conseguia sentir sua pele do rosto e do pescoço quente, e ficava ainda pior porque sentia que isso atraia ainda mais olhares. Por Deus, era uma mulher de trinta anos, não era certo ficar corando desse jeito. Mas as pessoas enfileiradas a sua frente, esperando para que assinasse os livros, eram curiosas demais, e ficavam conversando em voz baixa. Bella imaginava se estavam comentando como ela estava velha. Não existiam muitas pessoas, na verdade, não queria saber o número, mas sabia que se seu agente fosse rápido poderia estar em casa, em seu sofá, assistindo TV e esquecendo sobre como odiava tudo isso, bem mais rápido. Assinou outro livro, ouvindo a mulher dizer que ela estava muito bonita e que em nada aparentava ter trinta anos. Aquilo afundou Bella um pouco, apesar de que ela nada disse, apenas sorriu fracamente e abaixou a cabeça.

Seu agente, Robert, sentou a seu lado, observando enquanto assinava os livros. Bella odiava quando Robert fazia isso, parecia um guarda-costas. Assinou mais alguns livros, perdendo-se em assinaturas e sorrisos forçados. Ficava lembrando de Alice: como gostaria que ela estivesse ali. Que lhe contasse mais sobre a família, sobre o que aconteceu com cada um deles - se é que ela sabia o que acontecera com cada um deles. E gostaria de saber sobre ela, conversar com ela, estar na presença dela e lembrar de uma época que nunca mais voltaria. Corou violentamente mais uma vez quando percebeu que estava parada olhando para lugar algum, uma pessoa esperando pela assinatura no livro.

Sorriu forçadamente e pediu desculpas, assinando e devolvendo o livro. Olhou no relógio no punho esquerdo, se tudo desse certo estaria fora dali antes das oito da noite. Pegou outro livro, olhando para Robert enquanto fazia isso, vendo-o quase cair da cadeira olhando para uma moça na fila. Balançou a cabeça e abriu o livro, parando a primeira página em branco.

"O nome?"

"McCarty. Emmett McCarty."

A caneta parou com força na folha, furando-a. Bella teve medo de subir os olhos e ver que sua mente estava lhe fazendo uma brincadeira sem graça. Aquela voz - não era possível. Conhecia aquela voz: quantas vezes aquela voz lhe fizera brincadeiras e que saiam com a voz cheia de risos como essa. Respirou fundo, os olhos deixando o livro e atravessando a mesa. Viu a cintura da pessoa a frente, subiu os olhos devagar vendo o corpo cheio de músculos, e quando chegou no rosto sua boca abriu-se em uma expressão que parecia divertir o rapaz a sua frente.

"Bella."

Engoliu em seco, sua respiração rápida, o coração martelando em seu peito. Mas então, alguém saiu de detrás de Emmett e colocou o livro na mesa, o rosto sério.

"No meu escreva: Para Jasper Whitlock."

Bella levantou-se da cadeira surpresa, derrubando-a para trás, fazendo Emmett rir. Sua respiração ficou ainda mais forte. Olhou para os lados, se fosse ter mais aparições de Cullens queria já saber de ante-mão. Mas não via mais nenhum deles por ali. Voltou seus olhos para os dois, observando como ambos ainda estavam esperando pelas assinaturas, e que as pessoas na fila a observavam como se fosse louca.

"Bella, está tudo bem?" Robert perguntou, tirando-a do estado paralisado que estava. Assentiu, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça. Tinha que lidar com isso, não poderia ficar tendo essa mesma reação sempre que visse um deles. Era ridícula, já haviam se passado dez anos.

Arrumou a cadeira e sentou-se escrevendo, mesmo que tremendo o nome de Emmett e o sobrenome que ele dera, McCarty, e devolvendo, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Pegou o livro de Jasper, escrevendo para ele com o sobrenome que ele dera, Withlock. Olhou para cima para entregar o livro de Jasper, e seus olhos cravaram nos olhos dele. Estavam negros, diferentes dos olhos dourados de Emmett. Lembrava-se de como ele tendia a ficar assim perto de si, e aparentemente, isso continuava. Entregou o livro, tremendo e vendo que ambos afastavam-se, Emmett sorrindo e Jasper sério. Sentia que seus olhos não conseguiam deixar as duas figuras, e quando sumiram de sua vista, arrependeu-se amargamente de não ter os seguido. Continuou assinando, a mão não parava de tremer, e seus olhos corriam a todo momento para o lugar onde os tinha visto por último, na esperança de que eles ainda estivessem ali.

Seu celular vibrou, indicando que chegara uma mensagem. Puxou o celular do bolso da calça, olhando a mensagem, pouco acreditando que era verdade.

_"Eles estão lá fora, acalme-se e escreva direito. - Alice."_

Sorriu, conseguindo assinar os últimos livros com mais firmeza, apesar de que agora tremia por saber que eles estariam lá fora.

* * *

**N/B:** As coisas estão começando a fica interessantes! HOHO. DEIXEM REVIEWS, PESSOAS!


	3. Capítulo 2

**N.A.: **_Pessoas vocês comentaram bastante e isso fez de mim uma pessoa alegre. Amo todos vocês. Comentem mais. Espero que gostem do capítulo._

_Valeu Sam por betar._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 2**

Olhou o relógio, observando como os ponteiros moviam-se devagar. Estava apoiada em uma prateleira na seção de drama dentro da livraria onde fizera a 'noite de autógrafos'. Odiava esse nome. Preferia pensar que estava apenas assinando os livros, e que aquilo os estragava, mas o fazia ou Robert não a deixaria em paz nunca mais. Olhou para a porta de entrada, sabendo que deveria sair, logo o dono gostaria de fechar a livraria. Mas, eles estavam lá fora, e já não tinha tanta certeza se realmente queria vê-los novamente. Não que não gostasse de vê-los, mas era como voltar dez anos, e esses dez anos machucavam demais. Era como abrir uma ferida que estava cicatrizando e ficar cutucando com uma pinça de ferro. Odiava pensar que mesmo depois de tantos anos, eles ainda tiravam seu ar, ainda faziam seu coração bater rápido por apenas pensar neles do lado de fora da loja, esperando-a. Olhou o relógio outra vez - parecia que nem mesmo um minuto tinha passado. Respirou fundo, e decidiu que ficar se escondendo não ajudaria em nada, o melhor seria sair e enfrentar logo isso, afinal, era Emmett e Jasper, o que poderia dar errado?

Seus passos eram lentos e vacilantes, e quando chegou à porta da livraria, empurrando-a e saindo para a calçada, seu coração pulou uma batida: lá estavam eles. Pode se dizer que eles não tinham mudado nada, e nunca mudariam. Mas para Bella, não vê-los por dez anos apenas fez com que sua mente deixasse de estar acostumada com aquela beleza sobrenatural. Os dois estavam encostados em um carro cinza, na frente da porta da livraria. Emmett parou de frente, os braços cruzados, o sorriso bobo e divertido em seu rosto -e as covinhas. Bella suspirou ao ver as covinhas. Sempre achava que aquilo indicava o quão humano Emmett ainda era. E então, viu Jasper.

Mesmo com o rosto sério, sem demonstrar nada, ele era lindo com seus cachos dourados caindo no rosto, os olhos negros. Era incrível como alguns anos sem ver alguém conseguia fazer com que a mente apagasse alguns traços. E vê-los assim, parecia tirar todo o fôlego de Bella.

Emmett viu Bella parada na porta da livraria e deu risada, achando graça ao escutar o coração dela bater mais rápido, a respiração suspensa por alguns segundos. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, Bella não mudava. Sempre a mesma humana sem a mínima noção de como eles eram perigosos, mas que atrativos demais.

"Ela está com certo medo." Jasper disse bem rápido e baixo, sem sorrir, sem mover-se.

"Ótimo, esses anos ensinaram algo."

Jasper apenas soltou uma exclamação de descrença e escorou-se mais no carro, esperando que Bella fosse até eles. E levou apenas alguns segundos para a morena se mexer, andando e olhando para o chão, o rosto avermelhado de vergonha. Parou de respirar, o cheiro do sangue dela estava forte por ela estar corando, e como não queria que o episódio do aniversário dela se repetisse, era melhor assim. A viu parando a frente deles, olhando-os sem graça e sem saber o que falar.

"Então você escreve livros sobre vampiros?"

Bella corou ainda mais ao ouvir as palavras de Emmett. Sabia bem que Emmett tiraria sarro disso, mas nunca imaginou que fosse hoje. Olhou-o, observando bem seus olhos dourados, aquele aperto no coração voltando com certa força.

"McCarty?"

"Emmett McCarty, prazer." Emmett disse, esticando a mão, sorrindo e vendo Bella sorrir fracamente, segurando sua mão enorme com a pequena mão dela.

Emmett aproveitou-se da situação e puxou Bella para um abraço, apertando-a contra ele, ouvindo-a deixar todo o ar do pulmão sair, ouvindo de perto o coração dela bater com força contra o peito. E era bom provocar essas sensações em Bella, estava com saudades disso. A colocou no chão, vendo-a passar as mãos no cabelo, prendendo-o em um rabo-de-cavalo.

"Withlock?"

A pergunta feita a Jasper apenas a fez tremer de medo. Não sabia que o nome dele era Withlock, na verdade, não tinha idéia do nome de nenhum deles, apenas do de Edward. E ao perguntar isso, viu que Jasper a fitava com um sorriso que apenas repuxava o canto esquerdo da boca. Nunca tinha o visto sorrir desse jeito, e realmente não conseguiu desviar seus olhos dos lábios dele.

"Jasper Withlock, a seu dispor."

Bella abriu a boca surpresa, o sotaque sulista dele estava ainda mais presente. Ouviu Emmett rindo de sua reação e conseguiu desviar seus olhos de Jasper, que pareceu ficar sério no segundo seguinte. Odiava-se por parecer uma adolescente de quinze anos tendo as mesmas reações que tivera antes.

"O que fazem aqui?"

"Alice." Emmett explicou, cruzando os braços outra vez e vendo Bella balançar a cabeça, entendendo. "Ela ligou falando que tinha te encontrado. Sabe como é, sabia o que você faria hoje e resolveu nos contar."

"Porque?"

"Isabella, Alice ainda importa-se muito com você, sempre se importou. Mesmo longe." Jasper explicou, sua voz séria, os olhos mirando o corpo pequeno.

"Não precisava ser de longe." disse sentindo aquele aperto no coração outra vez.

"Ei, nós fomos embora, mas não significa que não nos importamos." Emmett disse, sorrindo e piscando para Bella, fazendo sorrir triste. "Vamos lá, Srta. dos Vampiros, vamos embora."

"Para onde?" perguntou não tendo certeza se realmente queria ir para onde eles a queria levar.

"Comer." Jasper disse sorrindo daquele jeito pelo canto da boca outra vez, o rosto de Bella pegou fogo, porém, Jasper já tinha parado de respirar a muito tempo.

"Mas..."

"Segue a gente, Bella." Emmett disse entrando no carro cinza, Jasper no banco do motorista.

Respirou fundo, puxando a chave do bolso da calça, indo até seu carro do outro lado da rua, abrindo a porta e entrando. Sentou-se no banco do motorista e jogou a bolsa no banco de trás. Talvez fosse o silêncio, a calmaria, e a realização de que vampiros, dois vampiros da família que amara um dia estavam lhe esperando. E era tão estranho pensar em Jasper daquele modo, como se fosse alguém perigoso. Encostou a testa no volante, a mente embaralhada. Claro, sentira falta deles, sentira falta de todos eles, até mesmo de Rosalie, que nunca a tratara bem. Sentira falta de Jasper, que nunca estivera perto de si, sentira falta de Emmett, que apesar do tamanho, lembrava um urso de pelúcia.

Assustou-se com uma buzina ao seu lado e olhou pela janela, Jasper parou o carro ao lado do seu, na mesma direção, impedindo o trânsito de fluir normalmente. Emmett dava risada da reação dela, e Bella girou os olhos, ligando o carro, saindo da vaga, quase batendo no carro de Jasper. Seguiu pela rua, esperando que eles a ultrapassassem, e quando o fizeram, teve que prender a respiração. A luz do carro que vinha na contra-mão, iluminou o interior do carro deles, e a luz refletiu nos olhos dos dois vampiros. Bella nunca conseguiria pensar neles como vampiros perigosos, assassinos, mas no momento em que a luz iluminou os dois pares de olhos dentro do carro, suas mãos tremeram no volante. Os de Emmett parecia olhos de um animal no escuro, prontos para pegar a presa. Os de Jasper ficaram ainda mais negros, mostrando a verdadeira natureza vermelha por detrás daquelas orbes.

Sabia que eles começariam a correr, e logo os perderia de vista. Mas eles seguiram na velocidade máxima permitida naquela rua, e Bella conseguiu segui-los sem problema. Na verdade, o problema apenas começou quando eles pegaram uma rua que daria na auto-estrada. Não tinha certeza se queria realmente segui-los, talvez fosse melhor ir pra casa, sentar no sofá e escrever. Escrever e escrever, como há dias já não estava conseguindo. Parecia que agora que as cosias sobrenaturais - sobre as quais escrevia - , estavam de volta em sua vida, sua imaginação aflorara e cenários, conversas e situações montavam-se em sua mente com rapidez. Sorriu fracamente para si mesma; adorava quando isso acontecia. E seu editor ficaria ainda mais feliz em receber o segundo capítulo bem antes do prazo final.

O carro deles acelerou ao chegar na auto-estrada e Bella percebeu que estava se comportando como a adolescente de antigamente. Aquela adolescente incosequente que seguiria com eles para qualquer lugar, que faria o que fosse para eles, independente do que fosse lhe acontecer. Porém, já não era assim. Bella conhecia bem as consequências de se deixar seguir por vampiros. Lembrava-se, e agora, fisicamente da dor que sentira quando eles sumiram, da dor de ser rejeitada. Uma placa de retorno para o centro de Seattle lhe deu a saída perfeita. Sabia que não teria problema algum se desse a seta, virasse, fosse embora para sua casa, mas queria ao menos lhe dar a explicação do porque estava fazendo isso.

"Sei que podem me escutar." disse como estivesse falando com alguém no banco do passageiro. "Eu não posso mais fazer isso. Já fiz uma vez, seguir vocês sem pensar nas consequências que teria pra mim." respirou fundo, dando a seta, passando para a pista da direita, diminuindo a velocidade. "Me desculpem."

Viu o carro cinza continuar pela estrada, sem conseguir pegar o retorno, e isso foi bom. Bella sabia que agora poderia ir pra casa, ficaria dias pensando no que teria acontecido se tivesse ido com eles. Mas uma vez abandonada, já fora o suficiente. Estava fazendo exatamente como Edward pedira, seguindo a vida como se nenhum deles tivesse existido. E era o que faria novamente.

* * *

Jogou as chaves do carro e do apartamento na mesa de centro da sala, jogando-se deitada no sofá, afundando o rosto na almofada. Odiava sentir-se como se tudo pudesse acontecer novamente, como se todos eles fossem voltar para sua vida, fazerem-na feliz e depois partir, ir embora sem nem ao menos falarem 'adeus'. E mesmo que fosse mais madura, mais segura de si, com uma vida e uma carreira, sabia que quebraria e sofreria com a mesma intensidade da última vez. Se não, com intensidade maior. Hoje entendia melhor seus sentimentos, e Bella tinha certeza de que sofreria em dobro com as dores de ser abandonada por pessoas que amava. Gritou de frustração contra a almofada. Odiava o que fez, mas tinha que ser feito. Não poderia mais ser inconsequente, tinha trinta anos, por Deus.

Virou-se no sofá, levantando-se e indo até o banheiro. Tomaria um banho, faria café e escreveria a madrugada toda. Todas as falas que giravam em sua mente, todas as personagens que precisavam de melhor descrição, tudo. Colocaria tudo para fora, e assim, colocaria os vampiros reais em segundo plano, e a dor também. Tomou banho, evitando colocar os olhos por sobre as cicatrizes em seu braço direito. As cicatrizes que a lembravam de tudo que acontecera. Secou-se, colocou sua roupa favorita para ficar em casa escrevendo: jeans velho e camiseta velha de uma banda que Jacob a ensinou a gostar. Pegou o notebook no quarto, levando-o para a sala, e ligando. Fez café enquanto via algumas notícias na TV e quando finalmente sentou-se com o café pronto na garrafa, o notebook no colo e o silêncio do apartamento, respirou fundo, a mente lhe trazendo os cenários e situações que queria escrever. Entretanto, seu celular começou a vibrar.

Observou no display do celular o número de Alice. Ficou indecisa se deveria atender ou não. Sabia que ela lhe falaria sobre não ter ido com os rapazes, e no momento, tudo que queria era esquecer que isso acontecera. Estava sentindo culpa por deixá-los daquele jeito, e por ter feito com que achassem que ela queria a reaproximação. Bella achava que queria, mas se pensasse bem, quando eles a deixassem novamente, somente ela sofreria. E somente ela ficaria para juntar os pedaços dessa vez. Não haveria Jacob apaixonado para lhe ajudar as partes dela, não haveria Charlie em casa para brigar quando começasse a deprimir-se outra vez. Não haveria nem mesmo Renee para lhe ligar dizendo coisas bobas para destraí-la. Estaria sozinha, estaria totalmente abandonada novamente para colher pedaços de si mesma, e não queria isso. Não mais.

Resolveu por não atender. Alice poderia ser sua melhor amiga, como nunca tivera outra, mas não conseguiria, não mais. Deixou o celular de lado, e começou a escrever. Duas páginas já haviam sido escritas quando uma mensagem chegou, assustando Bella que estava concentrada. Pegou o aparelho, abrindo-o e lendo a mensagem de Alice.

_"Acho melhor você atender o próximo telefonema. Acredite em mim. - Alice."_

Leu a mensagem três vezes para ter certeza de que ela estava realmente falando sério e que seria melhor atender. Mas e se fosse ela ligando de outro número apenas para lhe enganar e falar tudo que tinha pra falar? O celular vibrou outra vez com outra mensagem dela.

_"Não será minha ligação que vai receber. Atenda! - Alice."_

No segundo seguinte o celular começou a vibrar, um número estranho aparecendo no display. Respirou fundo. Quem poderia estar ligando? Quem seria e porque era tão importante que atendesse? Apertou o botão verde e colocou o aparelho no ouvido, esperando que a pessoa falasse antes.

"Bella?"

Sua voz ficou presa na garganta, a única resposta que conseguiu dar foi um gemido de surpresa ao ouvir aquela voz.

"Fale algo, querida."

A voz do outro lado pediu, e Bella apenas deu outro gemido de surpresa por ouvir mais uma vez aquela voz. Lágrimas subiram por seus olhos, escorrendo seu rosto, caindo em sua camiseta velha. Não conseguia falar, mesmo sabendo que deveria. Soluçou, toda a sensação de ter visto Alice de manhã, e de noite Jasper e Emmett, transbordando ao escutar a voz de Esme do outro lado da linha. Começou a chorar com mais força, agora soluçando e seu corpo todo mexendo-se com isso.

"Oh, querida, não chore." Esme disse com a voz triste, odiando escutar Bella chorando. "Querida não chore, acalma-se, por favor."

"Esme." Foi a única coisa que Bella conseguiu dizer, e passou-se alguns minutos em que Esme tentava acalmar Bella, e a morena apenas chorava do outro lado da linha.

"Bella?"

"Desculpe-me, Esme." disse quando conseguiu ficar um pouco mais calma, sentindo-se uma tonta por ter desabado daquele jeito. "É que apenas..."

"Eu entendo." A voz sempre carinhosa de Bella lhe trouxe tantas lembranças e lhe trouxe também tantas dores. Respirou fundo, ouvindo-a falar. "Feliz Aniversário, querida."

"Esme!"

"Eu sei que não gosta, mas acho que merece, mesmo assim." Esme sentiu o coração que já não batia pesar pela dor de ter ficado tanto tempo sem falar com Bella. Por todas as coisas que tinham acontecido entre eles. "Como está? Vi que seu segundo livro ainda está no número um dos Best Sellers. Parabéns."

"Obrigada, é só... não é nada." Sentiu o rosto esquentar outra vez, não querendo falar sobre aquilo. Queria saber dela, onde ela poderia estar. "Esme, onde você está? Como está?"

"Estou bem, Bella, obrigada por perguntar. Estou vivendo do outro lado do planeta querida, em Tokyo." A surpresa de Bella a fez ficar em silêncio. Como Esme poderia estar tão longe? E por que estava tão longe?

"Mas... o que está fazendo aí?"

"Bom, acredito que Alice tenha lhe contado sobre a família."

"Sim. Sinto tanto, Esme."

"Oras, tenho certeza que Alice também lhe disse que nada disso foi sua culpa. Em nossa espécie, essas coisas acontecem frequentemente." A voz de Esme tornou-se um pouco mais triste, mas ela continuou após um segundo. "Quando segui meu caminho sozinha, não sabia muito bem para onde ir. Acabei por parar aqui, e vivo aqui há alguns anos."

"Sozinha?" A voz de Bella saiu baixa, como que envergonhada de perguntar uma coisa daquelas.

"Sim, Bella, sozinha."

"Oh." Não sabia se deveria esperar por outra resposta, ou se deveria ficar feliz por ela não querer mais ninguém sem ser Carlisle. Apenas ficou aliviada por não ter outra pessoa com ela. "E, você vê os... outros?"

"Não." Bella sentiu que Esme sorria enquanto falava agora. "Não os vejo mais, apesar de Alice sempre nos manter em contato, ligando e nos vigiando." A risada de Esme fez Bella rir fechando os olhos. A saudade de ouvi-la era maior do que imaginara. "Encontrei com Edward há três anos, mas não conversamos muito."

Bella ficou em silêncio, exatamente com a mesma vontade que tivera de perguntar para Alice se ele estava sozinho, se estava bem. Porém, exatamente como com Alice, não perguntou para Esme - não sabia se queria ouvir a resposta.

"Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Como você está?"

"Bem." Hesitou alguns segundos para responder. "Vivendo."

"Que bom. Espero que esteja feliz com sua vida." A voz carinhosa e sincera de Esme fez o peito de Bella arder de dor.

"Sim, Esme, estou sim." Começou a segurar o choro outra vez: não queria desabar na 'frente' de Esme outra vez. "Espero que você também."

"Sim, estou sim. E espero que agora que tenho seu número possa lhe ligar... às vezes." Bella percebeu a preocupação na voz dela. Tratou de responder rápido.

"Claro. Sempre que quiser."

"Certo. Então nos falamos, Bella. Até."

"Até."

Desligou o telefone - lágrimas já riscando seu rosto novamente. Colocou o notebook no chão, deitando e afundando a cabeça novamente na almofada. Chorou ainda mais. A dor que sentia parecia que ficava cada vez maior. O buraco que anos antes fora coberto por muitos meses de recuperação, por muitas tardes e noites com Jacob. Com broncas de Charlie, com a faculdade, com a possibilidade de ser escritora de verdade. Com tudo que lhe acontecera na vida. Mas agora estava aberto outra vez, estava doendo outra vez. Gritou contra a almofada outra vez, as lágrimas ainda caindo de seus olhos. E Bella chorou, chorou madrugada a dentro, soluçando e sentindo uma dor horrível. Até que o choro tornou-se soluços, e os soluços tornaram sono, e Bella dormiu. Nessa noite, como em todas as outras sonhava com um deles. Dessa vez quem veio visitá-la foi Jasper. Jasper Withlock, seu sorriso torto e seu sotaque sulista.

* * *

**N/B:** Quem me da um Emmett de presente? =D COMENTEM! \o


	4. Capítulo 3

**N.A.:** _Os dois nomes de filmes citados são dois dos filmes que estão no Top 100 da autora: EU! Assistam, vale mais do que muito a pena. Ambos os filmes._

_Pessoas, adorei de verdade os comentários, quero mais. ;D_

_Sam, valeu por betar._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 3**

Observou o teto: algumas madeiras eram mais escuras que outras, e o sol que entrava pela janela da sala batia primeiro ali. Estava acordada há alguns minutos, apenas fitando seu teto da sala. Sabia que deveria levantar, olhar-se no espelho, ver o estrago que estaria seu rosto por ter dormido chorando e então continuar o dia. Não poderia nem por um segundo ficar ali, pensando, lembrando. Mas era exatamente o que estava fazendo. Estava lembrando de como chegara até ali, como tudo acontecera. Tudo que tivera que passar para ter o que tinha, as coisas que tivera que superar, e as coisas que aprendera. Tudo era relevante, e tinha que ter certeza de que conseguiria fazer igual, caso permitisse a volta deles em sua vida. Sabia que era uma possibilidade muito grande de a nunca mais ouvir falar deles, mas existia uma parte ainda maior dela que sabia que os veria novamente. Que sabia que estaria entre eles novamente. O que a assustava é saber que no fim, sairia machucada. Entretanto, não via a hora de tê-los perto de si outra vez.

Lembrava-se de como as coisas ficaram horriveis quando eles partiram. Passara meses sem nem ao menos lembrar-se deles, eram apenas borrões. Eram dias que Bella nunca lembrou. E então, Jacob surgiu. Ele começou a ir aos poucos na casa de Charlie. Visitas no fim de semana, conversando com ela, jantando por lá. Então, começou a levá-la para a reserva. Primeiro ficava vendo-o trabalhar no Rabbit, então andando e conversando com ele na praia. E então ficaram unidos de verdade. Iam ao cinema juntos, dormiam um na casa do outro, faziam fogueiras com os amigos dele na praia. Bella, com o tempo, acostumou-se a ter Jacob constantemente em sua vida. Todos os dias se falavam, quase todos os dias se viam. E Bella pegou-se dormindo no colo dele um dia, pensando em como já se fazia um ano que a família Cullen tinha partido. Parecia que Jacob estava falando bem ali ao seu lado, no sofá:

"Você está diferente."

"Melhor."

"Com toda a certeza bem melhor."

Sorriu. Sentia saudades de Jacob. Ainda ficaram um ano juntos. Eram amigos, eram companheiros, e por várias vezes Bella sentia que nunca poderia deixá-lo. E no último ano juntos, ela se rendeu. No último ano juntos, Bella ficou com Jacob. Esteve com ele, de todos os jeitos. Nunca deram nome para o que aquilo era, seria complicar algo que já era difícil. E então, ela deixava que acontecessem beijos, noites quentes, gemidos, sussurros. E fora bom. Fora uma época de sua vida que parecia que não poderia nunca mais acontecer porque fora incrivelmente ótima. E gostava de pensar que era culpa de Jacob. Que só tivera os últimos dois anos em Forks feliz, por causa dele. E claro, quando se separaram houve tristeza, ela entrou no ônibus chorando, e Jacob ficou semanas triste. Mas acostumaram-se. Falavam por telefone, no começo quase todos os dias, e depois algumas vezes por mês. Até que as ligações só aconteciam algumas vezes por anos.

Os meses passaram, Bella fez faculdade de Jornalismo. E na faculdade conheceu várias pessoas. Fez amizade com muitas pessoas que lhe ensinaram a viver sozinha, por conta própria. Trabalhou em uma lanchonete para terminar de pagar a faculdade, e quando lhe deram a oportunidade de escrever um livro, de primeira não acreditou, e ligou para Jacob, contando-lhe sobre isso. Jacob lhe disse que deveria escrever, que o máximo que aconteceria seria não vender. Porém, foi diferente. Escreveu o livro e ele foi publicado. E vendeu. E vendeu muito.

Renée quase ficou louca ao ver o nome da filha no primeiro lugar na lista de Best Sellers, Charlie comentava com todas as pessoas da cidade, toda vez que podia. Jacob realmente comprou e leu o livro dela, ligando e dizendo que Bella era louca, que vampiros não eram bonzinhos como os que ela descrevera. E pagou o último ano com o dinheiro do livro, saiu do campus, comprando aquele apartamento. Adorava o aconchego do apartamento. Não era grande, mas era seu. Era seu espaço, e escrevera o segundo livro ali dentro. E o segundo livro lhe rendera outro primeiro lugar na lista do Best Sellers. E Jacob lhe ligou dizendo que ela era louca que lobisomens fossem tão maus como ela os colocara.

Tudo que tinha vivido até ali era consequência de Edward e a família a terem deixado. De a terem abandonado com todos os planos e sonhos que tinha de ser uma Cullen um dia. Tudo desaparecera, e Bella tivera que fazer novos planos, tomar novos rumos, conhecer outras pessoas. E não se arrependia de nada daquilo. Pelo contrário, estava muito feliz com tudo que lhe acontecia. Mas doía pensar que poderia ter sido diferente. Doía pensar que ontem tinha comemorando trinta anos apenas por comemorar, que não teria envelhecido nem um dia se quer. Ao contrário disso estava mais velha, mais madura, e estava envelhecendo.

Esse pensamento fez Bella levantar e ir fazer sua higiene. Não queria pensar nisso, odiava pensar que estava ficando velha. Fez seu café, pegou o notebook e abriu, lendo as duas páginas que tinha escrito. Sua inspiração retornou como se por mágica e começou a escrever, apenas parando para encher sua caneca de café. Escreveu e pareceu que a manhã passou como borrão; quando Bella deu por si já estava sentindo a barriga roncar de fome. E olhou no relógio, vendo que já eram mais de uma da tarde. Sorriu. Adorava quando perdia-se entre os personagens de seus livros. Adorava o jeito inconsequente de Alex, odiava o modo como Peter tratava a sonhadora Caroline, e idolatrava e era totalmente apaixonada por Viny, um rapaz que era o vampiro principal de seus romances.

Gravou o que tinha escrito, fechou o notebook, e foi para a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e vendo que nada tina para comer. Não gostava de pedir comida, principalmente porque não haveria Delivery de nada aquela hora. Suspirou e foi se trocar: iria até o mercado mais próximo, compraria as coisas que queria e faria um almoço de primeira. Precisava de descanso pra mente, assim conseguiria escrever mais à tarde, e cozinhar conseguia tirar sua mente do frenesi que ainda estava por ter escrito por tanto tempo. Saiu, comprou tudo que queria, e até coisas a mais para não precisar sair novamente tão cedo. Chegou, cozinhou, comeu e por nenhum momento sua mente saiu de seu livro. Porém, ao lavar a louça, cortou-se em uma das facas; o sangue misturando-se com a água, e escorrendo para o ralo, apenas lhe lembrou de tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Lembrou-se da voz de Esme, do sorriso de Emmett, dos olhos brilhantes e escuros de Jasper no carro, do abraço de Alice. E aquilo machucava. Aquilo doía ainda mais do que o corte. E sabia que se Edward aparecesse, provavelmente morreria. A dor no peito queimava apenas em pensar nele. Era horrível relembrar. Era horrível saber que ela não fora escolhida por ele, que ele não a queria. Fechou os olhos, colocando o dedo debaixo d'água, esperando que o sangue parasse de escorrer. E quando parou, fechou a torneira e foi ao banheiro, pegar uma Band-Aid. O cheiro do sangue já não lhe incomodava como antes, mas mesmo assim ainda sentia-se com certa tontura.

Voltou ao sofá, pegando o notebook e vendo quantas páginas tinha escrito. Sorriu fracamente. Gostava quando a inspiração lhe vinham como naquela manhã, e lhe rendia páginas e páginas. Teria que ler tudo, verificar sobre as informações que colocara, se não deixara nada pessoal demais, e então, mandaria o segundo capítulo para seu editor, com mais de vários dois de antecipação no prazo. Gostaria de ver qual seria a reação dele ao receber o segundo capítulo do livro antes mesmo de ligar reclamando por ele. Ligou a TV, aproveitando que o notebook recarregava. Passou pelos canais de notícias, pelos desenhos, seriados, novelas, clipes de música. Nada prendeu sua atenção, mas então, chegou aos canais de filmes. No primeiro um drama. No segundo uma comédia. No terceiro um filme de ação, e só no quarto canal que achou um filme que gostava.

Apesar de ter sido feito em 2004, Bella só conseguiu assisti-lo em 2008, há quase dois anos atrás. Não que fosse um filme que realmente estava vidrada a ver direto, mas amava como as coisas eram retratadas, e amava que Bernadette, uma das protagonistas de The Magdalene Sisters¹, fosse tão contra tudo que lhe era imposto. Ela tinha a mente muito para a frente, e Bella adoraria ser assim. Ir contra tudo e contra todos. Fazer o que quiser, arrepender-se depois. Mas sabia que não poderia ser assim. Evitou pensar nisso, observando uma das cenas que mais gostava no filme. Bernadette estava em uma de suas melhores cenas a olhar para os rapazes, e isso fez Bella ajeitar-se melhor no sofá, assistindo o resto do filme em paz. Apenas prestando atenção naquilo.

Quando o filme terminou, outro logo começou e Bella sorriu ainda mais, nada faria naquela tarde: estava para começar Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain², e ela amava como Amelie parecia ser engraçada e perdida ao mesmo tempo. Assistiu a esse filme, concentrando-se nas aventuras de Amelie e perdendo totalmente a noção de tempo, esquecendo-se da vida. Adorava quando conseguia desligar-se do mundo, esquecer-se dos problemas e focar-se apenas nos problemas das outras pessoas. As pessoas imaginárias e que sofriam coisas que ninguém sofria, mas que parecia reais e dolorosas para quem assistisse. Bella sentiu-se bem ao ver os créditos do segundo filme, a cabeça fervilhando de idéias. Porém, decidiu-se por um banho; isso sempre a ajudava a colocar as idéias no lugar, e só então escreveria. Estava com novas tramas e situações para seus vilões e heróis. Sorriu para si mesma.

* * *

Quase uma hora depois Bella conseguiu voltar à sala, sentando-se no sofá e percebendo que seu notebook estava aberto na mesa de centro. Observou na tela que tinha um documento do Word aberto e em letras pequenas tinha algo escrito. Não lembrava-se de ter começado a escrever algo, mas como relaxava demais no banho, poderia ter feito e não estava lembrando-se mesmo. Aproximou-se para ler o que estava escrito pegou o notebook e o colocou no colo, lendo:

_Buuuuu!_

A realidade a acertou e Bella percebeu que tinha alguém em sua casa. Começou a tremer, sem saber bem o que fazer. Se fosse algum ladrão, entregaria tudo e não abrira a boca: ele poderia estar armado. Mas então, porque ele lhe faria aquilo? Qual seria o ponto? E então viu alguém sentado na outra ponta do sofá, e quase pulou do móvel ao olhar de canto de olho e ver Emmett sentado ali. Quis gritar de raiva - ele realmente a tinha assustado. Virou-se totalmente, apenas para vê-lo sorrindo do feito. Semi-cerrou os olhos, querendo brigar com ele, mas não houve tempo, pelo canto do olho viu algo mover-se, e percebeu que Jasper estava no balcão da cozinha, os olhos colados em si. Dessa vez gritou, não de susto, mas porque o grito da primeira sensação de susto ainda estava atravessado em sua garganta, e o grito acabou parecendo frustrado.

Emmett deu uma risada alta e Jasper limitou-se a sorriso do mesmo modo da noite passada. Bella levantou-se, deixando o notebook na mesa do centro, indo até a janela e abrindo-a, respirando o ar que entrava por ali. Odiava sustos, odiava surpresas, elas sempre acabavam por virar algo terrível pra ela. Virou-se, olhando para ambos vampiros em seu apartamento. Com toda certeza Alice havia passado seu endereço. Abriu a boca para perguntar, mas seu celular vibrou na mesa da sala. Semi-cerrou os olhos para ambos enquanto abria o aparelho e via:

_"Eles querem te ver, Bella. Dê uma chance. - Alice"_

Fechou o celular. Aquilo estava virando uma rotina e Bella não sabia bem se gostava. Olhou para Emmett, que ainda era todo sorrisos pelo susto dado na humana. Já Jasper ainda sorria, mas parecia muito mais sério do que o irmão. Suspirou desistindo de fingir que conseguiria resistir e sentou-se no sofá outra vez, dessa vez olhando para Emmett e perguntando:

"Alice?"

"Mas é claro." Emmett respondeu, esticando-se no sofá. "Você fugiu ontem rápido demais."

"Desculpem." Pediu abaixando a cabeça e corando. Emmett riu, mas Jasper apenas virou o rosto minimamente para o outro lado, querendo evitar olhar para a pele corada dela. Apesar de que parecia bem difícil fazer isso, conseguia ouvir o sangue correndo por aquelas veias. Gritando seu nome.

"Sem problemas, nós entendemos." Emmett disse sorrindo e piscando para Bella, vendo que ela o olhava de forma como se nunca o tivesse visto antes. "O quê?"

"Nada, apenas pensando." Bella sabia como Emmett era espontâneo e divertido, e Jasper era sério e responsável; era um contraste tão gigante, que não entendia bem como poderia ficar juntos por tanto tempo. E com esse pensamento lhe veio a pergunta. "Alice me disse que a família se separou. Porque vocês estão juntos?"

"Esbarrei com Jasper há uns meses atrás."

"Oito meses." Jasper especificou.

"Pois é, oito meses." Emmett girou os olhos, fazendo Bella sorrir. "Já fazia mais de oito anos que não nos víamos e cá estamos nós." Piscou e sorriu.

"Onde estiveram esse tempo todo?"

"Eu não parei esse tempo todo. Rodeio o mundo. Conhecia cada lugar." Emmett parecia lembrar dos locais que passara, e pelo sorriso malicioso, lembrava-se de pessoas também. "Vi Carlisle uma vez, há uns quatro anos, na Grécia. Ele estava estudando... alguma coisa. Fiquei um mês com ele, mas caí na estrada outra vez. Ele ficou por lá, mas não sei se continua." Comentou, vendo Bella assentir.

"E você Jasper?"

Jasper mirou bem o rosto de Bella, Emmett ficou um pouco mais sério, preocupado com o que o outro fosse dizer. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia contar o que Jasper estivera fazendo nos últimos oito anos. Aquilo não era algo bonito, e como Bella não conhecia o passado do Major Jasper Withlock, poderia ser que ficasse assustada demais. Olhou Jasper, vendo que ele estava sério, observando Bella, talvez testando suas emoções. Por fim, ele falou.

"Estive em contato com meu passado."

"No Texas?"

"Sim." O sotaque dele ficou mais forte e Bella sorriu, fazendo-o sorrir daquele jeito torto que ela estava começando a gostar de ver.

"Encontrou alguém nesses anos?"

"Sim. Victoria."

A simples menção do nome dela fez Bella ficar branca. Victoria, a mulher que fora parceira de James e o ajudara a caçá-la. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de que ela lhe prometera matar pela morte do parceiro. E Jasper a tinha visto. Emmett afastou-se um pouco no sofá, achando que Bella vomitaria. Jasper apenas sorriu ainda mais, achando graça na reação da morena.

"Ela está morta."

"Morta?!"

"Morta. Acabou por mexer com... pessoas erradas." Explicou sem realmente contar a verdade, que Victoria tinha cruzado seu caminho, e lembrado-se dele, dizendo que o mataria. Jasper ganhou novas cicatrizes no braço e no ombro esquerdo, mas no fim a matou.

"Como assim?" Bella perguntou querendo saber o que tinha acontecido.

"Ela está morta, não pode ficar feliz?" Emmett perguntou sorrindo querendo tirar a atenção de Jasper. Não queria que ele começasse a contar sobre como despedaçara a vampira. Bella já era frágil sem saber essas coisas.

"Estou feliz." Disse sem realmente acreditar naquilo. Estava feliz que a vampira estivesse morta, mas queria saber o que tinha acontecido com ela. Sabia que Jasper a tinha matado, mas queria saber porque e como.

"Nota-se." Emmett comentou rindo e viu Bella lhe olhar, desviando o olhar que estava intenso em Jasper. "Pois bem, vamos lá. Troque-se."

"O quê?" Perguntou confusa.

"Troque-se, vamos levá-la onde deveríamos ter ido ontem."

"Emmett, não acho..."

"Nem tente. Alice disse que você vai gostar." Afirmou, e Bella após alguns segundos de hesitação levantou-se, indo até o quarto, para se trocar.

"Onde vamos?"

"Comer." Jasper respondeu como na noite anterior e a viu lhe olhando sem entender, mas virou-se e foi para o quarto mesmo assim. "Você mente de um jeito deplorável."

"O quê?!" Emmett exclamou rindo. "Era o único jeito de convencê-la a ir." O celular de Jasper vibrou nesse momento, e ele o pegou, vendo a mensagem que tinha acabado de chegar. Rindo, jogou o celular para Emmett, que leu a mensagem e começou a rir logo após.

_"Mentirosos. Mas ela vai divertir-se mesmo. Apenas... controle-se, Emmett. Por favor. - Alice."_

"Mas eu não fiz nada." Defendeu-se Emmett como se Alice estivesse ali.

"Ainda." Jasper completou, sorrindo pelo canto da boca, observando a porta do quarto de Bella.

* * *

¹ Em Nome de Deus.

² O Fabuloso Destino de Amelie Poulain.

**N/B:** Seja o que for, Emmett, querido, faça comigo e.e. COMENTEM! u.u


	5. Capítulo 4

**N.A.:** _Ok, aqui está uma mistura de dois restaurantes que eu amo, então, acreditem que é uma coisa interessante. Quem já foi, sabe como é._

_Ai eu adorei os comentários, amei as pessoas novas, e amei cada um que apareceu aqui e colocou a fic no alerta. Quero trilhões de comentários, muitos mesmo. Estou postando outro capítulo já. ;D_

_Sam, amo-te por betar._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 4**

Bella sabia que deveria ter vindo com seu próprio carro e não de carona com eles, mas foi simplesmente impossível de convencê-los que ela ficaria melhor com seu próprio carro. A desculpa de Emmett foi que eles queriam chegar logo no local, e com Bella e sua direção humana lenta, nunca chegariam. Bella girou os olhos, Jasper apenas sentou-se no banco do passageiro e observou a rua. Bella queria saber o porque de Jasper estar sempre tão sério agora, e porque dos olhos estarem sempre negros. Não poderia ser fome, ou poderia? Quando Emmett pegou a auto-estrada como na noite anterior, Bella entendeu o porque de ter que ir com eles: a velocidade estava tão alta que teve medo de olhar no velocímetro e ter um ataque do coração. Já bastavam as imagens dos carros que eles passavam, que mais pareciam borrões. Desceu seu olhar para as mãos em seu colo - era melhor do que olhar para fora e acabar passando mal.

Respirou fundo, evitando pensar que já poderia estar naquele caminho outra vez para ser magoada e machucada, e mesmo evitando, seu peito ardeu. O buraco imenso que os Cullen haviam deixado, ardendo. Viu que Jasper movia-se no banco da frente, os olhos ainda colados na pista à frente, mas as mãos apertavam levemente o couro do banco. Observou como a mão esquerda dele era clara, mesmo com a luminosidade que era apenas ocasionada pelos postes de luz do lado de fora, e que passavam rápidos demais. Porém, a cada vez que a mão dele era iluminada, Bella via que havia algo que brilhava diferente na mão dele, entre o dedão e o indicador.

Forçou mais a visão, finalmente entendendo o que era: uma mordida. Era uma mordida de vampiro, marcas de dentes. Era igual a sua no braço. Forçou ainda mais a visão, agora subindo os olhos pelo braço dele, vendo que no ante-braço também haviam algumas marcas. Subiu mais os olhos e até onde a camiseta cobria, Jasper tinha mordidas de vampiros. Como nunca prestara atenção naquilo? Como nunca percebera que Jasper era marcado no braço esquerdo? Girou os olhos quando uma voz muito parecia com Alice respondeu:

_Porque você só conseguia olhar para Edward._

Subiu seus olhos pelo ombro dele, observando seus cachos dourados balançarem brevemente com o movimento do carro. Como nunca tinha olhado para Jasper antes? Ele era lindo como todos os outros, sem dúvida alguma, mas parecia que tinha algo mais. Ele, na verdade, lembrava Viny, o vampiro e protagonista de seus livros. Viny era um rapaz sério, autoritário e que amava uma humana. Mas Viny alimentava-se de sangue humano, sempre bebendo de sua amada. Jasper, por outro lado não poderia beber do amor dele, Alice era uma vampira. Porém, eles já não estavam mais juntos, e Bella quis perguntar o porque disso. Entretanto, achou melhor ficar em silêncio: talvez fosse particular demais e não devesse se meter. Se fosse para saber, Alice já teria lhe contado.

Arriscou observar para fora, vendo que tinham saído da auto-estrada e entravam por ruas com carros estacionados; dos dois lados, pessoas passando nas calçadas. A velocidade estava razoável, e Bella decidiu identificar que lugar estavam. Nada a seu redor lhe indiciou onde estaria, mas sabia bem que pela velocidade que Emmett dirigira, poderiam estar nas cidades vizinhas a Seattle, e nem saber. Olhou para a frente, observando os olhos de Emmett pelo espelho retrovisor. Aqueles olhos dourados acharam os seus, e ele parecia conseguir sorrir com eles. Bella sorriu envergonhada, mas seus olhos castanhos colarem-se aos olhos dele, não conseguindo desviar. E eram tantas lembranças que aqueles olhos lhe traziam. A dor em seu peito queimou outra vez e desviou os olhos para fora do carro, observando a rua movimentada.

"Ela ainda fica lembrando das coisas que aconteceram." Jasper comentou rápido e baixo demais para que somente Emmett ouvisse.

"Eu sei. Já vi." A voz de Emmett fez Jasper o olhar, parecia que ele sofria.

Bella olhava como as pessoas passavam na calçada, algumas entrando nos restaurantes que pareciam mais chiques, e outras em alguns prédios que pareciam residenciais. Viu Emmett estacionar o carro e sair do veículo, foi abrir a porta, mas ela abriu-se sozinha e quando olhou para fora, Jasper segurava sua porta aberta, olhando-a sério. Sorriu agradecendo e saiu, indo para a calçada e observando que Emmett olhava para um restaurante específico. Olhou para o restaurante: não haviam muitas pessoas ali, apenas algumas transitavam lá dentro. Inclinou o corpo para ver a parte de dentro, e o que viu a fez levantar ambas as sobrancelhas e virar-se para mirar ambos vampiros.

"Disse que iríamos comer." Explicou Jasper divertindo-se com o espanto dela.

"Mas..."

"Vamos." Bella relutou um pouco quando Emmett chamou, porém, o seguiu, prendendo a respiração e sabendo que logo teria que respirar. Mas seu sub-consciente lhe pedira aquilo. Jasper parecia estar achando muita graça em toda a situação, e Bella teve vontade de mostrar a língua para ele, mas segurou-se - já não era mais nenhuma criança.

Assim que entrou no restaurante, Bella viu que as mesas estavam cheias, que as pessoas davam risada, comiam e bebiam animadas. Toda a situação de comer não tinha problema, o que a deixava preocupada de verdade eram as comidas. Seguiu Emmett e Jasper quando indicaram a mesa mais afastada das pessoas, e Bella agradeceu a isso. Queria ter a oportunidade de conversar com eles, e com pessoas ouvindo não daria certo. Sentou-se quando Jasper puxou a cadeira, e corou com esse gesto, fazendo ambos darem risada. Odiava que isso acontecesse tanto quando eles estavam por perto. Parecia que ambos ativavam esse descontrole de seu sangue por seu rosto. Nem todas as pessoas conseguiam isso.

"Posso anotar o pedido de vocês?"

Uma garota com seus vinte anos de idade parou ao lado da mesa, olhando intensamente para Emmett e Jasper, e Bella via um déjà vu. Já passara por isso com Edward anos atrás, porém, Edward ignorara a garçonete, já os vampiros dessa vez estavam prestando atenção nela. Girou os olhos escutando Emmett pedir as comidas e gracejar com a garota. Bella tentou ignorar tal coisa, mas ficou mais difícil ao ouvir a garota dar uma risadinha animada e encostando no ombro de Emmett. Por um segundo quis pular a mesa e puxar os cabelos loiros da garota: quem ela pensava que era para ficar colocando a mão em Emmett? Ele estava ali com ela, ou aquela garçonete era cega? Soltou a respiração pelo nariz, brava, chamando a atenção de Emmett, porém, Jasper já estava observando Bella há alguns segundos.

Quando sentiu ciúme vindo da morena, a olhou. Viu que Bella observava a mão da garçonete no ombro de Emmett, e estava semi-cerrando os olhos, ficando nervosa. Não entendeu. Qual seria o problema de Emmett dar em cima da garçonete? Ele era solteiro, a garota parecia ser, e Bella era... Bella. A humana que eles resolveram adotar anos atrás como parte da família. A viu observar Emmett após fungar nervosa, e então ela o viu. Ela o observou séria também, como se estivesse brava com ele também.

"Algo a incomoda, Isabella?"

"Nada." Odiava quando a chamavam de Isabella, mas com Jasper nunca conseguira fazê-lo lhe chamar de Bella, e não tentaria agora, estava nervosa e tentava entender bem o porque.

Após a garçonete ter se afastado Bella pegou o menu, vendo o que Emmett tinha pedido, e a cada item que encontrava seus olhos arregalavam-se mais e mais. Emmett achou engraçado: teve certeza de que Bella passaria mal antes mesmo de conseguirem passar o primeiro prato. Observava como ela estava diferente, mais madura, apesar de continuar a mesma Bella de sempre. Tinha certeza de que ela ainda era desastrada, ainda era tímida e que ainda estava esperando pelo príncipe encantado. Sorriu para ela, achando graça no modo como ela fazia caretas conforme lia o que tinha no menu.

"Pedi jacaré pra você, Bella."

A careta de desespero dela o fez rir alto, Jasper deu uma risada baixa, ganhando um olhar bravo dela.

"Não vou comer isso, Emmett." Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, como se aquilo fosse impedir que a comida chegasse até a mesa.

"Já comeu?"

"Não."

"Então, vai comer. Depois você resolve o que fazer com isso." Emmett piscou para ela, a garçonete voltou e colocou os pratos na mesa, sorrindo exageradamente para Emmett. Bella desviou a atenção para a comida ou ficaria irritada sem motivo algum outra vez.

A carne era branca demais, como se estivesse crua, apesar de ainda estar soltando o vapor de ter saído do fogo recentemente. Olhou para Emmett, vendo-o já começando a comer uma carne vermelha, e que pingava algo que lembrava demais sangue. Engoliu em seco antes de perguntar.

"O que é isso?"

Emmett engoliu fazendo uma careta de desagrado e pegou outro pedaço da carne de seu prato, com os dedos.

"Cobra. O gosto da carne é horrível, mas o sangue é interessante."

Bella sentiu seu rosto perder todo o sangue - tinha plena certeza de que Emmett estava brincando sobre aquilo. Ele não poderia estar realmente comendo cobra, poderia? Virou seus olhos para Jasper, vendo-o comer de uma carne branca, parecida com a sua, mas algo vermelho escorria dela também, e teve certeza de que era sangue também.

"Coelho."

Bella desviou os olhos deles, observando as pessoas ao redor. Percebeu que todos estavam comendo, e na maioria, pegavam a comida com as mãos. Algumas pessoas davam risada, outras faziam caretas na hora de comer, mas comiam e faziam outra careta depois. Bella sorriu de uma mesa onde uma garotinha que deveria ter mais de cinco anos estava comendo o que parecia ser cobra, porém, a dela não pingava sangue como a de Emmett. E viu que a garota comia sem nem ao menos pensar, pegava um pedaço após o outro, colocando-os na boca e engolindo, mastigando apenas um pouco. Pensou bem. Se a garotinha de cinco anos fazia isso, poderia fazer, não?

Virou-se para seu prato, observando a carne, e sem pensar muito no que ela era, pegou um pedaço com os dedos, percebendo que já não estava tão quente, e o colocou na boca, mastigando e engolindo. Estava de olhos fechados enquanto fazia isso, e quando sentiu o gosto da carne na boca lembrou-se vividamente de frango. Abriu os olhos, olhando para Emmett e Jasper, que a fitavam admirados.

"Não é tão ruim."

Emmett piscou para ela, continuando a comer a porção ensanguentada, e Jasper fez o mesmo. Bella foi comendo pedaço por pedaço, devagar e sem pensar muito no que era, apesar de que tinha que olhar para qualquer lugar e não para os pratos dos outros dois ou começaria a passar mal. Quando terminou de comer todos os pequenos pedaços do que tinha em seu prato, viu que ainda tinha um prato coberto no centro da mesa. Jasper tirou a tampa e Bella quase caiu da cadeira. Não conseguia identificar que carne poderia ser aquela, mas viu que o molho era vermelho demais, e aquilo lhe deixou enjoada na hora.

"Não é sangue, Bella."

Emmett comentou e pegou um pedaço, esticando o braço por cima da mesa, oferecendo o pedaço para ela. Bella balançou a cabeça, negando. Porém, Emmett continuou com o braço esticado, o pedaço de carne entre os dedos.

"Ou come, ou irei até aí."

A ameaça não surtiu efeito, Bella continuou negando e Emmett apenas olhou para Jasper, que sorriu de lado e olhou Bella. Por um segundo a morena se sentiu fraca e então abriu a boca devagar, e foi somente isso necessário para Emmett colocar o pedaço de carne em sua boca. Bella mastigou o pedaço de carne, e quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, arregalou os olhos. Continuou mastigando e fazendo careta, querendo matar Jasper por tê-la manipulado. Não gostou do gosto daquela carne, e afastou-se quando Emmett tentou lhe dar outro pedaço. Deu risada quando os rapazes fecharam a tampa novamente, dizendo que o cheiro daquela carne era pior que o das outras.

"Afinal, por que estão comendo isso?"

"Tem o sangue, e ajuda a socializar." Emmett disse piscando e virando seu olhar para a garçonete que ficara de graça com ele, que agora estava atendendo outra mesa. Bella girou os olhos, bebendo um pouco do seu refrigerante. "Aparentemente garotas curtem um cara que curte um pouco de sangue."

"Ah, vocês são perfeitos pra isso."

"Ciúmes, Isabella?" A pergunta de Jasper a pegou de surpresa e Bella corou, como sempre.

"Não." Respondeu desviando os olhos dos dele, sentindo a pele arder de tão quente que estava em seu rosto.

"Então, vamos lá, comece." Emmett sugeriu, vendo que novamente Jasper estava fitando Bella demais.

"O quê?"

"O que te aconteceu nesses dez anos." Explicou, olhando-a e vendo que Bella desviou o olhar para as outras mesas, remexendo-se desconfortável na cadeira.

"Nada de interessante."

"Dois livros na lista do Best Sellers é realmente bem tedioso."

Sabia que algo tinha acontecido com ela para tentar esconder; Bella não gostava de falar sobre si mesma, mas hoje seria diferente. Esperou até que os olhos dela voltassem para si, e usando de seu modo de fazer as garotas falarem, a fitou intensamente.

"Vamos lá, Bella, conte."

"Nada mesmo. Apenas fiz faculdade e escrevi os livros." Sorriu sem graça, apenas sabendo que Emmett estava tentando fazer.

"Nenhum namorado?"

"Não."

"Desde Edward?" Jasper perguntou e Bella desviou o olhar. Sorriu. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa. Inclinou-se sobre a mesa brevemente, olhando-a, vendo como seu olhar chamou o dela. E mesmo que seu olhar funcionasse melhor com garotas que estavam interessadas nele de outro modo, com Bella poderia funcionar fazendo-a confiar nele.

"Quem foi, Bella?"

"Jacob Black." Respondeu sem realmente pensar, e quando percebeu o que tinha dito, tapou a boca com as mãos, vendo que ambos a olhavam surpresos. Repreendeu-se por ser tão descuidada e caído no charme e nos olhos dourados de Emmett. "Emmett isso não vale."

"Jacob Black, Isabella? Último recurso?"

"Não." Respondeu brava, não deixaria que falassem assim de Jacob. "Ele ficou. Ele esteve ao meu lado, ajudou a pegar os pedaços que vocês deixaram pra trás."

Respirou fundo, sentindo o sangue ferver por debaixo da pele, estava tão brava com eles por falarem assim de Jacob, quando ele foi o único que importou-se com ela o suficiente para ajudá-la a voltar a vida. Levantou-se, saindo do restaurante tentando impedir que lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos. Odiava sentir-se fraca, mas eles conseguiam fazer com que todos os seus sentimentos viessem à tona, e sentia que conseguiria sentir tudo de uma só vez. Parou na calçada, fechando os olhos e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, puxando-os para trás, prendendo-os em um lacinho que sempre ficava em seu pulso. Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se, mas sabia que não conseguiria naquele mesmo segundo. Estava possessa. Não conseguia suportar a idéia de que fizessem graça com Jacob, o único que estivera com ela. Eles não se importaram com ela o suficiente para querer saber se ela estaria bem ou não, apenas Jacob ficara, e ele a ensinara a viver outra vez.

"Bella."

Não virou-se. Estava ainda bem nervosa, e passou a mão pelos cabelos presos, querendo acalmar-se antes de encarar novamente os rapazes. Sabia que na verdade, a única culpada disso era ela mesma. Ela deixara tudo isso acontecer, ela deixara com que eles se aproximassem, e agora tinha que lidar com isso.

"Emmett, me desculpe. É que..."

"Eu entendo." Emmett disse, olhando-a virar-se, os olhos avermelhados. Sentiu-se péssimo. Não queria nada daquilo. Levara Bella até aquele restaurante para poderem dar risada, conversarem sobre o passado. Não queria que ela ficasse chateada. "Não era pra isso..."

"A culpa é minha. Eu deveria ter percebido que isso não daria certo." Disse cortando-o e percebendo que Jasper aproximava-se.

"Como assim?"

"Eu sou diferente, as coisas mudaram. Outras nem tanto." Disse, querendo na verdade, ir embora. "Apenas não acho que consigo tê-los novamente em minha vida, apenas para perdê-los outra vez daqui algum tempo." Sentiu mais lágrimas subindo contra seus olhos, e engoliu em seco, como se isso pudesse impedi-las de cair. "Dessa vez não terá Jacob para juntar os pedaços."

"Bella não haverá pedaços dessa vez." Emmett comentou aproximando-se dela, puxando-a de repente para um abraço.

Bella tentou falar, mas o frio do corpo de Emmett era tão confortável, e tão diferente, que simplesmente a calou. Apoiou o rosto contra o peito dele, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo; o cheiro específico dele entrando por seu nariz. Era tão diferente de abraçar Edward, o corpo de Emmett era maior, mais forte, e ele era bem menos delicado e cuidadoso. Porém, era familiar, era um lugar comum. Quis dizer que era melhor que eles fossem embora agora, que ela sofreria menos, mas sabia que não. Sabia que eles não iriam, sabia que eles ficariam com ela, que eles fariam parte de sua vida novamente. E agora era tarde.

"Ok, chega disso, estou ficando com fome."

Emmett disse, soltando Bella vendo-a sorrir, afastando-se e balançando a cabeça. Não tinha idéia do que falar para fazê-la ficar bem, e a única coisa que conseguiu pensar em fazer fora abraçá-la. E parecia que Bella gostara, porque estava mais calma. E falara sério; não haveria pedaços para ninguém juntar, eles não a abandonariam, a não ser que ela os mandasse embora.

"Podemos ir embora ou vocês ainda querem ficar com essa história de abraços perigosos para a humana?"

Jasper perguntou piscando para Bella, que sorriu envergonhada para ele. Jasper sorrira mais nesses últimos dois dias do que nos últimos dez anos. Entraram no carro e Jasper virou-se para trás, olhando intensamente Bella.

"Vamos para sua casa."

"Porque?" Bella perguntou, os olhos vasculhando os de Jasper, tentando procurar por alguma coisa, sem saber bem o quê.

"Porque você precisa escrever seu livro e preciso ficar perto de você."

A risada de Emmett tomou conta do carro e Bella encolheu-se minimamente perante o barulho. Mas seus olhos ainda ficaram colados aos de Jasper, querendo entender a frase dele.

"O quê..."

"Acha que meus olhos estão negros porque acho mais bonito?" debochou dela, vendo-a lhe fitar brava agora. "Preciso me acostumar novamente com seu cheiro." Os olhos de Jasper faiscaram ainda mais negros. "Preciso ficar perto." Bella encolheu-se no banco de trás. "Bem perto."

Emmett deu risada outra vez, e Jasper endireitou-se no banco do passageiro. Bella cruzou os braços, ficando brava, odiando a brincadeira de Jasper. Apesar de que não tinha certeza se tinha estremecido com as últimas duas palavras dele por medo ou por ter gostado.

* * *

**N/B:** Ai ai ai... as coisas estão começando a ficar quentes (6) COMENTEM!


	6. Capítulo 5

**N.A.:** _Rá, pessoas lindas. Cá está o capítulo 5. Adorei todas as reviews que recebi, e depois de um capítulo como esse, com o dobro do tamanho normal (o que será com todos a partir desse), espero o dobro de reviews. Amo todos vocês que comentaram e colocaram a fic no alerta. Valeu!_

_Sam, valeu por betar._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 5**

Sentou-se no sofá dela, olhando o notebook a sua frente. Poderia muito bem abrir os arquivos e ler o que ela já tinha escrito enquanto Bella trocava-se. Porém, pensou bem. Sabia que seria apenas motivo para que Bella falasse em sua orelha, e era a última coisa que queria. Já deixaram a morena chateada, e Alice falaria horrores por isso; sabia que deveria ter feito Bella divertir-se, não chorar e ficar chateada. Mas aparentemente ela estava melhor, já até sorrira no caminho de volta. E Jasper parecia que divertia-se com o desconforto dela. Na verdade, via isso nos olhos dele. Quando moravam em Forks, Jasper evitava ficar perto de Bella com medo de lhe machucar ou matar. Mas agora, parecia que qualquer oportunidade de vê-la com sangue subindo pelo pescoço e tingindo o rosto, ele segurava a oportunidade como um bote salva-vidas. Por um lado era engraçado, por outro lado era extremamente perigoso.

Sabia que Jasper gostava de brincar com garotas. Já que ele e Alice chegaram a conclusão de que não estavam realmente apaixonados, que amavam-se, mas não do mesmo modo de antes, Jasper conseguia ser pior que ele. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de quando o encontrou.

_Olhou para os olhos azuis daquela garota; ela parecia que faria o que fosse necessário para ficar com ele. Sorriu disso: ainda conseguia agradar uma garota, estava alegre com isso. Porém, um cheiro lhe chamou a atenção. Desviou os olhos dos olhos da garota, observando que alguém vinha pela rua. Sabia que era um vampiro, sabia que conhecia aquele cheiro, porém achava impossível; já se haviam passado oito anos desde que o vira pela última vez. E não gostava de lembrar-se do modo como Jasper partira. Sorriu ao ver de verdade a pessoa que ainda estava no meio da rua, longe para qualquer olho humano, mas não para o seu._

_Viu como um sorriso de canto de boca surgiu nos lábios de seu irmão e quis sorrir, mas então sentiu um cheiro que lhe intrigou: sangue. Observou a garota para ver se ela poderia estar sangrando, mas não era dela que vinha o cheiro. Virou-se, agora vendo que Jasper havia levantado a cabeça, mexendo no chapéu de cowboy, apenas tirando-o parcialmente dos olhos. Sorriu disso, mas ao mesmo tempo quis comentar que não estava gostando de ver olhos vermelhos nos olhos do irmão. Jasper sentiu isso, sorrindo ainda mais enquanto aproximava-se._

_"Oito anos."_

_"Oito anos." Abraçou Jasper, o cheiro de sangue mais forte agora que ele estava mais perto. Observou-o quando afastaram-se, pelo jeito que ele sorria, e pela cor forte de seus olhos, ele havia acabado de alimentar-se._

_"Voltou à antiga dieta?"_

_Jasper sorriu encostando-se na parede ao lado de Emmett, observando a garota encostada no carro perto do meio fio. Emmett virou os olhos para lá; a garota estava encolhida, como se estivesse com medo. E riu. Jasper não havia chegado e já estava assustando as moças. E ele parecia divertir-se com isso. Deixou a garota para outra hora e voltou a olhar o irmão. Estava realmente com saudade de Jasper. Percebeu que ele o fitava, os olhos vermelhos presos aos seus._

_"Voltei ao passado."_

_"Pretende continuar por lá?"_

_Jasper apenas sorriu, dirigindo-se a garota que estava lhe olhando com medo. Emmett sorriu. Realmente não conhecia Jasper como pensava que conhecia._

"Um pouco nostálgico?" Jasper perguntou sentado no balcão outra vez. Dali conseguia ver a sala e o corredor, vendo quando Isabella voltasse do quarto. E sentiu que Emmett sentia certas saudade de algo.

"Lembrando de você brincando com a comida."

Jasper sorriu. Sabia do que ele estava falando. Já se faziam oito meses que não alimentava-se de humanos, não desde que reencontrara Emmett. Mas as vezes, como agora com Bella, era um pouco mais difícil de resistir. Após passar tantos anos controlando-se, parecia que apenas soltar-se por oito anos fora fácil. E parecia ter sido fácil parar, apesar de que ainda sofria um pouco às vezes.

"Alice vai matar você se brincar com ela." Emmett disse apontando para o corredor.

"Isabella é... diferente. Não a considero comida."

Emmett deu risada, e teriam continuado, mas Bella saiu do quarto. Sentia que estava novamente sendo aquela adolescente que trocava-se e voltava ao quarto encontrar o vampiro que queria ficar ao lado dela. A lembrança ardeu no peito, mas então entrou na sala, vendo que os vampiros eram outros dessa vez. Viu que Emmett estava sentado no sofá, os olhos brilhando dourados, o rosto sorridente, como se estivesse rindo e parasse somente porque ela havia entrado.

"Do que ria?"

"De Jasper." Explicou vendo o outro sorrir pelo canto da boca, os olhos fixando-se em Bella.

"Do quê?" Perguntou sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Emmett, puxando o notebook para o colo, mexendo e abrindo alguns arquivos. Não que fosse escrever - sabia que não conseguiria, não com eles ali. Porém, gostava de deixar o bloco de notas aberto; sempre lhe surgia uma idéia e gostava de anotá-la antes que se fossem. Sabia que com esses dois por perto, e com o tanto de tempo que eles estiveram na estrada, poderia aproveitar várias coisas. Isso ajudara em sua inspiração.

"Do meu modo de viver de oito meses atrás." Jasper respondeu, Emmett fitando Bella, esperando para ver qual seria a reação. Ela merecia uma dose de medo, apesar de que não queria assustá-la totalmente.

"No Texas?"

"Também." Olhou para Emmett, os olhos dele presos em Bella, o modo como ela começava a deixar o sorriso morrer, o coração batendo um pouco mais rápido.

"Como você vivia Jasper?" Fez a pergunta de uma só vez, aquela história de pequenas respostas estava cansando.

"Quer saber toda a verdade?" Bella assentiu, preparando a mente para saber sobre o passado do único deles que ela não conhecia. "Alimentando-me de humanos."

"Por que?"

"Por que não?"

"Você não se alimentava antes." Respondeu simplesmente como se fosse simples. Viu Jasper sorrir daquele jeito de lado, e aquilo também era algo que não via antes.

"Eu não fazia muita coisa antes."

A resposta ficou no ar. Emmett rindo baixo, Bella fitando Jasper, e ele fitando Bella. Afinal, gostava de vê-la sem graça. Porém, agora ela não estava sem graça, na verdade, sentia que Isabella estava tensa, como se estivesse com medo. E isso apenas o fez sorrir mais, era realmente como combustível. Apenas o impulsionava a continuar.

"Acho que seria melhor se voltasse à dieta antiga." Comentou sem olhá-lo, fitando a tela de seu notebook, seus dedos correndo as teclas sem realmente digitar nada.

"Ele já voltou, Bella." Emmett respondeu encostando a mão no ombro dela, como que a acalmando.

Assentiu. Era a única coisa que poderia fazer. Se falasse algo entregaria o quanto com medo tinha ficado de Jasper perder novamente o controle, dessa vez, sem ter uma família para lhe impedir. Estremeceu com esse pensamento.

* * *

Alice observou a paisagem a sua frente. Na verdade, o que via era outro cenário e não a noite de Seattle. Via a sala do apartamento de Bella: ela estava encostada contra o corpo de Emmett, abraçando-o. E sorria. Um sorriso calmo, sereno, pacífico. E via que Emmett a abraçava, segurando-a com força pela cintura, juntando o corpo pequeno dela contra o gigante dele. E ele sorria, os olhos dourados colados em outra pessoa. Viu Jasper sentado na poltrona a frente deles, os olhos colados nos dois, um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Sabia que Jasper estava feliz com eles. Sabia que Bella estava feliz com eles.

Tinha idéia de que essa visão não seria agora, na verdade, tinha idéia de que demoraria muito tempo. Bella era uma mulher séria, não se deixaria levar por dois rapazes, mesmo que fossem vampiros milenares. Mas ambos, com o tempo, aprenderiam o caminho do coração dela. E ela, de algum modo, aprenderia a lidar com aquilo. Sorriu. Alice conhecia Bella, sabia qual seria a reação dela quando pudesse ter um deles, e sabia bem qual seria a reação quando pudesse ter ambos. E sabia, muito bem, que os três seriam felizes. Bem felizes.

Conseguia ver porque ela ficaria com ambos, o que faltaria em um, ela acharia no outro. E eles juntos seriam seu homem perfeito, mas Bella teria que decidir-se na mente dela, mesmo que não o fosse fazer. Sorriu novamente, Jasper seria um excelente apoio, e Emmett seria um ótimo amante. Os três conseguiriam entender o porquê de todas as coisas aconteceram com eles, tudo que houve por todos esses anos e tudo o que os levaram a ficar juntos.

* * *

  
Acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo-se bem. Tivera um sonho interessante. Sonhara com Jasper, que ele estava lhe mirando do outro lado da sala, sentado no balcão, como parecia que ele gostava de ficar. Os olhos estavam negros, mas ele estava sorrindo. E estava sentada no sofá, de pijama, olhando-o também. Via que ele estava sem camisa, e que a luz do sol que entrava pela janela, iluminava toda sua pele. O brilho dele era lindo, deixando-o ainda mais bonito. E ele tinha as marcas que vira na noite anterior. As marcas de dentes em sua mão e em seu ante-braço. E elas brilhavam mais até do que o resto de sua pele. E quis perguntar, mas achou melhor não, apenas estragaria o momento, e saberia que acordaria.

Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso torto, como se dissesse algo que ela não tinha idéia do que era. E aquilo lhe queimou o peito, uma dor de saudade. E o viu balançar a cabeça, sentindo o que ela estava sentindo. E fora quando acordou. Levantou-se, um belo sorriso nos olhos. Era uma mulher de trinta anos que ficava a sonhar com vampiros brilhando no sol, e nem ao menos importava-se com isso. Fez sua higiene, a mente trazendo a todo momento a imagem de Jasper brilhando no sol. Ele era realmente lindo.

"Bom dia."

Deu um pulo e gritou com a escova de dentes na boca, virando-se e vendo Emmett parada atrás de si. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que doía conforme batia. Semi-cerrou os olhos para Emmett, vendo-o sorrir.

"Vamos logo, humana."

Terminou de escovar os dentes, ainda tentando acalmar seu coração para não deixá-lo com mais sede do que o necessário. Virou-se novamente enquanto secava a boca e as mãos, vendo que Emmett estava de baços cruzados, esperando.

"Bom dia, Emmett. O que diabos faz aqui?"

O sorriso que ele lhe deu fez com que um arrepio atravessasse sua espinha.

Emmett esperou Bella terminar de escovar os dentes e perguntar educadamente o que ele estava fazendo ali. Deu risada, quis contar a verdade; quis falar que Alice lhe ligara, que lhe contara o que vira. Contar tudo que ela lhe contara, sobre as coisas que aconteceriam, mas não contaria. E Alice pedira tanto para ele quanto para Jasper que não contassem nada para ela, apesar de sentir que Alice ainda estava escondendo algo de si. Aproximou-se de Bella, sorrindo, puxando-a pela cintura, abraçando-a. Lembrando das exatas palavras de Alice. Poderia por tudo a perder fazendo aquilo, mas queria tanto ao menos abraçar aquela humana desastrada que virara sua vida de cabeça pra baixo há dez anos.

"Emmett?"

"O quê, Bella?"

"O que está fazendo?"

"Te abraçando."

"Porquê?"

"Por que sim."

Bella não entendeu. Na verdade, nunca estivera tão perto de Emmett como nos últimos dias. Era estranho. Emmett era um urso gigante, parecia que a esmagaria sem precisar fazer esforço algum. Mas aquele corpo frio, feito de mármore lhe trazia lembranças. Lhe trazia boas e péssimas lembranças. Apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, colocando o ouvido onde deveria estar o coração dele, e forçou a audição como se pudesse escutar algo batendo bem devagar por ali. Mas nada. Não escutava nada. E suspirou triste. Sabia que Emmett tinha um coração enorme, que mesmo sem conhecê-la, mesmo sem saber se ela poderia oferecer perigo de expor toda a família, ele ficou ao seu lado. Ele a ajudou. E sabia que ele fora contra a partida da família, tinha certeza disso. Nunca falara sobre isso, mas pelo modo como ele lhe dissera que não haveria mais pedaços para se juntar, sabia que Emmett não faria como Edward fizera.

E pensar em Edward, pensar na última vez que fora abandonada, que sofrera por eles, apenas lhe fez soltar-se de Emmett. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia ficar tão apegada. Ele poderia partir, mesmo que houvesse dito que não. Viu como o rosto de Emmett ficara confuso, e sorriu fracamente afastando-se, sabendo bem que ele poderia ficar chateado, mas ele tinha que entender que uma vez era suficiente.

"O que faz aqui tão cedo?"

"Vim passar o dia com você." Declarou vendo-a corar, mesmo sem conseguir ver direito seu rosto. Sorriu por isso.

"E Jasper?"

Emmett não respondeu, e quando Bella chegou à cozinha, começando a preparar o café, o fitou, vendo que ele a analisava, parado no meio do corredor. O fitou também, do mesmo modo, ele estava escondendo algo. E era relacionado com Jasper. O que poderia ser?

"Bella. Jasper mudou. Não é a mesma pessoa que era em Forks."

"Eu percebi."

"Não, acho que não." Comentou sorrindo e aproximando-se do balcão da cozinha.

Balançou a cabeça; o sorriso de Emmett, aquele que mostrava vividamente suas covinhas, conseguia lhe deixar hipnotizada, como Edward fazia antigamente. Continuou a fazer o café, pensando no que tinha que fazer naquele dia, e como faria com Emmett ali, parecendo firme na idéia de lhe fazer companhia o dia inteiro. O cheiro do café encheu o apartamento e Bella sorriu, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Adorava aquele cheiro: parecia que lhe lembrava de como era a casa de sua mãe, a bagunça, o sossego, tudo. Era uma boa lembrança.

"Vamos lá Bella, conte sobre seus livros de vampiros."

"O que quer saber?"

"Porque vampiros?"

Sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Aquela resposta seria realmente interessante, e enquanto colocava café na caneca começou a lhe contar exatamente como começara a escrever - como fora o primeiro livro e todas as coisas que acontecera. Contara um pouco sobre cada personagem, sobre suas personalidades e seus jeitos. E Emmett apenas escutava como se realmente estivesse interessado. Ficaram conversando ali perto do balcão, Bella contando sobre seus livros e Emmett prestando atenção, interessado sobre a parte da vida de Bella que perdera.

"Então você ainda acredita em vampiros bons?"

"Vocês são bons." Explicou indo na direção do sofá, Emmett a seguindo.

"Você não pode ter certeza disso." Rebateu sorrindo, mostrando todos seus dentes afiados e letais. Bella sentou-se no sofá sorrindo e balançando a cabeça. Emmett sentou-se ao lado dela, olhando-a dentro dos olhos. "Somos mais letais do que imagina."

"Acho que na verdade, que vocês gostam de pensar que são monstros terríveis." Disse como explicando sua tese, porém, Emmett apenas ficou sério.

"Tem certeza do que diz?"

Assentiu. E então viu a mão de Emmett levantar-se, encaixando em seu rosto, segurando-o, acariciando sua bochecha com o dedão. Ficou em silêncio, seu coração batendo rápido, seu rosto esquentando, seus olhos colados aos olhos dele. Não conseguia desviar, não queria desviar.

"As pessoas tendem a confiar no que pode machucá-las." Aproximou seu rosto do dela, ainda acariciando a pele quente, que deixava sua mão gelada um pouco mais quente. "É fácil matar algo que não percebe o perigo. Como você." Sentia o sangue correr debaixo de sua mão, sentia a respiração de Bella em seu rosto, como ela estava estremecendo. "Eu poderia quebrar seu pescoço agora, e você nem ao menos sentiria. Meus olhos seriam a última coisa que veria."

Por alguns segundos, Bella apenas escutou o que Emmett dizia; seu rosto inclinando-se inconscientemente contra a mão dele, o toque frio dele lhe agradando mais do que deveria. E foi então que percebeu o que fazia. Sorriu e balançou a cabeça, ainda sem sair do toque dele.

"Seria uma ótima última visão." O viu levantar a sobrancelha em descrença. "Seria realmente." Emmett deu aquela risada de estourar tímpanos de humanos, e Bella encolheu-se contra a mão dele, fechando os olhos. Isso o fez rir ainda mais, mesmo que dessa vez, mais baixo.

"Bella, você realmente não é normal."

"Somos um par então." Piscou para ele, fazendo-o rir outra vez.

Emmett continuou com a mão no rosto dela, e parecia que Bella não estava importando-se com isso. Na verdade, ela continuava olhando-o, sorrindo ao vê-lo rir. E a sensação de saber que ela seria sua em pouco tempo, apenas parecia que o fazia querer apressar as coisas. Mas então, porque Alice dissera que Bella é que deveria dar o primeiro passo? O que Alice sabia e não queria contar?

"Você não representa perigo, Emmett."

"Para quem?" Perguntou sorrindo.

"Pra mim." Girou os olhos, a ponta de seus dedos correndo pelos dedos dele que estavam em seu rosto. "Você já teve chances enormes de me matar. Mas não o fez."

"Muitas testemunhas." Ela sorriu, fechando os olhos.

"Duvido que você realmente importe-se com pessoas lhe observando, Emmett. Você é exibido."

O vampiro fez cara de ofendido e isso fez Bella rir mais, sentindo-se tão bem perto dele. Era estranho conseguir estar tão tranqüila, tão bem perto de alguém que não via há mais de dez anos. Alguém que ela sabia que poderia matá-la, mas que não o faria. E ele sempre fora assim, sempre sorrindo, sempre querendo ser o que animava as pessoas, o que as colocava para cima. E conseguia. Aquele sorriso com covinhas encantava qualquer pessoa.

"Não sou exibido, Bella, apenas acho que é... interessante se ter público." Um sorriso malicioso passou por seus lábios e Bella teve que fingir que não havia percebido, pois começava a sentir sua pele no rosto esquentando, e com Emmett tão perto não era a melhor idéia.

"Você não muda."

"Não a como isso acontecer." A lembrou.

"Disse que Jasper mudou." Rebateu, vendo-o ficar sério por alguns segundos.

"Jasper apenas é quem sempre foi." Tentou explicar, apesar de achar que Jasper é que deveria fazer isso. "É complicado para quem não conhece o passado dele. O passado verdadeiro."

"Conte-me."

"Ele deve fazer isso."

"Porque _você_ não pode me contar?" Desconfiou.

"Porque não é minha história." Respondeu, sua mão desencostando-se do rosto dela, apenas para ir até a nuca, correndo os dedos pelos poucos fios de cabelo ali, puxando-os devagar.

"Sinto que está escondendo algo."

"Esse sempre foi seu defeito, sabia?" A viu levantar as sobrancelhas em questionamento. "Repara demais nas coisas. Precisa parar com isso."

Riu do que ele disse. Sabia que ele estava escondendo, mas se conhecia bem a mente de um vampiro, sabia que não arrancaria nada dele, a não ser que ele quisesse que soubesse. E agora sua curiosidade sobre Jasper apenas aumentara; queria saber tudo sobre o passado dele, queria saber tudo o que eles estavam escondendo dela.

"Não tenho culpa se vocês são péssimos em esconder as coisas." Deu de ombros, as sensações dos dedos de Emmett em sua nuca estava começando a acelerar seu coração mais uma vez, e sabia que ele estava escutando.

"Não estou escondendo nada."

"Certeza?" Semi-cerrou seus olhos para ele, fazendo-o sorrir pelo canto da boca, como que se estivesse debochando dela por tentar intimidá-lo.

"Absoluta."

"Certo, se eu descobrir que está mentindo, o que posso fazer?"

Emmett puxou levemente os cabelos dela, sorrindo maliciosamente, porém, Bella apenas girou os olhos, afastando o toque dele, mesmo que arrependendo-se antes mesmo de fazê-lo. Percebia que Emmett gostava de provocá-la, apenas para vê-la ficar sem resposta, porém, era outra Bella agora. Não ficava mais sem resposta, teve que aprender a ser ao menos, um pouco maliciosa. E se Emmett ainda não tinha visto isso, veria em breve.

"Bells?"

"Sim." Estava virada para frente agora, não olhava para Emmett, queria ver o que ele faria.

"Achou que seria para sempre?"

"Com Edward?" Continuou sem olhá-lo; a dor no peito começou a ferver, e agradeceu por não estava olhando em seus olhos ou começaria a chorar.

"Sim."

"Pra mim não existe para sempre, Emmett." Virou-se, um sorriso triste nos lábios. "Não mais." Cruzou os braços, como que impedindo que a dor passasse para outros lugares.

"Posso transformá-la." Bella sorriu um pouco mais, mas balançou a cabeça negando.

"Acho que a idéia de 'para sempre' acabou perdendo o atrativo quando comecei a amadurecer." Respondeu pensativa. "Eu... achei que ser eterna resolveria meus problemas. Eu só tinha medo de envelhecer, de ficar madura." Balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros como se o assunto fosse qualquer um. "Acho que hoje, sem ter Edward, ou mesmo vocês constantemente a meu lado, essa vontade ficou pra trás."

"Podemos ficar ao seu lado." Ofereceu novamente.

"Não seria justo prendê-los a mim. É egoísmo." Sorriu para ele, apertando ainda mais os braços. Queria parar o assunto, mas não queria que Emmett percebesse que aquilo a fazia sofrer. "Logo você acha uma garota de vinte anos, olhos azuis e corpo escultural, e a transforma para ser sua para sempre. Jasper vai acabar encontrando a dele, e quem sabe a família não volta a ficar junta." Imaginou isso e a dor apenas cresceu, sentia os olhos ardendo. "Não seria certo ser transformada e fazer com que ficassem presos a mim. Eu apenas seria mais uma."

"Você seria..." Parou. Viu uma lágrima riscar o rosto claro de Bella e quis quebrar algo. Ela ainda sofria com todas as coisas que aconteceram. E sabia que tudo era culpa de Edward. Ele a deixara, ele não quisera transformá-la. "Bella, não chore. Não quis te fazer chorar."

Ela balançou a cabeça, limpando com uma das mãos as lágrimas que escorriam, enquanto levantava-se. Odiava que ainda sentisse tanta dor por causa do que havia acontecido. Por Deus, haviam passado-se dez anos. Já deveria estar ao menos imune a situações assim. Mas relembrar tudo, ter um deles por perto parecia que todas as emoções voltavam, todas as sensações e dores. E queria afastar-se de tudo novamente, não queria mais aquilo. Foi quando sentiu que Emmett a virava, abraçando-a, puxando-a para bem perto. E desabou. Chorou contra o peito dele, apertando-o contra si. Sentiu suas mãos apertando-o nas costas, como se tivesse medo que ele fosse fugir, abandoná-la, fazê-la passar por tudo aquilo novamente.

Apertou-a enquanto a ouvia chorar. Era horrível vê-la daquele jeito, e ainda mais horrível porque não gostava de choro, então estava fazendo o possível para não fazê-lo chorar, mas fizera do mesmo jeito. Apertou-a ainda mais, com cuidado para não lhe quebrar nada e disse:

"Acho que já podemos considerar que te faço chorar mais do que as pessoas normais." Bella fungou no peito dele, ainda chorando. "Pois bem, vamos lá. Você não precisa chorar." Afastou-a de seu peito para olhá-la nos olhos. "A transformo, passo a eternidade te atormentando e vamos levando assim." A viu esboçar um sorriso apesar de ainda estar chorando. "Viu? Você gostou da idéia."

A abraçou novamente, deixando que ela terminasse de chorar; não conseguiria fazê-la parar apenas sendo engraçado. Ela tinha o tempo dela de deixar tudo aquilo escapar, e ele poderia esperar. Não é como se fosse a algum lugar realmente. Apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela e esperou.

Bella encostou a cabeça no peito de Emmett. Já fazia vários minutos que estavam em pé entre a sala e a cozinha. Achava que havia chorado tudo que poderia sobre a dor que ainda ardia em seu peito, mas que parecia um pouco mais branda agora. O abraçou, sabendo que ele tinha parado de respirar há muito tempo por causa da aproximação. Mas era tão bom ficar ali, sentir que ele a abraçava e aquele corpo gelado que por vários meses fez falta em sua vida. Mesmo que não fosse o mesmo corpo que fizera falta, mas era reconfortante mesmo assim. Respirou fundo; o cheiro de Emmett era diferente, era como se fosse uma fruta, mas parecia mais forte, mais intenso. Não lembrava o que poderia ser, mas estava certa de que poderia acostumar-se com aquilo.

"Confortável?"

"Muito."

Riu. Bella ainda estava encostada em si, e sentia o coração dela batendo contra seu corpo, calmo agora. E era engraçado o calor dela estar espalhando-se por seu corpo, onde ela tocava. Sabia que era passageiro, mas sempre que encostava-se em um humano e isso acontecia, conseguia sentir como se fosse realmente sua pele a estar quente. Afastou-se para olhá-la nos olhos, vendo que eles ainda estavam vermelhos, mas já não deixavam lágrimas cair.

"Alice vai me matar se descobrir que a fiz chorar."

"Não foi culpa sua." Emmett girou os olhos fazendo-a rir. "Eu fiquei emotiva demais com vocês por perto."

"Isso porque só viu nós três."

Bella assentiu, não ousando pensar em o que aconteceria se visse todos os outros, inclusive Edward. Não sabia o que sentiria, nem como reagiria. Balançou a cabeça como que afastando tais pensamentos, indo na direção da cozinha.

"Você não precisa caçar?"

"Por enquanto estou bem."

"Eu não vou fugir, Emmett. Quando voltar estarei bem aqui." Sorriu enquanto pegava bolachas no armário, vendo inclinar-se no balcão. "Tenho que escrever, e você já não está respirando direito há algum tempo."

"Isso te assusta?" O sorriso mostrando todos os dentes letais que ele possuía apenas deixou Bella ainda mais sorridente.

"Claro." Respondeu contornando o balcão, parando brevemente ao lado do vampiro. "Morro de medo que você resolva mostrar seu lado mal."

A viu girar os olhos e partir novamente para o sofá. Poderia assustá-la, assim talvez Bella parasse de achar que sabia quem os vampiros eram. Continuou de costas, apenas ouvindo os passos dela, o corpo movendo-a para sentar-se no sofá, e virou-se. Primeiro, pulou e aterrissou ao lado dela, mas seus movimentos foram rápido para que ela os visse. Inclinou-se sobre o corpo dela, prendendo-a no sofá, seus olhos escuros a milímetros dos dela, seus dentes aparecendo conforme repuxava os lábios. E ficou satisfeito ao ver o pânico no rosto dela ao rosnar baixo, mas de modo ameaçador. Via como a cabeça dela estava entre as almofadas, o corpo completamente deitado, o seu por cima, e a boca parcialmente aberta, como que não conseguisse dizer nada. E então, a realização pareceu acertar seu rosto.

"Emmett?"

"Sim?" Disse sorrindo, os olhos colados aos dela, sua voz baixa e ameaçadora ainda.

"Vai me matar?"

"Não me decidi." Respondeu semi-cerrando os olhos, observando como Bella engolia em seco. Aquilo era divertido.

"Poderia fazer isso mais rápido?" A pergunta pareceu deixá-lo sem reação. "Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer, e se for ficar viva, gostaria de começá-las." O viu semi-cerrar ainda mais os olhos, forçou a coragem ao continuar falando. "Apesar de que acho que você está confortável."

"Muito."

"Ótimo."

Ficaram fitando-se, Bella não querendo desistir para que Emmett não ficasse com a sensação de que poderia assustá-la, e Emmett não desistiria, porque na verdade, para ele aquilo era algo que queria. Queria estar perto de Bella logo, queria que o que Alice vira acontecesse de uma vez. E os minutos correram, ambos ajeitando-se um ao corpo do outro, apenas para conseguirem continuar com aquilo, ver quem desistiria primeiro.

"Emmett, mova-se."

O vampiro saiu de cima de Bella com um sorriso de vitória e isso apenas a fez girar os olhos, sentando-se e pegando o pacote de bolacha que deixara cair com o susto. O viu afastando-se, indo para perto da porta. Olhou-o sem entender, mas então viu a cor dos olhos dele: negros. Se ele não precisava tanto assim caçar, agora precisaria. E rápido.

"Volto de noite."

"Assim espero." Disse corando e sorrindo envergonhada.

Bella sabia que essa amizade com Emmett não poderia ser de outro jeito, ele era assim. Emmett parecia uma criança, e esse era o jeito dele mostrar o que sentia. Poderia ser um jeito perigoso de um vampiro daquele porte praticamente indestrutivo demonstrar os seus sentimentos, mas Bella não ligava. Na verdade, se ele mudasse não seria o Emmett que ela conhecera, e isso não seria bom. Gostava que ele achasse que era o vampiro mal, que ela deveria ter medo dele. Entretanto, sabia do que eles eram capazes, tinha idéia do poder de destruição deles, e mesmo assim lhe parecia impossível que ele pudesse lhe fazer algo.

Tinha plena idéia de que Emmett poderia ficar com fome, poderia deslizar e acabar matando-a. Porém, achava pouco provável que isso acontecesse. Talvez, Jasper pudesse fazer isso, mas não achava que Emmett poderia. Respirou fundo e pegou uma bolacha do pacote. Ele já havia saído e agora poderia retornar a vida real. Pois desde que saíra de Forks, classificara que o período entre os Cullens não era algo que poderia ser real. Era como estar em um livro, viajar nas páginas e perder noção do tempo ali. Mas uma hora a realidade voltava, e Bella agora estava novamente na realidade. E a realidade a chamava para escrever. O capítulo precisava ser terminado e enviado antes que Edgar começasse com as ligações. Comeu outra bolacha, puxou o notebook para o colo, ligando-o e abrindo o arquivo do capítulo. Sabia que teria algumas horas antes que Emmett voltasse e a puxasse para fora da realidade outra vez. Sorriu com esse pensamento.

* * *

Fitou os olhos dourados a sua frente; eles pareciam sorrir junto com a dona. Sabia que Alice estava empolgada. Aparentemente as visões estavam apenas seguindo um ótimo curso, porém, Alice só contava parte delas. Dizia que eles saberem de algumas visões não haveria problema, mas outras ela teria que guardar somente para si. Se eles soubessem poderia mudar todo o curso e isso não seria bom. Sempre confiou em Alice - as visões dela nunca lhe enganaram, nunca estiveram de fato erradas. Apenas mudavam, mas era algo difícil.

"Não vou lhe contar mais nada." Alice declarou observando Jasper sentado na poltrona do quarto de Hotel.

"O que me contou já me perturbou por muito tempo."

"Eu realmente duvido." Alice disse sorrindo, sabendo que Jasper apenas gostava de provocá-la. Ele continuava igual, mas ao mesmo tempo diferente. "Bella é..."

"Impossível de concordar com isso."

"Não." Disse brava por ele a ter cortado. "Bella vai recusar, fingir que não é real. Mas vai aceitar."

Jasper pensou por um momento: tinha algo no modo como Alice estava falando aquelas coisas, que pareciam deixar margem para desconfiança. Levantou uma sobrancelha, não perguntaria. Talvez fosse isso que ela queria. Mas tinha algo por detrás dos detalhes que Alice passara para eles. Era como se ela estivesse querendo que aquilo acontecesse, como se não fosse nas visões, mas algo que ela achasse que fosse dar certo.

Pensou bem: Isabella conseguia ser o ser mais desastrado da face da Terra, tímida demais para o próprio bem e extremamente ingênua. Mas os anos fizeram bem a ela. Ela parecia mais madura, mais séria, menos... ingênua. Claro, após a afirmação dela sobre Jacob Black, teve quase certeza de que Isabella já não era nada ingênua, porém, ainda a via corar tanto, que chegava a pensar estar no passado. E pensar naquela mulher tímida como sua, não parecia realmente certo.

"Para de duvidar."

Sorriu, Alice o conhecia bem demais.

"Estamos falando de Isabella, Alice. Deveria esperar apenas dúvida minha."

"Não comece com o caso 'eu tentei matá-la uma vez', novamente. Eu estava lá, eu vi, eu ajudei a impedi-lo." Girou os olhos, sentando-se no braço da poltrona dele. "Eu não gostei quando vi." Declarou. Uma risada sombria escapou pela garganta de Jasper. "E então vi sua felicidade, vi a de Bella e de Emmett." Sorriu, sentindo que Jasper levantava a cabeça para olhá-la no rosto. "É tão difícil ver que você será feliz ao lado de outra pessoa. Mas ao mesmo tempo é tão bom vê-lo afastado de seu passado novamente."

"Eu sempre serei..."

"Major Jasper Withlock, eu sei." Respondeu enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, correndo os dedos por entre os cachos. "Mas esse Major pode ser o Jasper que eu conheci, não Deus da Guerra?"

Jasper sorriu; conhecia uma pessoa que o chamava daquele jeito, e Alice não o conhecia. Porém, ela havia o chamado de Deus da Guerra, significava que em um futuro, em uma as visões ela conheceu Peter, ou o escutou lhe chamando assim. Isso era um indicio de que veria Peter em breve. Mas isso apenas acrescentou perguntas em sua mente. Porque veria Peter? O que poderia acontecer para encontrá-lo? Olhou dentro dos olhos de Alice, vendo-a sorrir. Era isso que ela queria. Queria lhe deixar cheio de perguntas, queria confundi-lo. Sorriu. De nada adiantaria ficar a querer arrancar algo dela, caso a pequena quisesse que soubesse das coisas que aconteceriam, ela lhe falaria. Como havia falado sobre as outras coisas.

"Jasper?"

"Sim?"

Fitaram-se por algum tempo, Alice parecia apenas analisar o que falaria, mas Jasper sentia que de divertida, Alice passara a apreensiva.

"Edward."

Semi-cerrou os olhos - até o presente momento, Edward não tinha aparecido nas visões de Alice, não tinha tentado voltar a vida dela. Na verdade, tinha certeza que se ele soubesse desse contato com ela, seria porque ele falara com Esme. E isso poderia não ser muito bom. Isabella ainda sentia dor por ter sido deixada para trás, e ainda sentia-se confusa por tê-los de volta de repente. Porém, Edward poderia ser um choque muito grande, e dependendo do momento em que voltasse, as coisas poderiam sair errado em vários níveis.

"Quando Edward virá?"

"Quando tudo já estiver acontecendo."

"Ele tentará algo?"

Alice desviou os olhos dos olhos dele, observando para fora, na janela à frente. Poderia dizer as coisas que vira, poderia contar tudo, assim talvez tudo tomasse um rumo diferente, mas já vira o que aconteceria se o fizesse, e não gostara nem um pouco do resultado. Não, se Edward aparecesse como vira, deveria deixar que tudo seguisse o curso que seguiria. Afinal, ele a deixara, que arcasse com as conseqüências de seus atos.

"Acho que Emmett já deve estar voltando para a casa de Bella."

Jasper apenas balançou a cabeça; era outro mistério que Alice não lhe contaria. Caso Edward tentasse algo, ele só saberia quando o outro aparecesse; Alice não lhe diria antes. Sentira certo receio vindo dela novamente, mas sabia que se algo fosse ser arriscado e Isabella pudesse sair machucada, a pequena avisaria.

"Emmett está empolgado." Alice comentou sorrindo, ainda olhando pela janela.

"Não é para menos, você contou o que vai acontecer."

"Você não está empolgado." Olhou-o de canto de olho, vendo remexer no chapéu que estava no joelho.

"Já lhe disse, o que me contou, perturbou-me."

"Você realmente mudou." Jasper mirou bem Alice; sentia tristeza vindo dela agora. "Eu o conhecia triste, você partiu triste, e agora está triste."

"Alice..."

"O _Texas_ não te fez tão bem quanto pensa."

Jasper sabia que a palavra Texas não era a que ela queria falar, mas não poderia pedir que ela lhe dissesse exatamente o que tinha em mente, não era justo. Ele decidira reunir-se com o passado, ele decidira que voltar a usar o nome Withlock, voltar a beber sangue de humanos era uma boa idéia. Alice apenas poderia lamentar.

"Bella vai ajudar nisso." A viu sorrindo, apesar de não estar nem mesmo perto do sorriso que Alice normalmente dava.

"Espero que esteja certa."

"Não duvide de mim, Major. Sei o que digo." Levantou-se, indo outra vez até a janela, olhando para o lado de fora, para a noite. "Acho que amanhã vou chamá-la para fazer compras comigo."

"Ela irá lamentar." Levanto-se também, arrumando o chapéu na cabeça, cobrindo parcialmente seus olhos.

"Ela gosta do chapéu." Comentou sem olhá-lo, ouvindo-o ir na direção da porta. "E do sotaque."

O ouviu rir aquele riso que ele tinha quando o conheceu, um riso sombrio. Sabia que Jasper não machucaria Bella, mas tinha medo que ele acabasse machucando-se por causa dela. Era realmente a última coisa que ele precisava. E se tudo desse certo, seria a última coisa a acontecer. Sorriu enquanto observava a noite.

Encostou-se na parede do elevador; Alice ainda era a mesma, ainda conseguia lhe fazer dar risada apenas dizendo duas palavras. Ligaria para Emmett e falaria com ele sobre o que Alice tinha falado de Edward. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia procurarem por ele, saber onde estava, o que estava fazendo, assim poderiam não terem uma surpresa. Sabiam que Edward não reagiria bem com essa situação, e Isabella poderia reagir pior. Sabia muito bem que ele mesmo já estava reagindo estranho à situação, mas por hora, era apenas esperar. Não havia realmente muito que se pudesse ser feito. Por hora era realmente acostumar-se a ter Isabella perto. Bem perto.

* * *

_continua..._


	7. Capítulo 6

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, cá está o capítulo seguinte, e sim, ele é enorme como o outro. ;D_

_Agradecendo: **Thelma, Veronique, Canibal, Lady, Gi e Mah** que comentaram. E agradecendo o pessoal que colocou a fic no alerta, valeu para todos vocês. Mandem mais e vão ganhar outro capítulo bem rápido._

_Valeu Sam por betar e pitacar._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Bella já tinha mudado de posição pela sexta vez. Parecia que a cada vez alguma coisa incomodava. Em um momento fora a perna então descruzou as pernas, esticando apenas uma. Depois o bumbum, acabou por deitar-se - depois foi as costas, então sentou-se. Logo após os cabelos ficavam caindo; os prendeu, mas então doeu o pescoço. Virou-se, mas daí não conseguia escrever como estava. Chegou na posição que estava agora, em pé, segurando o notebook com o ante-braço e digitando com uma mão. O problema na verdade, é que já não estava digitando mais nada; sua mente estava longe do capítulo. Sua mente estava em Emmett, e se ele realmente voltaria. Odiava ficar pensando nele, ficar querendo saber se ele apareceria ou não. Por que ele não tinha obrigação em voltar, apenas poderia aparecer às vezes, ou então não aparecer mais.

O notebook quase caiu de seu braço com esse pensamento. Não poderia nem ao menos pensar em cobrar Emmett por algo que ele não era obrigado a fazer, mas ele prometera - ele lhe dissera que dessa vez não haveria pedaços a serem juntados, e isso deveria significar que ele não partiria, não a deixaria. Mas e se para ele fosse outra coisa? Se para Emmett significasse que ele faria parte da vida dela, mas não seria grande coisa. O braço que segurava o notebook tremeu e resolveu por deixá-lo na mesa de centro, sua mente vagueando por possibilidades. Emmett realmente poderia sumir, apenas voltando quando achasse melhor, e como não eram nada um para o outro, ele não precisava preocupar-se com ela. Sua respiração acelerou e as pernas tremeram. Andava de um lado para o outro, a cabeça girando, a respiração ficando fora de controle e o coração machucando de tanto bater.

Estava tendo um ataque de pânico, sabia disso. Tivera vários quando eles partiram. Normalmente apagava de tanto chorar durante esses ataques, mas Charlie ou Jacob estavam sempre por perto. Dessa vez estava sozinha. Dessa vez não havia ninguém para ajudá-la caso algo desse errado. Apoiou-se no balcão da cozinha, as pernas fraquejando e desistindo. Mas não atingiu o chão: seus joelhos não tocaram o chão, pois Emmett a segurara.

"Você _precisa_ parar de se desesperar desse jeito, Bella." A segurou pela cintura, levantando-a nos braços com facilidade. "Eu não vou embora."

Emmett a carregou até o sofá, sentando-se e fazendo o sofá ranger perante o corpo pesado que jogou-se nele. Colocou Bella em seu colo, a morena parecia que estava envergonhada com a atitude que tinha tomado, e recusava-se a olhá-lo no rosto, então, deixou-a encaixado em seu colo como uma criança, ouvindo-a começar a respirar com mais calma, o coração começara a bater um pouco mais devagar. Escutara como a respiração de Bella acelerara, e estava no corredor quando ouviu. Primeiro não conseguiu identificar, mas então ouviu o coração, e quando abriu a porta, viu que Bella estava desmoronando. Sabia que isso poderia ser qualquer coisa, mas o rosto dela era um pânico quase que completo.

Não entendia como Bella ainda sofria daquele modo. Claro, sabia que deveria ter sido difícil, mas já se passaram dez anos. A vida continuava. Bom, a vida dela continuava. Sabia que Alice disse que ela faria o primeiro passo, mas aquilo já estava cansando. Bella era tímida, e Emmett não sabia muito bem como agir com mulheres tímidas. Muito menos mulheres tímidas e que sofriam por alguém que tinham perdido há dez anos. Remexeu-se no sofá esperando que isso fizesse Bella lhe olhar, e ela o fez.

"Achei que..."

"Como sempre, achou que estava sendo abandonada. Pare com isso, já disse que vou ficar."

"Vamos ficar."

Bella assustou-se e deu um pulo, quase caindo do colo de Emmett, e olhou para trás, apesar de que o sotaque sulista já havia entregado quem estava ali. Foi somente quando olhou no rosto de Jasper que Bella percebeu que ainda estava no colo de Emmett, e talvez aquilo pudesse parecer algo que não era. _Poderia..._ Balançou a cabeça, sangue tingindo seu rosto. Assim que conseguiu desvencilhar-se dos braços de Emmett, ouvindo-o dar risada de seu embaraço, parou perto da TV, seus olhos pulando de um vampiro para o outro.

"Eu não tenho mais forças."

"Não vai precisar. Vamos ficar." Emmett disse girando os olhos. Jasper apenas encostou-se no balcão, cruzando os braços e escutando.

Bella balançou a cabeça, como se não fosse possível fazê-los entender, mas desistiu. Por hora não haveria como fazê-los entender. Na verdade, achava que eles nunca entenderiam. Foi até o sofá, sentando-se e olhando de um para o outro, esperado para ver se eles falariam algo, e só então seus olhos realmente pousaram em Jasper. Percebeu que ele estava com um chapéu de cowboy, e definitivamente aquilo era diferente. Sorriu quando ele a fitou, mas desviou os olhos, apenas pensando sobre aquilo. Sonhara com Jasper assim, de chapéu, e agora vê-lo apenas afirmava que ele realmente ficava muito bonito assim. Controlou-se, ele poderia sentir isso, e não seria algo que gostaria que ele sentisse. _Ou talvez gostaria..._

Balançou a cabeça outra vez, aquela voz estava começando a incomodar. Claro, poderia ignorá-la, apenas deixá-la de lado. Mas a voz estava falando sobre dois vampiros. Dois vampiros que eram irmãos de um ex-namorado seu. E isso doía pensar, mas parecia que essa impossibilidade de ao menos pensar em envolver-se com qualquer um deles, parecia doer mais. Por que não poderia? _Você pode._ Resolveu ignorar mais uma vez a voz, ela estava realmente indicando que poderia estar com um dos irmãos de Edward, e só por pensar nisso deveria internar-se. Afinal, fazer isso - se existisse a possibilidade, o que não havia aparentemente - seria arriscar-se ainda mais do que estava fazendo agora, e talvez isso não fosse lá uma das suas melhores idéias. Poderia muito bem sofrer apenas querendo que eles estivessem novamente em sua vida, tirando-a da realidade, se desejasse que eles fossem mais do que meros amigos. O buraco em seu peito poderia tornar-se permanente, e somente o pensamento disso o fazia arder.

Emmett viu como Bella cruzara os braços na frente do peito, e olhou para Jasper, vendo-o fitá-la sério, como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo. Via os olhos dela, perdidos, como se pensasse em algo que trouxesse algum tipo de lembrança e sabia que ela estava pensando que eles poderiam ir embora, ou estava lembrando do passado. Levantou, fazendo-o lhe fitar, ainda de braços cruzados.

"Vamos."

"Pra onde?"

"Vem ver onde estamos."

* * *

Bella sabia que a família tinha dinheiro, claro. A casa em Forks, os carros, as roupas, as Universidades, e o modo como viajavam sem preocupações, independente do local do mundo. Sabia também que para poderem fazer viagens daquele modo existiam documentos falsos, e se existiam documentos falsos, existia alguém que os fazia, e com toda certeza por ser algo tão ilegal, deveria ser caro. Por ser caro, Bella perguntava-se como eles conseguiam dinheiro, porém, após alguns minutos pensando seriamente sobre isso enquanto estava no banco de trás do carro de Emmett, percebeu que não queria saber. Na verdade, era melhor esquecer aquele assunto - talvez não gostasse do que fosse ouvir.

Teve plena idéia de que eles poderiam estar em uma casa afastada do centro, e estava certa. Cerca de meia hora depois de terem entrado no carro Bella viu uma pequena montanha, algo como que destoando totalmente da cidade. Emmett, dirigindo rápido como sempre, passou por uma estrada de terra, entrando por um caminho de cascalho, e então Bella viu. Não que a casa pudesse comparar-se com a casa em Forks, nem ao menos conseguia ser grandiosa como aquela, mas era grande. De dentro do carro conseguiu contar quatro janelas no piso superior, mais duas no inferior. Uma enorme porta de vidro era a entrada. Poderia ter esperado que por ser a casa de Emmett e Jasper, não estaria arrumada, não estaria nem ao menos com móveis, afinal, qual seria o propósito de se ter móveis quando não se usa. Porém, assim que pisou na parte de dentro da casa, a visão era outra.

A primeira vista apenas se via uma porta fechada a direita e outra a esquerda, Emmett abriu a porta da esquerda e Bella entrou em uma sala ampla, dois enormes sofás estavam formando um L no canto e uma enorme TV e um video-game de última geração estavam na frente. Sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Ainda viciado nessas coisas?"

"O que mais se pode fazer quando está sol lá fora?" Emmett sorriu seu melhor sorriso e as covinhas apareceram. Bella sorriu e virou-se, observando o resto da sala. Não havia mais móveis ali, mas uma janela enorme estendia-se quase por toda a parede do fundo, e a visão de parte de Seattle era linda. A pequena montanha que vira cobria boa parte, mas ainda se conseguia ver uma parte iluminada, e isso parecia que irradiava da montanha.

"Ei, Bella."

Virou-se vendo que Emmett saia pela porta da sala, e o seguiu, chegando à outra porta que vira quando entrou. Ali sim, surpreendeu-se ainda mais: uma cozinha. Uma cozinha com todos os utensílios possíveis que uma cozinha para humanos poderia ter. Observou com atenção cada pequeno eletrodoméstico, sentindo que tinha algo estranho ali. Parou na frente da geladeira, abrindo-a, encontrando algumas coisas para se comer. Comida humana.

"Comida?" Perguntou virando-se e observando a ambos.

"Temos que manter as aparências para a empregada." Jasper disse sorrindo fracamente.

"Bom, isso explica como aqui está arrumado." Piscou para Jasper, sorrindo e olhando para uma escada no fundo da cozinha.

"Sobe."

Emmett a incentivou, e Bella virou-se subindo as escadas. Era uma escada em caracol que levava ao andar superior, onde os quartos ficavam. Observou pelo corredor quatro portas. Deduziu que eram três quartos e um banheiro. Olhou para trás, vendo que ambos já estavam atrás de si, em silêncio. Odiava que não conseguisse escutá-los se aproximando.

Ficaram a observá-la olhar quarto a quarto, e comentar que o quarto de hóspedes poderia levantar suspeitas se fosse o único que tinha uma cama realmente grande, mas nenhum dos dois deu muito importância. Na verdade, Jasper estava com a cabeça no que Alice havia dito. Peter fora parte importante de sua vida, nunca negaria isso, mas o porquê de encontrá-lo? Porque o veria novamente? E Edward? O que aconteceria quando Edward soubesse a situação que estavam? E um problema um pouco maior o deixava a parte dos comentários de Isabella: como conseguiria tê-la se não parava de prestar atenção em como o coração dela batia e puxava sangue. Um ritmo cadenciado: puxava e empurrava. Era rápido, era forte e chamava seu nome, implorava para ser jogado dentro de sua boca.

Emmett percebera que Jasper parara de respirar quando entraram no corredor, ali o cheiro de Bella ficava mais forte por ser um local um pouco mais fechado. Porém, para ele estava muito bem. O sangue de Bella era um atrativo, mas alimentara-se há algumas horas e não precisaria ir tão cedo. A ouviu dizer que caberiam quase três pessoas na banheira e a idéia de convidá-la para tomar um banho e ver se realmente caberiam três pessoas ali dentro fosse correta; mas não o fez. Jasper sorriu para ele, mostrando que tinha idéia do que ele tinha sentido, e sorriu de volta, ignorando os olhares questionadores de Bella.

"Estão aqui desde que encontraram-se?"

"Um pouco depois achamos a casa."

"Alice..."

"Ela sabe." Emmett respondeu enquanto desciam novamente, indo para a sala.

"Voltamos aquela situação." Comentou aproximando-se da janela da parede do fundo, vendo pelo reflexo que ambos sentavam-se no sofá, observando-a de costas.

"Situação?" Jasper perguntou olhando de Emmett para Bella.

"Bella acha que estamos escondendo algo dela." Emmett sorriu e virou-se para a TV, ligando-a e pegando o controle do video-game que estava no sofá.

"E estamos."

O hálito gelado de Jasper em seu ouvido deixou-lhe sem reação. Olhou-o pelo reflexo na janela, vendo-o inclinado, o corpo bem atrás do seu, os olhos colados aos reflexos do seu. Ele estava sério, e o chapéu estava para trás, deixando os olhos bem visíveis. Sabia que poderia ser realmente difícil para ele ficar tão perto, mas ele mesmo dissera que seria para isso que queria ficar perto dela, para acostumar-se com o cheiro do sangue. Continuou parada, sem mover nenhum músculo, isso poderia assustá-lo, pegá-lo de surpresa. E um vampiro pego de surpresa não poderia ser coisa boa.

Jasper sentia o sangue de Isabella correr para o rosto dela. Medo, surpresa, aceitação e alívio brincavam pelas emoções dela. Ficou observando-a pelo reflexo da janela, vendo-a lhe fitar, com medo de se mover. Afastou-se um pouco; poderia estar a incomodando, e então continuou.

"Estamos escondendo vários segredos de você, Isabella."

"E porque isso?" Virou-se lentamente, olhando dentro dos olhos dele.

"Porque se você souber tudo, acaba perdendo a graça." Contou como se fosse qualquer coisa, e Emmett deu uma risada alta que acabou por fazer o vidro da janela estremecer.

"Souber tudo o quê? Sobre você?"

"Meu passado te deixa curiosa?" A viu assentir e teve vontade de lhe contar tudo, colocar medo nessa humana que aparentemente pensava que conhecia vampiros. "Por quê?"

"Porque curiosidade faz parte do ser humano?"

Emmett estourou outra risada, Bella fechou os olhos pela altura da risada, mas sorriu com isso. Adorava ouvi-lo rir, era ótimo saber que Emmett realmente estava sentindo-se livre perto dela pra isso. _Poderia ser para mais..._ Parou de sorrir no mesmo instante. Aquela voz estava começando a ultrapassar limites. Claro, tinha trinta anos, já não era nenhuma adolescente bobinha, mas mesmo assim aqueles eram Jasper e Emmett, e isso era simplesmente...

"Isabella?"

Jasper percebera a mudança repentina no rosto dela, e também em suas emoções. De divertimento passou a indignação e então vergonha. A viu lhe fitar, séria. Quis entender o que estava acontecendo, mas ela começou a falar.

"E se não quer me contar sobre seu passado, não há problema." Deu de ombros, apesar de que sentia uma curiosidade imensa. "Mistérios fazem bem, e aguçam o sentido de se tornar ainda mais curioso. O que leva a mais procura. O que leva a chantagem. Que leva a ter que conversar com Alice. E assim, descobrir tudo o que tem escondido no seu passado."

O rosto admirado de Jasper apenas deixou Bella ainda mais segura de que aquele seria o caminho para descobrir o passado dele, mas sabia que não era somente isso que eles estavam escondendo. Porém, por hora seria aquele segredo que descobriria primeiro. Após isso, poderia ser mais fácil desvendar os outros.

"E tem certeza de que Alice lhe contaria algo?" O sorriso de Jasper fez Bella vacilar um pouco, mas percebeu que era isso que ele queria.

"Alice é minha amiga."

"Somos seus amigos, Bella." Emmett disse do sofá enquanto jogava um jogo onde se decapitava bichos para ganhar moedas de ouro.

"Amigos não tem segredos."

"É apenas meu passado."

"Exato." Aproximou-se dele, olhando-o nos olhos. "Se é somente seu passado, porque o segredo?"

"Meu passado não é um conto de fadas. Não tem começo feliz."

"E isso me deixaria assustada?"

"Com toda certeza."

Seu sorriso pareceu assustar Isabella, e Jasper gostou. Era uma das reações que mais gostava de tirar dela. Sabia que Isabella estava diferente, amadurecera, mas não tinha idéia de que poderia lhe enfrentar desse modo.

"Não sou nenhuma criança para ficar assustada com histórias de terror."

Emmett deu outra risada absurdamente alta e Jasper apenas sorriu de lado.

"Lhe conto um dia, Isabella, e veremos se realmente agüenta uma história de terror."

"Está marcado."

Afastou-se dele, sentando-se no sofá, vendo Emmett jogar aquele jogo, e minutos depois ficou vermelha como uma cereja quando seu estômago reclamou - e alto - de fome. Emmett disse que ela poderia pegar o que quisesse na geladeira, e Bella preparou um lanche frio. Comeu sentada entre eles, vendo-os fazerem caretas a cada mordida que dava. Achou graça nisso, afinal eles bebiam sangue, e isso não era muito atrativo para ninguém - a não ser para eles mesmos. As horas passaram, ficou a conversar com eles enquanto os via jogando, Emmett ganhando de Jasper em jogos de corrida. Jasper ganhando de Emmett em jogos de luta. Ria quando Emmett apertava o controle e o objeto soltava pequenos estalos, como se fosse despedaçar-se. Emmett notou como Bella encostou-se no canto do sofá, deitando a cabeça na almofada, olhando para a televisão, e que minutos depois estava dormindo.

"Leve-a para o quarto de hóspedes." Sugeriu Jasper enquanto pegava o controle de canais da TV e mudava de canal, procurando algo para assistir.

"Espero que não tenha intenções de..." Jasper sorriu e levantou uma sobrancelha, fazendo Emmett sorrir.

Levantou Bella nos braços carregando-a até o andar de cima e colocando-a na cama no quarto de hóspedes. Bella deitou-se e encolheu-se, puxando um cobertor e cobrindo-se, automaticamente. Emmett sentou-se enquanto a observava dormir tranquilamente. Era engraçada como ela estava novamente em suas vidas, e que agora faria parte de sua vida, assim como faria parte da vida dela. Sorriu disso, acariciando os cabelos dela que estavam caídos no travesseiro.

Bella remexeu-se, mas não acordou. Fitou-a por mais alguns minutos, tendo certeza de que poderia sair dali sem preocupar-se. Afinal, ela estava dormindo, o que poderia acontecer? Acariciou os cabelos dela uma última vez e levantou-se, porém, foi impedido de continuar: as mãos de Bella seguraram as suas.

"Fica."

Olhou-a nos olhos abertos. Sabia que a luz fraca que entrava da janela permitia apenas visão parcial de seu corpo para ela, mas mesmo com escuro total conseguia vê-la, e era engraçado como ela estava vermelha. Sorriu e sentou-se novamente na cama, ajeitando-se ao lado dela, correndo novamente sua mão pelos fios castanhos.

Bella sentia o rosto pegando fogo, mas acordara a alguns minutos, sentindo o carinho dos dedos gelados dele em seus cabelos. E era tão bom, tão diferente dos carinhos que já recebera. O sentira levantar, mas não queria que ele se fosse, queria que ele ficasse ali, mesmo que fosse uma nítida lembrança de Edward em outras épocas. Pediu que ele ficasse e Emmett sorriu, sentando-se novamente, fazendo a cama ranger com seu peso e acariciando novamente sua cabeça. Respirou fundo, aproximando-se do corpo dele e adormecendo poucos minutos depois.

* * *

Abriu os olhos já sabendo bem que não estava em sua cama. Aquele travesseiro era alto demais para ser seu, e aquela coberta definitivamente não lembrava, em nada seu edredom macio. Sentou-se, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, tirando-o do rosto e prendendo-o com o lacinho que sempre estava em seu punho. Passou a mão pelo rosto, as lembranças da noite anterior começando a correr em sua mente. Bocejou enquanto pensava sobre elas. Emmett ficara ali até adormecer, e não sabia que horas ele tinha saído do quarto, mas gostara disso. Essa companhia dele, de estar ao lado dele ali, era bom.

_Poderia ser melhor..._

Balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Aquela voz tinha um certo toque de verdade. Saiu da cama, percebendo que não estava mais de tênis - ele deveria ter tirado quando a colocou pra dormir. Os calçou e saiu do quarto, primeiro passando no banheiro, jogando uma água no rosto, ignorando aquela parte na mente que lhe lembrava que não tinha trazido nada para fazer a higiene, e que provavelmente falaria com eles em poucos segundos, e seu hálito estaria horrível. Desceu as escadas sem escutar barulho algum na casa. Odiava isso, porque normalmente era quando eles apareciam e a assustavam. Chegou à cozinha observando que não havia ninguém, mas a cafeteira na pia deixava o cheiro de café recém feito escapar. Sorriu.

"Bom dia."

Emmett estourou uma risada que fez Bella lhe olhar ainda mais feio. Ela dera um salto imenso com o susto que ele lhe dera, e agora estava fitando-o como se planejasse seu homicídio.

"Poderia usar um maldito sino no pescoço, assim sei que está por perto."

"Ora, Bells, foi só um susto." Emmett disse indo para perto dela, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Poderia ter me matado."

"Tive mais chances de fazer isso ontem à noite do que agora."

Bella fitou-o sem entender, mas então percebeu que ele estava referindo-se a noite passada quando ficara deitado com ela. Corou intensamente, apesar de que sabia que não deveria fazer isso.

"Você não me mataria, pare de dizer isso." O viu levantar a mão, encaixando-a em sua bochecha, segurando seu rosto, como tinha feito em seu apartamento. "Vê? Nunca me machucaria."

"Posso fechar a mão e veremos o que acontece." Sugeriu sorrindo. Bella girou os olhos.

"Prefiro que use o sino e que não feche a mão." Disse um pouco envergonhada com a proximidade dele, fazia aquela sua voz animada aparecer no fundo de sua cabeça, começando a torcer para algo acontecer. "E que pare de achar que pode me matar apenas porque acha que é uma pessoa horrível." Inclinou o rosto contra a mão dele. "Conheci pessoas horríveis e você não é uma delas."

"Essa sua confiança... Preciso colocar medo em você, Bella."

"Tente."

Emmett abriu um sorriso tão largo que Bella achava que nunca tinha visto tantos dentes em uma só pessoa. Fitou e então o viu inclinando-se, o rosto milímetros de tocar o seu, aquele hálito gelado roçando seus lábios. Sabia bem que se ele quisesse, lhe mataria sem esforço, e francamente, tinha medo dele - apesar de odiar admitir. Foi quando ouviu: um rosnado, parecendo com um rosnado de um urso, estremeceu o braço de Emmett, fazendo seu rosto estremecer junto. Aquilo enviou um jato de medo por suas veias, e isso apenas o fez sorrir mais.

"Corra."

Os lábios dele roçaram os dela ao dizerem isso, e Bella tropeçou no próprio pé ao tentar correr de Emmett. Sabia que por algum tipo de diversão, ele gostava de assustá-la, mas isso era realmente assustador e não queria desafiá-lo nesse momento. Correu até chegar na sala, e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si, girando os olhos segundos depois, como se a porta fosse impedi-lo de entrar. Foi para perto da janela observando o lado de fora, a montanha iluminada pelo sol.

"Eu disse pra correr."

Bella pulou de susto e virou-se, ficando entre a janela e Emmett. Ele sorria; os dentes afiados brilhando mortais, as covinhas aparecendo. Viu como ele inclinou-se, e deu um passo para trás, batendo as costas no vidro. Emmett aproximou-se de Bella, encostando seu corpo ao dela, roçando a ponta do seu nariz ao dela. Sabia que ela estava com medo, conseguia ver isso. E a voz de Alice veio em sua mente: _ela vai tomar o primeiro passo._ Sabia que poderia demorar para Bella resolver isso, e com a situação como estava, já estava ficando impaciente. E qualquer pessoa que o conhecesse, sabia que paciência não era sua maior virtude.

"Com medo, Bella?"

"N-não." Respondeu vendo-o sorrir da forma como tropeçara na palavra. Ele sabia que estava com medo.

"Então posso assustá-la mais, se não está com medo."

"Prefiro que não faça isso."

Aproximou mais o rosto do dela, dessa vez suas bocas se tocaram. Bella sabia o que estava fazendo, Emmett tinha certeza. Ela não era nenhuma garotinha, já era uma mulher.

"Se concordar que está com medo, eu paro."

"Estou com medo."

Emmett sorriu antes de encostar seus lábios aos dela. E então sentiu. Era quente, como quando beijava outra garotas, era macio, como quando beijava as outras, mas com ela era diferente. Bella levantou as mãos, encaixando-as em seu pescoço, puxando-o para ela, como se somente aquela aproximação não fosse suficiente. E não era. A abraçou, segurando-a pela cintura bem perto de si. E quis sentir o gosto da boca dela, quis sentir como seria ter a língua dela tocando a sua. Devagar abriu a boca, sua língua tocando os lábios dela, para depois procurar sua a língua macia.

Bella parecia estar derretendo. Quando Emmett a beijou, tudo se desfez. Não importava o medo, não importava se ele fosse irmão de Edward, nada. O que importava é que precisava daquilo. A voz no fundo de sua mente comemorava, e parecia que escutava-a soltar fogos. O segurou contra si enquanto ele fazia o mesmo, e a pele gelada dele apenas a deixava mais e mais convencida de que era ali que pertencia. Sentiu-o abrir a boca e seu coração acelerou ainda mais, queria sentir o gosto dele, sentir a boca dele encaixada completamente na sua. E quando suas línguas se tocaram foi inevitável gemer.

Afastou brevemente seu rosto do dela, olhando-a com um sorriso convencido.

"Ah, cale a boca."

Sabia que ele estava sorrindo por tê-la feito gemer, e odiava o fato de que fora apenas por um beijo. Apesar de ter sido um beijo de estremecer suas estruturas. Ainda estavam abraçados, ainda estavam com as bocas perto, e seus halitos colidiam, misturando-se. Bella sentia que se rosto estava quente, que seu coração batia tão rápido dentro de seu peito que era quase impossível que não estivesse escutando. Sabia que Emmett estava escutando, e ver aquele sorriso no rosto dele, aquelas covinhas, os olhos negros, tudo era um conjunto que indicava apenas que ele quisera - e ainda queria - tanto quanto ela.

"Porque fez isso?"

"Precisa de porque, Bella?"

Deu de ombros, descansando o corpo no vidro, Emmett analisando seu rosto. Lembrou-se de que precisava ir pra casa. Precisava tomar banho, escrever, ligar para Alice e gritar com ela. Claro que ela sabia de algo, era praticamente impossível que já não tivesse visto algo. Era simplesmente impossível. Soltou-se de Emmett, sorrindo e dizendo que precisava ir embora, porém, o sol estava alto e não haveria modo de Emmett sair para levá-la.

"Não vou dirigir seu carro."

"Não é como seu eu fosse precisar dele." Emmett disse girando os olhos enquanto jogava a chave nas mãos dela. "Eu pego a noite."

"Vou te ver hoje?" Perguntou corando violentamente sabendo que isso apenas o deixaria mais alegre.

"É isso que implica ir pegar meu carro hoje à noite."

Bella recostou os lábios aos lábios dele antes de virar e sair, entrando no carro e indo embora. No caminho ficou pensando em exatamente tudo que tinha acontecido. Eram apenas alguns dias, e eram apenas algumas sensações. Não poderia pedir muito mais que isso, estava feliz. Mas conhecia sua felicidade com coisas assim: duravam pouco. Tinha plena noção de que Emmett era irmão de Edward, mesmo que já não tivessem o mesmo nome, e não morassem juntos - nem ao menos se vissem há mais de dez anos. Eles ainda eram irmãos, e isso ainda poderia ser considerado errado. Entrou pelas avenidas movimentadas e sua mente não conseguia sair dos lábios de Emmett e do corpo forte dele. Gostava da sensação de sentir-se assim novamente, parecendo uma adolescente de quinze anos. Porém, tinha que se lembrar que tinha o dobro dessa idade, e se fosse levar em consideração o que Renee falava, já estava com mais de cinqüenta mentalmente.

Estacionou o carro de Emmett do outro lado da rua de seu prédio, saindo e sentindo o sol bater forte contra sua pele. Sorriu. Seria extremamente interessante se ele fosse levá-la em casa e sair brilhando pela cidade, isso chamaria a atenção com toda certeza. Abriu a porta do prédio, entrando no hall e vendo que tinha um envelope em sua caixa de correio. Pegou o envelope, fazendo uma careta de tristeza logo após - era de Edgar, seu editor. Ele com toda certeza mandara o primeiro capítulo de volta, falando que estava horrível e que Bella deveria aprender a escrever. Enquanto sua as escadas, abriu o envelope, observando que eram apenas duas folhas, e que ele poderia muito bem ter mandado isso por e-mail. Girou os olhos, Edgar era totalmente diferente das pessoas normais e Bella sabia que não poderia exigir muito dele. Desdobrou as folhas e começou a ler:

_"Bella, já que só fala comigo por carta, falo com você por carta._

_O que foi isso que me mandou? Nós tínhamos combinado que você me mandaria apenas um rascunho e cá recebo um capítulo inteiro e muito bem organizado. Quem diria, não? Estou apenas lhe enviando isso porque precisava me comunicar com você, e como você não atende minhas ligações, a carta me pareceu algo rápido, apesar de que tive que mandar o rapaz da entrega deixar aí pessoalmente, ele estando doente ou não, precisava falar com você._

_O capítulo dois está quase pronto, assim espero. E mais uma coisa, onde seus vampiros esconderam-se todo esse tempo?_

_Passar bem. E mande logo o capítulo."_

Percebeu que estava parada do lado de fora de seu apartamento, segurando as folhas que ele escrevera e percebendo que era a primeira vez que Edgar lhe mandava algo assim. Normalmente quando se falavam, Edgar era arrogante, grosseiro e dizia que estava aceitável - apesar do livro ser sempre um sucesso no fim. Dessa vez ele gostara do primeiro capítulo, realmente gostara. Sorriu. Abriu a porta do apartamento lendo novamente a última frase dele.

_"E mais uma coisa, onde seus vampiros esconderam-se todo esse tempo?"_

Se ele ao menos tivesse idéia do que estava perguntando. Colocou as chaves e a carta no balcão da cozinha, vendo que deixara o celular na mesa de centro da sala. Veria aquilo depois, precisava de um banho, escovar os dentes, café e escrever. Precisava escrever mais do que nunca. Porém, enquanto andava na direção do banheiro percebeu algo: ainda não tinha encontrado com nenhum dos Cullen quando mandou o primeiro capítulo. O que poderia ter acontecido consigo mesma para que esse capítulo fosse diferente dos outros três livros que escrevera antes? Deu de ombros, sabendo que esse segundo capítulo seria ainda melhor do que o primeiro, e tinha certeza disso.

* * *

Apesar do sol, viu nuvens correr o céu o dia todo e quase na hora do almoço, as nuvens tornaram-se negras cobrindo Seattle e tornando o dia cheio de sol e tarde cheia de chuva. Bella odiava quando chovia daquele jeito; os trovões e raios sempre a impediam de escrever direito. E agora olhava pela janela vendo que chovia forte, e levantou-se, fechando a cortina, não querendo ver os raios que iluminavam o céu daquele jeito. Até mesmo o som da chuva na rua, nas janelas, no carros lá embaixo pareciam incomodar. Passara a manhã trabalhando, escrevera sobre seus personagens e realmente conseguira criar situações que eram atrativas e diferentes dos livros anterior. Notava que já não era apenas aquele amor adolescente. Já não era aquela situação de poder ser vampiro e poder ter o vampiro; era o medo das coisas. O medo de ser eterno, e o medo de ser do vampiro como desejar. Não via a hora de enviar isso a Edgar e saber o que ele sentiria ao ler. Com certeza mandaria o pobre coitado que pegava os capítulos novamente com uma carta, mas sabia que antes ele ligaria, e dessa vez, o atenderia.

Mirou seu notebook ouvindo um trovão do lado de fora; um barulho horrível que a fez fechar os olhos e desejar ardentemente estar em uma praia. Sorriu com isso: a viagem formatura da faculdade fora na praia. E mesmo com toda a pele clara demais que tinha, Bella ficara de biquíni e divertira-se com as pessoas que conhecia. A timidez diminuíra muito nos anos, mas ainda tinha aquela pequena ponta que talvez fosse algo tão colado em sua personalidade que nunca conseguiria superar.

Seu celular vibrou e olhou o número, vendo que era Alice.

"Alô?"

"Essa chuva estragou todos meus planos, mas amanhã terá apenas nuvens no céu, e poderemos sair." Alice disse tudo de uma só vez, e Bella sorriu.

"E onde vamos?"

"Compras."

"Ah, Alice, eu..." Bella tentou pensar rápido, não queria fazer compras. Odiava fazer compras.

"Nem ao menos pense em inventar uma desculpa." A advertiu, sorrindo. "Eles já ficaram tempo demais com você, minha vez."

"Alice, é que... eu preciso mesmo..."

"Esse capítulo está maravilhoso, e o próximo também estará." Disse como se fosse apenas algo banal e Bella respirou fundo. "Você vai ver, terá inspiração de sobra para o próximo capítulo."

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Perguntou desconfiada.

"Vamos ser sinceras, Bella: acha mesmo que Emmett é como Edward e ficará apenas a te olhar?" Bella corou e balançou a cabeça, mas esqueceu que Alice não estava ali e vocalizou o que pensava.

"Não... mas você..." Engoliu em seco; queria perguntar para ela sobre isso, mas não tinha certeza se realmente queria falar sobre aquilo. "Você já sabia, não?"

"Oh, claro." Alice sorriu com isso, apesar de que não poder dizer muito mais que isso. "Eu vi isso assim que você pediu para ele ficar com você ontem à noite."

Bella corou violentamente. Era horrível saber que Alice tinha acesso a todas essas coisas e que sua privacidade ficasse tão exposta assim. Principalmente quando se tratava do irmão dela.

"Pois bem, ele não vai demorar pra chegar. Comportem-se."

"Alice..."

"O quê? Estou sendo sincera quando digo que ele não tem nada a ver com Edward, acredite."

Com isso, Alice desligou dando uma risada baixa, e Bella sabia que seu rosto deveria estar ardendo. O que mais Alice poderia ter visto? Evitou pensar sobre isso. Era horrível saber que ela tinha idéia do que aconteceria, mas Bella não tinha nem a mínima idéia do que o que ela tinha dito, significava. Claro, Emmett não era nenhum mocinho; sabia que ele estivera casado com Rosalie por muito tempo, e sabia que a relação deles não era nem de perto parecida com a que tivera com Edward. Eles dormiam juntos, claro. Mas pensar que Emmett pudesse fazer algo assim com ela, começava a lhe dar idéias, e essas idéias não eram as mais puras que já tivera.

Sorriu e depois balançou a cabeça, mas perguntou-se: 'que mulher rejeitaria Emmett?'

Ele era lindo, e duvidava que fosse somente por seu estado sobrenatural. Tinha um sorriso que chamava atenção, sua risada contagiava, e o corpo... sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais. Emmett tinha um corpo perfeito. Forte, músculos de mármore esticados por pele fria, que faziam um conjunto perfeito. Fechou o notebook, mordendo o lábio inferior, lembrando-se dos lábios frios dele contra os seus, dos braços fortes dele em sua cintura. Respirou fundo e levantou-se - Emmett com certeza não seria rejeitado por mulher alguma. Não sendo daquele jeito, não beijando daquele modo, e muito menos sendo um vampiro: o predador mais atraente da face da Terra.

Pensou que talvez fosse possível que estivessem apenas atraídos um pelo outro por terem se reencontrado e aquilo seria passageiro; logo ele começaria a viver da maneira que vivera nos últimos anos e ela voltaria a solidão que tanto lhe fazia bem. Porém, não sabia se era isso que queria. Balançou a cabeça novamente; não poderia já começar a fantasiar sobre Emmett. Ele lhe dera apenas um beijo, poderia não significar nada. Mas e se significasse?

"Pensando em mim?"

"Emmett!" Gritou enquanto ele ria de seu susto. "Você precisa de um sino!"

"Mas é sempre divertido te ver assustada, Bells."

"Oh, mas fico tão alegre que te divirto." Andou até o balcão, passando pelo vampiro sem olhá-lo nos olhos; agora que o susto passara, tinha que afastar as sensações dos pensamentos que tivera antes dele chegar. "Pode rir as minhas custas."

"Já faço isso."

A segurou pela cintura, puxando-a de encontro a si, virando-a. Sabia que isso a deixaria surpresa, mas quando a virou não houve tempo de ver surpresa no rosto dela; Bella colara a boca na sua. Sorriu disso e a beijou ainda mais forte, sabendo que não poderia ir com força excessiva ou acabaria por matá-la. Sentiu as pequenas mãos dela em sua nuca, apertando, puxando seu corpo para mais junto, e quis realmente que pudesse estar ainda mais junto dela. Suas mãos apertaram a cintura dela, os dedos achando uma brecha entre a camiseta e a calça jeans que ela usava, tocado a pele quente, sentindo-a arrepiar-se.

"Não está mais rindo." Comentou enquanto separava sua boca da dele para respirar, e encostava sua testa com a dele, seus olhos fechados.

"Terei outras oportunidade pra rir."

Empurrou o corpo dela para trás, ainda com as testas coladas, e a prensou contra o balcão; seu corpo colado ao dela. Sabia que por mais inocente que Bella fosse, já não era tanto assim, e tinha plena idéia do que aquilo significava. Afastou brevemente as pernas dela, colocando uma das suas entre elas, voltando a beijá-la, tocando devagar sua língua na dela, tomando cuidado com seus dentes e o veneno. A beijou devagar, querendo sentir cada pequeno pedaço da boca dela que poderia sentir. A ouviu deixar escapar um pequeno gemido, e sorriu durante o beijo. Porém, seu celular vibrou em seu bolso, e afastou-se da boca de Bella para ver o que poderia estar acontecendo para alguém resolver mandar uma mensagem aquela hora.

_Mudança de planos, reunião de família em três dias. - Alice._

Bella viu que Emmett olhou incerto para o celular, e quis perguntar o que poderia ter acontecido, mas então o viu levantar os olhos do aparelho, e olhar dentro dos seus olhos, a boca ainda bem perto da sua.

"Que acha de uma reunião de família?"

Bella sentiu que o chão tinha acabado de abrir e estava lhe puxando.

* * *

_continua..._


	8. Capítulo 7

**N.A.****:** _Pessoas, vocês são incriveis. Eu fico olhando as reviews e isso só me incentiva a escrever mais e mais. Mas cá está um aviso, essa fic já está com alguns capítulos à frente, mas só postarei o próximo se tiver MUITAS reviews, se não, vai demorar horrores mesmo._

_Agradecendo: **Veronique, Lady, Thelma, Sra. Pontas, Canibal, Mah, Tatai, Cora e Gi.** Mais reviews e o próximo vem mais rápido, ok? ;D_

_Sam, valeu por betar._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Foram três dias em que Bella sentiu como se as horas tivessem passado rápido demais. Após Emmett lhe contar sobre o que a mensagem de Alice dizia, ficara um pouco alarmada, afinal a família iria se reunir. E com a família: Edward. Não conseguiu criar coragem para perguntar para Emmett se ele estaria lá, mas teve quase certeza que sim. No dia seguinte, foi sozinha para a casa dele, porém, Emmett não estava, apenas Jasper. E isso seguiu-se nos outros dois dias. Ficava mais tempo na casa deles do que no próprio apartamento. Tivera tempo de escrever, de conversar com Jasper, de contar para eles sobre seus anos, sobre os livros, sobre tudo. Apesar de serem apenas monólogos: ele pouco falava. Nunca contava nada.

No terceiro dia, Bella estava procurando algo para comer na geladeira, Jasper disse que iria caçar e que em pouco tempo voltava. Já estava acostumada a abrir a geladeira, pegar algo pra comer ou beber. Apesar de insistir em repor sempre o que pegava, anotando tudo em um papel e trazendo de manhã quando chegava. Pegou um pacote de bolacha que gostava de comer gelada, abrindo-o e vendo que tinham ainda várias. Pegou uma delas, comendo e subindo a escada até os quartos, onde estava escrevendo. Sentou-se na cama olhando para o notebook aberto e vendo que tinha terminado o segundo capítulo com facilidade, já começando o terceiro. Sorriu; estava feliz por estar com tanta facilidade para escrever, apesar do nervosismo.

Sabia que não deveria ficar nervosa, era apenas a família Cullen. A família que a tratara sempre como um membro, sempre como uma deles, apesar de nunca ser. Bella não queria pensar nisso ou acabaria por ficar ainda mais nervosa, e por isso, escrevera. Desligara a mente de qualquer coisa e focara-se em seus personagens. Estava comendo outra bolacha quando escutou um barulho vindo de um dos quartos, como se alguém estivesse mexendo em alguma coisa. Levantou-se devagar, indo até o quarto que ouvira o barulho. Talvez Jasper tivesse voltado e achado que não deveria perturbá-la, pois estava escrevendo. Viu a porta aberta e entrou no quarto, vendo que era Jasper realmente.

"Curiosa, não Isabella?"

Bella engoliu em seco. Já estava acostumada com os quartos terem as janelas grandes, a paisagem incrivelmente linda do lado de fora, porém, o que parou Bella foi ver que Jasper estava de costas, sem camisa. Não via seu rosto, então não tinha idéia se ele estava bravo por ter entrado sem pedir, mas ele não se virara e não dissera mais nada. Estava juntando forças para sair do quarto quando viu. Os poucos, e últimos raios de sol que entravam pela janela, batiam de encontro com a pele de mármore de Jasper, fazendo-o brilhar brevemente, mas foram as partes que brilharam diferentes que Bella observou.

Como naquele dia no carro, Bella viu cicatrizes como a sua espalhadas pelo braço de Jasper. Porém, elas não se restringiam somente no braço. Correu os olhos pelos ombros, pescoço, nuca, costas: tudo estava coberto de cicatrizes de mordidas. O viu virar a cabeça de lado, olhando-a por cima do ombro, os olhos dourados, quase ouro. O rosto dele estava sério, e sentiu que sua pele esquentava de vergonha - ele com certeza não estava gostando que estivesse lhe fitando daquele jeito. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele foi mais rápido.

"Estava me trocando. Perdoe-me. Você não tinha que ver isso."

"O quê?" Balançou a cabeça ao vê-lo pegar uma camiseta na cama, segurando-a como se fosse colocá-la. "Não... é... o que aconteceu com você?"

Parou o que estava fazendo, olhando para frente. Sentia várias coisas vindo de Isabella. Sentiu medo, sentiu vergonha, dor, e agora essa curiosidade tão forte quanto qualquer outra que já sentira dela. Sabia que ela estava curiosa por causa de suas cicatrizes, o número gigante delas, umas cobrindo as outras, aglomerando-se por suas costas, ombros, pescoço. Poderia deixá-la curiosa, não era certo despejar seu passado sobre Isabella, afinal, não era culpa dela, nem de ninguém a não ser ele mesmo. Porém, de algum modo - cedo ou tarde - ela saberia, ela descobriria. Virou-se, olhando-a, percebendo que Isabella aproximara-se devagar.

"Quem fez isso?"

Sua mão estava suspensa no ar antes mesmo que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo. Viu os olhos de Jasper observarem inseguros sua mão, a boca em uma linha reta. Desceu os olhos para o pescoço dele, engolindo em seco. Cicatrizes de mordidas, aglomeravam-se nas curvas do pescoço dele, nos ombros, nos braços. Os músculos cobertos por pele de mármore tinham milhares de cicatrizes. Era como se Jasper tivesse sido atacado por vários vampiros ao mesmo tempo, e nem ao menos imaginava o que ele tinha sentido, quanta dor ele não sofrera. Lembrava-se da dor da mordida de James, e sabia que mesmo que Jasper fosse um vampiro, aquilo deveria ter doido.

"Jasper?"

Perguntou, sem olhá-lo. A ponta de seus dedos tocando a pele no ombro. E era gelada, como todo o resto. Sentia por debaixo de seus dedos o relevo das cicatrizes, a mordida de alguém. Desceu as pontas dos dedos pelo braço dele, correndo por músculos, tocando onde ele deveria ter sentido tanta dor. Continuou a correr seus dedos, enquanto subiu os olhos para olhá-lo no rosto, entender o que poderia ter acontecido.

"Parte do passado, Isabella." Respondeu quando a viu lhe fitar. Sentia o calor dos dedos dela a correrem seu braço. Agora eles desencostavam de sua mão e seguiam outra vez para seu ombro, dessa vez subindo para o pescoço.

"Que passado?"

"O que te deixará com medo." Sorriu aquele sorriso torto, seus cachos caindo na frente dos olhos.

"Não tenho medo de você." Respondeu girando os olhos, ainda sentindo a pele desfigurada do pescoço dele.

"Deveria." A voz baixa e rouca dele a fez tirar a mão de sua pele, olhando-o nos olhos como se tivesse feito algo de errado. Sabia que era errado ter pressionado tanto por respostas, se ele quisesse lhe contar algo, já o teria feito.

"Desculpe, eu só..."

"Bella!"

A voz de Alice fez Bella dar um pulo enorme, o coração acelerando. Virou-se, apesar de que Alice não estava ali, estava no andar de baixo. Virou novamente, olhando Jasper. Ele estava sorrindo ainda daquele jeito, e colocava a camiseta. Balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto, ainda sentindo o coração martelando forte no peito, ainda sentindo as pernas fracas e as pontas dos dedos gelados. Queria saber o que eram aquelas mordidas nele, queria entender o porquê dele ficar a esconder tanto o passado. Porém, isso teria que esperar - era hora da reunião de família.

* * *

Sentou-se no sofá esperando Bella descer. Sabia que ela estava no quarto, conversando com Jasper. Não que a palavra conversando pudesse ser aplicada aquilo que estava acontecendo, sabia que Bella estava vendo pela primeira vez Jasper sem camisa, e descobria as cicatrizes dele. Sorriu para os outros dois na sala, Esme e Carlisle sentados na outra ponta do sofá, apenas fitando-se brevemente, sem conversar. Ouviu os passos de Bella na cozinha, e logo ela apareceu na sala, sorrindo.

"Bella. Desculpe não ter ido buscá-la para fazermos compras." Levantou-se e a abraçou, sorrindo. "Mas vamos assim que o tempo deixar." Piscou e virou-se, dando espaço para Carlisle e Esme virem abraçar Bella.

"Esme!" Bella abraçou a mulher com força, a saudade era enorme. Sentiu que os olhos queimavam, e que aquele abraço dizia muitas coisas. "Que saudade!"

As duas ficaram abraçadas por algum tempo, ambas sentiram muita falta uma da outra, e esse momento era tão bom que poderia demorar eras pra acabar. Quando Bella soltou-se de Esme, abraçou Carlisle com a mesma força, sentindo falta dele também.

"Carlisle, que saudade."

"Também senti saudade, Bella."

Sentaram-se no sofá, porém, não houve nem ao menos tempo de Bella abrir a boca para perguntar sobre como eles estavam quando Emmett entrou pela porta da frente, vindo até a sala sorrindo, carregando algumas sacolas.

"Comida para a humana." Piscou para Bella, vendo-a semi-cerrar os olhos. Sabia que estava brava por esse desaparecimento de três dias, mas não havia direito de questioná-lo, ele não era nada seu.

"Idiota." Disse enquanto o via ir deixar a comida na cozinha. Virou-se novamente para Carlisle e Esme. "Então, quando chegaram?"

"Eu cheguei há algumas horas." Carlisle comentou olhando para Alice, sorrindo.

"Cheguei ontem. Não via a hora de vê-la, querida."

"É bom vê-los." Bella disse sorrindo. A dor em seu peito ardia forte, bem forte. Mas ao mesmo tempo era tão bom vê-los, tão bom estar perto deles outra vez. Via como Esme e Carlisle estavam sentados perto um do outro, mas que pareciam um pouco distantes. Era um pouco triste ver isso, e pensou que seria ainda mais triste ver Alice e Jasper na mesma situação. E foi então que lembrou de Rosalie.

"Rosalie...?"

"Ela só chega amanhã à noite." Disse Alice com um sorriso mais sério do que o normal, o que implicava que ela sabia de algo. Mas Bella deixou passar; talvez Alice contasse depois o que poderia tê-la deixado daquele jeito.

"Então, o que fizeram todos esses anos?"

Enquanto Carlisle contava sobre o que estudou e onde trabalhou, e Esme contava sobre sua vida em Tokyo, Emmett e Jasper estavam na cozinha. Jasper estava parado no balcão, observando enquanto Emmett guardava a comida de qualquer jeito na geladeira.

"Alice lhe contou algo mais?"

"Como assim?" Perguntou com a cabeça dentro da geladeira, enquanto empurrava algumas caixas de suco contra uma caixa com pedaço de bolo.

"Sobre..." Não era necessário terminar, ele sabia sobre o que era.

"O que ela contou pra mim, contou pra você."

"Isabella me tocou." O rosto de Emmett apareceu espiando Jasper, e ele sorria.

"É? Onde?" Jasper sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Emmett tinha a mente mais suja que já conhecera.

"As cicatrizes."

"E o que você contou?" Fechou a porta da geladeira com força, algo na parte de dentro cedendo ao ser empurrado.

"Nada. Ainda não é hora." Balançou a cabeça, dando de ombros. Sabia que Emmett tinha um pouco de receio do que poderia acontecer se Isabella soubesse sobre o passado de Jasper. "Ela acredita que somos boas pessoas."

"Bom, Bella tem problemas, não?"

Emmett apoiou as mãos no balcão, ouvindo a conversa na sala. Sabia que Bella estaria com certa raiva por ter sumido por três dias, mas era necessário, tivera que ir buscar Carlisle em Roma e trazê-lo até ali. Alice lhe pedira isso, e quando perguntara sobre Edward, ela mudara de assunto, dizendo que não seria uma reunião completa da família. Não sabia como se sentia sobre isso. Por um lado era ótimo ter a família de volta, por outro, era péssimo, pois perderia a intimidade que tinha com Bella. E a intimidade que estava ganhando era ótima.

"Poderia controlar-se? Apenas por agora?" Jasper pediu, sorrindo enquanto passava por Emmett indo na direção da sala.

"Vai dizer que não quer o mesmo?" Deu sua risada alta, seguindo-o.

"Quero, mas tudo tem seu tempo."

Chegaram na sala e Emmett sentou-se ao lado de Bella, passando o braço por cima de seu ombro. Claro que Alice já tinha contado tudo para Carlisle e Esme, mas ver a reação no rosto deles foi realmente impagável. Bella apenas o fitou com o rosto ameno, como que aceitando bem aquilo, mas deixando claro que haveriam perguntas depois. Sorriu, aproveitando que ela estava com o rosto virado e beijou-lhe rapidamente os lábios, vendo logo em seguido o vermelho tomar conta do rosto dela.

Bella quis bater em Emmett; porque ele fizera aquilo? E na frente de todos os outros? Alice era só sorrisos, Esme e Carlisle também estavam sorrindo, apesar de parecerem surpresos. Balançou a cabeça, fazendo uma nota mental de matar Emmett depois por isso, e engolindo em seco continuou a conversa com os outros, sentindo o braço de Emmett em seus ombros. Gostava daquela sensação era como se ele estivesse assumindo algo, sem realmente dizer nada. E ao mesmo tempo, aquilo não significava nada. E ficou horas conversando com eles, rindo das coisas que contavam, ficando séria nas partes que diziam a respeito da distância que eles criaram. Mas no geral, Bella teve certeza de que a noite fora ótima. E então seu celular tocou. Observou o identificador, olhando seriamente para ver se atenderia ou não. Desculpou-se, levantando-se e indo na direção da janela, abrindo o aparelho.

"Já está pronto." Disse a Edgar antes mesmo de deixá-lo falar qualquer coisa.

"Olá, Bella. Estou ótimo e você?" Girou os olhos, Edgar estava de bom humor para começar a conversa assim.

"Ótima." Respondeu olhando pela janela, vendo a noite por sobre a montanha que impedia de vê-la Seatlle. "Já estou no começo do terceiro. Mando o segundo amanhã."

"Está namorando?"

"O quê?" Perguntou porquê ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. "Porque perguntou isso?"

"Não sei, responda-me você." Edgar disse como que escondendo o riso, e Bella girou os olhos novamente.

"Não sei do que está falando. Não tenho namorado." Bella respondeu e viu a figura de Emmett parando atrás de si, mirando-a pelo vidro da janela.

"Não tem?" Ele perguntou em seu ouvido desocupado, baixo, o hálito gelado fazendo-a estremecer.

"Bella?" Edgar chamou ao não receber resposta da primeira vez que a chamara. Bella afastou um pouco o rosto da boca de Emmett tentando ganhar controle sobre sua voz outra vez.

"Edgar, algo mais que posso fazer por você?"

"Não, apenas mande logo o segundo e termine logo o terceiro." Disse rindo baixo dela. "E diga a seu namorado: obrigado! Ele está te fazendo escrever mais rápido que nunca."

"Boa noite, Edgar."

Desligou o telefone antes de ouvir a resposta dele, e colocou o aparelho no bolso, mirando Emmett pelo reflexo no vidro. Ele estava sorrindo; as covinhas dele mais aparentes com esse sorriso que dava. Cruzou os braços, sem dizer nada, apenas esperando que ele falasse mais alguma coisa. Sabia que se começasse a falar sua voz sairia tremida, e não queria que Emmett ficasse mais convencido.

"Então você não tem namorado?"

"Passei da idade de ter namorado, Emmett." Respondeu ainda sem se virar, apenas vendo-o inclinar-se mais sobre seu corpo. E sentia o dele colando-se por detrás do seu.

"Sou um caso?" Perguntou rindo, vendo-a girar os olhos.

"Não vou nem me dignar a responder. Afinal, você sumiu por três dias."

"Fui buscar Carlisle." Roçou os lábios contra o ouvido dela, vendo-a estremecer com isso.

"Um bilhete quebraria seus dedos?" Percebeu como sua voz estava baixa, odiava que ele tivesse esse tipo de reação em si.

"Jasper te fez companhia." Com isso Bella virou-se, fitando-o.

"E o que isso deveria significar?" Bella viu que Emmett deixara o sorriso morrer um pouco, e pelo canto do olho viu Jasper remexer-se desconfortável no sofá, desviando o olhar deles. Voltou seus olhos para os olhos dourados de Emmett, esperando por uma resposta.

"Nada." Semi-cerrou os olhos Emmett era um péssimo mentiroso.

"Nada?" Perguntou, o sangue fervendo. Odiava mentiras, era como se ela fosse boba e não precisasse saber do que estavam falando. "Certo."

Foi passar por ele, indo novamente para perto dos olhos, mas Emmett a segurou pela cintura, trazendo-a para frente dele outra vez, colando-a em seu corpo. E Bella ficou extremamente surpresa ao vê-lo sorrindo. Dessa vez, maliciosamente.

"Fica linda quando está brava."

"Não dou a mínima." A frase teria surtido o efeito certo se não estivesse tremendo tanto. O hálito gelado dele contra sua boca, o corpo dele totalmente colado ao seu, os olhos escurecendo devagar, tornando-se negros. "Você sumiu, volta mentindo..."

"Bella." Falou em aviso, não queria continuar essa conversa. "Acredite em mim, fui buscar Carlisle e apenas disse que Jasper lhe fez companhia enquanto estive fora." Roçou seus lábios aos dela, vendo-a fechar os olhos brevemente, ouvindo o coração dela acelerar. "Fique brava, mais brava. Desconte em mim de outro jeito."

Bella arregalou os olhos e corou furiosamente vendo-o sorrir daquele jeito malicioso que conseguia lhe deixar de pernas bambas, e dessa vez não foi diferente. Quis gritar com ele por dizer aquilo, mas apenas abriu a boca, permitindo que ele a beijasse. E o beijo dele a fez derreter. O abraçou, segurando-o contra si, beijando a boca dele na mesma vontade que ele beijava a sua, segurando-o com força, como se estivesse com medo dele escapar. Sentia a língua gelada dele dentro de sua boca; aquele gosto doce tão bom que parecia que nunca sentira nada tão gosto como aquilo. Empurrou seu corpo contra o dele, ouvindo um rosnado baixo escapar do peito dele.

"Emmett!"

Bella deu um pulo, separando-se de Emmett ao ouvir a voz de Esme, e sentia que seu rosto estava tão quente que poderia começar a derreter em segundos. Tinha esquecido completamente das outras pessoas na sala. Era como se Emmett tivesse esse poder de fazê-la esquecer até o nome quando a beijava. Olhou para Esme e Carlisle que estavam de pé, perto do sofá, Carlisle sorrindo e Esme mirando Emmett com os olhos semi-cerrado. Teve vontade de ser tragada pela terra de tanta vergonha.

"Dorme aqui essa noite." Emmett disse em seu ouvido antes de afastar-se, indo na direção do casal, falando com eles. Bella registrou que eles estavam indo embora, e que Alice ia junto, mas o que realmente viu foi o efeito que a frase de Emmett causara em Jasper. Os olhos dele estavam negros, e seu rosto sério. O viu saindo da sala, sumindo de vista. Engoliu em seco. O que estava acontecendo?

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey." Jasper disse, vendo Alice parando a seu lado, encostando no carro como ele.

"Você não pode ter essas reações, ela não é burra." Comentou observando como ele afundava ainda mais o chapéu na cabeça. "E não deveria ter ciúmes."

"Não é ciúmes, Alice." Respondeu baixo, não queria falar sobre nada daquilo.

"É sim. Eu sei." Provocou. Sabia que Jasper ficaria assim por causa de Bella. O conhecia; ele odiava ter que dividir as coisas. Parecia criança no jardim de infância com os brinquedos novos. "Emmett apenas... é mais seguro que você."

"Ele apenas sabe o que ela vai fazer porque você contou. Isso não é seguro, é colocar fé em algo que não é concreto." Respondeu ouvindo Esme e Carlisle despedindo-se de Bella.

"Ela não vai fazer nada hoje."

Jasper girou os olhos. Não queria conversar sobre aquilo, queria deixar aquele assunto morrer, mas aparentemente, isso não aconteceria.

"Bella parece já estar bem envolvida com Emmett." Esme comentou aproximando-se dos dois, Carlisle a seu lado. "Tem certeza de que...?"

"Absoluta." Alice garantiu sorrindo. Carlisle apenas fitava Jasper, observando como ele reagia a isso.

"Jasper? Está bem?" Carlisle perguntou, as outras duas viraram-se para fitar o rapaz.

"Um pouco complicado sentir Emmett empolgado demais com tudo isso." Explicou levantando a cabeça brevemente, seus olhos parcialmente cobertos pelo chapéu.

"Você também deveria, querido." Esme disse passando a mão pelo rosto dele, sorrindo amavelmente.

"Eu não sei se alguém ficaria feliz em dividir uma pessoa com outra."

Por alguns momentos todos ficaram em silêncio. Era como se estivesse pensando no que ele tivesse dito. Jasper viu quando Carlisle tocou de leve a mão de Esme, fazendo-a lhe olhar. E viu o sorriso que ela lhe dava. Girou os olhos outra vez, querendo afastar-se deles também. Onde fosse, as pessoas pareciam que estavam querendo comer umas as outras, e nem ao menos era no sentido que ele gostaria de fazer. Despediu-se dos três, afastando-se o máximo que conseguia. Pensou por um segundo e entrou no carro, dirigindo para a cidade. Tinha que se afastar da casa, tinha que sair dali. Tudo isso era insanidade demais, e nada daquilo daria certo. Dirigiu o mais rápido que conseguia, e desapareceu entre os outros carros.

"Ele está..."

"Preocupado." Alice terminou a frase de Carlisle. "Ele ainda não acredita que vai acontecer."

"Alice, você tem certeza de que isso vai realmente acontecer?" Esme perguntou, o tom levemente preocupado.

"Sim. Eu os vi juntos. Vi Jasper e Bella, e vi Emmett com a Bella. Eles vão ser felizes."

"Ele pensar assim, faz parte, não?" Carlisle sorriu quando viu Alice sorrir como uma criança que aprontou algo.

"Jasper precisa dessa dúvida; precisa duvidar de tudo isso para poder estar com Bella." Explicou vendo que Esme assentiu, mas ainda estava preocupada. Poderia se passar quantos anos fosse, ela ainda era a mãe de todos eles.

"Espero que ele fique bem." Esme disse e despediu-se de Alice, indo na direção de um carro, Carlisle despediu-se de Alice e seguiu Esme, parando ao lado dela no carro que ela viera até ali. "Alice nos disse que podemos nos reunir no outro final de semana."

"Claro." Observou Esme arrumando um mecha do cabelo, tirando a franja dos olhos. Sorriu. "Está em algum hotel perto do de Alice?"

"Adoraria que você... fosse comigo." Sorriu, sabendo bem que Carlisle estava querendo conversar a sós com ela. "Senti sua falta."

"Também." Pegou a mão dela, observando como ela estava sorrindo abertamente agora. "Vou seguindo você."

Assentiu, entrando no carro e pensando que talvez Alice tivesse visto isso também, que talvez tudo isso fosse acontecer, e que ela e Carlisle voltassem a ficar juntos. Sentia falta dele.

Alice viu Esme e Carlisle, e sorriu. Tudo estava andando conforme as coisas deveriam acontecer, e todos os que deveriam ficar juntos, estavam começando a ficar juntos. Entrou em seu carro, ligando-o e partindo. Rosalie daria um pouco mais de trabalho, e Edward também, mas tudo daria certo, afinal vira o fim de tudo, e mesmo com as pessoas querendo fazer as coisas diferentes, o fim ainda era o mesmo. E o fim seria ótimo para todos.

* * *

"Emmett!"

"O quê eu fiz dessa vez?" Virou-se, mirando Bella parada perto da porta da cozinha.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Com o quê?" Perguntou aproximando-se, vendo-a cruzar os braços, os olhos semi-cerrados.

"Jasper."

"De novo?" Girou os olhos, sorrindo e puxando-a para perto, abraçando-a. "Bella não tem nada de errado com Jasper." Aproximou o rosto do dela, roçando seus lábios aos dela. "Foque-se no que importa."

"E o que importa?" Perguntou segurando-o pela nuca, roçando seus dedos aos cabelos dele ali.

Sorriu. Aquele sorriso que mostrava suas covinhas, aquele sorriso malicioso, e beijou os lábios dela, sentindo-a derreter em seus braços. Pressionou-a contra si, beijando-a, correndo a língua por dentro da boca dela, tomando cuidado com seus dentes e o veneno. Empurrou-a contra a parede mais próxima, dando risada ao ouvi-la gemer baixo em sua boca, o corpo quente contra o seu gelado. Empurrou-se contra ela, ouvindo-a gemer novamente, dessa vez reagindo contra seu corpo, empurrando-se contra ele.

"Deveríamos levar essa conversa para outro lugar." Sugeriu separando a boca da dela, beijando os cantos de sua boca, deixando-a respirar. Ouvia o coração da morena batendo com força, o sangue correndo rápido pelas veias dela, deixando seu rosto vermelho.

"Conversa?"

"Conversa." Respondeu puxando-a para junto de si, levantando-a nos braços e carregando-a até o sofá.

"Eu sei andar."

"E assim ficaria longe do meu corpo." Beijou a boca dela devagar. "E eu realmente não quero isso." Deitou-a, deitando por cima dela, ouvindo-a gemer baixo quando seus corpos moldaram-se.

Bella sentia que todo seu corpo estremecia. Não conseguia afastar Emmett de si, era quase impossível. Era como se ele estivesse pegando fogo junto de si, e precisasse de toda sua força para não começar a tirar as roupas com o calor que sentia. Gemeu novamente dentro da boca dele, a língua dele brincando devagar com a sua, as mãos dele rodeando sua cintura, sentindo sua pele por debaixo da blusa, passando as pontas dos dedos por debaixo do cós de sua calça.

Empurrou o quadril contra o dele, sentindo que os lábios dele faziam uma curva para cima, sorrindo. Gostava daquele sorriso, e gostava ainda mais daquela aproximação. Em momento algum tinha realmente pensando em Emmett 'daquele' jeito, e agora sentindo-o pressionando contra si, parecia que deveria ter pensado mais sobre essa situação. Como todo o Emmett, aquilo lhe assustava um pouco. Parecia que era terrivelmente enorme, e que por nenhuma razão caberia em si. O sentiu forçando o quadril contra si, com força, o jeans forçando-se contra o seu. Gemeu novamente correndo as mãos pelos braços dele, empurrando-o para que parasse um momento.

"Acho... que..."

"Se disser que vai embora, vou ser obrigado a deixá-la novamente sem reação, como no restaurante." Rebateu sorrindo beijando a linha do maxilar dela, seu quadril forçando-se contra o dela em pequenas investidas, como se contassem o que aconteceria depois.

"Emmett..."

"Sim, Bella?" Beijou o pescoço dela, suas mãos dentro da calça dela, aos lado, abaixando devagar o tecido, tendo mais dificuldade porque o jeans ainda estava abotoado.

"Podemos ao menos ir para o quarto?" Perguntou dando uma pequena risada, enquanto a língua dele corria sua veia pulsante no pescoço.

Emmett estourou uma risada não muito alta e levantou-se, ajudando Bella a levantar do sofá, segurando-a bem perto de si, beijando sua testa e sorrindo. Bella sorriu e virou-se segurando a mão dele, e puxando-o na direção da cozinha, para subirem para os quartos. Como ia na frente, teve certeza de que Emmett não veria seu rosto de preocupação. O que estava fazendo? Emmett era irmão de Edward. Tinham acabado de se reencontrar e agora já estava indo para a cama com ele? _Ah, não. Pode parar! Você está apenas aproveitando. Não a motivo algum para isso. Ele quer, você quer. Qual é o problema de verdade?_ Bella sabia que a voz dentro de sua cabeça estava apenas querendo que ela dormisse com Emmett logo, e por um lado não via problemas nisso, por outros, existiam milhões de problemas nisso.

_Estou esperando pelo problema._

Sabia que não estavam namorando, dormir com ele agora seria como ter um caso qualquer, e isso definitivamente não era de seu feitio. Achava extremamente errado, principalmente se envolvesse o irmão de um ex-namorado seu. Subiu as escadas sem nem ao menos perceber, segurando a mão gelada de Emmett junto da sua, seus dedos entrelaçados. Entrou no quarto em que dormia lá sem nem ao menos perceber, e somente percebeu onde estava e que estava parada perto da porta quando Emmett a chamou.

"Bella?" O viu sentado na cama, olhando-a como se esperasse que ela fosse até ali.

"Eu..."

"Deita aqui comigo." Emmett disse sabendo que algo a perturbava. Vira o modo concentrado que ela lhe fitava, mas parecia não estar lhe vendo. Sabia que ela ainda não estava pronta pra aquilo. Talvez fosse isso que Alice tivesse visto, que 'esse' seria o passo que Bella daria primeiro. A viu continuar parada no mesmo lugar como se estivesse com receio do que ele poderia fazer. "Vem aqui, Bella."

Andou até a cama, parando a frente de Emmett olhando-o nos olhos. O viu sorrindo pra si, como se entendesse a situação dela. O sentiu lhe abraçando pela cintura, os lábios levantados, pedindo pelos seus. E abaixou os seus, apenas encostando-os nos de Emmett, sentindo aquele hálito gelado e delicioso que somente ele tinha. Abraçou Emmett pelos ombros, correndo os dedos pelo tecido da camiseta dele, segurando-o contra si, abaixando o rosto ainda mais, querendo sentir ainda mais do peito dele colado em seu corpo. E era assim, toda vez que Emmett a tocava e a beijava; parecia que era uma faísca em gasolina: pegava fogo. E o abraçou com força, beijando e sentindo a boca dele moldar-se a sua, sentindo que precisava daquele beijo para continuar raciocinando.

Sentiu que ela estava mais calma e puxou-a para seu colo, uma perna de cada lado, seu corpos juntos. Separou sua boca da dela, descendo seus lábios pela garganta, beijando e sugando a pele com cuidado, querendo sentir o gosto da pele dela em sua boca. Sentia o peito de Bella descer e subir rápido, a respiração acelerada e o coração batendo freneticamente. Sabia que em pouco tempo teria que se alimentar - aquilo poderia ficar perigoso e poderia querer afundar os dentes em Bella. Mas por enquanto, estava tudo bem. Segurou-a mais apertado, empurrando-a contra seu colo, querendo sentir mais do corpo dela, querendo que ela sentisse mais o efeito que causava em si. E Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo um pouco mais alto, empurrando o quadril contra o seu. Sorriu, voltando a beijar os lábios dela, só que dessa vez, suas mãos embrenharam-se nos cabelos dela, segurando-os enquanto levantava-se, sentindo as pernas dela fechando-se envolta de sua cintura. Virou-se, deitando-a na cama, deitando seu corpo por cima do dela, rosnando baixo quando seu quadril ficou pressionado entre as pernas de Bella, sentindo o calor que ali estava.

"Bella."

Abriu os olhos que nem ao menos tinha percebido que tinha fechado. Aquele vibrar que viera do peito de Emmett tinha lhe privado da razão novamente, e agora respirava com força enquanto o olhava nos olhos.

"Preciso ir caçar." Assentiu, soltando devagar as mãos e as pernas do corpo dele, sentindo seu rosto pegar fogo do modo como estava com ele em uma cama. "Durma um pouco."

Esparramou-se na cama, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Claro, porque agora vai ser tão simples dormir." Emmett riu do sarcasmo na voz dela, e passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos, olhando-a deitada na cama.

"Volto em algumas horas."

Assentiu, fazendo 'tchau' com a mão. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sabendo que Emmett já tinha partido. Tinha novamente perdido totalmente a razão por causa do beijo dele, e entendia o porquê: Emmett tinha um beijo de fazer delirar. O gosto, e talvez fosse o veneno, era doce, era quente e era delicioso. Fazia sua boca ficar dormente depois de um tempo, parecia que estava anestesiada. E sua língua ficava a formigar se o beijo durasse muito tempo. E o corpo dele. Sentia cada pequena parte que os dedos dele tocaram em seu corpo, deixavam uma marca quente, e isso não era certo. A pele gelada dele contrastava com a sua, que estava fervendo, e sentia que seu coração doía de tanto bater rápido. _Isso porque rolaram apenas beijos._

Esfregou as mãos nos olhos e levantou-se, decidida a parar de pensar naquilo. Emmett acabaria com seu mundo e nem ao menos perceberia isso. Saiu do quarto, fechando a porta e decidindo por ir pegar a comida que Emmett lhe trouxera. Comeria, assistiria TV e dormiria. Sem ficar pensando demais no vampiro que deixava suas pernas fracas e que nublava completamente sua razão. Em pouco tempo estava sentada na frente da TV comendo um pedaço de pizza e vendo um seriado sobre vampiros. Claro, poderia assistir qualquer outra coisa, mas passara por aquele canal e vira o vampiro beijando a humana. Comeu o pedaço de pizza vendo o vampiro conversar com outro vampiro, qual Bella achou mais bonito, sobre a humana. Aparentemente, o vampiro bonito e loiro, queria a humana pra ele. Sorriu.

Provavelmente o vampiro loiro e bonito era um dos vilões da história.

Pegou outro pedaço da pizza e esquentou durante o comercial e voltou para assistir, sorrindo quando a humana que lia pensamentos conversava com o vampiro loiro. Ela lidava muito bem com aquilo, e isso fez Bella lembrar da própria realidade. Lidava bem demais com tudo aquilo, com os vampiros de sua vida. Mordeu outro pedaço de pizza. O vampiro loiro sorria de um jeito malicioso para a humana, e Bella lembrou de Jasper. Sabia que tinha algo errado com ele; o loiro estava agindo estranho perto dela. E a reação que tivera hoje por causa da frase de Emmett fora quase estranha demais. Desligou-se da TV afundando em pensamentos enquanto ajeitava-se no sofá.

Jasper tinha passado algum tempo alimentando-se de humanos, e isso não era muito bom; claro, era a natureza deles, e eles foram feitos para aquilo, mas não era certo. Porém, desde que estava com Emmett, ele deixara de alimentar-se de humanos, e agora queria acostumar-se novamente com o cheiro de Bella, porque queria ficar perto dela. E Bella queria Jasper por perto, afinal, gostava dele, e queria que ele fizesse parte de sua vida. Entretanto, sentia que tinha algo errado. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia que Jasper queria estar em sua vida, ele parecia relutante de estar presente. E as cicatrizes, o que acontecera com ele? Quem fizera todas aquelas cicatrizes? Quem lhe mordera daquele jeito? E porque o passado dele era tão sombrio? O que Jasper poderia ter feito que fosse assustá-la tanto?

Bella desligou-se de tal maneira do mundo e afundou em seus pensamentos que esqueceu-se da pizza, do seriado, de onde estava, e ficou apenas ali, pensando e fazendo cenários sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com Jasper, para que ele ficasse tão marcado e fosse tão sombrio com relação ao passado. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e pensando em Jasper sem camiseta outra vez, vendo novamente as cicatrizes em seu corpo. Eram muitas mordidas espalhadas por seus ombros, pescoço, costas e braços. Via as marcas de dentes igual a que tinha no braço, e pensava se todas foram feitas de uma só vez ou ao longo dos anos. Será que Jasper enfrentara vampiros sozinho? Será que ele havia matado vampiros que matavam humanos sem ser para comida?

Sabia que no passado ele alimentara-se de humanos - antes de juntar-se aos Cullen, e que após a separação ele alimentara-se novamente de sangue humano. Mas por que? O que poderia ter acontecido com ele para que voltasse a dieta antiga? Será que tinha relação com as cicatrizes? Abriu os olhos assustando-se e jogando o pedaço de pizza pra cima, gritando de susto.

"Você também vai ter que usar um sino?" Jasper estava sentado do outro lado do sofá observando Isabella de olhos fechados. E quando a viu assustar-se consigo, sorriu pelo canto da boca.

"Você se assusta com facilidade, Isabella."

Abriu e fechou a boca, a frase perdendo-se em sua garganta. Ia começar a falar com ele, mas então seus olhos fitaram os olhos dele, e engoliu em seco. Estavam vermelhos. Jasper tinha alimentado-se de sangue humano outra vez.

* * *

_continua..._


	9. Capítulo 8

**N.A.****:** _Eu estou deixando vocês mimados, viu? Já estou postando outro. Mas vejam lá, só posto o capítulo 9 se tiver mais de 15 reviews, se não o capítulo vai demorar. *mode má on*_

_Agradecendo: **Individua, **_**_Veronique, Lady, Thelma, Sra. Pontas, Canibal, Mah, Tatai, Cora e Gi._**_ Mais reviews e o próximo vem mais rápido, ok meninas? ;D_

_Sam, valeu por betar._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

"Jasper!" Falou sozinha dentro do quarto de hotel, olhando o teto branco. Estava deitada olhando para o nada, apenas pensando, quando uma visão lhe assaltou: via Jasper assustando Bella, ela brigando com ele, e então a viu com medo dos olhos dele, que estavam vermelhos. Sabia que isso mudava alguma coisa, tinha plena certeza. Fechou os olhos com força, querendo arrancar aquela cabeça com cachos loiros do corpo dele. O que ele estava pensando ao alimentar-se de um humano outra vez? Ele deveria saber melhor que aquilo assustaria Bella, que poderia afastá-la.

Forçou, como se fosse possível ver algo assim, pensando com força em Bella, e via as mesmas coisas de antes. Sorriu abrindo os olhos. Jasper estava tentando afastá-la, mas o fim era o mesmo, e isso era ótimo. Continuou deitada, sorrindo, esperando por algo acontecer e então, viu. Viu seu celular vibrando, uma mensagem chegando e seu sorriso morreu devagar em seus lábios. Dois segundos depois, sentiu seu celular a seu lado mover-se no colchão, a tal mensagem chegando.

_Espero que ainda esteja em Seatlle. Nos vemos em breve. - Edward._

Digitou uma mensagem rápida e a enviou, quase quebrando o botão 'send'.

_Estou sim. Ligue quando chegar. - Alice_

Se tinha algo que não estava nos cronogramas, era Edward voltar. Não agora ao menos.

* * *

Percebia a intensidade do olhar dela em seus olhos, e sentia que Isabella estava com medo. Quis rir disso; como se fosse mesmo machucá-la, mas ela não sabia disso. Continuou parado, apenas esperando, e então viu aqueles olhos chocolate descerem por seu rosto, esquadrinharem seu pescoço e a viu virando o rosto para a TV. Quis perguntar o que a tinha incomodado quando sentiu raiva. Parou de sorrir, a raiva era pequena e fraca, mas estava lá, e estava vindo de Isabella. Observou-a, vendo os olhos dela focados na TV, as mãos segurando o prato com a pizza pela metade. Via como ela apertava a boca, como se estivesse se impedindo de dizer algo, e Jasper achou certa graça nisso; porém, queria saber o que poderia ter liberado aquela raiva.

"Divertiu-se?" Bella desistiu de tentar focar-se na TV e levantou-se, passando por Jasper sem olhá-lo novamente.

Viu Bella passando por si sem lhe olhar e jogou o chapéu no sofá, seguindo-a até a cozinha.

"Eu deveria entender?"

"Perguntei se você se divertiu?" Parou no balcão da cozinha apontando para o pescoço de Jasper e voltando sua atenção para a esponja e o detergente, lavando o prato.

Passou a mão no pescoço; batom da garota com que estivera estava ali, e era visível que era isso que tinha deixado Isabella com raiva. Mas porque?

"E por que isso importaria?"

"Tem razão." A viu continuar a lavar o prato.

"Importa se transei com ela ou se bebi seu sangue?"

Isabella terminou de lavar o prato sem dizer nada. Sentiu vindo dela aquela onda de curiosidade de sempre, e a raiva ainda estava presente, e agora também um pouco de inveja. Sorriu; aquilo simplesmente estava ficando divertido. Viu-a colocando o prato no escorredor e secando as mãos, para só então virar-se. Mirou-a bem, sentindo o cheiro de Emmett por todo o corpo dela. Era patético que ficasse a tentar arrancar alguma reação dela nesse sentido. Ela estava com Emmett, ela era _dele_ e não sua.

"Por que eu deveria me importar? Você fez ambas as coisas." Respondeu olhando para o rosto dele, Jasper tinha ficado sério.

"E isso lhe incomoda?"

Conseguia distinguir no sotaque dele que algo o incomodava, e isso lhe deixou ainda mais focada na questão de que tinha algo realmente errado ali; e que queria descobrir o que era. Mas aquela marca de batom no pescoço dele apenas lhe deixava com certa raiva, era como uma afronta. E mesmo que ele não fosse seu, não conseguia controlar essa sensação. Era como se suas emoções estivesse sozinhas, correndo para todos os lados, impossibilitando Bella de ter as reações que queria.

"Você já é maior de idade, faz o que achar certo." Respondeu sem levantar um tom de sua voz, apenas olhando-o sério. "Mas achei que tinha voltado à antiga dieta." Comentou, não resistindo.

"Consigo me controlar."

"Não é seu controle que me incomoda." Balançou a cabeça afastando-se da pia.

"Então algo a incomoda." Disse, achando graça na confusão que ela estava sentindo. Eram coisas demais em jogo.

"Jasper, o que fizer de sua vida... morte... você entendeu, não me diz respeito." Passou por ele, mas Jasper segurou seu punho, fazendo-a parar ao lado dele, ombro a ombro.

"Mas minha... _dieta_ lhe incomodou."

"É que realmente duvido que essa garota tenha feito algo de terrível para merecer esse tipo de morte." Rebateu ainda parada ao lado dele, os dedos dele ainda fechados sobre seu punho. Tinha certeza de que ele sentia o pulsar de seu coração por debaixo dos dedos de granito.

"Como assim, Isabella?" Não entendera o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Esperou pacientemente pela resposta.

"É que sempre achei que se fosse para se alimentar de seres humanos que fossem... as escórias." Explicou olhando de canto de olho para o pescoço dele, vendo aquela marca novamente. "Aparentemente, ela achou que era apenas uma transa casual. Erro dela." Puxou minimamente o punho do aperto dele, sabendo que não se soltaria.

"Ela não sentiu, Isabella. E ela não era nenhuma criança indefesa."

"Ela não tinha idéia com quem ela estava se envolvendo."

Sorriu pelo canto da boca; então Isabella tinha medo dele, mas aquela curiosidade e aquela raiva contradiziam o rosto dela nesse momento. Observou-a, virando seu rosto de lado, sem soltá-la, aquele calor da pele dela espalhando-se por sua mão, o pulsar da veia debaixo de seus dedos.

"Ela sabia bem que eu era perigoso."

"Com certeza não _tão_ perigoso." Virou o rosto também, fitando-o. Os olhos vermelhos dele lhe deram medo. Um arrepio correu por sua espinha.

"E mesmo assim ela não incomodou-se em estar comigo."

"Realmente, duvido que alguma mulher consiga." Disse vendo-o sorrir. Sabia que ele usaria isso contra si em algum ponto, aquele sorriso lhe dizia isso, e odiava que fosse assim. Odiava que tivesse prolongado essa conversa, e odiava ainda mais que suas emoções ainda estivessem descontroladas e Jasper estivesse a senti-las.

"Você resiste, Isabella." Viu-a engolir em seco, olhando-o dentro dos olhos. E sentiu que o sangue dela corria mais rápido pelas veias, e subia forte por seu rosto. Sorriu mais disso. Era fácil deixá-la assim, muito fácil. E sentia que tudo vinha dela: vergonha, medo, curiosidade, desejo, raiva. Eram sensações misturadas e fortes. "Mas isso não lhe incomoda, lembra?"

Assentiu uma vez apenas, brava. Odiava que brincassem com suas palavras, e era exatamente o que Jasper estava fazendo.

"Por mais que seja revoltante, e eu não concorde, você tem toda razão. Não me incomoda e não é do meu interesse." Puxou o braço, os dedos dele deslizando por sua mão até perderem o contato. "Você é o que é, e eu já deveria ter me acostumado com isso."

Andou na direção da sala, o coração batendo rápido. Nunca tinha falado com Jasper daquele modo, e sentiu que parecera como uma bronca, e realmente não era isso. Nada daquilo era de seu interesse, nada tinha a ver consigo - ele poderia fazer o que bem entendesse. Se o caso fosse com Emmett, seria diferente, mas não era, e não deveria ter dito nada daquilo. Sentou-se no sofá, a TV ainda ligada no canal que estava passando a série dos vampiros, mas essa já tinha terminado e agora passava um filme. Balançou a cabeça e desligou o aparelho, olhando para a tela escura. Sentia-se mal pelo que tinha falado para Jasper, era horrível sentir-se assim, mas ele a provocara, e era assim que reagia quando provocada.

Respirou fundo, olhando para o lado, vendo o chapéu dele no sofá. Sorriu fracamente. Ele ficava realmente bonito de chapéu, e teve certeza de que quando encontrara a garota, estivera com ele. Era óbvio que ela não iria negá-lo; ele era lindo, e o sotaque dele somente acentuava isso. E o modo como sorria e como era tão seguro de si o deixavam apenas mais atraente. Esticou o braço e puxou o chapéu dele, olhando por cima do próprio ombro para ver se Jasper não estava ali. Olhou o chapéu outra vez, sorrindo ao ver que ao mínimo movimento fazia com que o cheiro tão característico deles espalhava-se no ar. Respirou fundo; era um cheiro delicioso.

"Coloque."

Virou para trás com os olhos abertos, assustados. Emmett estava parado na porta da sala, as calças sujas de terra e a camiseta com algo que Bella preferiu não identificar.

"Vou te comprar um sino amanhã." Disse virando-se pra frente outra vez, olhando o chapéu de Jasper novamente. "E um para Jasper também."

Emmett estourou uma risada não tão alta e contornou o sofá esperando que Bella colocasse o chapéu, mas ela apenas o fitava. Inspirou o ar firmemente; tinha cheiro de sangue no ar. Ia perguntar a Bella se ela tinha se machucado, mas Jasper apareceu na porta, e o cheiro do sangue ficou mais forte. Olhou nos olhos do irmão, vendo as orbes vermelhas, e isso era o que estava de errado na casa. Mirou Bella novamente.

"Coloque."

"É do Jasper." Balançou a cabeça, mas viu Emmett olhando por cima de sua cabeça e olhou por cima de seu próprio ombro. Viu Jasper encostado no batente da porta, os olhos colados em si.

"Coloque-o."

O fitou por alguns segundos, mexendo o chapéu em suas mãos. Não sabia bem o que fazer, se o colocava ou não. Ficaria ridícula, mas ao menos poderiam dar boas risadas, e isso poderia acalmar o péssimo clima que tinha criado com Jasper. Ainda mirando o vampiro debaixo do batente, levantou o braço e colocou o chapéu, sorrindo e sabendo que estava ridícula. Porém, Jasper ficou ainda mais sério; os olhos extremamente negros. Estranhou aquilo, mas então virou o rosto para Emmett que tinha rosnado, e quando o olhou, viu a reação no rosto dele, e não entendeu muito bem.

"Uou, Bella." Sabia que sua voz estava totalmente deformada, estava excitado, e Jasper tinha grande culpa nisso; ele estava enviando ondas de excitação e achava que ele nem ao menos sabia disso. Viu como Bella ficara sem graça, o sangue subindo por seu rosto, e sorriu disso. Ela tinha ficado extremamente interessante com aquele chapéu.

"Estou ridícula."

"Essa é a última coisa que está, Bella." Apontou a janela para ela pudesse olhar-se, e a viu levantar-se, indo até a janela. "Acalme-se, sim?" Disse rápido e baixo para Jasper, que olhou-o, sorrindo malicioso.

"Não seja hipócrita." Jasper rebateu e Emmett sorriu, virando-se para olhar Bella na frente da janela.

Viu seu reflexo e sorriu, realmente não estava tão feia, tinha ficado bem com o chapéu. Ele cobria parte de seus olhos, e seus cabelos soltos caiam em seus ombros, formando um quadro interessante. E então, percebeu. Tanto um vampiro quanto o outro tinham gostado disso, e os olhos negros... _Muito bem, Bella, tem dois vampiros atraídos por você. Boa, garota!_ Corou ainda mais, aquela voz era irritante e só dizia besteiras; mas então como explicar os olhos negros deles? O que poderia ser? Tentou ao máximo controlar todas suas emoções - não queria que Jasper sentisse nada, mas já era tarde, quando virou-se, viu que ele sorria e não era nenhum sorriso inocente. Tirou o chapéu, voltando para o sofá sem dizer nada, querendo que a terra a engolisse nesse exato momento.

"Então, não demorou muito. Caçou aqui perto?" Viu Bella tentar mudar de assunto e pelo sorriso que Jasper dava, ela tinha percebido o que tinha acontecido entre eles. Sorriu disso também; era engraçado demais ver Bella daquele jeito.

"Alguns quilômetros apenas."

"Muitos ursos?"

"Não. Veados." Deu risada enquanto Bella assentia.

"Isabella, conte a Emmett como pensa que deveria ser a dieta de sangue humano." Jasper atiçou vendo-a virar-se em sua direção, os olhos semi-cerrados.

"Não é porque você acha que isso não é certo, que eu deva achar." Disse, fazendo soar como bronca novamente, e arrependeu-se no segundo seguinte, apesar de que Jasper continuava com os olhos escuros e o mesmo sorriso. Virou-se novamente, olhando para Emmett, que parecia genuinamente interessado no assunto. "Eu apenas disse que se fosse para alimentar-se de humanos, que fosse a escória."

"Bella, acho que essa é a coisa mais maldosa que já ouvi você falar." Sorriu, vendo-a sorrir também. "Mas explique isso, não sei se entendi bem."

"Pessoas más. Não qualquer pessoa, como mulheres desavisadas." Disse sabendo que Jasper estaria sorrindo nesse momento. E a frase era para ele realmente, para que ele entendesse.

"Isso não seria muito bom, Bella." Emmett explicou arrumando-se no sofá, olhando de um para o outro. Viu-a levantar a sobrancelha, e antes que ela tivesse oportunidade de perguntar, continuou. "O sangue nos influência, Bella. Podemos escolher entre deixar ou não, mas é extremamente difícil."

"Então, se você tomasse o sangue de um assassino, isso o influenciaria e..."

"Eu poderia fazer algo que não gostaria com alguém que me importo." Terminou a frase dela, vendo-a pensativa. Viu-a virando-se e observando Jasper; sabia que ela estava curiosa do porque dele ter bebido de um humano, mas algumas coisas simplesmente não tinham explicação, era como era.

"Ela lhe influenciou de alguma maneira?" O viu balançando a cabeça, negando. "O propósito de tê-la matado foi apenas para alimentar-se?"

"Nossa natureza, Isabella. Apenas nossa natureza."

"Bella, entenda: não somos boas pessoas, nunca fomos, nunca seremos. Podemos escolher viver de sangue humano, sangue de pessoas boas ou más, ou apenas animais. Isso influência cedo ou tarde. Se nos alimentarmos apenas de assassinos, estupradores, torturados, pedófilos e outras escórias, uma hora isso acaba por nos deixar com nosso lado assassino mais aguçado." Olhou para Jasper, ele balançava a cabeça, e Bella ainda o fitava. "É como se você convivesse com essas pessoas por alguns anos, isso acabaria lhe influenciando de algum modo."

"Eu não seria capaz de matar ninguém." Virou-se para Emmett para responder.

"Não disse que seria. Mas você acha certo que matemos essas pessoas." Sorriu fracamente; Bella tinha que ver que eles eram máquinas feitas para matar. "E nós, somos isso: assassinos. Nós _temos_ que matar para sobreviver, seja uma pessoa ou um animal, é assassinato."

"Mas a morte de uma pessoa assim..."

"Seria assassinato do mesmo modo." Jasper disse sério. Olhou de Isabella para Emmett, vendo que ele concordava com o que falava. "Não sabemos o propósito de estarmos aqui, mas nós estamos. E nós podemos escolher o que queremos ser. Assim como você. Você fez suas escolhas, nós fizemos as nossas."

"Eu não escolhi nada que machucasse alguém." Bella levantou-se indo até a janela, olhando de um para o outro. Não gostava do modo como pensavam sobre si mesmos, era horrível.

"Como tem certeza?"

"Nenhuma escolha minha matou alguém." Disse brava.

"Pode não ter matado, mas em algum ponto de sua vida, você magoou alguém. Em algum ponto nesses anos você machucou alguém." Jasper disse observando-a brava, sentindo a revolta dela. "Você é uma boa pessoa, mas mesmo boas pessoas, Isabella, machucam alguém."

"Então, eu também deveria ser punida por isso? Eu também mereço morrer em um beco, com um de vocês tirando minha vida por entre seus lábios?"

Ambos vampiros ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando-a. Emmett sabia que Bella nunca mudaria de idéia; ela tinha aquela firmeza de que eles poderiam ser assassinos, era a natureza deles, mas que eles nunca seriam péssimas pessoas. Isso o deixava feliz e ao mesmo tempo preocupado, Alice não lhe dissera o fim de toda essa história, sabia que ficaria com Bella, mas em que situação ainda não sabia. Tinha certo receio de que Bella ainda estivesse com a idéia de que não quisesse mais ser imortal, e isso seria um problema. E toda essa conversa sobre mortes certas e erradas lhe dava a impressão de que teria mais problemas pela frente.

"É base de escolhas." Disse após um tempo apenas olhando de um para o outro. "Você decide se quer sangue humano ou não. Se quer deixar que ele lhe influencie ou não." Olhou para Jasper. "Você é realmente um assassino por natureza, tenho certeza disso, mas acha mesmo que poderia tirar minha vida agora? Apenas por estar com fome?"

"Sim." Bella girou os olhos para ele.

"Eu não acho que poderia."

"E porque essa segurança?" Jasper quis entender, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

"Seria realmente capaz de matar?" Perguntou aproximando-se dele, vendo pelo canto do olho Emmett mexer-se desconfortável no sofá. "Pois bem, faça-o."

Esticou o braço, mostrando para ele a antiga cicatriz de James, colocando seu punho bem próximo a sua boca, olhando-o nos olhos escarlate, esperando que ele tomasse alguma atitude. Sabia que era perigoso o que estava fazendo, que ele poderia realmente lhe matar, tirar sua vida sem nem ao menos perceber, mas tinha que provar seu ponto. Tinha que provar que confiava nele, independente de odiar vê-lo com os olhos vermelhos. Sabia que algo bom existia dentro de cada um deles, e que não importava o que eles falassem, eram predadores, mas predadores que ela confiava. Não seria uma conversa como aquela que a faria mudar de idéia.

"Tem idéia do que está fazendo, Isabella?" Jasper perguntou fechando os dedos no punho levantado dela, vendo-a estremecer com o toque.

"Sei que não seria capaz de me machucar, Jasper." Empurrou o braço contra a mão dele, sentindo os dedos de granito fechando-se por sobre sua pele quente outra vez. Olhou a mão dele; a cicatriz que ele tinha entre o indicador e o dedão brilhando levemente na luz da sala. "Já teve oportunidades mais vantajosas que essa, e mesmo assim não o fez. Eu sei que tem algo de bom dentro de você. De cada um de vocês." Aproximou-se dele, ainda com a mão presa pela dele. "Assim como tem algo implorando por morte. Vocês escolhem, e sempre escolhem o bem." Levantou o braço, a ponta dos dedos de sua outra mão tocando a cicatriz dele que estava olhando antes. "Talvez quem lhe fez, tenha escolhido o caminho errado, e é por isso que eu tenho certeza de que você não mata por diversão. Mata por fome. Mata apenas quando se descontrola. Você viveu anos sem sangue humano, viveu bem, era bom." Parou de trilhar a cicatriz com os dedos. "Por isso acredito que você seja bom, apenas querendo ser mal. Mas para mim, isso não funciona. E ainda acredito que possa viver de sangue de animais, mas se já não lhe satisfaz, mate quem mereça morrer."

Mirou-a dentro dos olhos. As palavras dela ainda ecoando dentro de sua mente. Isabella mudara, e muito. Estava mais madura, mais séria, e com as idéias de antes, mas com certezas de agora. Percebia que agora ela entrava em uma discussão para ganhar, e que realmente não importava o que falasse, ela não iria voltar atrás - ela não desistiria de lhe falar que ele era bom mesmo se matasse outro ser humano. Sorriu pelo canto da boca; agora entendia porque Alice estava tão certa de que eles ficariam juntos, - Isabella estava sentindo-se bem em tê-lo enfrentado, em tê-lo feito ver seu ponto de vista. Ela sentia-se orgulhosa, corajosa e um pouco nervosa.

"Mostrou seu ponto, Isabella." Soltou-a, vendo-a sorrir orgulhosa de si mesma.

"Agora, Senhora Coragem, creio que seja uma boa idéia você tomar um banho e dormir." Emmett disse sorrindo do sofá. "Me dê cinco minutos e já subo para lhe colocar na cama." Bella virou-se, olhando-o.

"Posso muito bem deitar sozinha." Disse virando-se e saindo na direção da cozinha.

"E qual seria a graça nisso?" Emmett disse alto sabendo que ela escutaria. Olhou para Jasper vendo-o lhe fitar. "Acho que chegou à hora de contar seu pequeno segredo pra ela."

Jasper assentiu e seu sorriso morreu aos poucos. Contaria para Isabella seu passado, e daí seria o que o destino decidisse. Para bem ou para mal.

* * *

  
Bella tomou banho e deitou; a mente na conversa que tivera com eles. Não gostava que eles pensassem assim deles mesmo, mas não conseguiria mudar as opiniões, principalmente de Jasper. O vampiro parecia decidido a ir contra tudo que dissesse, e sabia que não seria fácil fazê-lo ver que pensava diferente. Porém, não haveria motivos para desistir, gostava de Jasper, e se queria que ele fizesse parte de sua vida, bateria o pé e seria mimada, não desistindo de seu ponto de vista, assim como ele fazia com o dele. Ficou mirando o teto do quarto até ouvir a porta abrir-se. Sentou-se, olhando Emmett aproximar-se da cama.

"Viu? Sei deitar sozinha." Disse vendo-o sorrir e sentar-se a seu lado.

"E eu não vi a graça nisso." Rebateu, enquanto ela lhe dava espaço para sentar-se mais confortável.

"Jasper?"

"Saiu."

"Para procurar a próxima vítima indefesa?" Perguntou como se não importasse, apesar de estar curiosa.

Emmett sorriu balançando a cabeça, mas não respondeu. Bella quis saber porquê ele estava escondendo algo para Jasper. O que poderia ser? Viu-o inclinando-se, como se fosse beijá-la, e sorriu disso, adorava perder a noção do que estava fazendo quando Emmett aproximava-se.

"Você, definitivamente, fica bem com aquele chapéu." Emmett comentou enquanto roçava os lábios contra os de Bella, deitando o corpo por cima do dela.

"Fico ridícula."

Emmett balançou a cabeça dizendo que não, e beijou-a, seu corpo totalmente por cima do dela, sua língua procurando a dela com rapidez. Sentia como o corpo dela reagia, e o seu reagia quase da mesma forma desesperada. Precisava tê-la, estar dentro dela, senti-la junto de si, gemendo seu nome. Abraçou a cintura dela, levantando-a e pressionando-a contra seu corpo, ouvindo o coração dela bater mais rápido, a respiração acelerada. Sorriu enquanto descia beijos pela garganta dela; adorava sentir que causava essas reações, mas queria mais reações, queria mais dela.

"Emmett." Bella gemeu sabendo que estava começando a entregar-se, mas parecia tão cedo, tão rápido. Porém, não conseguia resistir. Queria sentir a pele gelada dele contra a sua, e queria agora.

Escorreu as mãos pelos braços dele, sentindo cada músculo que ali tinha, chegou aos ombros e começou a puxar o tecido da camisa, percebendo que essa estava limpa: ele deveria ter tomado banho antes de ir até ali. Puxou-a, tendo dificuldade de tirá-la; então, Emmett ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas. Continuou deitada, olhando Emmett ajoelhado entre suas pernas, as mãos puxando a camiseta para cima, tirando-a e jogando-a em algum canto do quarto. Mesmo sem grande iluminação Bella viu o corpo de Emmett, e aquilo definitivamente era lindo. O corpo dele era cheio de músculos, e a pele esticava-se perfeitamente sobre eles. Barriga definida, e o V que formava-se no quadril dele, deixou Bella sorridente.

Sentia os olhos dela correndo seu corpo e sorriu disso. Suas mãos segurando-a pelos ombros, puxando-a para que ficasse sentada. Bella buscou os lábios de Emmett beijando-o enquanto corria as mãos pela pele fria dele, sentindo as dele correrem por suas costas, puxando sua camiseta para fora de seu corpo. Empurrou-se contra ele, sentindo ainda mais a pele dele, sentindo os músculos tocando seu corpo, e gemeu dentro da boca dele, a vontade de estar mais perto gritando dentro de sua mente. Afastou sua boca da dele, abaixando a cabeça, suas mãos abrindo a calça dele com os dedos tremendo, querendo livrar-se logo daquilo.

Emmett fitava Bella e a vontade dela, ainda estava ajoelhado vendo-a abrir sua calça rapidamente. Queria ver-se livre da calça o mais rápido possível, mas Bella movia-se com a velocidade humana, e sorriu disso. Esperou que ela terminasse de abrir sua calça, vendo-a respirar mais rápido e olhá-lo nos olhos. Deitou seu corpo por sobre o dela, terminando de tirar a própria calça, ficando apenas de boxer. Bella gemeu quando o quadril de Emmett pressionou com mais força entre suas pernas, e Emmett sorriu. Aquele gemido dizia muitas coisas. Desceu suas mãos rápidas, querendo abrir a própria calça, querendo Emmett o mais rápido possível dentro de si, não conseguia esperar mais tempo. Ele a ajudou a tirá-la, tirando de uma vez sua renda e viu-o fechando os olhos com força, parando de respirar.

"O que houve?" Quando Emmett abriu os olhos Bella assustou-se. Eram aqueles olhos negros, assassinos, e o rosnado que vibrou no peito dele, deixou-a ainda mais assustada.

"Apenas..." Desistiu de falar. Sua voz estava tão distorcida que sabia que Bella não entenderia nada. Beijou-a, correndo as mãos pelas coxas dela, levantando-a, enquanto sentia-a ainda um pouco temerosa. Aos poucos, Bella pareceu acalmar-se e as mãos correram as costas dele, chegando aos cabelos, puxando-o para mais perto. Emmett sorriu enquanto trilhava beijos pelo maxilar dela, chegando à orelha, segurando o lóbulo entre os lábios. "Tem certeza do que está fazendo?"

"Quero você."

Sentiu-o rir baixo em sua orelha, suas mãos descendo de suas coxas, indo para a boxer que ele usava, abaixando-a. Sabia que em pouco tempo ele estaria dentro de si, e gemeu em frustração ao sentir a demora sobre isso. Ele riu outra vez, trilhando beijos de volta até sua boca, e beijou-a. Bella quase gritou com Emmett pela demora de senti-lo, mas então, as mãos dele espalmaram-se no colchão ao lado de seus ombros, os olhos fixos nos seus. Mirou-o, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, e fechou os olhos com força, um gemido de dor escapando alto de sua boca.

"Bella?" Preocupou-se. Não queria machucá-la entrando de uma só vez no corpo dela, mas aparentemente fora exatamente isso que fizera. Ficou parado no mesmo local, esperando que ela abrisse os olhos, tentando ignorar o quanto o corpo dela apertava-se envolta do seu.

"Faz... muito... tempo." Explicou enquanto abria os olhos devagar. Mirou Emmett e sorriu devagar, a sensação do corpo gelado dele dentro do seu acalmava um pouco o que sentia, e segundos depois, levantou o quadril, indicando que ele continuasse.

"Vou deixá-la acostumada com isso." Emmett disse enquanto deixava o peso do corpo em um só braço, e trilhava a mão da barriga de Bella até seus seios. Bella sorriu da frase dele, e arqueou e gemeu quando o sentiu segurando seu seio com a mão fria, os dedos segurando seu mamilo com certa força. Enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas, um outro gemido deixando sua boca quando o sentiu começar a mover-se dentro de si.

Emmett rosnou outra vez, seu rosto perto do de Bella, mirando-a. Sentia o corpo dela receber o seu, agora com mais facilidade. Sentia como a pele quente dela, parecia deixar a sua quente também. E observou como o corpo dela arqueava para longe do colchão, os gemidos profundos vindo da garganta. Sorriu ao senti-la lhe apertando e acelerou o ritmo de seu quadril contra o dela, entrando e saindo com mais força, com mais rapidez. Queria ver Bella gemendo mais alto, queria sentir quando ela chegasse ao máximo com ele dentro dela. Continuou enterrando-se no corpo de Bella, um pouco mais de cuidado, porém, descontrolando-se segundo a segundo, vendo-a gemer e arquear, as mãos correndo seus braços, enquanto trocava de seio, acariciando e apertando a ambos.

"Emmett!" Bella gemeu alto, seu corpo contorcendo-se enquanto apertava-o dentro de si, suas mãos agora no quadril dele, puxando-o ainda mais para dentro, querendo tê-lo ainda mais junto de si. Arqueou tanto na cama que sentia suas costas doerem, e seu orgasmo fora tão forte que parecia que nunca mais sentiria algo tão bom em toda sua vida.

Sabia que ele ainda não tinha tido a parte dele naquela história, e que aquela parada momentânea do corpo dele, era apenas para que se acalmasse. Abriu os olhos, mirando Emmett enquanto ele a observava, um sorriso cheio de covinhas estava nos lábios dele, e sorriu disso, beijando-o. Ele conseguia deixá-la completamente insana, e Bella adorava isso por já se fazer alguns anos que isso não acontecia. Enquanto o beijava o sentiu começar a mover-se para dentro e para fora de seu corpo, o modo como ele movia-se mais rápido, com mais força, e sabia que ele também não duraria muito. E sentir Emmett dentro de seu corpo, saber que ele estava chegando próximo a um orgasmo, e isso era seu corpo que estava proporcionando, deixava Bella com o ego nas nuvens.

Senti-a lhe apertar, o corpo quente envolta do seu, chamando-o para o descontrole. Segurou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para mais junto de si, vendo-a sorrir enquanto segurava seu rosto, querendo vê-lo quando chegasse ao máximo, derramando-se dentro dela. E sentiu que já não conseguia controlar, sua visão ficou intensa demais, via mínimos detalhes de tudo, sentia o calor dela em todas as partes que seus corpos tocavam-se. Tudo era vermelho, tudo era sangue, e teve que lembrar-se de que Bella não era comida, que estava ali para dar prazer a ela, para receber prazer dela, e que ficariam juntos. Arqueou, as mãos dela ainda em contato com seu rosto, e sentiu-se derramar-se dentro dela. Sentia que o corpo dela recebia o seu com mais facilidade, e isso apenas o fez enterrar-se ainda mais enquanto tinha o orgasmo, fechando os olhos e tentando controlar-se para não enterrar os dentes em sua garganta. Abriu os olhos, deitando-se por cima dela, beijando-a enquanto rolava para o lado. Afastou-se, apenas olhando o rosto de Bella perto do seu.

"Apenas uma amostra do que você vai ter que ficar acostumada." Piscou para ela, vendo-a sorrir e balançar a cabeça, corando.

"Acho que posso me acostumar."

Concordou sentindo-se bem com tudo aquilo. Deitou a cabeça no peito de Emmett, sentindo aquele frio reconfortante que era de ter o corpo dele perto do seu. Sentiu-o lhe abraçando com um dos braços, os dedos correndo os fios de seus cabelos.

"Emmett?"

"Bella?"

"Alice viu isso, não?" Pelo tempo que o moreno demorou a responder, Bella sabia que ele não tinha certeza se lhe contava a verdade ou não. Levantou os olhos da janela, olhando agora o rosto dele, vendo-o pensativo. "Se não quer me contar tudo bem, mas não minta, ok?" Viu-o assentir, sem dizer nada. E isso apenas confirmou suas preocupações: Alice vira isso. Porém, sentia que não era só isso. Sentia que a morena vira algo mais e que Emmett sabia o que era. E isso era, definitivamente, ainda mais preocupante.

* * *

Após conseguir escapar dos braços possessivos de Emmett, na parte da frente da casa, vendo-o brilhar com os poucos raios de sol que escapavam por entre as nuvens naquela manhã, Bella entrou em seu carro e voltou para sua casa. Sorria de tudo. Para as pessoas na rua, para os cachorros que latiam, com as músicas que tocavam na rádio. Estava realmente alegre. Era feliz, claro, mas sentia-se mais feliz naquele momento. Passara a noite com Emmett, dormira abraçada a ele, e quando acordara de manhã, ele ainda estava lá, sem roupas, na mesma posição. Ele não saira de perto dela a noite toda, e isso acrescentou um sorriso especial no rosto de Bella. Chegou em casa, tomou um banho, tudo isso com as lembranças da noite anterior na cabeça. Parecia uma adolescente lembrando várias e várias vezes sua primeira vez. Deu de ombros como se aquilo não importasse; fora uma ótima noite e uma ótima manhã ao lado de Emmett. E sabia que para ele também, pelo modo como ele estava sorrindo, abraçando-a, beijando-a. Saiu do banho secando os cabelos, trocando-se e lembrou-se de que tinha que deixar o rascunho do segundo capítulo no correio ainda hoje.

Foi até a sala, colocou para imprimir quase quebrando o cabo do notebook que ligava a impressora, e voltou ao quarto para mudar de roupa. Assim que tudo estava certo, Bella saiu do apartamento, ainda sorrindo e ainda pensando na noite passada. Em menos de quarenta minutos fez todo o percurso, e na volta ao apartamento comprou um sorvete de limão, quase deixando-o cair quando tropeçou na calçada ao tentar correr e não se atropelada por um carro. Subiu a escada de seu prédio, a mente no terceiro capítulo e ao abrir a porta seu sorvete caiu e um grito seu ecoou pelo corredor.

"É isso, chega, vou te comprar um sino." Disse para Jasper enquanto entrava no apartamento e olhava pelo corredor para ver se alguém tinha saído de seu apartamento e investigar o porquê do grito. Felizmente, ninguém saíra. "E você me deve um sorvete de limão." Fechou a porta e virou-se, vendo Jasper sentado no balcão da cozinha, ainda sorrindo pelo canto esquerdo da boca, e o chapéu tampando parcialmente seus olhos.

"Compro um caminhão de sorvete, se te fizer feliz, Isabella." Disse olhando-a pegar o palito com o sorvete caindo no chão aos poucos, e vendo-a colocar a mão por debaixo para evitar mais sujeira. Alguns minutos passaram enquanto a viu limpando a sujeira e levando as mãos, e esperou pacientemente que ela acabasse com tudo aquilo.

"Então, o que faz aqui?" Perguntou como se não estivesse curiosa de verdade.

"Vim conversar com você."

"Ok. Sobre o quê?" Deixou a carteira e as chaves na mesa de centro da sala, sentando-se no sofá e olhando Jasper tirar o chapéu e passar a mão nos cachos dourados, tirando-os da frente dos olhos. Prendeu novamente a respiração quando viu as íris do vampiro brilharem vermelhas no sol. "Alimentou-se outra vez de sangue humano?"

"Sabe a resposta para isso. Por que pergunta?"

Bella balançou a cabeça, assentindo. Sentia-se mal por vê-lo com os olhos daquela cor.

"O que queria falar comigo?"

"Não queria saber sobre a minha história?" Viu os olhos de Isabella brilharem, e por um segundo sentiu-se mal; ela não estaria tão feliz assim quando terminasse. "Vim lhe contar."

"Sem editar?"

"Sem editar." Assentiu, vendo-a arrumar-se mais cômoda possível no sofá e esperar pela história. "O que sabe sobre mim?"

"Nada. Bom, agora sei seu nome de verdade: Withlock. Mas é só isso." Explicou esperando ansiosa pela história dele. Queria entender o que poderia ter acontecido para Jasper pensar daquele jeito, ser tão sério, ter tantas cicatrizes.

"Certo." Abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos e lembrando-se de sua vida. Não era fácil colocar tudo aquilo para fora outra vez, mas faria. Faria por Isabella. Levantou a cabeça, mirando-a com seus olhos vermelhos, sério. "Eu nasci em 1843, no Texas. Não lembro quase nada da minha infância. Lembro de meu irmão, e da casa onde vivi, mas apenas relances." Observou como Isabella assentiu, compreendendo que a mente de um vampiro não guardava tantas coisas sobre a vida mortal. Sorriu tristemente e continuou. "Meu irmão, mais velho, juntou-se ao exército, e eu segui os passos dele. Em 1861 entrei para o exército dizendo que tinha 20 anos, para poder lutar na Civil War. Em pouco tempo, ascendi de cargo, tornei-me Major." Isabella abriu a boca de surpresa, mas logo a fechou, levantando a sobrancelha em desconfiança. "O que houve?"

"Você já usava seu poder?"

"Carlisle diz que nossos poderes eram... mais fracos, quando humanos. Mas sim, acho que consegui o que queria no exército, parte por meu poder." A viu assentindo outra vez, decidiu por continuar. "Em 1863, cruzei com Maria. Uma vampira que não queria nada a não ser guerra. Eu tinha acabado de completar 20 anos quando fui transformado." Lembrou-se do dia em que encontrou com Maria. "Ela queria um exército de vampiros, e como percebeu meu... dom sobre outros vampiros e outras pessoas, colocou-me em seu exército. Maria queria o território de Monterrey para ela, e sabia que com recém-nascidos, conseguiria."

"E você a ajudou?"

"Era a única vida que eu conhecia, Isabella. Eu fui transformado e ensinado que meu propósito era matar. Somente isso."

"Continue." Jasper ouviu-a pedir, apesar da voz estar baixa, e uma forte onda da pena acertar-lhe como um tapa. Demorou algum tempo para continuar, mas conseguiu.

"Por ter estado no exército, Maria colocou-me para treinar os recém-nascidos. E se fosse somente isso, acho que não me importaria de ter continuado a fazer isso por anos, talvez até hoje." Viu e sentiu surpresa em Isabella - sorriu pelo canto da boca por isso. "Enquanto Maria e os outros os transformavam, eu os ensinava. Porém, ela tinha uma regra, e eu concordava plenamente com isso; após um ano de vida, eu tinha que eliminá-los."

"Eliminá-los?"

"Recém-nascidos perdem a força e o descontrole após um ano." Explicou, mas Isabella não pareceu entender direito. "Quando somos transformados, temos o descontrole; não conseguimos pensar, falar, agir racionalmente, e a força de um recém-nascido é incrível. Porém, após esse tempo, torna-se um vampiro normal. E vampiros normais pensam e agem de acordo com o que querem; e Maria não queria isso."

"E você os eliminava?"

"Sim." Sentiu medo vir dela, e isso apenas o fez sorrir mais. Finalmente as reações certas de Isabella. "Por anos criei, ensinei, lutei e destruí vampiros. Era minha vida, o que eu sabia fazer. Porém, um dia encontrei um homem, tentei tomar do sangue dele, mas era horrível. Assim, o transformei, levando-o para o exército. Peter tornou-se meu amigo. Ele era bom em luta corporal, apesar de odiar." Sorriu lembrando-se de Peter. "Um dia Maria pediu-me para começar a eliminar os vampiros que tinham chegado à marca de um ano, e pedi para Peter me ajudar. Ele tentou persuadir-me a manter alguns com mais habilidades, mas não era certo. Era a marca de um ano e era a morte." Viu como Isabella estremecera no sofá e fitou-a mais sério. "Pediu que eu não editasse, Isabella."

"Não quero que edite, continue." Engoliu o medo como se daquele modo Jasper não o pudesse mais sentir, e ficou fitando-o até que ele continuasse.

"Ele ajudou-me a destruir os que tinham atingido a marca de um ano, e quando chamei pelo próximo nome na lista, Peter mudou os sentimentos de tristeza, para raiva e ódio. Não entendi de primeira, porém, quando Charlotte, outra mulher que eu havia transformado, entrou, percebi que nunca conseguiria matá-la. Ou, teria que matar Peter também." Sorriu tristemente disso. "Peter gritou para que ela fugisse, e quando viu que eu nada faria, fugiu também."

"Porque ele fez isso?"

"Porque Charlotte era a companheira dele."

* * *

_continua..._


	10. Capítulo 9

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, vocês comentaram MTO esse capítulo, e eu amei! Agradecendo:__**Veronique, Lady, Tatai, Mah, Vivvi, Gi, Canibal, Thelma, Cora, Sra. Pontas, Mirian e cmcwithlock.**__Vocês são demais. *-*_

_Valeu Sam por betar._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 9**

Bella mirou Jasper como se não entendesse, mas entendia perfeitamente: ele deixara os dois vampiros escaparem porque estavam apaixonados, e isso demonstrava muito sobre Jasper. Ainda ficou fitando-o, querendo que ele continuasse a história, mas tinha que fazer uma pergunta antes - tinha que falar, e parecia que ele sentia isso, porque ainda estava calado.

"E as cicatrizes?"

"Alguns recém-nascidos e outros vampiros com quem lutei." Jasper respondeu vendo a boca de Isabella abrir-se em surpresa. "Pode se dizer que eles não morrem com facilidade."

"Horrível, Jasper." Balançou as mãos na frente do rosto, levantando-se e indo para perto do balcão, a curiosidade escorrendo dentro de sua mente. Sabia que ele estava sentindo, só não tinha certeza se deveria falar o que queria.

"Você me pediu que não editasse." Sorriu pelo canto da boca, olhando-a de perto.

"Deixe-me vê-las novamente." Pediu gesticulando para as cicatrizes e Jasper pensou por alguns segundos. "O que foi?"

"Porque quer vê-las?" Perguntou enquanto começava a abrir a camisa. Isabella deu de ombros e Jasper testou as emoções dela antes de continuar a abrir. Tinha algo estranho; ela parecia querer dizer algo, mas estava com receio. Parou de abrir a camisa, sentindo agora que ela ficava impaciente. O que poderia estar acontecendo ali? "Isabella, diga-me o porque de estar ansiosa, e impaciente. E agora, estar corando?"

"Você me disse que Victoria está morta." Olhou-o nos olhos. Talvez tentar esconder as coisas dele nunca fosse uma boa idéia. "Onde ela o marcou?"

Jasper semi-cerrou os olhos; Emmett teria contado que ele eliminara a vampira ruiva? Porque Isabella gostaria de saber se ela o havia marcado? Qual seria a diferença para ela?

"Como sabe?"

"Não sou tão idiota quanto você pensa."

"Não penso que você é idiota."

"Não enrole." Bella disse sentindo o rosto corar, e querendo ver logo onde ela o havia marcado. Jasper sorriu daquele jeito que a deixava sem graça, e continuou a abrir a camisa, deslizando-a pelos ombros, fazendo-a sorrir quando os raios de sol fracos fizeram a pele brilhar, e as cicatrizes brilharem diferente. "Quais são dela?"

Jasper levantou o braço direito, a mão apontando para a única cicatriz que a vampira havia deixado. Sentiu as emoções de Isabella mudarem de curiosidade para raiva, de raiva para ódio, de ódio para pena e de pena para orgulho. Fechou os olhos, eram sensações demais e eram fortes demais. Ouviu-a rir baixo e abriu os olhos, mirando-a.

"Acho que antes não causava tanto estrago em sua mente como faço agora, não?" Jasper sorriu pelo canto da boca, colocando a camisa.

"Antigamente você sentia coisas mais suaves." Terminou de abotoar a camisa, pegando o chapéu e colocando-o. Em seguida, desceu do balcão: já fizera o que tinha que fazer. "Tenha um bom dia, Isabella."

"Ei." Segurou-o pelo braço, olhando-o surpresa. "Você não chegou nem perto de terminar sua história."

"Já lhe contei o que fazia." Sentia a curiosidade queimando como fogueira dentro dela.

"Contou o que fazia na época que estava com essa tal Maria. Não o que houve depois." Começou a puxá-lo para o sofá, olhando-o com os olhos parcialmente cobertos pelo chapéu. Achava aquilo divertido. Ele parecia outra pessoa desde que saíra de Forks, e por um lado adorava isso. Por outra, a situação dele continuar a beber sangue humano, deixava-a um pouco preocupada.

"Não a muito que contar." Sentou-se no sofá, olhando-a. "Após Peter e Charlotte terem escapado, comecei a perceber que o mundo não resumia-se aquilo. Abandonei Maria e encontrei os dois. Vivi com eles algum tempo." Lembrar-se da época em que estivera com Peter e Charlotte lhe dava um certo aperto. Ao mesmo tempo que fora ótimo estar entre pessoas que o entediam, era péssimo voltar a sentir a dor de suas vítimas.

"E o que houve?" Percebera a rápida mudança no rosto dele, mas o chapéu lhe impedia de ver seus olhos, e isso impedia de ver de verdade o que ele estava sentindo.

"Após alguns anos já não conseguia alimentar-me direito. Fui embora. Encontrei Alice, e o resto você sabe."

Bella fitou-o por um tempo. Parecia que contar assim, rápido, impedia-o de sentir algo, e era como se tudo isso apenas atiçasse sua curiosidade.

"Porque parou de beber sangue humano?"

"A dor da vítima." Explicou sem olhá-la, apenas olhando para frente.

Sentia Isabella sentir compreensão, e então ela sentiu novamente orgulho. E então, tristeza. Era uma tristeza branda, quase imperceptível, mas estava lá. Olhou-a de canto de olho, vendo-a mover-se no sofá enquanto ainda o olhava. O que Isabella poderia querer com aquilo?

"Vou ser totalmente sincera aqui, ok?" Viu-o assentir, ainda sem olhá-la, ainda de chapéu. "Não gosto de você assim, alimentando-se de humanos. Mas não sou sua dona, não mando em você. Não posso dizer que seu passado não me deixou assustada, porque me deixou. Imagino que você tenha sido um vampiro filho da mãe no passado." Viu-o virar brevemente o rosto em sua direção, sem sorrir, ainda sério. "Tenho certeza que se quisesse, ainda seria, o pior vampiro. Mas não é, e isso me deixa alegre. Posso conviver com você e isso me deixa feliz." Sorriu, porém, ele continuou sério. "Não sei qual o motivo de ter voltado a tomar sangue humano após encontrar-me, se fui eu, peço desculpas. Nunca foi minha intenção tentá-lo." Ele sorrira pelo canto da boca e Bella sentira-se melhor. "Porém, vocês dois estão escondendo algo de mim, eu sinto. Posso não ser a pessoa mais esperta do mundo, mas esses últimos dez anos me fizeram muito bem. E Emmett é péssimo em mentir, e você não fica lá muito atrás."

"Isabella..."

"Não, espera." Cortou-a, vendo-o ficar sério novamente. "Então vou dizer para você a mesma coisa que disse para Emmett." Viu-o assentir brevemente. "Se não quiser contar o que está acontecendo, tudo bem. Porém, não minta para mim, tudo bem? Gosto demais de vocês para agüentar mais mentiras."

Jasper pareceu pensar por vários segundos. Poderia acabar com tudo aquilo, contar a Isabella o que Alice contara, contar tudo que sabia que aconteceria. E talvez aquilo acabasse antes mesmo de começar. Afinal, ainda achava um absurdo tudo aquilo. Viu-a mover-se desconfortável no sofá e testou as emoções dela outra vez. Ela estava ansiosa, porém, nada além disso. Assentiu. Sentiu decepção vir dela.

"Achei que você contaria algo ao invés de concordar não mentir pra mim."

Sorriu vendo-a sorrir, mas ainda sentia a decepção dela. Teve vontade de contar tudo outra vez, mas então seu celular vibrou e tinha plena certeza de que era Alice. Pego o aparelho do bolso abrindo e ficando tenso assim que seus olhos vermelhos leram as palavras. Isabella mexeu-se a seu lado como se quisesse lhe dar espaço para ler a mensagem sem que achasse que ela estava espiando. Olhou-a, entregando o aparelho para que ela visse.

"Ah, merda!" Bella disse assim que seus olhos terminaram de ler a mensagem que Alice mandara para Jasper.

_Edward chegou. Não consegui mantê-lo fora de minha mente. Ele sabe que encontramos Bella. Vai estar na casa de vocês hoje à noite. Leve-a. - Alice._

* * *

"Não vou!"

Disse letra por letra bem devagar como se Emmett não tivesse entendido. Não iria na casa deles ver Edward, não era obrigada. Não queria encontrá-lo, estava muito bem na situação que estava. Não queria por momento nenhum ficar perto de Edward. Somente pensar no que acontecera da última vez que o vira lhe dava um dor tão grande no peito que parecia que o seu corpo quebraria em dois.

"Bells, o que acha que vai acontecer?"

"Não é questão de achar que ele tentará algo, é apenas..."

"Emmett." Jasper chamou da porta do quarto, Bella olhando-o como que pedindo que ele falasse com Emmett e o fizesse ver que ela não queria ir até a casa deles. "Posso falar com Isabella por um segundo?"

Emmett observou Jasper, olhando-o como se não estivesse entendendo, então ouviu bem baixo e rápido:

"Vou convencê-la. Quanto mais rápido passarmos por isso, mais rápido ele vai embora. Não acho que será bom tê-lo por perto agora."

Bella viu Emmett afastar-se, sem antes dar-lhe um abraço apertado chamando-a de teimosa. Era como se Jasper fosse obrigá-la a mudar de idéia, e já estava começando a achar que não seria muito sábio ficar sozinha com ele. Viu como Jasper parecia testar suas emoções, e isso não era muito difícil. Estava com trinta anos, não era obrigada a nada. Não era nem mesmo obrigada a responder aquela mensagem absurda de Alice sobre ela ter que ir até lá e arrastar Bella pelos cabelos para a casa de Emmett e Jasper.

"Eu não vou. Não quero vê-lo. Pode me chamar de infantil, de criança, de imatura, mas estou certa o suficiente de que vê-lo não fará bem. Nem a mim, nem a ele." Jasper ouvi-a dizer tudo isso de uma vez, e continuou parado debaixo do batente da porta, apenas observando-a. "Não vai me convencer."

"Ok." Respondeu, olhando-a surpresa por sua resposta. Quis sorrir, mas não era momento para isso.

"Jasper, eu não vou."

"Eu entendi."

Isabella estava desconfiada, Jasper sentia. Sabia que ela não acreditaria de primeira em sua concordância em não ir para a casa deles ver Edward, e seria bem mais fácil se contasse a ela que ele queria vê-la, e que ele deveria ir embora. Então eles três poderiam ficar bem. Porém, não podia contar. Não podia falar para ela sobre isso. Não podia contar que em algum tempo ela estaria com ele em alguma parte daquela casa gritando o nome dele e nem ao menos lembrando que tinha namorado algum Edward.

"Troque-se."

"Eu não vou!" Disse parecendo uma criança mimada, e ficando ainda mais nervosa quando Jasper sorriu aquele sorriso perverso. "Porque está sorrindo?"

"Isabella, Emmett estará lá. Não há motivos para Edward tentar algo. Não estão juntos?"

"S-sim." Respondeu sem ter muita certeza.

"Edward logo verá isso na mente de Emmett e desistirá de você. Não acho que você seja novamente aquela adolescente de dezoito anos que deixará Edward afundar outra vez em pena e miséria. Vi seu lado forte. Por Deus, você enfrentou-me." Isabella sorriu fracamente e Jasper sentiu-se ganhando terreno. "E você está em vantagem: tem Emmett e a mim defendendo-a de possíveis idéias que Edward possa ter." Piscou para ela, vendo-a sorrir envergonhada enquanto via-a ficar corada. "Apenas precisar mostrar a ele o quão bem está, e ele verá que perdeu a batalha há muito tempo atrás."

Bella pensou alguns minutos. Claro, não poderia dizer que mostrar a Edward que ele não fazia diferença na vida dela seria ótimo. Ele merecia ver isso, e realmente, ver que ela estava com Emmett seria ótimo, e que ele realmente a fazia feliz. Porém, era Edward. Ele fora seu primeiro amor, sua primeira paixão, a primeira pessoa pela qual tivera algum tipo de pensamento impuro e por quem sofrera pela primeira vez. Respirou fundo, olhando para Jasper e vendo-o sorrindo daquele jeito pelo canto da boca.

"Ok, eu vou." Jasper piscou e começou a virar-se para deixá-la trocar-se. "Vampiro insistente idiota."

"Eu ouvi isso." Jasper disse sem virar e continuou a andar pelo pequeno corredor.

"Eu sei." Bella disse começando a olhar pelo quarto e procurar uma roupa.

* * *

Olhou da porta do carro para a porta da casa. Decididamente, entrar naquela casa não era a coisa que mais queria fazer no momento. Na verdade, se pudesse evitar esse encontro, o faria até o fim de sua vida. Não que doesse por ainda amar Edward, pelo contrário: sabia que não existia amor no sentimento que tinha, mas era a dor e a raiva de vê-lo. Seus sentimentos mudaram enquanto trocava-se, e agora de nervoso por vê-lo, estava com ódio por vê-lo. O ódio era algo que ela sabia que estava acumulado todos esses anos, e quando o visse já tinha plena idéia de que brigariam. Ou ao menos, Bella diria coisas que pensava já fazia tempos.

Emmett desceu do carro e abriu a porta, olhando para Bella, vendo-a hesitar. Jasper desceu do carro dele, olhando e sorrindo, sabendo que ela estava começando a sentir o sangue ferver por debaixo da pele. E por um lado seria extremamente divertido ver Bella dar ataques; por outro, seria perigoso. Segurou a mão dela, olhando-a nos olhos, vendo-a sorrir nervosa para si. Emmett gostava de ver Bella nervosa.

"Pode bater nele, se quiser."

Bella girou os olhos e segurou a mão dele, olhando em seus olhos dourados. Viu vários carros parados na frente da casa, e tinha certeza de que _todos_ estavam lá. Inclusive Rosalie e Edward. Respirou fundo, querendo ter certeza de que teria forças para enfrentar qual fosse a situação, mas já não sabia se tinha forças. Porque agora Rosalie estava lá, e Rosalie era ex-mulher de Emmett. E talvez isso não fosse a melhor coisa, enfrentar ambos essa noite.

"Bella." Olhou-o novamente nos olhos, vendo que Jasper já não estava ali perto. "Vamos?"

Assentiu sorrindo. Emmett não soltou sua mão e isso pareceu lhe dar um pouco mais de forças. Entraram na casa, ouvindo vozes na sala. Bella sabia que eles estavam conversando em tom de voz normal para que ela não achasse que estava escondendo algo dela, ou que ela poderia estar atrapalhando. Emmett deu risada da cara de Bella, e ela girou os olhos novamente, sem perceber que tinha apertado mais a mão dele.

"Bella!" Alice foi a primeira a levantar-se do sofá quando os dois entraram na sala, e os outros viraram-se, observando a humana. "Desculpe." Alice disse no ouvido de Bella, e ela apenas balançou a cabeça, sem ser capaz de dizer nada.

"Isabella." Rosalie disse sem sair do sofá, apenas olhando-a e sorrindo brevemente. Bella fez o mesmo, olhando-a do mesmo modo que olhava-a antes: Rosalie continuava uma deusa.

"Bella." E foi quando tudo aconteceu. Bella sentiu seu coração afundar, seu respiração parou na garganta, e os olhos que miravam a beleza de Rosalie focaram-se no rosto na outra extremidade do sofá. Ele estava de pé, o rosto exatamente igual há dez anos atrás, os cabelos cobre bagunçados, os olhos dourados intensos ardendo contra os seus. Apertou a mão de Emmett, como se aquilo fosse lhe dar apoio, e sentiu que ele a apertava em retorno. Respirou fundo várias vezes antes de conseguir dizer:

"Edward."

Jasper observava tudo do canto da sala, sentindo como todos reagiam àquele encontro. Isabella parecia que teria um colapso devido o tanto de coisas que sentia ao mesmo tempo. Rosalie estava completamente indiferente, Alice estava triste e feliz, Emmett estava calmo e tranquilo, Esme e Carlisle estavam tensos, e Edward estava esbanjando inveja. Quis sorrir disso, mas sentiu que seria melhor não. Já bastava ter que ficar a cantar músicas em sua mente para esconder as coisas que tinha que esconder, ficar a debochar de Edward seria a última coisa que deveria ser feita. Ele tinha que ir embora. E tinha que ser logo.

"Poderíamos conversar?" Bella quis negar o pedido dele, mas queria conversar. Queria conversar e dizer tudo que tinha para dizer. Assentiu, vendo-o sorrir. Virou-se, olhando Emmett nos olhos e então olhando Jasper mais afastado, e moveu a boca, sem emitir nenhum som. "Fiquem escutando." Tanto Emmett quanto Jasper assentiram, e Bella virou-se, saindo da sala e indo para a cozinha. A coragem começando a desaparecer devagar de suas veias, sendo substituída por medo. Medo de deixar que ele a fizesse sentir-se novamente uma adolescente.

Parou perto do balcão da cozinha, os olhos colados no mármore. Viu quando Edward entrou na cozinha e parou do outro lado do balcão, respeitando o espaço dela. Ao menos isso não mudava. Olhou-o, ele estava exatamente igual, e isso apenas acrescentava no ódio que sentira antes no carro.

"Você está bem, Bella."

"Sim. E você?"

"Estou bem." Esperou que Edward dissesse logo o que tinha para dizer, para que então começasse a falar. "Li seus livros." Comentou vendo-a balançar a cabeça, sorrindo fracamente. "Não afastou-se do mundo sobrenatural."

"Um pouco difícil depois de algum tempo nele." Deu de ombros, querendo começar a conversa de verdade. Achava que eles já tinham passado dessa barreira de conversa superficial. Ele queria conversar e com toda certeza não seria sobre os livros, então, porque ele não começava logo? Esperou mais alguns segundos.

"Bella, todos esses anos, achei que você estava bem."

"Eu estou bem. Muito bem." Rebateu, não deixaria que ele dissesse que algo na vida dela estava errado. As coisas estavam caminhando muito bem desde que colocara-se de pé há anos atrás.

"Você está novamente nesse mundo..."

"Nem ao menos comece." Cortou-o, vendo a surpresa no rosto dele por um mísero segundo. "Você foi embora. Você me deixou. Você levou sua família com você, e nem ao menos conseguiu ser homem suficiente para dizer um adeus apropriado." Sua voz estava baixa, mas sentia que a garganta pedia para levantá-la, ao menos um pouco. "Nem ao menos tente justificar o que você fez, não foi por amor. Não _era_ amor, e não _é_ amor. Não ache que porque você teve medo de estar comigo, me querer pra você que outra pessoa, outro _vampiro_ não o faria."

"Eu soube que _está_ com Emmett." A raiva na voz de Edward fez Bella querer pular o balcão e enforcá-lo. Como ele tinha coragem de ficar bravo por causa daquilo? Ele tinha ido embora, ele a tinha deixado.

"Sim. Ele não importa-se se sou humana, ela importa-se comigo."

"Então, você apenas estava esperando a próxima criatura sobrenatural depois de Jacob Black para você poder ter só pra você?"

"O que você disse?" O choque espalhou-se por suas veias, e Bella via o rosto sério de Edward à sua frente. Era a primeira vez que ele estava sério assim, e nunca pensara que ele algum dia poderia falar desse modo.

"Sei sobre você e o Black."

"E o que isso tem a ver com você? Você foi embora. Você me disse para continuar a vida. Fiz exatamente o que me pediu. Foi como _se você nunca tivesse existido_, lembra?"

"Não lhe disse para dormir com qualquer um assim que eu fosse embora." Edward parecia que começaria a deixar escorrer veneno pelo queixo a qualquer momento. Seus olhos estavam negros de raiva, e Bella sentia que nem mesmo isso a deixava com medo. Na verdade, o ódio começava a ferver em suas veias de tal maneira que estava surpresa com as reações calmas que estava a ter.

"Você foi embora! Você me disse que eu não era boa para você. Pois bem, sou boa o suficiente para outra pessoa."

"Aparentemente, qualquer um." Bella ficou apenas dois segundos sem dizer nada, e então desencostou-se do balcão. Os olhos semi-cerrados observando o vampiro à sua frente. Ele parecia que não tinha o mínimo remorso sobre o que estava dizendo.

"Jasper."

Fora apenas um sussurro e Jasper estava atrás de si, os olhos vermelhos faiscando perigosos para o vampiro do outro lado do balcão. Emmett estava na porta da cozinha, os outros aproximando-se devagar atrás dele. Edward observou como Jasper postava-se atrás de Bella, e a realização acertou-o: ele entendeu finalmente o porque dela ter chamado por ele.

"Está com medo de mim?" Perguntou para Bella, a surpresa visível em sua voz.

"Não." Balançou a cabeça, os olhos colados nos dele. "Apenas quero que você suma."

Alguns segundos passaram-se, Jasper ainda atrás de Isabella, Edward apenas mirando-a sem conseguir acreditar que ela estava com medo dele, e que chamara Jasper para a defendê-la. Todos estavam em silêncio, apenas esperando para ver o desfecho daquele episódio que poderia ter terminado bem, mas infelizmente, não terminara. Jasper sentia o medo de Isabella e isso apenas o fazia querer colocar Edward para fora. Ele não tinha direito algum sobre ela, e não tinha direito algum sobre o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer da vida e do corpo dela. Nem ao menos poderia algo como o que disse.

Sentiu que Edward estava com raiva, mas não parecia que era direcionada para Isabella, porém, mesmo assim continuou parado no mesmo lugar. O pequeno corpo dela estava à sua frente, os braços cruzados, a respiração rápida, o coração batendo freneticamente, e o sentimento de culpa transbordava junto com o medo. Perguntaria o porquê tanto da culpa quanto do medo depois.

"Pois bem." Edward despediu-se de Carlisle e Esme, olhando uma última vez para Bella, mas ela não olhou-o. Não queria vê-lo partir mais uma vez.

"Bells?" Emmett perguntou aproximando-se, vendo-a olhando para o mármore do balcão, os braços firmemente apertados no peito.

"Eu só..." Olhou-o querendo gritar com todos eles. Era horrível que estivesse passando por isso outra vez. Era horrível que novamente a família não ficasse junto por sua causa. "Preciso... de ar."

Afastou-se deles indo na direção da porta da frente, saindo e respirando fundo. Odiava que as coisas tivessem terminado daquele jeito, mas Edward não lhe dera outra opção. Jasper e Emmett prometeram lhe ajudar, e chamara Jasper, pedira ajuda. Não queria acreditar que Edward tivera coragem de dizer aquelas coisas. Foi até entre os carros estacionados, respirando fundo; a noite estava mais fria. Quis gritar, quis bater em algo, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria. Vira de verdade quem Edward era por apenas aquelas palavras, e teve vontade de dizer para ele que se tivesse oportunidade, teria dormido com todos os irmãos dele - e se Carlisle fosse solteiro, com ele também, então ele teria todas as razões para dizer o que dissera. E era horrível que ele tivesse coragem de dizer aquilo. Apenas provava que a felicidade dela não importava, apenas o que ele considerava certo, apenas o que ele queria.

"Eu te odeio."

"Ok." Rosalie respondeu parando ao lado de Bella, vendo-a assustar-se. "Não sou sua fã também, então não vejo problemas nisso."

"Não é para você." Bella disse virando-se para olhar a vampira a seu lado. "Você também vai precisar de um sino, pelo visto."

"Como disse?" Rosalie observou-a sem entender sobre o que ela estava falando.

"Jasper e Emmett vivem a assustar-me, prometi comprar sinos para eles. Aparentemente terei que comprar pra você também." Sorriu tristemente dando de ombros. Rosalie sorriu, entendendo o que ela quis dizer.

"Entendo. O que não entendo é porque não respondeu o que Edward merecia ouvir." Bella viu Rosalie cruzando os braços, a postura séria, os olhos dourados brilhando perigosos à luz da lua.

"Como?"

"Bella, não vamos ser hipócritas. Nunca fui sua fã, e não vou começar agora. Sabemos bem que você também nunca quis amizade comigo, e até agradeço por isso. Não precisávamos fingir nada. Mas até eu, que não sou sua fã, achei que Edward merecia ao menos um 'à merda' ou um 'foda-se' vindo de você."

Bella parecia que estava a ver um fantasma. Não conseguia acreditar que ela, Rosalie Hale, a personificação da beleza na Terra, a mulher que nunca quis nem ao menos tentar gostar de si, a ex-mulher de Emmett, a irmã de Edward, estava a dizer aquilo. Era quase como esperar que um macaco começasse a rejeitar bananas. Piscou várias vezes sem conseguir responder. Era tão estranho ter esse tipo de reação dela.

"Afinal, passaram-se anos demais. Ele esperava que você continuasse virgem até agora?"

A frase enviou mais um choque pelas veias de Bella.

"Acho que ele pensou isso mesmo." Conseguiu dizer sem acreditar na conversa que estava acontecendo. Nem com _quem_ estava acontecendo.

"Ele precisava escutar de você que as coisas mudaram." Rosalie inclinou a cabeça levemente. "Apesar de que um 'foda-se' faria um efeito devastador."

Bella sorriu e assentiu, concordando com ela. A vampira tinha razão, tinha que ter dito algo para deixar Edward ainda mais desconcertado, mas no momento, não conseguira.

"Obrigada, Rosalie."

"Não me agradeça. Fiz isso por Emmett. Ele não gosta de ver a companheira dele triste." Virou-se para voltar para a casa, ouvindo Bella rir baixo. "Cuide dele. Emmett, não sabe como _nós_ podemos ser bem difíceis quando queremos."

Bella pensou em dizer algo, mas achou que seria melhor não falar mais nada. Rosalie fora de grande ajuda. Estava mais calma, e por mais de uma razão: ela não queria sua cabeça por estar com Emmett. Respirou fundo, olhando a casa iluminada à sua frente. De todas as pessoas que pensou que poderia estar ali lhe dando apoio, Rosalie era realmente a última que poderia pensar. _E, me diz, porque você chamou o nome do Jasper?_ Aquela voz provocativa perguntou no fundo de sua mente e Bella franziu a testa. Nem ao menos tinha pensado naquilo, apenas chamara o nome dele. Balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros, com toda certeza toda aquela história de vampiro mal destruidores de outros vampiros fizera seu instinto chamar por Jasper; ele poderia protegê-la. Entretanto, poderia despedaçar Edward. Franziu a testa outra vez: era isso que queria? Que Edward fosse despedaçado? Balançou a cabeça outra vez e entrou na casa. Definitivamente sua mente e essa voz irritante estavam começando a ter liberdade demais.

* * *

Dois meses passaram-se. Bella sabia que em algum momento sua vida retomaria o curso rotineiro, e retornou. Apesar de que agora sua rotina incluía vampiros entrando e saindo de sua casa. Estava 'namorando' com Emmett, como o vampiro colocara tão docemente enquanto a assustava em uma manhã de domingo. Escrevera mais quatro capítulos do livro, fazendo Edgar quase pular da cadeira e ligar dizendo que os capítulos melhoravam mais e mais. Estava bem, mesmo com aquela sensação de que Emmett e Jasper escondiam algo de si. E agora, percebia que até mesmo Alice sabia de algo, e também estava escondendo.

Alice aparecera várias vezes, obrigando Bella a acompanhá-la em compras desnecessárias. E Bella agora tinha roupas para sair, roupas para ficar em casa, roupas para passeios no campo - o que ela nunca nem ao menos lembrava de ter feito durante toda a vida - roupas de praia, de piscina, de banho, de dormir, vestidos de noite, e outras infinidades de roupas que Alice achava essencial que ela tivesse no guarda-roupas. Bella apenas aceitava, já não tinha forças para lutar contra Alice, e por isso deixava-a comprar as roupas e sapatos que ela achava que Bella poderia vir há usar um dia. E foi em uma dessas compras com Alice que Bella acabou por descobrir algo que ela achava que não deveria ter descoberto, dado o efeito que causou na vampira.

"Alice, eu não preciso de outra camisola."

"Claro que sim. Camisolas nunca são demais." Alice segurou a camisola na frente do corpo de Bella, sorrindo enquanto via que ficava ótima na morena. "Jasper gosta dessa cor."

Bella mirou Alice com essa frase: o que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Jasper não via-a de camisola. Nem mesmo Emmett, que dormia grande parte das noites em sua casa, a via de camisola. Alice olhou Bella por um segundo e virou-se, como que fingindo escolher outra cor.

"Alice?"

"Sim, Bella?"

"O que está acontecendo?" Tentou olhá-la nos olhos, mas Alice virou-se, indo para outra arara e vendo outras roupas.

"Não sei do que está falando."

Alice abaixou o rosto e fingiu olhar uma peça de roupa mais baixa, sorrindo minimamente. Se Bella não fosse ajudar-se, ela o faria. E agora, ela ficaria ainda mais curiosa. E era exatamente isso que a vampira queria.

"Alice, não minta para mim." Bella cruzou os braços e parou ao lado de Alice, olhando-a brava.

"Ok, não vou mentir." Alice sorriu brevemente enquanto devolvia algumas peças que tinha retirado da arara. "Eu _realmente_ não sei do que você está falando. Foi um comentário aleatório."

"E porque eu duvido disso?"

"Seus livros estão fazendo mal a sua cabeça, Bells. Deveria ficar alguns dias sem escrever." Alice deu de ombros olhando para os lados. "Ali, achei a calça que queria pra você."

Bella girou os olhos e suspirou, desistindo. Tinha alguma coisa estranha acontecendo, e isso envolvia Jasper: e os três estavam mentindo para ela. Cedo ou tarde descobriria o que era; porém, uma sensação estranha em sua barriga disse que seria melhor descobrir logo. Só não tinha idéia de como faria isso.

* * *

A oportunidade de descobrir o que eles estavam escondendo há tanto tempo dela surgiu duas noites depois. Bella estava sentada no sofá da sala da casa dos rapazes. Emmett jogava um jogo onde um homem decapitava outros e ganhava vida extra com isso, Jasper estava sentado mais ao centro do sofá brincando com o violão, tirando algumas notas e Bella estava com o notebook no colo; porém, não estava escrevendo nada. Na verdade, estava já alguns minutos sem conseguir escrever. Decidira, de uma vez por todas, escrever logo uma cena mais quente entre os dois personagens, e assim que a cena começou, seus dedos travaram.

Sabia que era ridículo não conseguir escrever uma cena de sexo, afinal no segundo livro tinha uma cena quente, mas não de sexo, e Bella - na época - conseguira escrever. Lembrava-se de ter escrito sem nem ao menos corar, mas aparentemente, não seria o caso agora. Suspirou irritada e levantou os olhos da tela, as íris castanhas caindo em Jasper que tocava uma música lenta. Não conhecia a música, mas seus olhos moveram-se dos dedos de Jasper, ao ante-braço, e então para o braço, para os ombros, pescoço, queixo, nariz, olhos vermelhos, cabelos com cachos dourados. Mordeu o lábio, sabia que ambos poderiam ajudá-la com a cena, mas seria vergonhoso pedir algo assim. Afinal, mesmo que dormisse com Emmett, não colocaria as coisas que eles faziam no quarto no papel. Seria íntimo demais.

Continuou observando Jasper até perceber que ele havia parado de tocar e estava fitando-a, com certeza sentindo suas emoções. Desviou os olhos do rosto dele, sentindo o seu próprio esquentar. Entretanto ao fitar o texto novamente, respirou fundo e olhou Jasper: ele sorria daquele jeito pelo canto da boca; sorriu também.

"Eu... preciso de ajuda."

"Algo que eu possa fazer?" Jasper perguntou colocando o violão para o lado com certo cuidado.

"Preciso escrever uma cena... e está difícil." Mordeu o lábio novamente vendo Jasper levantar-se de onde estava e sentar-se a seu lado.

"Deixe-me ver." Jasper sentia que Isabella estava envergonhada, e ficou curioso para saber o porquê daquilo. Começou a ler alguns parágrafos antes e quando leu a última linha escrita já tinha plena idéia do que Isabella precisava. E o porquê da vergonha. "Não consegue terminar a cena?"

"Não estou acostumada com essas _cenas_."

"Não?" Jasper perguntou levantando a sobrancelha e olhando na direção de Emmett. Antes mesmo de olhar sentiu Isabella corando violentamente, o cheiro do sangue dela ficando mais forte.

"Não quero que seja tão íntimo." Explicou evitando responder algo sobre a pergunta dele.

"Apenas imagine outra pessoa com você, deverá ficar mais fácil. E não ficará tão íntimo."

"E quem eu poderia imaginar?" A pergunta, na verdade, não fora realmente algo para ele responder, mas Bella então percebeu que mesmo o jogo na TV ficara em silêncio. Levantou os olhos da tela do notebook e viu Emmett desviando o olhar de Jasper para o controle em suas mãos e então para a TV. Olhou Jasper e viu que ele estava sério, mas seus olhos brilhavam em um tom de vermelho diferente.

_Mas olha só, ele quer que você a imagine com ele._

Bella mordeu o lábio com mais força, aquela voz estava falando coisas impossíveis. Jasper nunca pensaria algo como aquilo. Porém, aquele silêncio que seguiu sua pergunta, apenas levantou a suspeita ainda mais; ele estava realmente sugerindo aquilo? Mirou a tela do notebook outra vez, os dedos batucando nervosos as teclas sem realmente digitar nada. Engoliu em seco e perguntou outra vez:

"E quem eu poderia imaginar?"

Viu pelo canto de olho Jasper virar o rosto minimamente em sua direção, o maxilar travado como se estivesse nervoso. Sabia que tinha algo de estranho nessa reação, respirou fundo e olhou-o. Seus olhos fixaram os olhos vermelhos de Jasper, e ele ainda estava sério.

"Isso tem a ver com o que estão escondendo de mim, não tem?"

Jasper assentiu, sabendo que era arriscado o que estava fazendo, porém, Alice não estava intervindo - talvez não fosse dar errado. Viu Isabella engolir em seco pelo menos duas vezes antes de conseguir falar. Sentia que ela estava nervosa, ansiosa e a curiosidade estava transbordando. Emmett estava fingindo que o jogo estava interessante demais para participar da conversa, e quis rir disso.

"Tem a ver com você... e comigo?" Para Bella fazer essa pergunta parecia que era necessário força física. Viu-o assentir novamente. "E Alice também está escondendo isso de mim, não está?" Jasper assentiu novamente. Bella prendeu a respiração, Alice tinha visto o futuro dela, e ele incluía Emmett... e Jasper.

* * *

_continua.._

**N/B:** Antes de dar minha opinião, quero pedir mil desculpas pela demora do capitulo betado. SOOOORRY, GENTE!  
Flaaaa, nem te amo mais, mas eu assumi o compromisso como beta, então, cá está o chapter betado.

Tenho apenas uma coisa a dizer: AUHAUHAUHAUHA SE FODEU, EDWARD!


	11. Capítulo 10

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, amei cada pequena review que recebi e espero que vocês mandem MTAS mais agora, viu? Agradecendo: **Gi, individua, Vivvi, Cora, Tatai, Jess, Veronique, cmcwithlock, Lady, Canibal, Mah, Lilith, Sra. Pontas, Kaomy, Mirian e P*rrajasper**, as reviews realmente incentivam._

_Sam, valeu por betar, amo-te!_

_Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 10**

Bella não conseguiu dizer nada. Apenas a idéia de que Alice tivesse visto que sua vida estava entrelaçada com a de Emmett e Jasper, era algo que não conseguia aceitar. Era impossível. Levantou-se, fechando o notebook e pegando a bolsa, começando a sair da sala.

"Bells..."

"Não." Disse para Emmett quando ele tentou segui-la e falar algo. Não queria ouvir nada; eles mentiram e fingiram que não era nada, quando na verdade, era algo como aquilo. "Não."

Saiu da casa deles, entrando no carro e dirigindo para sua casa. Precisava pensar naquilo tudo, e teria que ser longe deles. Jasper olhou para Emmett, vendo-o fitar o chão, sentindo-se culpado por ter escondido aquilo de Isabella. Levantou-se - tinha que concertar aquilo.

"Vou falar com ela." Emmett olhou-o, sorrindo de um jeito malicioso.

"Falar?" Emmett perguntou, vendo Jasper pegar o chapéu e colocá-lo na cabeça, indo na direção da porta. Jasper virou-se, olhando-o sério. Estava na hora de perguntar aquilo para Emmett.

"Não lhe incomoda saber que terá que dividir Isabella com outra pessoa? Não sente ciúmes?"

Emmett levantou-se, desligando o video-game. Andou até Jasper, sabendo que ele estava testando suas emoções. Porém, sorriu. Não teria porque mentir para ele, aquilo iria acontecer, eles teriam Bella, e se isso acontecesse, nada poderia ficar entre eles; nada poderia atrapalhar. Apoiou a mão no ombro de Jasper, o rosto sério dele fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais.

"Cara, com toda sinceridade: se você não fosse meu irmão, não ia deixar isso acontecer. Nem ferrando." Piscou para ele, vendo parcialmente os olhos vermelhos do outro vampiro. "Alice nos disse que isso é o que vai acontecer, e se nem Bella descobrindo o que Alice viu, a pequena adivinha não ligou e avisou que o curso da situação mudou, é porque é pra ser."

"Isso não lhe incomoda?"

"Claro que sim. Mas quando Alice contou que Bella não seria só minha, disse que ela seria feliz com você também. E que você também seria feliz. Acho que isso... foi o suficiente pra deixar de lado o ciúme."

"E porque minha felicidade deveria importar pra você?" Jasper sentiu que Emmett estava sendo extremamente verdadeiro com o que estava falando.

"Porque você é meu irmão, Jasper. Sua felicidade me importa. Sempre importou." Apertou a mão no ombro dele, vendo-o olhá-lo nos olhos, sabendo que ele estava sentindo que estava sendo sincero. E era verdade. A idéia de ter que dividir Bella não era das melhores, mas se isso fosse fazer aos três felizes, porque não tentar?

"Vou falar com ela." Jasper disse após alguns segundos de silêncio. Emmett sorriu malicioso novamente.

"Falar? Ah, claro."

Balançou a cabeça e saiu da casa - achou melhor correr até a casa dela, queria chegar antes dela, estar lá quando ela chegasse, assim Isabella não teria oportunidade de não deixá-lo entrar. Entrou pela janela da sala, sentando-se no sofá e esperando pacientemente até que ouviu passos na escada. Sentiu o cheiro de Isabella, e mesmo se o cheiro não a entregasse, a confusão de sentimentos entregaria. Sorriu levemente; teria que fazer o máximo de esforço para não se deixar levar pelas emoções dela.

Ouviu a chave girar e a porta abrir, e então ouviu Isabella fungar, chorando. Levantou-se rapidamente, vendo-a fechar a porta e ficar de costas pra si. Teria que esperar que ela acendesse a luz para falar, ou a assustaria, e a situação ficaria ainda pior. Bella procurou o interruptor acendendo a luz e querendo gritar para qual quer que fosse deles que estivesse ali, ir embora. Tinha visto a sombra no sofá, mas já estava esperando por isso. Virou-se, lágrimas ainda escorrendo por seus olhos, observando Jasper enquanto colocava a bolsa e o notebook no balcão.

"Jasper eu preciso..."

"Deixe-me falar antes, Isabella." Pediu, olhando mirar o chão enquanto passava as mãos no rosto, limpando as lágrimas. "Alice nos contou o que tinha visto há meses. Emmett aceitou bem, eu não. Não achei certo, não achei possível." Viu-a respirar fundo, ainda sem olhá-lo. Aproximou-se alguns passos. "Ela disse que não poderíamos contar nada a você, ou tudo iria abaixo. Não sabe quantas vezes tentei contar-lhe apenas para que isso não acontecesse. Porém, você descobriu, e Alice ainda não interferiu. O que me leva a crer que esse é o caminho que ela viu."

"Isso não vai acontecer." Bella disse levantando a cabeça, olhando-o. Não era possível que Jasper estivesse realmente aceitando aquilo. "Isso não existe."

"Eu sei. Porém, no dia em que Edward veio, foi a prova que eu precisava para entender o que Alice tinha dito."

"O quê?"

Jasper aproximou-se mais alguns passo, sentindo que Isabella estava confusa, chateada, cansada, triste e extremamente curiosa. Quis sorrir; parecia que agora Isabella estava _sempre_ curiosa.

"Você chamou meu nome."

"O quê?"

"Quando Edward a insultou, você chamou meu nome. Não o de Emmett."

"Isso foi porque eu... estava com a história de você ser... um filho da mãe de um vampiro forte. Mal." Explicou afastando-se dele, indo até a sala, olhando pela janela. Sua respiração estava acelerada, seu coração batia forte em seu peito. "Não foi porque eu... Isso não existe. Isso não vai acontecer."

"Você queria que eu matasse Edward?" Sentiu-a ficar com medo.

"Não. Apenas... o queria longe de mim." Explicou sem virar-se. Odiava-se por ter que dizer que era isso, quando no fundo aquela voz irritante e que ganhara muita liberdade gritava: _É porque confio em você. Porque quero que me proteja._

"Poderia ter chamado Emmett."

"Mas não chamei."

"E porque não?"

"Por que não!" Mordeu o lábio, sabia que era a única culpada disso. Estava confundindo as coisas na própria cabeça, imagine o que estaria fazendo com Jasper sentindo suas emoções. E com Emmett que sabia disso tudo. "Jasper, você sempre foi o que teve mais senso de certo e errado, acha mesmo que algum dia eu faria algo como... _isso?"_

Viu-a virando-se e olhando-o nos olhos - estava séria, e estava realmente querendo saber o que achava daquilo.

"Não."

"Pois bem, aí está sua resposta. Alice viu o que poderia acontecer, não o que vai. E _isso_ não vai acontecer."

"Porque tem tanto medo?" Sorriu brevemente do olhar surpreso que ela lhe lançou.

"Não é medo, Jasper. Essas coisas simplesmente não existem no mundo real. Não se namora duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo." Explicou olhando-o inclinar a cabeça e sorriu pelo canto da boca.

"Isabella, seu mundo nunca foi normal, lembra?" Viu-a respirando fundo e cruzando os braços, brava. "Você sempre esteve envolvida com coisas que não eram normais. Vampiros, Lobisomens, pessoas com poderes estranhos, livros sobre essas coisas. Achou que o resto de sua vida seria normal?"

"Só porque eu convivo com coisas que não deveriam existir, não significa que eu tenha que ter um relacionamento com dois vampiros ao mesmo tempo. Eu não sei nem como algo assim poderia acontecer." Explicou um pouco mais nervosa do que queria. Estava irritada por Jasper, que ela achava ser o mais centrado, estar a aceitar a idéia. "Eu não quer nem ao menos pensar no que vai acontecer quando Emmett... for embora. Não sei muito bem quanto de mim vai sobrar quando isso acontecer." sua voz foi baixando conforme o pensamento voltava em sua mente. "E estar com vocês dois... definitivamente vai quebrar todo o resto que conseguiu se levantar da primeira vez. E eu simplesmente não posso passar por isso outra vez. Não _vou _passar por isso outra vez."

Jasper mirou-a, entendendo perfeitamente o medo que Isabella sentia com relação a essa situação. Claro, existiam outros medos por debaixo de tudo isso, mas aquele era o principal e quis dar risada. Ela não tinha idéia de como ficava feliz em saber que toda essa confusão que ela sentia era por medo de ser abandonada. Por medo de passar tudo que já havia passado antes, e ela não estava errada. Ela deveria realmente ter aquela solidão, aquela dor de antes, pois Jasper sabia o que era aquilo. Tinha plena idéia do que era sentir as coisas que ela sentira, pois também já sentira.

"Esse é seu medo? De que iremos abandoná-la outra vez?"

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Bella, e ela quis bater em algo, quis gritar com Jasper por estar tratando daquilo como se não fosse nada. Ele não estava lá quando tudo aconteceu, nenhum deles estava lá quando ela ficou sozinha, quando sofreu porque tudo que acreditava ser real - acreditava ser dela. Simplesmente foi embora. As lágrimas escorriam sozinhas por seu rosto, e quis que ele sentisse toda aquela dor, quis que ele entendesse tudo que ela tinha passado. E tudo por culpa deles.

"Não é simples assim!" Gritou. Jasper ficou sério, e então sentiu. Sentiu que ele sentia toda sua dor, sentiu que ele entendia perfeitamente que seu medo era grande e real. Que isso iria acontecer novamente, era inevitável. "Nunca com vocês é simples. Vocês tem a maldita eternidade nas mãos, vocês podem... ter quem quiserem. Pra _todos_ vocês é simples. Mas pra mim não é. Não é nada simples saber que vou ser deixada pra trás outra vez. Então não diga que meu medo é ser deixada pra trás como se não fosse nada, porque é tudo. É a verdade, é o que vai acontecer. É o que sempre acontece."

"Isabella..."

"Não!" Gritou outra vez, a garganta ardendo. Não estava importando-se se os vizinhos escutariam ou não, já não ligava. "Eu não vou passar por isso outra vez, Jasper. Não sou nenhuma adolescente para ter aventuras amorosas agora. Eu jurei que não passaria por isso outra vez, e não vou deixar nem você nem Emmett, me machucarem desse jeito. Então... isso não vai acontecer."

"Não vamos deixá-la." Enviou uma onda fraca de calma para ela, não querendo que ela percebesse.

"Diz isso agora." Rebateu amarga, queria parar de falar naquilo, as lágrimas em seu rosto não paravam de cair.

"Não. Digo isso porque sei que não vamos."

Jasper cobriu a distância entre eles, abraçando-a. E sentiu as mãos de Isabella abraçando-o, segurando-o firme contra ela. A tristeza, a dor, o sofrimento, a confusão, a raiva, tudo que ela estava sentindo atravessando seu corpo. E sentia que era tão forte, que usou todas as suas forças para não cair de joelhos no chão, para não sofrer com ela. Precisava manter-se calmo, centrado. A respiração de Isabella contra seu peito era rápida, e ela chorava, molhando sua camisa. Ficaria ali, abraçado a ela, sentindo-a ficar cada vez menos triste, até que estivesse calma. Queria provar para ela que não iria embora, que ela não seria abandonada outra vez.

Bella abraçou Jasper apertado, segurando-o contra si. Odiava ficar brava com eles, odiava descontar suas inseguranças e as dores do que acontecera há tanto tempo neles. E era realmente errado, mas precisava daquilo; precisava tirar aquilo do sistema, exatamente porque agora que descobrira toda a verdade, teria que lidar com aquela situação. E sabia, abraçada com Jasper, que ele aceitava que ela seria dele. Que ele sabia que ela cederia, que ela o puxaria para aquele redemoinho que era um relacionamento com uma humana. Porém, não conseguia entender: porque os dois? Porque Alice vira que ficaria com ambos? Porque não só um deles? Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de Jasper, percebendo que seu próprio coração acelerava apenas por inalar o cheiro tão bom que todos eles tinham.

"Isso é... loucura." Falou baixo, ainda com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele. As mãos de Jasper corriam as costas de Bella, acariciando-a, deixando-a mais calma.

"Eu sei."

Afastou o rosto do peito dele, olhando pra cima, vendo-o ainda de chapéu, os olhos vermelhos parcialmente cobertos. Era loucura. Não poderia fazer isso, sofreria tanto quando acabasse. E era loucura namorar duas pessoas, como faria isso?

"Vem, você precisa descansar." Jasper disse, olhando no rosto cansado de Isabella, sabendo que ela estava cheia de perguntas. Assim como ele.

"Jasper..." Viu-a parar no meio do corredor enquanto a puxava para o quarto. Olhou-a, sentindo-a confusa, e ao mesmo tempo decidida. Não entendeu muito bem o que aquilo poderia significar. "Não... mova-se."

Segurou o rosto dele em suas mãos, empurrando o chapéu para trás, até que ele caísse no chão. Observou os cachos loiros - agora livres - e observou os olhos vermelhos dele, sentiu o hálito gelado dele em seu rosto. Era isso. Era aquele momento: ou aceitava o que Alice vira como seu destino e ficava com os dois, ou fugia e não ficaria com nenhum. Esse pensamento a fez estremecer, e devagar ficou na ponta dos pés, apoiando seu corpo ao dele. Olhou os lábios finos de Jasper, a boca parcialmente aberta, e encostou a sua. E fora exatamente como esperava.

Ambos perderam o controle. Assim que Bella sentiu os lábios frios de Jasper contra os dela, jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. O medo daquilo desencadear o frenesi sobre o desejo dele por seu sangue esquecido, o medo de que tudo poderia - e iria - dar errado, esquecido. E Jasper assim que sentiu os lábios de Isabella contra os dele, não queria mais nada, apenas apertá-la mais e mais contra si. Envolveu a cintura dela com os braços, puxando-a contra si, empurrando-a contra a parede do corredor. Teve medo do que poderia acontecer com o corpo dela nesses movimentos, mas não conseguia não apertá-la contra si, não consegui não puxá-la. E quando sentiu a ponta da língua dela contra seu lábios, desabou.

Bella sentiu quando Jasper abriu a boca, e buscou a língua dele, queria senti-la. E o beijo era rápido, era violento, era um desejo sem igual. Precisava de mais e mais a boca dele colada a sua, da língua dele a forçar-se contra a sua. O corpo dele moldava-se ao seu com perfeição, os braços prendendo seu quadril ao dele. Precisava daquilo, precisava senti-lo. Estremeceu. Precisava de mais. Começou a sentir a boca ficar dormente, como se tivesse sido anestesiada, e afastou brevemente sua boca da dele, sentindo-o correr os lábios por seu maxilar, as mãos subindo por seus braços, segurando seus punhos, e levantando-os acima de sua cabeça, prendendo-os na parede.

Jasper sentia o desejo de Isabella, e isso apenas acrescentava ao seu. Prendeu as mãos dela na parede, acima da cabeça, segurando os punhos com uma mão só, a outra segurando-a pela cintura, puxando-a na direção de seu corpo, enquanto com uma das pernas afastava as dela. Trilhou beijos pelo maxilar de Isabella, ouvindo-a respirar rapidamente, o coração batendo com força dentro do peito. Queria mais dela, queria muito mais. Não conseguia parar. Era algo tão forte, que nem mesmo ele conseguia explicar.

O joelho dele forçou-se por entre as pernas de Bella, ela gemeu, sentindo o corpo ficar mole contra a parede, os olhos fechando-se, a mente nublando. Precisava de mais, precisava de muito mais. A boca dele voltou para junto da sua, a língua dele contornando seus lábios, sentindo seu gosto. E quis fazer o mesmo, quis sentir o gosto dele em sua língua, quis sentir como era o gosto de Jasper ainda mais. Gemeu novamente quando o joelho dele forçou-se outra vez entre suas pernas, e o ouviu rosnar. Abriu os olhos assustada, observando o rosto dele a milímetros do seu. Dos olhos vermelhos, aqueles olhos negros eram ainda mais assustadores.

Ficaram fitando-se, na mesma posição, os olhos colados. A respiração de Bella estava rápida, e ela sabia que ou eles se acalmavam ou aquilo continuaria até ambos estarem satisfeitos. Esperou. Não moveu-se, Jasper fazia a mesma coisa, ainda segurando suas mãos acima de sua cabeça. E os segundos passaram, o coração de Bella bateu mais devagar, a respiração desacelerou, o corpo firmou-se e viu que Jasper sorria pelo canto da boca, olhando-a como se entendesse o que ela estava sentindo, aquela sensação de que poderia acontecer algo mais, mas não seria naquele momento.

"Perdi o controle." Bella disse, e Jasper apenas inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado.

"Não foi a única."

Soltou-a devagar, seu corpo implorando para que continuasse perto dela, para que terminasse o que haviam começado, mas sabia que não seria hoje. Sabia que aquilo que acontecera era apenas para provar para Isabella que eles dariam certo também. Que eles poderiam ficar juntos.

"Deveria ir dormir, Isabella."

"Não quero." Jasper sorriu, roçou os lábios contra os dela, segurando-a pelas mãos e puxando-a para o quarto.

"Mas vai."

Bella sorriu com isso. Poderia chorar, desesperar-se e sofrer quando tudo desse errado. Agora, queria apenas aproveitar a loucura que estava fazendo.

* * *

Passou algum tempo conversando com Jasper deitada com ele em sua cama. E por mais que quisesse mais, apenas conversou com ele. Deu risada, ficou brava, e por fim dormiu. Bella foi acordada por um leve beijou de Jasper de madrugada, avisando que estava indo embora antes do sol nascer. E algumas horas depois acordou novamente, e a cabeça levou-a novamente as perguntas que já tinha na noite anterior, acrescentando outras mais. Aquilo já estava provando-se difícil. Mirou por alguns segundos o teto de seu quarto, os poucos raios de sol que entravam deixavam o quarto mais quente e não conseguia pensar direito.

Levantou-se e fez sua higiene, indo até a cozinha e pegando o celular no balcão, discando rapidamente o número de Alice, não esperando nem ao menos dois toques e a morena atendeu.

"Não precisa me dizer o sermão de quase vinte minutos que vai fazer. Vou apenas escutar e no fim vou te fazer duas perguntas e você me responderá e pronto, estaremos resolvidas." Alice disse rápido, Bella girou os olhos, segurando o celular com o ombro enquanto pegava o pó para fazer seu café.

"Você mentiu pra mim. Não sei se estaremos resolvidas, Alice." Bella disse simplesmente, sorrindo enquanto falava, sabendo que ela teria visto isso também.

"Bella, não seja boba. Sabe bem porque menti, e se eu não tivesse mentido, você não estaria como está agora."

"E como estou agora?" Colocou o pó e a água, sentindo o cheiro do café subir rapidamente.

"Feliz."

Segurou o celular com a mão novamente, esperando o café ficar pronto. Pensou no que Alice dissera. Claro que no geral estava feliz. Apesar de que não queria ficar a pensar nas pequenas coisas, pois realmente os problemas começariam a aparecer, e já tinha resolvido que somente resolveria quando tivesse realmente que enfrentá-los.

"E confusa." Disse pegando a caneca no armário.

"Então, agora posso fazer minha pergunta: está confusa porque sabe que está apaixonada por Emmett e que vai apaixonar-se por Jasper? Ou está confusa porque ter que namorar duas pessoas é algo que você nunca faria?" Alice quase cantou as perguntas, sorrindo com o silêncio da outra. Adorava deixar Bella sem reação como estava agora.

"As duas coisas, Alice." Respondeu após alguns segundos em silêncio. Respirou fundo e bebeu um gole pequeno do café quente. "Não posso nem ao menos pensar em ter essa conversa com você." Murmurou enquanto sentava-se no sofá, colocando as pernas pra cima.

"Por causa de Jasper?" A surpresa foi real para Alice.

"Exato." Bebeu mais um pouco do café. "Seria... muito estranho."

"Bella, pare. Eu vi isso acontecendo. Eu sei que vocês vão ser felizes. Não tem a mínima razão ficar assim." Bella respirou fundo outra vez, sentindo-se nada calma.

"Sei que viu. Mas ao mesmo tempo... é o Jasper. _Seu_ Jasper."

"Não, ele não é mais meu Jasper. Há muito tempo ele não é mais meu Jasper, Bella." Alice sentiu-se triste com isso, mas então lembrou-se que o foco era Bella. Ainda se passariam alguns meses para que sua própria felicidade começasse a aparecer.

"Mesmo assim..."

"Mesmo assim nada." Alice a cortou. "Você está feliz, não? Eu _sei_ que ele está feliz. E Emmett está feliz, e não terá as reações que você acha que ele pode ter sobre essa história. Acredite em mim." Bella bebeu mais de seu café, olhando para sua TV desligada. Era tão estranho que agora, com trinta anos, voltasse a sentir-se como uma adolescente que estivesse vivendo uma aventura amorosa. Por Deus, já não era nenhuma garotinha!

"Alice, isso dará certo mesmo?"

"_Acredite_ em mim, Bella. E use o vestido verde que te comprei há algumas semanas." Bella franziu a testa sem entender sobre o que Alice estava falando. "E os scarpins pretos. E, por Deus, prenda esse cabelos no alto da cabeça."

"Alice, sobre o que você está falando? E porque eu me arriscaria naqueles saltos assassinos?"

"Apenas guarde essa informação, Bella. Vestido verde e scarpin preto. E os cabelos presos, por Deus!" Bella abriu a boca para perguntar outra vez, mas não houve tempo. "Tenho que ir. Vamos ver se conseguimos fazer compras no meio da semana, ok?"

"Certo."

Alice desligou e Bella fechou o celular, colocando-o a seu lado no sofá, bebendo o resto do café de sua caneca. Tinha que escrever um pouco hoje, mas sabia que com a lista de perguntas na cabeça não conseguiria escrever nem ao menos uma linha. Respirou fundo. Não, tinha que ir enfrentar aquilo. Não havia modo de esquivar-se disso; mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que enfrentar tanto Emmett quanto Jasper. Teria que resolver tudo, e queria que pelo menos um terço de suas perguntas tivesse respostas.

* * *

Olhou Emmett sorrindo quando entrou na casa. Tinha saído da casa de Isabella e foi caçar. Decidira por achar alguém que realmente não fosse fazer falta no mundo, seguindo a idéia de Isabella. Correu por algumas ruas, sentiu sentimentos, escutou conversas da madrugada de sexta para sábado, que já era um anúncio de como ficaria a noite seguinte. Achou dois homens que haviam acabado de assaltar uma moça que voltava do serviço. Sorriu ao parar perto deles: os homens estavam gabando-se daquilo. O maior erro deles. Alimentou-se e foi para casa.

"Então?"

"Alice estava certa." Emmett franziu a testa não entendendo aquela frase. "Isabella gritou bastante comigo."

"E?" Jasper sorriu pelo canto da boca, fazendo Emmett sorrir também. Sabia que Jasper estava escondendo algo, e queria saber o que era. "Vamos levá-la para... sair."

"Sair? Se ela não aparecer em algumas horas gritando e exigindo respostas será apenas um milagre." Emmett estourou uma risada que fez Jasper rir, mas ele havia falado sério. Sabia que Isabella queria respostas, e que viria atrás deles dali há não muito tempo. "Mas acho que sair à noite seria uma boa idéia."

"Vou rir muito em ver Bella sem saber o que fazer com nós dois por perto."

"Não sei se isso será motivo de riso, Emmett." Jasper ponderou por um momento enquanto tirava a camiseta que estava vestindo, que ficara suja de sangue, e jogando-a no canto da sala. "Isabella consegue sentir coisas demais ao mesmo tempo."

"Acha que não vai conseguir controlar-se?" Emmett perguntou e sorriu malicioso para Jasper vendo-o fechar os olhos e balançar a cabeça, mas sorrindo.

"Veremos o que acontecerá."

* * *

Olhou rapidamente para a casa à sua frente, decidindo descer logo do carro. Sabia que eles já teriam lhe escutado e que estava fazendo papel de tonta ficando do lado de fora. Desceu do carro, o trancou e andou na direção da porta, observando que esta estava aberta. Sorriu brevemente e entrou. Jasper estava parado no batente da porta da cozinha, Emmett no batente da porta da sala. Cruzou os braços, fazendo cara de brava.

"Ha ha, muito engraçado. Deveriam virar comediantes." Disse fechando a porta atrás de si, encostando-se na madeira. Ambos sorriam para ela, sabendo que ela não sabia com quem falar primeiro. "Parem com isso."

Emmett foi o primeiro a aproximar-se dela, vendo-a olhar brava pra si, apenas o fazendo sorrir mais. Segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, aproximando-se para beijá-la, e Bella apenas roçou os lábios contra os dele, fazendo inclinar a cabeça para o lado, o rosto curioso.

"Precisamos conversar." Bella mordeu o lábio enquanto sentia-se extremamente culpada por não beijar Emmett direito, mas precisava conversar com eles antes e não seria certo beijar Emmett, virar-se e beijar Jasper. _Seria divertido._ Bella balançou a cabeça levemente, evitando ouvir aquela voz. Não. Estava decidida e não faria coisas daquele tipo, tinha que simplesmente conversar com eles; exigir resposta e colocar regras.

Afastou-se de Emmett, indo para a sala e sendo seguida pelos dois vampiros. Jasper estava sério, Isabella era uma confusão de sentimentos. E conseguia deixá-lo confuso. Como era possível alguém sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo? Viu-a sentar-se no sofá, olhando para as mãos e para o chão, sentindo-se mais confusa do que quando havia chegado.

"Não vou mais brigar com vocês por terem mentido para mim. Entendo o motivo, mesmo que não ache certo." Começou e levantou a cabeça, vendo que Jasper estava de braços cruzados atrás da outra ponta do sofá e Emmett sentado perto dele. "Emmett, eu... ontem quando Jasper foi..."

"Eu sei, Bells." Emmett sorriu incentivando-a a continuar a falar.

"E... eu não sei bem... como... fazer isso." Emmett estorou uma risada alta, Jasper apenas sorriu pelo canto da boca. Bella ficou sem entender o porquê do riso - era um assunto sério. "O quê?"

"Bella, apenas acompanhe. Só isso."

Emmett disse, vendo-a olhá-lo como se finalmente compreendesse o que ele estava falando, e então a viu corar, fazendo com que continuasse a rir.

"Acompanhar? Ok, eu acompanho, mas... as regras são as minhas." Falou ainda sentindo o rosto queimando.

"Regras?" Jasper perguntando começando a ficar interessado na determinação que sentia vindo dela.

"Ah... em público... não forcem."

"Forçar?" Emmett perguntou esticando-se no sofá.

"É... não... tentem me beijar os dois ao mesmo tempo." Cobriu os olhos com a mão, sentindo-se extremamente envergonhada com o que estava falando. Era difícil imaginar-se falando dentro de sua mente, e falar para os dois aquelas coisas era quase três vezes pior. Porém, tinha que falar. "Sem... demonstrações afetuosas demais."

"O que mais?" Jasper estava divertindo-se agora.

"Presentes, ciúmes e brigas são extremamente proibidas. E digo proibido no sentido de caso venhamos a brigar, não quero que um fique contra o outro, entendem?" Ambos assentiram. Resolveu continuar. "Quando estivermos com a família... não... não tentem..."

"Agarrá-la?" Emmett perguntou dando risada do novo tom de vermelho que assumiu o rosto de Bella.

"Isso. Já me basta saber que todos podem ouvir tudo dentro dessa casa, não preciso que vejam essas coisas também." Olhou para as mãos, querendo colocar a última regra logo para fora, ver o que eles falariam.

"Mais algo, Isabella?" Jasper sentia que ela queria dizer mais alguma coisa, e essa coisa a estava fazendo corar violentamente; até mesmo o pescoço de Isabella estava avermelhado.

"Eu não... vou... _ficar_ com... os dois..." Ambos levantaram as sobrancelhas em questionamento. Decidiu terminar a frase de uma vez. "Não vou _ficar_ com os dois ao mesmo tempo."

Os três ficaram em silêncio. Bella sentia-se um pouco mais leve por ter dito o que queria. Jasper sentia-se extremamente feliz por sentir Isabella mais calma, afinal as emoções dela estavam mexendo com as dele. E Emmett estava curioso para saber o porque dessa última regra, mas nada falaria, deixaria que Bella tivesse o tempo dela, e então depois disso ela mudaria de idéia; tinha quase certeza.

"Concordam com tudo que eu disse?"

"Sim." Concordaram ao mesmo tempo, e Bella sorriu achando que por hora, estava tudo certo.

"Que bom." Levantou-se, olhando para ambos e depois para a porta. "Preciso ir. Tenho que terminar um capítulo e talvez enviá-lo ainda hoje."

"O que acha de mais tarde sairmos?" Emmett sugeriu levantando-se e indo na direção de Bella.

"Sair? Para onde?" A frase de Alice veio em sua mente.

"Beber algo." A viu levantar a sobrancelha. "Você beber algo, nós apenas vamos acompanhá-la."

Bella pensou por um momento. Seria a primeira vez que sairia com ambos, e essa seria a oportunidade perfeita para ver como eles reagiriam em público com ela. E como ela mesma reagiria em público com eles. "Ok, às oito?"

"Certo."

Emmett inclinou-se capturando a boca de Bella com a sua, beijando-a e sentindo que nos primeiros segundos ela ficara apenas parada esperando que ele se afastasse, mas após começara a reagir. Jasper apenas mirou os dois, testando suas emoções e rindo ao sentir o certo desespero de Isabella. Bella afastou-se de Emmett sorrindo envergonhada, e passou por Jasper, parando a seu lado e olhando-o enquanto mordia o lábio.

"Até a noite."

Jasper riu quando Isabella inclinou-se, dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios e virando-se, saindo da sala em um passo apressado e tropeçando ao chegar a porta. Emmett deu risada da reação dela, mas Jasper ficou sério, e esperou escutar o carro de Isabella ser ligado para virar-se para Emmett.

"Isso dará um imenso trabalho, não sabia?"

"Será divertido." Emmett disse sentando-se no sofá.

"Eu realmente duvido disso."

* * *

Bella mirou-se no espelho olhando seu cabelo preso firmemente no alto da cabeça, o rosto totalmente descoberto, os brincos de argolas pequenos contrastando com sua pele. Agradeceu à Deus por ter ficado ao menos um pouco vaidosa, ou não teria nada para colocar nas orelhas. Observou o vestido verde que Alice tinha lhe dito para colocar. Odiava ter que deixar os ombros a mostra. O vestido tomara que caia verde ficava ótimo no seu corpo, mas achava que poderia ser um pouco maior; acabava quatro dedos acima de seu joelho. Virou-se, olhando o sapato dentro da caixa encima da cama. Era hora da verdade. Já era quase sete e meia e sabia realmente que se colocasse outro sapato, não ficaria tão bom quanto ficaria com aquele. O único problema real era que não sabia andar de salto tão bem quanto Alice pensava, e isso poderia resultar em alguma queda feia ou em momentos embaraçosos andando desajeitada.

Sentou-se na cama, observando o salto fino do scarpin preto. Pegou um pé e colocou-o, olhando como ficava ótimo em seu pé, como combinava perfeitamente com o vestido. Colocou o outro e devagar levantou-se, vendo como estava mais alta, e a imagem refletida no espelho mostrava uma mulher elegante. Balançou a cabeça, fazendo o firme rabo-de-cavalo balançar junto. Aquilo, definitivamente, não daria certo. Respirou fundo e deu alguns passos, devagar, apenas para ter certeza de que não cairia, e para sua surpresa, nem ao menos balançou. Andou pelo quarto, em velocidades diferentes para ter certeza de que conseguiria ficar encima do salto, e sorriu, estava andando perfeitamente.

Terminou de arrumar-se, sem pensar muito que estava saindo com os dois vampiros ao mesmo tempo, e que seria extremamente estranho o que estava fazendo. Não conseguia pensar em ter que deixar um de lado, mas nem ao menos pensava em demonstrar afeto pelos dois ao mesmo tempo com pessoas olhando-a. Isso poderia ser problemático. Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez, indo para a sala e pegando a pequena bolsa que tinha separado mais cedo. Então, gritou.

"Mais que inferno!" Emmett deu risada e levantou-se do sofá indo para perto de Bella. Ela poderia falar o que fosse, era sempre engraçado assustá-la. "Amanhã de manhã vou sair e comprar um sino."

Emmett sorriu enquanto enrolava os braços na cintura dela, puxando-a de encontro a si, vendo que o vestido deixava os ombros à mostra, e sorriu mais ainda ao ver que Bella estava examinando-o. Inclinou o rosto, roçando seus lábios aos dela, vendo-a sorrir.

"Algo engraçado, Srta. Swan?"

"Não, Sr. McCarty, apenas sorrindo."

"Ótimo."

Emmett beijou Bella, sentindo-a lhe abraçar, puxando seu corpo para perto, enquanto deslizava devagar a língua para dentro da boca dela, puxando a dela para junto da sua. Sentia que Jasper estava observando-os; era possível sentir os olhos dele em si, mas por hora apenas ignorou, querendo sentir um pouco mais o gosto da boca de Bella. Pressionou o corpo pequeno dela contra o seu, sorrindo ao senti-la amolecer em seus braços. Adorava vê-la tão entregue. Separou sua boca da dela, descendo beijos pelo maxilar, pescoço, ombros, enquanto ouvi-a respirar com rapidez.

"Vestido interessante, Bells." Disse contra a pele do ombro dela, fazendo seu caminho de volta, e olhando-a nos olhos com seu rosto bem próximo do dela.

"Humhum." Foi a única coisa que Bella conseguiu responder Emmett era como uma droga, não conseguia parar de sentir após começar. Viu-o afastando-se devagar, sorrindo e olhando por cima de seu ombro. O sorriso no rosto de Bella morreu na mesma hora: ela tinha esquecido que Jasper também estaria ali. Virou-se devagar, olhando-o nos olhos, constatado que ele havia alimentado-se de humanos outra vez, e fora recentemente.

"Outra garota indefesa e sem consciência do perigo que corria?" Bella percebeu que sua frase soou extremamente ciumenta. Quis sorrir disso, mas evitou.

Jasper sorriu pelo canto da boca - os olhos analisando o corpo de Isabella dentro daquele vestido; extremamente tentador. "Um ladrão. Havia roubado uma senhora na rua. Fim trágico, eu diria."

Isabella sorriu e Jasper sentiu que ela estava mais aliviada com isso. Não esperou que Isabella tivesse a mesma reação que teve com Emmett; beijá-lo daquela forma. Afinal, seria exigir demais da garota tímida de Forks. Porém, viu-a olhando por cima do ombro para Emmett, e algo que ela fez com o rosto fez o outro vampiro dar risada. Ficou curioso, e quando ela o observou outra vez, apenas sentiu determinação vindo dela.

Bella aproximou-se devagar de Jasper, vendo-o sério, como se ela estivesse a fazer algo errado. Engoliu em seco duas vezes antes de conseguir aproximar-se de verdade, correndo a mão que não estava segurando a pequena bolsa pelo ombro dele, até a nuca e segurando vários cachos ao mesmo tempo, puxando-o para junto dela. Sentiu o hálito gelado dele contra seu rosto e respirou fundo; era tão bom. Colou seus lábios aos dele, beijando-o da mesma forma que havia beijado Emmett, sentindo a língua dele brigar por controle com a sua. E os beijos eram diferentes. Enquanto o de Emmett mostrava claramente o quanto ele a desejava, o de Jasper deixava que ela mostrasse o quanto ela o desejava. E suspirou quando separou a boca da dele, olhando-o nos olhos semi-abertos, vendo-os negros.

"Se ainda quer sair, aconselho que não volte a fazer isso agora, Isabella." Jasper disse, a voz extremamente rouca, os olhos negros queimando contra os dela. Emmett deu risada e Bella sorriu.

"Bom, acho que não preciso lembrar das regras, não?"

Emmett riu Bella parecia uma mãe levando os filhos ao supermercado, lembrando que eles poderiam ver e não poderiam tocar. Assentiu quando Bella lhe olhou, e viu Jasper fazer o mesmo. Ela pegou a chave do apartamento, abrindo a porta e saindo. Eles a seguiram.

"Onde vamos?"

"Vai ver." Emmett disse, descendo as escadas, seguido por Bella e então por Jasper, que parecia analisar o corpo de Bella por trás.

"Porque sinto que não vou gostar de onde vamos?"

"Vai gostar, Isabella. Acredite."

Bella realmente duvidou disso, e enquanto entrava no carro com Jasper no volante, observou pela primeira vez o que eles vestiam. Jasper estava com uma calça jeans escura, algo que parecia ser botas de cowboy, uma camiseta regata branca e uma camisa aberta preta, que deixava sua pele ainda mais clara do que já era. Olhou Emmett, vendo-o vestido da mesma forma, porém, de tênis. Mordeu o lábio, impedindo que sua mente começasse a projetar imagens de ambos tirando as roupas. Entretanto, era tarde demais. Sentiu calor subir por seu rosto, as bochechas queimando e a respiração pesada.

"Isabella!" Jasper disse sério e Emmett deu risada olhando para trás e vendo Bella vermelha.

"Desculpe." Disse enquanto encolhia-se no banco, sentindo-se o ser mais pervertido da face da Terra. _E o ser mais sortudo também, não esqueça._ Balançou a cabeça, querendo gritar aquela voz. Por mais que sentisse que ela estava certa.

* * *

_continua..._


	12. Capítulo 11

**N.A.:** _Demorou, mas cá está. Espero que gostem e comentem MUITO mais. ;D_

_Agradecendo: **Lilith, Landy, cmcwithlock, Veronique, Mah, individua, Gi, nara, carlinha, Cora e Sra. Pontas**. Gente, quero mais reviews ou nem posto mais essa fic, que acham? *má mode on*_

_Sam, valeu por betar!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Bella desceu do carro olhando para os lados, vendo que as pessoas caminhavam na calçada daquela rua conversando e rindo, todas muito bem arrumadas. Mordeu o lábio quando viu que perto deles haviam uma danceteria que tocava uma música alta, pessoas entrando a todo momento, e sentiu que seria ali que eles iriam. Virou-se para Jasper e Emmett, ambos a fitavam sérios, como se estivessem bravos.

"O que foi?"

Emmett rosnou baixo e olhou para um rapaz que estava com os amigos encostado no muro da danceteria, fazendo com que todos eles se afastassem rápidos. Bella olhou para ele, sem entender aquela atitude, mas então Jasper aproximou-se, falando baixo em seu ouvido enquanto passava por ela.

"Está bonita demais para seu próprio bem, Isabella."

Bella corou e olhou para Emmett, vendo-o ficar mais calmo agora que os rapazes já estavam longe.

"Ciúmes?"

"Você não ouviu o que eles falaram." Emmett aproximou-se de Bella, parando a meros centímetros dela, sorrindo enquanto ela sorria. "E sim, não gosto que mexam com o que é _meu_."

Bella sorriu enquanto virava-se e seguia Jasper para dentro da danceteria. Tinha achado a cena de Emmett engraçada, mas assim que passaram pela entrada e pelos seguranças, Bella deixou de achar graça. Viu Jasper parado perto da pista de dança, esperando por ela e por Emmett, mas parecia que não estava sozinho. Aproximou-se devagar, vendo uma garota a observar e sorrir para Jasper. Bella olhou por cima do próprio ombro, vendo Emmett olhando-a, voltou a olhar para a frente, vendo que agora a garota estava bem próxima de Jasper, sorrindo ainda mais maliciosa. Andou decidida até eles, passando por Jasper e segurando a barra da camisa dele, puxando-o para que se afastasse da garota.

Emmett deu risada e os seguiu ao ouvir Bella chamá-lo, brava, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas que dançavam. Jasper estava sorrindo; aquela demonstração de ciúme de Isabella realmente fora engraçada, e sentir isso também era ótimo. Quando Bella parou perto do bar ainda segurando a camisa de Jasper, Emmett apoiou-se no balcão, do lado esquerdo dela, vendo-a fitar Jasper seriamente. Apenas escutou, sem dizer nada.

"Está comigo?" Bella sentia que tinha que deixar isso claro, se era para acontecer, que ao menos parte fosse do seu jeito.

"Sabe que sim, Isabella."

"Então fique _comigo_."

"Ciúmes?" Emmett sussurrou no ouvido de Bella, vendo-a virar-se e olhá-lo sério.

"E isso vale pra você também." Observou como Emmett balançava a cabeça sorrindo e puxando-a pela cintura. Ele sempre conseguia escapar de alguma bronca assim. "Se for para ser... _nós três_..." disse mais baixo. "Então que seja assim."

Emmett balançou a cabeça assentindo e beijou os lábios de Bella de leve, apenas um roçar de lábios. Lembrou-se de que ela pedira para que não ficassem a fazer demonstrações públicas, e soltou-a devagar, olhando ao redor. Viu do outro lado da pista algumas mesas, que eram separadas por véus, dando certa privacidade às pessoas. Sorriu disso, chamando o bartender para perto.

"Alguma mesa vaga?" Bella estava olhando a pista de dança, e não viu que Emmett entregou uma nota de cem para o bartender, que mirou a nota no balcão e depois olhou para o rosto de Emmett. Jasper deu risada e virou-se na direção contrária quando Emmett sorriu mostrando todos os dentes para o bartender, fazendo-o ficar com medo. O rapaz do outro lado do balcão balançou a cabeça assentindo. "Ótimo!"

O bartender saiu de detrás do balcão e parou perto de Emmett. Bella olhou para ele e então para o bartender. Emmett sorriu e começou a seguir o rapaz, puxando Bella e vendo Jasper os seguir. Bella não entendeu onde estava indo, mas assim que o bartender abriu um véu que envolvia uma mesa com quatro cadeiras, sorriu achando ótimo ter lugar para sentar-se.

"Isso deve ter custado caro." Emmett piscou para Bella quando ouviu o comentário dela, Jasper sentando-se do outro lado da mesa, deixando os dois ao lado.

"Posso trazer algo?" Jasper sorriu do medo que ainda sentia do bastender, e sentiu ainda mais quando o viu lhe fitando.

"Uma coca." Bella disse, e viu o bartender virar-se e esperar pelo pedido dos rapazes. Ambos recusaram e quando ele afastou-se, fechando o véu, Bella virou e mirou Emmett bem seriamente. "Havia necessidade assustar o rapaz desse jeito?"

"Ele se assustou fácil demais."

Bella balançou a cabeça, sorrindo - definitivamente não havia modo de fazer com que eles se comportassem. Alguns minutos após, o rapaz voltou com sua coca e saiu novamente, fechando o véu. Pelo véu dava para ver do lado de fora, a pista de dança, as pessoas, mas pela falta de luminosidade nas mesas, era um pouco mais difícil vê-los ali dentro. Emmett observou como Bella estava bonita, como o vestido deixava-a extremamente elegante. Definitivamente tinha sorte de tê-la.

"Esme e Carlisle ainda estão na cidade?"

Jasper assentiu olhando para fora do véu, vendo as pessoas passarem; algumas olhavam para sua mesa tentando ver a parte de dentro. Era um pouco mais complicado ficar calmo com tantas emoções dentro da danceteria, a principal era desejo. As pessoas dançavam coladas, os corpos movendo-se, as bocas tocando-se, as mãos descobrindo, o desejo escapando pelos poros, as mentes prevendo como quando vão juntar-se e...

"Imbecil!" olhou Emmett que estava fitando-o e Isabella também. Eles pareciam extremamente interessados em si, não entendeu o que estava acontecendo. "Está projetando."

Jasper sorriu pelo canto da boca, olhando para Isabella e vendo-a ficar nervosa, foi só então que viu que a mão de Emmett estava no ombro de Isabella, os dedos deslizando pela pele do ombro devagar, chegando a curva do pescoço, fazendo com que ela ficasse arrepiada. Emmett percebeu o que Jasper olhava e sorriu também, deslizando ainda mais a mão pelo pescoço dela, acariciando. E falou baixo:

"Aumente."

Bella olhou para Jasper, vendo que ele observava sorrindo a mão de Emmett em seu ombro, e quis entender o que estava acontecendo; porém, o toque de Emmett ficou mais forte, exigindo atenção. Virou seu rosto para ele, olhando-o dentro dos olhos dourados, sorrindo. E era apenas olhar para Emmett que sentia-se quente, queria trazê-lo para perto de si, puxá-lo para bem junto, tê-lo dentro de si. Mordeu o lábio, sorrindo e aproximando-se de Emmett, suas mãos segurando-o pela camisa. Jasper sorriu com isso, vendo Emmett aproximar-se lentamente de Isabella, sentindo o desejo dela por ele apenas crescer e juntar-se ao que estava projetando.

"Não podemos fazer demonstração de afeto em público, lembra?" Emmett a lembrou vendo-a afastar-se um pouco de si e olhá-lo séria.

"Mas o Jasper projetando é sempre um pouco demais para continuar nas regras, não?"

Emmett e Jasper estouraram risadas altas, fazendo Bella sorrir. Tinha percebido que aquele desejo repentino só poderia ser arte de Jasper, e Emmett estava apenas aproveitando-se disso. Bebeu um pouco de sua coca e olhou além do véu, as pessoas dançando na pista. Virou-se para olhá-los e percebeu que eles estavam conversando bem baixo, e fechou a cara; odiava aquilo.

"De segredos?"

"Apenas tramando seu fim." Emmett disse fazendo Bella girar os olhos.

"A noite é sobre quebrar regras Isabella?" Jasper perguntou fazendo a morena levantar as sobrancelhas em questionamento. "Sim ou não?"

"Não sei." Respondeu incerta, não tinha idéia do que eles poderiam estar tramando, mas sentia que talvez não fosse gostar.

"Bella, sim ou não?"

Deu de ombros e viu Emmett levantar-se, puxando-a para junto dele e levando-a na direção da pista de dança. Após conseguir livrar-se do véu tentou perguntar a Emmett o que ele estava fazendo, mas apenas teve resposta uma risada dele. Olhou para trás conforme andavam para a pista de dança, vendo Jasper ainda sentado na mesa, ainda envolto pelo véu. Emmett puxou-a para junto do corpo dele, olhando-a nos olhos, vendo-a sem entender nada.

"Vai dançar, Bells."

Bella deu risada da frase dele, entendendo o significado, mas achando graça no modo como ele havia dito. Balançou a cabeça e escutou a música, sentindo que poderia dançar sem preocupar-se muito. Passou a mão pelos ombros de Emmett, sentindo-o apertar sua cintura, sorrindo enquanto movia o corpo devagar contra o dela. A música não era tão rápida, permitia que dançassem bem próximos, e Emmett aproximou a boca do ouvido de Bella, prendendo o lóbulo por entre os lábios.

"Está dançando, Bella."

"Com você." Beijou o pescoço dele, respirando o cheiro tão gostoso de Emmett, querendo apertá-lo ainda mais contra seu corpo, mas lembrando onde estava. Sorriu e olhou na direção da mesa onde Jasper estava, mas não encontrou o loiro. Olhou para os lados, procurando-o na pista de dança, querendo encontrá-lo, saber o que estava fazendo. _Ciumenta, não?_ Balançou a cabeça como se isso fosse fazer a voz parar, mesmo sabendo que não. Seus olhos esquadrinharam a pista, querendo achar Jasper, e continuava a mover-se contra Emmett sentindo-o apertá-la um pouco mais, deixando uma trilha de beijos em seu ombro.

Percebeu que Jasper estava encostado no bar, olhando para ambos, sorrindo. Percebeu que Bella ficara agitada, virando a cabeça para os lados, como se procurasse algo; ela estava procurando Jasper. Sorriu para ele enquanto movia o corpo contra o de Bella, ouvindo-a gemer baixo contra seu pescoço ao colocar uma das pernas entre as dela.

"Comporte-se." Avisou e o ouviu rir baixo em seu ouvido, mas seus olhos continuavam a procurar por Jasper. Onde ele estava?

Jasper aproximou-se, sentindo Isabella preocupada e com ciúme, ela nem ao menos sabia onde ele estava, mas imaginava que ele estava com alguém. Sorriu para Emmett, olhando como o corpo dela encontrava-se com o dele, as pernas levemente separadas, os braços envolta do pescoço dele. Parou atrás dela, olhando-a e vendo que Emmett desencostava-se dela, olhando-a nos olhos.

"O que foi?"

Emmett não respondeu, apenas viu Jasper parar bem perto do corpo de Bella, as mãos nos ombros dela, fazendo-a virar o rosto e sorrir.

"Onde estava?"

"Com ciúmes?" Jasper perguntou achando graça no tom de voz dela, apesar de sentir alívio vindo dela.

"Cale-se." Girou os olhos, voltando a olhar para Emmett, que sorria de tudo. E foi então que percebeu o sorriso dele. Claro, já tinha visto aquele sorriso nos últimos meses, conhecia-o muito bem. Era o tipo de sorriso que ele sempre colocava no rosto quando estava prestes a aprontar com ela. Mirou-o semi-cerrando os olhos, tentando descobrir o que poderia ser, mas então sentiu. Os lábios gelados de Jasper enviaram arrepios por toda sua espinha quando tocaram sua nuca, e virou o rosto novamente, olhando-o.

"Apenas quebrando as regras, Isabella."

Bella tentou dizer algo, mas Emmett não deixou, virou o rosto dela, beijando seus lábios, fazendo pressão até que ela relaxou e deixou que ele a movesse contra seu corpo. Emmett ainda viu Jasper mover contra o corpo de Bella, segurando-a pela cintura, abaixo de onde ele mesmo segurava. Sabia que se não a distraísse, logo ela começaria a brigar com eles por isso. E quando separou sua boca da dela, a viu continuar de olhos fechados, escutava o coração dela bater acelerado, via a respiração rápida. Ela parecia em transe, pois sabia que Isabella Swan, por mais madura e diferente que estivesse, nunca deixaria algo assim acontecer. Mas lá estava ela, Jasper beijava seu ombro esquerdo, os olhos vermelhos observando Emmett e sorrindo. Lá estava Isabella Swan movendo o corpo conforme a música tocava, as pernas fazendo o quadril bater devagar de encontro o quadril de ambos os vampiros, a boca abrindo-se devagar como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não conseguindo.

Bella sabia que alguém estaria vendo, que alguém poderia reconhecê-la, que eles estavam quebrando as regras que ela tinha imposto naquela manhã, que não deveria se deixar levar pelas mãos e pelos lábios deles; mas era impossível. Emmett parecia que tinha um modo de deixá-la sem reação apenas por estar perto e Jasper tinha uma força incrível sobre ela com os lábios que era quase como se fosse uma marionete nas mãos deles. Sentia o corpo forte de Emmett a frente do seu, o modo como ele afastara suas pernas para deixar a dele entre as suas, o joelho forçando-se para cima, mesmo sem encostar-se onde queria. As mãos fortes a segurá-la pela cintura, o perfume, o hálito doce, os olhos dourados escurecendo; tudo em Emmett acabava com sua sanidade. E quando Bella achava que não poderia ficar pior, Jasper aparecia. Os lábios dele eram exigentes, as mãos possessivas, o beijo de tirar o fôlego e a vontade de tê-la de estourar qualquer controle. Estava totalmente perdida entre eles.

"Bells?" Emmett chamou baixo bem perto do ouvido dela, vendo-a abrir os olhos castanhos. "Acho que deveríamos..."

"Agora." Respondeu sem deixá-lo terminar a frase, e Emmett sorriu e afastou-se dizendo que pagaria pela bebida dela e já voltava.

Jasper continuou abraçando-a por trás, agora colando-a ainda mais em si, a boca escorrendo da curva do pescoço para a orelha, lambendo de leve o lóbulo, sentindo-a estremecer em seus braços.

"Comporte-se, Jasper." Jasper sorriu contra a orelha dela, apertando-a ainda mais contra si, seu hálito gelado fazendo-a arrepiar-se quando falou.

"Eu ainda estou me comportando, Isabella."

Bella sorriu, os dedos entrelaçando com os de Jasper em sua cintura, movendo seu corpo contra o dele conforme a música, e respirou fundo, sentindo-o beijar a curva de seu pescoço, beijar um ponto perigoso e o sentiu afastar o rosto, parando de beijá-la.

"Ficou com sede?"

Jasper riu. Isabella não tinha o mínimo pingo de medo de que ele pudesse se descontrolar e matá-la, enterrar os dentes em sua pele, sugar seu sangue, tirar sua vida. Viu Emmett aproximando-se e segurou a mão dela, entrelaçando seus dedos, puxando-a para que saíssem da danceteria. Não tinha idéia do que poderia acontecer, mas tinha idéia do que queria que acontecesse. Sorriu novamente com esse pensamento, vendo Emmett olhar para trás, levantando as mãos em questionamento. Tinha projetado outra vez e nem ao menos percebera.

Saíram da danceteria, andando em silêncio pela calçada, Jasper ainda de mãos dadas com Bella, Emmett do outro lado dela, os três olhavam para o chão e Bella sentia o rosto pegar fogo. Teve idéia do pequeno show que dera na pista de dança com eles, mas e agora? Entrou no carro sem dizer nada, Emmett e Jasper na frente, os três ainda no mais total silêncio. _Larga mão de ser covarde e fala alguma coisa._

"Vocês não tem limites."

_Não isso!_

Emmett olhou Bella pelo retrovisor, Jasper virou para trás e Bella apenas continuou a fitar o próprio colo. Estava sendo sincera, eles realmente não tinham limites. Aquilo que fizeram era tudo que ela havia pedido para não fazerem. E por mais que tivesse gostado, não era certo.

"Nenhum de nós tem, Isabella. Um perto do outro acaba ficando sem limites."

Jasper sorriu e virou-se para frente enquanto Emmett dirigia em alta velocidade. Bella não voltou a falar nada.

* * *

Jogou a bolsa no sofá enquanto olhava por cima do próprio ombro e viu Jasper olhando para Emmett, movendo a boca rápido, falando baixo.

"Mas que inferno!" Sua frase chamou a atenção de ambos os rapazes e Bella levantou as mãos em questionamento.

"Ok, Bella, quer saber o que estávamos falando?" Emmett perguntou aproximando-se, vendo-a assentir. A abraçou, correndo seu nariz do pescoço ao ouvido dela, apertando-a contra si; se Bella queria a verdade, ela a teria. "Estava dizendo a Jasper que eu não deveria ficar aqui hoje, mas ele discordou disse que ia embora." Sorriu ao ouvi-la perguntar o por que. "Porque ele quer você Bells, assim como eu. Mas você já disse que não quer nós dois ao mesmo tempo." Jasper deu risada do que Emmett estava fazendo, ele simplesmente não valia nada. Viu Isabella estremecer nos braços do irmão e viu que ela abriu os olhos e lhe fitava, séria.

"Então só tem uma solução." Bella disse e respirou fundo. Emmett e Jasper a olharam surpresos, a expectativa brilhava em seus olhos. "Não vai acontecer nada."

Emmett estourou uma risada e Jasper sorriu pelo canto da boca enquanto Bella mostrava a língua para ambos e seguia para o quarto para se trocar.

"Vou sair antes que ela volte." Emmett disse passando por Jasper, vendo o irmão sério.

"Sabe que não precisa ir... não vou..."

"Jasper." Emmett disse bravo, virando-se para ele. "Eu já aceitei que ela não é só minha, ok? Com toda sinceridade, ela também, só falta você." Emmett piscou e saiu do apartamento, deixando Jasper pensando sobre o que ele tinha falado. Isabella levou apenas mais alguns minutos para voltar para a sala e procurou por Emmett.

"Onde Emmett foi?"

"Caçar." Respondeu encostando-se no balcão, vendo Isabella ficar vermelha. "Porque está corando?"

"Ele não foi caçar." Era uma afirmação, Jasper levantou as sobrancelhas. "Eu não sou idiota, sabia?"

"Já lhe disse que não lhe acho idiota."

"Pois parece. Tanto você quanto Emmett." Aproximou-se da cozinha, indo até a geladeira, abrindo a porta e olhando o que tinha dentro, mesmo que não estivesse com fome. "Não sou criança, não precisa ficar cuidado de mim, escondendo as coisas."

Jasper virou-a, puxando-a contra si, se ela queria a verdade novamente, ela a teria. Beijou-a como se fosse a última coisa do mundo, empurrou-a contra o balcão, segurando a cintura dela apertada dolorosamente contra seu quadril, brigando com a língua dela por controle. Separou sua boca da dela, beijando seu pescoço, correndo os lábios pela garganta dela, indo para o maxilar e então chegando na orelha.

"A verdade Isabella, é que eu quero você. Não sabe quanto tempo esperei para poder dizer isso. Quero estar dentro de você, sentindo você me apertar enquanto chega ao máximo. Quero ouvi-la gemer meu nome, alto o suficiente para que as pessoas na rua escutem. Emmett não ficou porque você não quer estar com nós dois ao mesmo tempo..." Ouviu-a gemendo baixo e isso quase lhe fez perder o controle, mas continuou. "Mas eu não vejo a hora de estar dentro de você, baby."

Bella afastou o rosto do dele, olhando-o dentro dos olhos e vendo como eles estavam negros, mas fora algo que ele disse que lhe chamara a atenção.

"Do que você me chamou?" _De todas as coisas que ele disse você prestou atenção NISSO?_

"Baby?" Jasper disse baixo, rouco e seu sotaque fez com que a palavra ficasse ainda mais acentuada. Sentiu uma felicidade diferente vindo de Isabella, e mirou esperando pela explicação.

"Ninguém nunca me chamou de 'baby'." Sorriu sentindo-se meio boba por isso, mas ao mesmo tempo era ótimo ter ouvido isso de Jasper e vê-lo sorrir. Mas sentia-se mal por Emmett ter ido embora, eles poderiam resolver isso conversa, ele não precisava fugir.

"Isabella você não precisava fazer nada que não queira." Aproximou sua boca da boca dela. "Baby." A viu sorrindo e a beijou, empurrando-a novamente contra o balcão.

"Você está descrevendo algumas coisas... não me lembro bem."

Jasper sorriu enquanto a puxava para o quarto vendo Isabella sorrir alegre disso. Alice merecia realmente um prêmio, era inacreditável o que estava acontecendo. Era realmente inacreditável que Isabella realmente estivesse consigo, e que quisesse isso tanto quanto ele. Antes de entrar no quarto a empurrou contra a parede do corredor, segurando os braços dela novamente acima da cabeça, separando as pernas dela com seu pé, empurrando seu joelho para cima, tocando-a entre as pernas e ouvindo-a gemer.

"Baby?" Bella ouviu aquela palavra e sorriu, abrindo os olhos que nem ao menos lembrava-se de ter fechado. "O que quer?" Bella gemeu sem conseguir falar, e Jasper sorriu enquanto beijava seu pescoço, correndo a língua sobre a pele macia. "Diga o que quer, Isabella."

Bella engoliu em seco, a mão dele que segurava seus punhos, firmaram ainda mais na parede, a perna dele entre suas pernas subiu com mais força, tocando exatamente onde queria, e a língua gelada dele em sua pele fervendo era o contraste perfeito. Gemeu outra vez com mais força quando ele forçou o quadril contra si, algo cutucando-a na cintura, fazendo-a gemer mais e mais alto.

"Baby?"

Bella balançou a cabeça para ver se conseguia dizer algo.

"Você... quero você."

Jasper sorriu ouvindo dizer aquilo sem força. Era ótimo saber o poder que tinha sobre Isabella. Resolveu que poderia brincar um pouco mais com a sanidade dela, escorreu a mão que estava na cintura dela, para cima, subindo a camiseta e segurando levemente um dos seios, acariciando-o. Olhou no rosto de Isabella, vendo-a arquear e entreabrir a boca, os olhos fechados com força.

"O que quer que eu faça?"

Bella sorriu enquanto abria os olhos e via o rosto de Jasper perto do seu. Aquele sotaque acabando de verdade com sua sanidade. Sentia suas pernas ficando moles, os braços latejando e os pulmões ardiam implorando por ar.

"Baby, diz o que quer ou vou me afastar." A viu sorrindo e fechando os olhos. Sentia a vergonha dela, mas o desejo ganhava, era quase três vezes maior do que qualquer outra coisa que ela estava sentindo.

"Você..." Bella respondeu respirando fundo enquanto a mão dele acariciava um seio e depois o outro, sua mente embaralhando as palavras. "Quero você."

"Essa parte eu já ouvi, Isabella." Bella o viu levantar as sobrancelhas, a mão que acariciava seus seios descer rápida, parando na barra de sua calça do pijama, puxando-a para baixa apenas um pouco.

"O que quer que eu diga?" Conseguiu dizer enquanto empurrava o corpo de encontro ao dele, querendo senti-lo mais perto de si, mas Jasper afastou-se apenas um pouco. O viu sorrindo pelo canto da boca, e ali estava sua resposta: ele queria que dissesse exatamente o que queria dele. Engoliu em seco, chutando a vergonha e falando. "Eu... quero você... dentro de... mim."

Jasper sorriu com a resposta dela, descendo a calça do pijama dela com rapidez, sorrindo novamente enquanto a via tirando-a e chutando para o lado. Soltou as mãos de Isabella, e enquanto a beijava, sentia-a abrindo sua calça com rapidez, as mãos tremendo. Desceu a renda dela pelas pernas, sentindo-a fazer a mesma coisa que tinha feito com a calça. Encostou a testa no ombro de Isabella, rosnando alto, sentindo todo seu corpo vibrar com isso quando a mão dela o envolveu. Ouviu-a rir baixo disso e levantou a cabeça, sério, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Está rindo, Isabella?"

Bella ficou sem saber o que responder. Poderia dizer que sim e esperar pela consequência, poderia dizer que não e continuar o que estava fazendo. Mirou-o dentro dos olhos negros, mordendo o próprio lábio e movendo a mão para cima e para baixo, bem devagar, vendo como Jasper fechava os olhos e travava o maxilar. Era uma sensação ótima ver que tinha tal controle sobre um vampiro como Jasper. Empurrou o corpo contra a parede, enquanto ainda movia a mão, vendo as mãos de Jasper subirem rápidas e baterem com certa força ao lado de seus ombros, espalmado-as na parede. Assustou-se brevemente, mas continuou, vendo os cachos dele caindo na frente do rosto conforme ele abaixava a cabeça, rosnado após rosnado escapando de seu peito e ecoando pelo corredor.

Continuou a mover a mão, sem parar, sem importar-se com o próprio prazer, queria ver o que poderia fazer com ele assim, daquele modo. O viu levantar a cabeça rápido, olhando-a nos olhos enquanto descia uma das mãos, afastando a sua com força, sem gentileza alguma. Engoliu em seco, medo correndo em suas veias junto com desejo e quando o sentiu segurando-a pela parte de trás das coxas, levantando-a, não conseguiu nem ao menos dizer o nome dele e o sentiu entrar em si com força.

Olhava dentro dos olhos dela quando entrou no corpo de Isabella, vendo-a gemer de dor e sorriu disso; ela estivera o provocando e agora que arcasse com as consequências. A viu subir as mãos por seus ombros, os dedos enrolando-se em seus cachos ao chegarem na nuca e começou a mover o quadril, rápido e com força, ouvindo-a gemer seu nome e sentindo-a apertar-se envolta de si, exatamente como pensara que seria. Sentiu quando as pernas dela enrolaram-se com mais força em sua cintura, as costas arqueando, a boca abrindo-se e seu nome escapando alto pelos lábios dela.

"Jasper!" Era isso, era seu máximo, era o que queria. Os lábios dela abriram-se, fechando contra a curva de seu pescoço, sugando-a enquanto o sentia forçar-se mais para dentro, mais fundo e o sentiu derramar-se dentro de si, rosnando outra vez, dessa vez mais baixo.

Trilhou beijos pela pele dela, chegando ao ouvido, sentindo-a acariciar seus cabelos, o coração acalmando-se, a respiração voltando ao normal. Beijou todo o maxilar dela, chegando a boca, beijando-a devagar, sentindo devagar a língua dela acariciar a sua, sorrindo enquanto ela lhe fazia carinho nos cabelos.

"Acha que agora podemos chegar ao quarto?"

Jasper sorriu e Bella desceu as pernas da cintura dela, separando-os, gemendo frustrada. O abraçou, correndo as mãos pelos ombros dele, empurrando a camisa para fora, deixando-a no chão do corredor. Puxou-o pelas mãos para o quarto, chegando perto da cama e tirando a própria blusa, enquanto ele tirava o resto da roupa. Deitou olhando-a sem roupa perto de sua cama e mordeu o lábio: Jasper era lindo.

"Baby?" Viu-a olhar em seus olhos, sorrindo por causa do apelido novo. "Quer dormir um pouco?"

"Um pouco." Concordou e o viu deitando-se a seu lado. Bella sabia que deveria dizer algo sobre a nudez deles, mas ficou em silêncio, apenas esperando que ele falasse algo. "Isabella, pare de ser... boba."

Sorriu e o abraçou, puxando a coberta para cima deles, cobrindo-os. Agarrou-se a Jasper e dormiu em poucos segundos. Jasper ainda ficou algum tempo olhando Isabella, mas em minutos, fechou os olhos, descansando.

* * *

Oito meses. Oito meses se passaram desde que Bella decidira deixar que sua vida fosse um pouco mais confusa, e já estava novamente perto de seu aniversário. E agora também, perto do lançamento do livro. Edgar ligava de quatro em quatro horas, querendo arrumar tudo para a festa de lançamento, Robert aparecia em seu apartamento com cópias do livro e papéis para Bella assinar sobre matérias em revistas. Era a pior parte de se ter livros na lista do Best Seller. Mas sabia que a pior parte ainda não havia chegado. Nos últimos oito meses Bella passou por situações estranhas e engraçadas. Do mesmo modo que tinha ciúmes dos rapazes, eles tinham ciúmes de si, mas nada comparado ao modo como se comportavam quando ouviam algum comentário sobre ela. Jasper chegara a avançar sobre um homem, e se Emmett não o tivesse segurado, ele o teria matado.

Sair com eles era divertido, dava risada a todo momento, porém, quando a primeira briga aconteceu, teve plena certeza de que se terminassem, ela morreria. Chorou por uma semana, ignorando ligações e visitas que eles faziam. Após isso, Emmett pediu desculpas por tê-la feito ficar irritada, e Jasper pediu desculpas por ter ficado ao lado dela - e por isso a briga com ele, já que ela tinha dito que a regra era ele ter que ficar do lado de Emmett - e ela pediu desculpas por ter sido tão irracional. E mais coisas aconteceram. Esme e Carlisle voltaram, decidindo que se casariam outra vez. Alice lhe levou para fazer compras, ao menos, duas vezes por mês, e há quatro meses lhe contou que encontraria o verdadeiro amor dela.

Bella empolgou-se com essa notícia como se fosse sobre ela mesma, e quando Alice finalmente apresentou Carl para todos em um jantar - onde Edward recusou-se a aparecer - na casa dos rapazes, Bella não dera atenção a mais ninguém conversando com o novo vampiro como se fosse amigos de infância. Jasper quase encarnou o Major Withlock nessa noite e arrancou a cabeça do novo vampiro, fazendo Bella brigar com ele. Emmett emburrou e não falou com Bella quando ela falou com ele, e isso apenas a incentivou a continuar a conversa com Carl madrugada a dentro. Bella apaixonou-se por Carl, falando para Alice que ele era perfeito para ela, que eles ficariam juntos pela eternidade mesmo.

E foi essa palavra que gerou a segunda briga entre eles. Jasper trouxe o assunto à tona, Emmett empolgou-se, fazendo planos com o irmão e Bella apenas esperou que eles parassem de falar para gritar: NÃO! Não queria a eternidade, aquilo estava fora de cogitação. E fora isso, Jasper ficara exasperado, Emmett disse que Bella estava sendo irracional e foi-se mais uma semana sem se falarem. Porém, Bella bateu o pé e firmou-se em sua decisão, não queria ser transformada e não passava em sua cabeça mudar de idéia tão cedo. Os vampiros ainda estavam ressentidos por isso, mas Bella não mudou de idéia, e seguiam com esse tópico proibido de ser discutido novamente.  
Estava falando com Alice no telefone quando bateram na porta, e andou até a sala, abrindo a porta e achando que era Robert outra vez querendo falar sobre mais coisas das entrevistas ou Edgar querendo saber a maldita cor do arranjo de mesa. Entretanto, não era nem um nem outro, e quando Bella ficou em silêncio, Alice disse:

"Ah merda, ele está aí?"

"Sim." Bella disse olhando para a frente, dentro daqueles olhos dourados.

"Eu só via agora. Vou chamar..."

"Não. Eu resolvo." Engoliu em seco pensando que talvez quisesse que Jasper ou Emmett estivessem ali, mas eles tinham ido embora há uma hora e só voltariam depois da meia-noite, tinham ido caçar. "Nos falamos depois, Alice."

Bella fechou o celular e o colocou no bolso da calça jeans, uma mão ainda segurando a porta e os olhos dentro dos olhos da pessoa à sua frente. "O que faz aqui?"

"Vim falar com você, Bella." Edward disse observando como ela estava exatamente como a quase um ano atrás. A viu cruzando os braços na frente do peito, olhando-o brava e esperando que ele falasse. "Bella, eu só quero..."

"Só quer o quê? Falar que eu estou errada? Que eu tenho que me afastar desse mundo? Que eu tenho que viver minha vida? Obrigada, já escutei e a resposta é sempre a mesma, eu faço o que quero e passe bem!" Disse enquanto começava a fechar a porta, não querendo falar nada mais. Entretanto, Edward queria falar com ela.

"Bella, espera." A ouviu suspirar alto e abrir a porta novamente, olhando-a brava.

"O quê?"

"Podemos conversar?"

Bella sabia bem que se conversasse com Edward algo sairia do trilho, mas não conseguia olhar muito tempo dentro dos olhos dele e não fazer o que ele queria. Na verdade, com todos eles era assim; Alice usava isso para fazer compras, Emmett para levá-la pra cama - não que resistisse muito - e Jasper para convencê-la a deixá-lo beijá-la como quisesse em público. Odiava cada um deles por isso. Respirou fundo e deu espaço para que ele entrasse, não querendo que alguém saísse de seu apartamento e visse mais um rapaz lindo em frente à seu apartamento; já bastava ter que se explicar por Emmett e Jasper para a síndica.

Edward olhou a seu redor, observando como a casa de Bella estava bagunçada. Ouviu-a fechar a porta e a viu passar por si, indo até a sala e sentando-se, cruzando os braços e esperando pelo que ele tinha que falar.

"A festa da estréia é sexta, não?"

"Sim. Pode ir se quiser." Indicou com a cabeça o convite que estava no balcão, ela ainda tinha que entregar alguns para as pessoas que ainda conversava da faculdade, e tudo estava acumulado para a última hora. Bella viu Edward pegar um convite e o ler, sua paciência esgotando-se. "Edward, o que quer falar?"

"Obrigado." Mostrou o convite e o colocou no bolso da calça, olhando para o rosto de Bella e vendo-a ainda brava. "Bella, eu não quero brigar."

"Ótimo, porque nem eu quero brigar." Levantou-se sorrindo forçada, tirando coragem sem saber de onde para tratar Edward assim. "Na verdade, não tenho nem tempo para brigar com você..."

"Apenas me escute." Cruzou os braços novamente, perto dele, estava pronta para empurrá-lo para fora, mas parou e esperou. "Eu não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas pra você, Bella."

"Não mesmo."

"E eu sei que você não vai se afastar desse mundo."

"Não mesmo."

"Acho que aquele dia eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer porque assustei-me em saber que estava bem."

"Acho que foi."

"E já fazia tempo que tinha te visto pela última vez."

"Acho que foi isso."

"E... eu quero você de volta."

"Acho que... o quê?"

Bella ficou parada no mesmo lugar apenas olhando Edward sem acreditar no que ele tinha falado. Era surreal demais que ele tivesse falado isso dez anos depois de ter dito que não a queria, que ela não era suficiente. Ele só poderia estar fazendo uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

"Você tá de brincadeira comigo?"

"Não. Quero você de volta, Bella." Edward aproximou-se, Bella estava tão chocada que nem ao menos percebia que o vampiro aproximava-se mais e mais, até que ele estava à sua frente, olhando-a nos olhos. "Quero você perto de mim outra vez. Fiquei todo esse tempo desde que te vi aquele dia pensando em você."

Edward viu como ela o olhava, sem recuar, sem mover-se, apenas olhando-o nos olhos, e ali viu sua chance. Segurou o rosto dela e inclinou-se, tocando seus lábios no dela.

"MAIS QUE MERDA É ESSA?" Bella virou o rosto na direção da porta afastando-se de Edward e olhando para o rosto furioso de Emmett e para o olhar assassino de Jasper. _Oops._

* * *

_continua..._


	13. Capítulo 12

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, estou postando outra vez pq minha beta me mandou o cap. 12 antes. Então, quem não comentou no 11, pode voltar e comentar e depois comentar aqui, ok? ;D_

_Valeu, Sam por betar!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Bella afastou-se de Edward olhando para a porta, caminhando até lá, querendo evitar o pior. Parou na frente de Emmett, que olhava para Edward, e viu que Jasper também mirava o outro vampiro, aquilo acabaria em tragédia se não falasse algo.

"Emmett. Jasper. Olhem pra mim." Ambos a ignoraram e continuaram a fitar Edward. Aquilo a irritou. "Agora!"

Jasper percebeu que Isabella estava nervosa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada, uma mistura interessante. Mirou-a, vendo-a olhando brava para ambos, cruzando os braços. Quando Alice lhe ligara e dissera que era para irem ao apartamento de Isabella naquele momento, achou que algo poderia ter acontecido com a festa, mas ao chegarem na frente do prédio sentira o cheiro de Edward, e Emmett também. Aquilo atiçou seus sentidos, o que ele poderia querer ali? Subiram as escadas rapidamente, abrindo a porta e encontrando Edward a tentar beijar Isabella. _Sua_ Isabella. Sua visão tornou-se vermelha e só conseguia pensar em arrancar a cabeça dele, despedaçá-lo para que nunca mais ele tivesse oportunidade de encostar no que era seu.

Emmett mirou Bella seriamente, esperando pela explicação do que tinha acontecido ali. Sabia que a culpa não era dela, ele com certeza usara seu charme pra cima dela, fazendo-a ficar sem reação. Observou como Bella estava nervosa, mas seus olhos também observavam Edward e sua mente repetia:

_"Vai arrepender-se por ter encostado nela outra vez."_

"Emmett, Jasper, acalmem-se."

"Acalmar?" Emmett perguntou enquanto aproximava-se de Bella, puxando-a para seu corpo e colocando-a para trás de si, mirando Edward com raiva. "Ele não tem direito..."

"Ela era minha."

"Disse certo: _era_!" Emmett respondeu com um rosnado estranho subindo pelo peito. Bella moveu-se atrás de Emmett, tentando ir para a frente dele, mas Jasper a puxou, colando-a a seu corpo, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.

"Não entre no caminho, Isabella."

Enviou uma onda de calma para Isabella, deixando-a sem reação, quase como que anestesiada e deixou-a encostada na porta, virando-se para Edward, olhando-o sério.

"Então é assim que vocês a tem? Dopando-a?" Jasper soltou um rosnado que pareceu vibrar o apartamento, até mesmo Emmett olhou-o de canto de olho, ficando surpreso com a raiva que sentia vindo de Jasper.

"Você desistiu dela, Edward."

"Ela sempre foi minha."

"Não!" Jasper rosnou outra vez, vendo Emmett aproximar-se um passo de Edward, vendo o outro inclinar levemente o corpo, pronto para atacar.

Bella sentiu que a calma excessiva que sentira passava e que um rosnado continuava a vibrar pelo apartamento. Olhou para trás, vendo Jasper e Emmett, um ao lado do outro, olhando Edward, que parecia quase agachado, os lábios repuxados e conversava rápido e baixo com os outros dois. Moveu-se, andando devagar até entre eles, ouvindo agora o que eles diziam e querendo gritar.

"Chega!" Viu que os três a miraram e aquilo tinha chegado no limite. "Chega, chega. Cansei. Eu não quero ouvir mais, querem se matar, fora daqui. Edward." Virou-se para ele, olhando-o séria, cruzando os braços, vendo-o arrumar a postura. "Eu não vou voltar pra você, deixei de ser sua faz tempo. Foda-se o que você sente, você fez isso comigo uma vez, agora é minha vez. Fora!" Virou-se para Emmett e Jasper, olhando-os sérios, vendo que ambos tinham os olhos negros, e que Jasper não estava nada parecido com um humano. "Vocês dois, eu não sei quem vocês acham que são para decidirem o que vai acontecer ou não comigo, ou quem pode me tocar ou me ver, mas definitivamente, não são vocês. Jasper, você passou dos limites praticamente me dopando; Emmett, eu não preciso de um escudo para não me machucar." Cruzou os braços e olhou séria para eles também, a garganta travando e sentindo-se horrível por dizer o que ia dizer. "Cansei dessa palhaçada, não sou prêmio. Fora! Os dois!"

Os três vampiros apenas miraram Bella, apenas esperando que ela mudasse de idéia, mas a morena continuou no meio da sala, com os braços cruzados, olhando para a porta, esperando que eles saissem. E Edward foi o primeiro, seguindo por Jasper e Emmett, que ficavam a olhar para Bella, como se esperasse que ela dissesse que estava brincando. Mas a morena continuou séria, e quando a porta fechou-se, Bella sentou-se no sofá, cansada. Fechou os olhos, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Era sempre assim, sua vida virava um verdadeiro campo de guerra quando eles estavam por perto. Porque nunca poderia ser normal? Porque nunca as coisas davam certo e continuavam certas? Respirou fundo, não voltaria atrás no que dissera, era ridículo que todos eles tentassem controlar sua vida, fosse como fosse.

Alguém bateu na porta, e marchou até lá, pronta para gritar com eles, mas assim que abriu a porta, viu que era um vampiro, mas não quem esperava.

"Carlisle?"

"Posso entrar, Bella?"

Bella deixou Carlisle entrar, fechando a porta atrás de si e encostando-se nela, olhando-o. Bella sabia bem que Alice deveria ter pedido que ele fosse ali, mas estava começando a cansar-se de ter que lidar com vampiros que tentavam controlar sua vida. Olhou o vampiro, que estava apenas mirando-a de perto do balcão, Bella sabia que em algum momento Carlisle começaria a falar que eles eram imaturos, que ela não poderia ter reações como aquelas, que eles a amavam, e todas as coisas que ela tinha plena certeza de que um vampiro com a idade de Carlisle e a sabedoria dele falaria; mas não era nem de perto o que ela queria escutar.

"Fez muito bem, Bella." Carlisle viu as sobrancelhas da morena levantarem-se em surpresa e sorriu. "Edward não deveria ter vindo aqui, e Emmett e Jasper não deveriam ter agido como agiram. Alice contou-me tudo."

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça, assentindo. Não havia muito mais o que falar, e Bella continuou encostada na porta, mirando o médico olhando-a agora mais sério. Queria dizer a Carlisle que queria um tempo sozinha, mas como sempre, cedia as vontades deles, e isso começava a ser irritante.

"Sei que quer ficar sozinha, Bella, mas acho que precisa de alguém com quem conversar." Bella sorriu fracamente, realmente sentindo-se bem por ter alguém com quem conversar, com quem a realmente escutasse. "E sei também que sou a última pessoa que vai procurar, mas acho que seria melhor falar comigo do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Entendo dos membros de minha família melhor do que eles mesmos."

Bella passou a mão pelos cabelos, sorrindo. Carlisle realmente era um pai.

* * *

Bella estava deitada no sofá, olhando o teto da sala, observando como as luzes dos carros que passavam na rua lá embaixo. Carlisle tinha conversado com ela até de manhã, e Bella estava sentindo-se tão mais leve que dormira boa parte de dia, ignorando qualquer telefonema e batidas nas portas. Fora a melhor coisa que fizera, e Bella sentia-se bem por ter feito isso, estava descansada, a cabeça mais calma, e pensava em ligar para Jasper e Emmett, conversar com ambos; mas não sabia se ainda era hora. Respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo-se estranha com tudo aquilo.

Não era nenhuma garota, era uma mulher de quase trinta e um, que namorava dois vampiros milenares, que eram apaixonados por ela, e que tinham um irmão que a queria de volta. Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, uma idéia para um novo livro surgindo em sua mente. A casa estava no mais total silêncio, escura, e Bella sentia-se bem assim. As coisas estavam bagunçadas, mas sentia que o que sentia pelos rapazes conseguiria ultrapassar esses pequenos problemas. Porque eram pequenos problemas, tudo que acontecera era apenas os dois querendo protegê-la, deixá-la afastada de um potencial perigo.

Encolheu-se no sofá, sentindo o corpo estremecer: perigo. Não que Edward fosse um perigo real, alguém que pudesse matá-la, alguém que a retalharia como Victoria um dia prometera fazer; porém, um perigo para seu coração. Ameaçava o... _amor?_ Respirou fundo irritada, aquela voz estava novamente dentro de sua mente dizendo-lhe coisas absurdas. Observou as sombras das luzes de lá de fora na sala, vendo como moviam-se rápidas. Não disseram aquelas palavras, nenhum deles. Não é como se considerasse errado, ou que não sentisse algo assim, mas das últimas vezes que aquelas palavras saíram de sua boca, foram dirigidas para Edward, e o resultado daquilo fora desastroso. A voz de Carlisle fez-se presente em sua mente.

_"A eternidade pode ser solitária, Bella. Tem certeza de que não pretende passá-la com eles?"_

_"Não serei eterna, Carlisle."_

_"Eu duvido muito disso, Bella."_

_"Não quero ser eterna, Carlisle. Não quero viver pra sempre, não mais."_

_"E amá-los não muda isso?"_

Bella sabia que a frase dele estava certa. Que ela mudaria de idéia assim que as palavras fossem ditas, mas não foram, e não seriam ditas tão cedo; Bella queria evitá-las ao máximo. Seu celular tocou, brilhando na mesa de centro. Ponderou se deveria atendê-lo, e puxou-o, vendo no visor quem estava ligando; seu coração bateu rápido, e um sorriso espalhou-se por seus lábios com força. Sentou-se, abrindo o aparelho e esperando que a pessoa do outro lado falasse algo, sentia-se estranha por essa ligação vir bem naquele momento.

"Imagino que vá ficar em silêncio." Bella riu, Jacob também. "Faça um favor pra mim? Atenda a merda da porta do seu prédio, Isabella."

Bella sentiu o coração pulando dentro do peito. A campainha tocara duas vezes na última meia hora, mas achara que fosse um dos rapazes e não entendera. Desligou o aparelho e respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos, prendendo-os. Bella sabia que Jacob aparecera na hora exata, exatamente quando precisava de alguém como ele a seu lado. Correu até a porta, saindo e descendo as escadas correndo, quase tropeçando no último degrau. Sentia-se como uma adolescente correndo daquele jeito, mas era Jacob que estava lá fora.

Abriu a porta do prédio e um homem de dois metros e pele morena entrou, abraçando-a com força. Bella sentiu todo seu corpo aquecer, era ótimo ter Jacob novamente entre seus braços. _COMO É QUE É?_ A mente dela gritou e por um segundo percebeu o que pensara. Estava com problemas outra vez.

* * *

Alice inclinou a cabeça para o lado, olhando séria para a TV sem ver as imagens na tela. Jasper estava na cozinha e sentiu a preocupação da morena, foi correndo até o lado dela, olhando-a sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Carlisle e Emmett estavam na sala, mais afastados da pequena, olharam quando Jasper entrou rápido no cômodo.

"O que houve, Alice?"

"Bella... não consigo vê-la." A voz de Alice era pensativa, como se algo em visões anteriores lhe desse a pista para o que poderia acontecer. "Ela convidou os cachorros da Reserva para a estréia do livro?"

"Sim." Emmett respondeu, a voz furiosa.

"Então eles chegaram mais cedo."

Jasper e Emmett olharam-se, e ambos começaram a andar na direção da porta; porém, Carlisle falou antes que eles conseguissem chegar à porta.

"Não vão até lá."

"O quê?" Jasper sentiu-se realmente preocupado com aquelas palavras de Carlisle. Sabia que ele ficara conversando com Isabella madrugada a dentro na noite anterior, e que ele falar aquilo era, no mínimo, suspeito.

"Bella ligará e falará com vocês quando estiver pronta."

"Carlisle, com todo respeito, foda-se isso. Bella está sozinha sabe-se lá com quantos cachorros naquele apartamento..."

"Ela não fará nada." Carlisle disse com um sorriso calmo no rosto, aproximando-se do filho, encostando a mão em seu ombro.

"Não é ela que me preocupa." Emmett sabia que Carlisle apenas estava querendo ajudar, mas não conseguia acalmar-se.

"Vocês fizeram besteira, arquem com as consequências, sim?" Rosalie disse entrando na sala, olhando-o para ambos.

Jasper deixou um rosnado baixo escapar, sentindo que isso apenas incentivara Rosalie a continuar.

"Apesar do cheiro horrível, aqueles lobos eram bonitos. Bella seria idiota de não tirar uma casquinha, já que os atuais dela são dois babacas possessivos."

"Rosalie." Carlisle disse calmo, como aviso, ainda segurando Emmett pelo ombro e vendo Jasper mirar sério a loira.

"O que? Eu estou certa. Bella tem histórico com um deles, não? Realmente acham que depois da palhaçada que armaram ontem, ela não gostaria de 'esquecer' aquilo por alguns momentos de algum jeito?" A loira sorriu maliciosa querendo que eles ficassem arrependidos da palhaçada que armaram na noite passada.

"Alice?" Emmett chamou, vendo a morena balançando a cabeça, Carl entrando pela porta da frente nesse momento.

"Não vejo nada ainda, Emmett. Desculpe."

"E nem verá, ela deve estar divertindo-se." Rosalie disse rindo deles.

"Rosalie!"

Carlisle calou a loira, mas ela continuava a sorrir maliciosa, vendo Emmett abaixar a cabeça, ficar pensativo. Já Jasper parecia furioso, e Rosalie não lembrava-se de ter visto Jasper daquele modo antes. Os olhos estavam negros, a boca repuxada e as mãos fechadas, enquanto um constante rosnado inundava a sala. Mirou-o séria agora, os braços cruzados enquanto aproximava-se dele, batendo os saltos de suas botas de cano alto no chão de madeira.

"O que foi, Jasper? Ciúmes? Ótimo. Arrependido também? Melhor." Todos olhavam a loira agora, em silêncio. "Bella é humana, a carne é fraca, ela _vai_ fazer merdas na vida dela, acredite. E vocês ao inves de lidarem com isso como os namorados dela, que é o que vocês deveriam ser, e não _donos_ dela, não, vocês agem como dois humanos de dez anos cada um." Emmett mirava-a como que não entendendo aquela reação e Jasper apenas havia parado de rosnar, mas continuava do mesmo jeito. "É suposto que Bella realmente não queira a eternidade se for para passar com dois babacas como vocês."

"Rosalie." Esme entrou na sala, como que pedindo que ela parasse, mas a loira apenas semi-cerrou os olhos ao chegar bem perto de Jasper, ignorando sua mãe.

"Bella passou dez anos longe de nós, e em um ano vocês - todos vocês - foderam com a vida dela outra vez. E agora, Edward resolve que a quer, e vocês fazem o quê? A dopam e a tratam como uma criança de cinco anos. Meus parabéns, se queriam agir como o Edward e parecerem dois babacas sem sentimento verdadeiro pela _HUMANA_, conseguiram."

"Rosalie, não precisa xingar." Esme disse novamente, calma. A loira deu uma risada debochada.

"Ah, mas precisa sim, eles não entende de outro jeito. Bella é humana, ela vai cometer erros, ela vai lutar para continuar humana e vai bater o pé, mesmo que esteja apaixonada; e sabem porque? Porque ela não quer ser deixada sozinha quando o resto da eternidade se mostrar para ela em alguns anos." Todos miraram Rosalie, entendendo o que ela dizia. "Ela já foi abandona, já foi tratada como criança, já foi manipulada... tratem Isabella diferente e ela mudara de atitude, continuem assim e vão perdê-la em questão de dias. E acreditem, se o passado dela com o cachorro pegar fogo, vocês serão colocados de lado como ela foi um dia."

Jasper virou-se, saindo da sala e saindo da casa. Sua respiração estava tão rápida, sua visão borrada de vermelho e a mente tão nublada pelo que Rosalie falara que só havia um pensamento em sua mente; ter Isabella. Fazê-la ver que ela seria _sua e de Emmett_ para sempre. Fosse como fosse. E teria que fazer isso. _Agora!_

* * *

"Espero que não se importe de virmos antes." Jacob disse e Bella apenas sorriu, ouvindo vários passos subirem as escadas atrás dela. "Posso mandá-los dormirem no carro."

"Ei." Bella ouviu alguém reclamar atrás de Jacob, e apenas deu risada, chegando a seu apartamento o abrindo a porta, deixando que eles entrassem.

Bella viu quatro pessoas entrando em seu apartamento, e sorriu para cada um deles, percebendo como as coisas eram diferentes agora. Fechou a porta atrás de si, olhando como Jacob a fitava sorrindo. Ele estava apenas um pouco mais velho, mas o sorriso era o mesmo. Observou os outros três, altos como ele.

"Como conseguem ficar tão grandes?" Perguntou sorrindo e encostando-se na porta.

"Como consegue ainda ser escritora de vampiros?" Seth perguntou sorrindo e sentando-se no balcão.

Era bom tê-los de volta em sua vida. Após tudo que acontecera, Bella sentia que estar entre eles novamente era como acalmar a tempestade que sua vida estava no momento. Olhou para todos eles, vendo-os conversar, observar sua casa, fazer comentários. A vida era mais simples quando estava entre eles, quando parecia que nada de ruim poderia atacá-la, e que ninguém poderia magoá-la. Observou Jacob encostado no balcão ao lado de Seth, olhando Leah abrir a mochila e tirar um celular que tocava alto. Deu risada quando todos eles começaram a perturbá-la por Sue estar ligando e querendo saber deles. Percebeu que desde que eles chegaram, Bella não conseguia deixar seu sorriso morrer. Sentiu-se bem.

"Estão com fome?" Perguntou enquanto andava na direção do celular, que deixara no sofá.

"Que pergunta idiota, Bella." Leah comentou balançando a cabeça.

"O que acham de Italiana?"

Todos concordaram e Bella discou o número para pedir comida, dando risada com as palhaçadas que os rapazes faziam, e com as broncas que Leah dava. Realmente era ótimo vê-los depois de tanto tempo, principalmente quando os via bem. Após pedir a comida, aproximou-se de Jacob, olhando-o bem, vendo os cabelos curtos dele, o corpo alto e o rosto mais maduro.

"Então, como estão as coisas?"

"Bem. Tenho a oficina, Paul e Seth trabalham pra mim." Jacob disse com sua voz grossa, e Seth e Paul revoltaram-se.

"Pra você o caramba, com você." Seth argumento e Paul apenas deu um soco no braço de Jacob, fazendo-o rir e Bella balançar a cabeça.

"As coisas não mudam, não? Todos vocês continuam iguais."

"Eu não." Leah comentou e olhou para Jacob, como se pedisse autorização pra falar. Bella não entendeu aquilo, e mirou Leah com certa preocupação. "Vou me casar."

Bella sentiu a notícia penetrando sua mente devagar, era como se tudo fizesse sentido. É claro que ela ia se casar, aquela aliança enorme no dedo dela não era de graça, e o olhar em Jacob só poderia indicar uma coisa... Respirou fundo, sentindo que sua garganta fechava. _Opa, ele não é seu. Você tem DOIS vampiros como namorados, não precisa de um lobo para fazer peso._ Olhou Leah séria, esperando pela notícia de que ela e Jacob se casariam e seria felizes para sempre.

"Jared pediu semana passada."

"Jared?" A pergunta de Bella fez Paul cair na risada, entendendo a confusão da morena; Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e corou violentamente.

"Ela achou que era você, Jake."

Jacob mirou Bella seriamente, vendo-a sem graça. Enquanto Leah e os outros dois tiravam sarro de Bella, ele a olhou sério. Aquilo não poderia significar nada, já haviam passado dez anos, não era possível que Bella estivesse com ciúmes; era? Cruzou os braços, ainda observando-a, vendo que agora ela o olhava também, como que pedindo desculpas pelo mal-entendido. Puxou-a pra perto, abraçando-a com força, sentindo o cheiro dela e estranhando algo; conhecia aquele cheiro preso no cabelo dela de algum. Puxou na memória, algo começando a remexer-se dentro de si.

"Os sanguessugas estão por aqui?" Perguntou sem soltá-la, sem afastar-se, apenas acariciando as costas dela enquanto a apertava ainda mais contra si. Os outros ficaram em silêncio, escutando.

"Os encontrei há alguns meses." _Você é uma péssima mentirosa, espero que saiba disso._

"Quem?"

A pergunta ficou suspensa no ar. Bella definitivamente não queria falar daquilo, queria aproveitar o tempo que tinha com eles, que poderia rir e se divertir, porque simplesmente não havia modo de não enfrentar o dia seguinte; conversar com Jasper e Emmett, resolver as coisas. Respirou fundo, encostando a testa no peito de Jacob, apertando as mãos nas costas dele, sentindo aquele calor que somente ele tinha.

"Todos."

Algo como um rosnado vibrou no peito de Jacob, e ele pareceu soltá-la um pouco. Bella odiava ter que ficar dando explicações, mas sentia que pelo menos essas, para evitar mais problemas para a festa, que seria em dois dias. Respirou fundo, afastando-se brevemente dele, olhando-o em seus olhos castanhos.

"Faz um ano que os vejo. Eles são parte constante da minha vida. Alguns, não todos."

Os cindo ficaram em silêncio e Bella sentiu-se desconfortável com isso. Parecia que eles a reprovavam pela idéia dela permitir que eles se aproximassem dela após as coisas que aconteceram; e por um lado eles estavam certos. Bella sabia que se deixasse, eles a magoariam de novo, mas também que eles fizessem parte de sua vida. Era um paradoxo seus sentimentos pelos Cullens. E também pelos Quileutes. Sabia que eles não eram bons para si, eles também a deixariam mais cedo ou tarde, mas era tão bom tê-los perto, principalmente ter Jacob perto.

"Eles vão na festa. Por favor, não briguem ou vão embora. Preciso de todos vocês lá."

Jacob sorriu para Bella, abraçando-a novamente e falando contra o cabelo dela.

"Bella, você também não muda."

Aquela frase simplesmente derreteu Bella por dentro, era a aceitação que precisava. Amanhã lidaria com o resto do mundo.

* * *

"Isso realmente é impossível!" Abriu os olhos, aquela voz séria e alta vinha de sua sala; onde os rapazes e Leah estavam dormindo. Levantou-se correndo, abrindo a porta do quarto e tropeçando no tapete do corredor, enquanto passava as mãos pelo rosto. Aquela voz era de Leah e teve a leve impressão de que eles não estava sozinhos.

"Jasper?" Bella notou que Jasper estava parado longe dos outros quatro, mas que eles encaravam-se com raiva. Parou à frente dele, olhando-o ainda acordando. Via os olhos vermelhos dele, o modo como o rosto dele parecia uma máscara de ódio. Levantou as mãos como que o parando: "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"O que eles estão fazendo aqui?" Jasper sentiu o medo de Isabella e a olhou, o modo como ela o fitava o deixou preocupado. "O que foi? Porque está com medo?"

"Eu vou lhe emprestar um espelho, assim vai ter idéia." Bella comentou enquanto afastava-se um passo e cruzava os braços, séria. Sentia-se com medo de Jasper, a pesar de que sabia que ele não a machucaria. "O que veio fazer aqui?"

"Até onde sei você é _minha_ namorada." Jasper sentiu raiva, surpresa, ódio, indignação vindo dos lobos, e um certo nervoso vindo de Isabella. "O que eles fazem aqui?"

"Vieram para a festa, Jasper." Respondeu enquanto aproximava-se, olhando-o dentro dos olhos vermelho. "E ainda não estou realmente pronta para conversar sobre o que aconteceu."

"Bella." Jacob a chamou, fazendo-a olhar por cima do próprio ombro, mirando-o séria.

"Agora não, Jake." Virou-se novamente, olhando Jasper e vendo que ele estava mais calmo; porém, mirava com raiva os lobos. "Eu ainda estou chateada, e ainda estou terrivelmente irritada com a atitude de vocês. E eu não quero brigar agora, nem discutir ou conversar." Respirou fundo, vendo os olhos de Jasper mirando-a com força. "Amanhã conversamos, ok?"

Jacob viu quando o vampiro inclinou-se, beijando Bella nos lábios e saindo pela porta, batendo-a e quase a quebrando. Passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos, andando até onde Bella estava, ainda de costas para os outros. Sentia-se com raiva, aquele vampiro era realmente namorado dela? Porque Bella não tinha contado nada? Olhou-a, vendo-a lhe fitando, mas sem realmente vê-lo. O que quer que tivesse acontecido tinha deixado Bella brava e triste, e sabia que era culpa daquele sanguessuga.

"Acha possível depois de tanto tempo continuar amando alguém?"

A voz de Bella fez com que todos ficassem em silencio, sem saber o que dizer. Viram a morena virar-se, andando até o sofá, perto dos sacos de dormir dos quatro lobos, sentando-se e começar a brincar com o cós da camiseta com a ponta dos dedos. Bella sentia-se triste, era horrível pensar que aquela briga causar a situação em que estava, e agora o ciúmes poderia destruir um pouco mais daquilo e que pudesse perder Jacob e os outros que estavam ali. Viu que os quatro juntaram-se ao seu redor, sentando nos sacos ou à seu lado no sofá; Paul parecia extremamente desconfortável.

"Eles têm a eternidade nas mãos... eu não." Jacob ouviu a voz dela afinar no fim, como se Bella estivesse prendendo o choro no fundo da garganta. Aproximou-se dela, passando seu braço pelos ombros da morena, puxando-a para junto de si. "Eu não deveria perder meu tempo brigando com eles, mas..."

"Ele com certeza mereceu, Bella."

Leah comentou sorrindo, vendo Bella balançar a cabeça, discordando.

"Não, eles só estavam tentando me defender." O abraço de Jacob parecia deixá-la com os sentimentos mais fracos, e o choro começou a subir devagar por seus olhos, escapando soluços por seus lábios. "E eu os mandei sair... gritei com eles."

"Ao menos o mando sair, o cheiro continua igual." Paul comentou vendo Jacob olhá-lo como se fosse arrancar seus braços do corpo.

"Mas Bella... você o ama?" Seth, que estava em silêncio até aquele momento, perguntou, vendo todos os outros mirarem Bella seriamente.

A morena afastou o rosto do peito de Jacob, limpando as lágrimas que não paravam de cair de seus olhos e mirou o lobo mais novo, passando a língua nos lábios. Verbalizar aquilo era novamente dizer sim à algo que ainda não era sim, e Bella não sabia se um dia seria sim. Talvez fosse, talvez não. A eternidade e a palavra amor estavam de mãos dadas e Bella não sabia bem o que fazer. Respirou fundo, ainda mirando Seth, e respondeu.

"Amo."

"Então você sempre comete os mesmos erros, hein? Por Deus Bella, existem homens normais por aí sabia? Vampiros e Lobisomens não são boas companhias." Leah disse tentando disfarçar o rosnado de raiva de Jacob ao ouvir Bella declarando amor pelo sanguessuga. Já era quase que certo que aquilo não acabaria ali.

"Você o ama? O ama, Bella?" Jacob disse afastando-se de Bella, levantando-se. A morena suspirou, sabendo bem que ele começaria a falar e falar e tudo aconteceria novamente, aquela situação toda de sempre discordarem sobre os Cullen. "Eles já te deixaram uma vez, Bella."

"Eu sei, Jacob, eu estava lá." Levantou-se também, ajeitando o pijama e cruzando os braços. "E antes mesmo que você comece, não... não quero brigar com você também, Jake." Viu-o balançar a cabeça, passando as mãos nos cabelos, olhando-a. "Eu lembro da última vez, eu sei o que aconteceu, eu ainda sofro e mesmo assim... quero ficar com eles. Eles são minha família, você querendo ou não."

"Nós também te amamos, Bella."

Bella sabia a implicação naquela frase, sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo; amava Jacob, sem dúvidas, mas após tudo que acontecera e a separação deles, aquilo simplesmente não era o mesmo amor que ele sentia por ela. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, sentindo que ficava cansada de ter que explicar as coisas, as pessoas deveriam entender isso sem que se precisasse explicar várias e várias vezes. Abriu os olhos, mirando Jacob e sorrindo fracamente.

"Eu também amo você, todos vocês." Aproximou-se, parando bem perto do moreno, olhando-o dentro dos olhos castanho escuro. "Mas eu escolhi meu destino, Jake. É com eles."

* * *

Emmett sentou-se no parapeito do prédio, olhando para a cidade enquanto via a lua subindo devagar no céu. Jasper contara sobre os Lobos na casa de Bella, e mesmo que tivesse vontade de ir até lá e tirá-la do apartamento, mesmo que à força, não foi. Correu os dedos pelos cabelos curtos, olhando as pessoas na rua lá embaixo, como nenhuma delas prestava atenção ao redor. Bella era diferente, ela vira a diferença neles, ela vira o que poderia acontecer, vira seu lado bom, seu lado ruim e ficara junto deles mesmo assim. Sabia que a morena estava mais velha, mais madura, mais centrada, apesar de continuar a mesma. E agora, estavam juntos.

A eternidade que Bella temia era o que mais Emmett queria lhe dar; queria transformá-la. Queria estar junto dela, beijá-la, tê-la para o resto da vida, e se ela aceitasse faria isso no mesmo instante, assim como sabia que Jasper também o faria. Conversara com ele sobre isso, as respostas de Jasper o surpreenderam como nunca.

_"Bella está tornando isso extremamente difícil."_

_"Isabella, na verdade, só mostra que mudou." Emmett observou Jasper sério, abaixando o chapéu na própria cabeça, impedindo que vissem seus olhos. "Ela sempre teve aquele ar de que sonhava com a imortalidade porque achava que o amor por Edward era assim. Agora, a eternidade a assusta porque ela tem medo de amar."_

_"Você a ama?"_

_Tanto um quanto o outro ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, Jasper recostado no sofá, Emmett deitado no mesmo, do outro lado da sala._

_"Você a ama?" Assentiu, era a mais pura verdade, e Jasper sentia isso. "Eu poderia dizer que amar Isabella seria erro, seria mais fácil deixar que só você a amasse; mas é impossível." Emmett quis ver os olhos de Jasper, era como se os olhos falassem mais do que ele. Viu-o sorri. "Eu a amo, Emmett, quero transformá-la. Quero Isabella pra sempre."_

_"Acha que ela deixaria que a tentássemos transformá-la agora?"_

_"Não. Não antes de ter certeza que realmente nos ama."_

_Emmett apenas assentiu, tendo plena certeza de que Bella demoraria para dizer aquilo. E só tinham uma pessoa a culpar; eles mesmos._

"Faça o favor de parar de sentir pena de si mesmo." Olhou para o lado, sorrindo ao ver Rosalie aproximando-se. "É realmente terrível um cara do seu tamanho ficar com cara de choro."

"Cale a boca." Emmett viu-a sentar-se a seu lado, olhando a cidade à frente deles. "O que faz aqui?"

"Jasper contou o que aconteceu na casa de Bella." Viu-a passar as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, ajeitando-os nos ombros. "Vocês querem perdê-la? Porque é isso que vão conseguir agindo como estão agindo."

"E o que sugere?" Viu Rosalie virar o rosto em sua direção, um sorriso absurdamente feliz nos lábios.

"Lembra quando me pediu em casamento?" Assentiu, vendo-a olhá-lo ainda mais alegre. "Nos casamos, fomos felizes e... acabou." Ela parecia pensativa por alguns momentos. "Com Bella você... tem a felicidade e a tristeza. Você fica com raiva, com ciúmes, com inveja, e eu _nunca_ vi você sentir tantas coisas por alguém." Emmett deu uma risada baixa, envergonhada. "Não leve à mal, é interessante... é bom. Mas tem que entender que a Bella não é como nós, Emmett, ela está apaixonada, ela quer estar com vocês... mas vocês precisam provar pra ela que _é_ eterno. Que é real. Precisam mostrar pra ela que vocês sentem _tudo_ que ela sente também."

"O que quer dizer, Rose?" Emmett sentia-se confuso com as coisas que a loira estava falando. Rosalie respirou fundo, olhando a cidade à sua frente, pensando em como dizer aquilo sem sentir aquele aperto ridículo no peito; aquele aperto que lhe afirmava que Emmett já não era mais seu, e fazia muito tempo.

"Que deve dizer que a ama. Tanto você, quanto Jasper. Ela precisa ouvir isso, ela precisa que vocês verbalizem o que sentem. Que demonstrem isso." O aperto no peito diminuiu levemente. "Acho que sabe o que precisa fazer, não?"

Emmett apenas assentiu, sabendo que precisava falar com Jasper primeiro antes de tomar qualquer decisão, e que Rosalie tinha razão. Aproximou-se dela, puxando-a para junto de si, abraçando-a com força, sentindo que Rosalie afundava o rosto em seu pescoço. Passara tantos anos junto dela e nunca conseguira ter uma conversa como aquela com ela; sorriu triste.

"Uma despedida apropriada." Disse enquanto a ouvi respirar fundo.

"Odeio que saiba quando eu estou indo embora." Apertou-o contra si, rindo baixo.

"Você é previsível." Riu baixo também, afastando-se devagar, olhando-a dentro dos olhos dourados. "Espero que volte."

"Um dia, afinal Bella será eterna e vocês ainda vão fazer muita merda." Piscou enquanto o soltava e levantava-se, arrumando a roupa no corpo e fechando a jaqueta de couro bege. "Diga para Bella que espero realmente que o livro dela seja um sucesso. Mas ela não precisa disso, não?"

Emmett assentiu, vendo Rosalie virar-se e partir, como da última vez. Era triste, mas de algum modo era o desfecho que eles precisavam. Voltou a olhar a cidade, a lua já mais alta. Era hora de conversar com Jasper, começarem a se preparar, a vida humana de Bella começava acabar naquele momento.

* * *

Os olhos dourados brilharam ainda mais dourados com os primeiros raios de sol, um sorriso imenso espalhou-se nos lábios dela e a felicidade pareceu atingir todas as pessoas na sala. Alice estava observando o sol nascer, na sala da casa de Emmett e Jasper, o vidro à sua frente filtrando a força da luz do sol. Continuou sorrindo enquanto a visão rolava à frente de seus olhos, e a felicidade que sentia era quase demais. Piscou levemente quando viu o desfecho e sentiu dois braços circularem sua cintura, apertando-a. Sabia que era Carl, e quando ele beijou seu pescoço, riu baixo.

"Eu vi."

"Pelo seu sorriso, Ali, eu percebi que tinha visto algo sobre Bella." Alice assentiu, virando-se nos braços dele, olhando-o com um sorriso enorme no rosto. "O que viu?"

"Você vai ganhar uma irmã." Carl sorriu, beijando Alice devagar, e assim que separou os lábios dos dela, olhou-a nos olhos que sorriam junto com a boca dela.

"Qual deles fará?"

O sorriso de Alice vacilou, mas ela apenas deu de ombros voltando a beijá-lo, aquilo poderia esperar um pouco mais. Mas Jasper sentiu a felicidade, a insegurança e então a tristeza de Alice; algo estava errado.

* * *

_continua..._


	14. Capítulo 13

**N.A.:** _Amores, vocês são os melhores e cá está o cap. 13. E preparem-se, tem o 14 e 15, que o capítulo final. Façam suas apostas, ok?_

_Agradecendo: **Mah, Lady, Sra. Pontas, Cora, Veronique, Dandy e Malu. **Adorei as reviews, e como a minha beta linda está betando o 14, pode ser que eu o poste ainda essa semana. Comentem muito, sim? Ou a surpresa do próximo capítulo não virá tão cedo. *mode má on*_

_Sam, valeu pela betagem rápida!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Respirou fundo, observando pela janela do alto da galeria quantas pessoas estavam no salão no andar de baixo. Seu peito apertava, sua respiração estava acelerada e parecia que iria cair a qualquer momento. Em suas outras estréias de livros (na primeira principalmente) não fora nada parecido. Apenas algumas pessoas em uma livraria conversando e Bella sentindo-se acuada. Na segundo, já tivera uma festa, pessoas para todos os lados, vestido de noite e gente pedindo autógrafo a todo momento. Essa, porém, estava particularmente cheia, e Bella sabia muito bem a razão: todos eles estavam ali. Os Cullens e os Quileutes. Como conseguira tal proeza? Nem mesmo ela sabia explicar, apenas pedira várias e várias vezes para que os rapazes da Reserva se comportassem, e pediu muitas vezes para Carlisle conseguir domar os gênios de Emmett e Jasper. Algo que até aquele momento Bella não conseguia entender como o patriarca da família Cullen tinha conseguido.

Observou Robert e Edgar conversando perto da mesa central, onde pilhas e pilhas de seu livro estavam. Eles pareciam extremamente confortáveis e extremamente felizes com a quantidade de pessoas ao redor. Balançou a cabeça, talvez as coisas para eles fossem mais fáceis; eles estavam acostumados com toda essa atenção, todas essas pessoas ao redor. O salão era amplo, pessoas pediam bebidas no bar ao canto esquerdo. Os detalhes vinho no balcão eram iguais aos detalhes em todas as paredes, as cortinas, carpete, toalha de mesa. Respirou fundo, olhando seu vestido preto, querendo lembrar quem fora que lhe convencera a usar preto, porque no momento sua mente parecia um enorme branco sobre as últimas doze horas.

Observou atentamente a capa do livro em sua mão - era tão estranho ver o livro pronto, pessoas querendo ler algo que tinha escrito; mas o que mais era estranho, é que ela sabia que era real. Cada palavra ali fora tirada do relacionamento que tivera com os Cullens e com os lobos da Reserva. Cada pequena frase ali tinha verdades, mentiras, desejos, anseios, medos. Tudo ali era o mundo do qual ela fazia parte desde muito tempo atrás, e isso lhe dava forças para continuar, lhe dava forças para ter certeza de que as coisas - para ela, ao menos - eram reais, e eram suas. Emmett era seu. Jasper era seu. Tudo que mostrara de romance nos livros, era seu, de algum modo.

Deixou o livro na mesa a seu lado, virando-se e andando para a porta de saída do cômodo. Tinha que descer as escadas, falar com as pessoas, tirar fotos, autografar, beber e depois sua vida poderia voltar ao normal. Desceu as escadas devagar, temendo cair dos saltos, e quando chegou ao carpete vinho, todas as pessoas que estavam mais próximas da escada a olharam, sorrindo e chamando seu nome; Bella odiava essa parte. Odiava toda essa atenção. Andou até a mesa central, olhando dentro dos olhos de Edgar e Robert, sorrindo forçadamente, vendo-os dar risada disso. Sabia que eles adoravam esse seu desespero por causa de multidões.

"Que bom que vocês se divertem."

"Apenas para seu bem, Bella."

Robert disse, sorrindo e acenando para alguém e Bella olhou ao redor, observando as pessoas, vendo que de um canto do salão encontrava Jacob e o outros, comendo e dando risada das pessoas que passavam; eram eternas crianças. Observou como Jacob ficava bem de smoking e como Leah estava linda de vestido vermelho. Porém, não foi necessário virar-se e olhar o que eles olhavam quando ficaram todos sérios. Seus olhos seguiram os deles, apenas para ter a certeza de que os Cullens estavam ali. E preparou sua mente e seu corpo para a visão que teria, porque tinha certeza de que eles estavam - todos - incrivelmente lindos.

E não foi para menos quando viu Carlisle e Esme parados perto de uma mesa ao lado mais norte, observando-a com sorrisos enormes. Carlisle vestia um smoking preto que lhe deixava ainda mais claro, mas que o deixava de perder o fôlego. Os olhos dourados brilhavam com a luz e ele sorria mirando Bella, que sentiu-se ficar vermelha. Esme estava de mãos dadas com ele, os cabelos soltos caiam pelos ombros expostos. Ela usava um vestido longo cinza, que não estava colado em suas curvas, mas que acentuava seu corpo de modo que todos soubessem que ela era uma bela mulher não somente de rosto; ela sorria da mesma forma que Carlisle e Bella sentiu-se ter a mesma reação.

Alice, Carl, Jasper e Emmett estavam um pouco mais ao lado, e conversavam sobre algo, aparentemente sobre os Quileutes, pois seus rostos estavam sérios e seus narizes enrugados. Balançou a cabeça, andando devagar até eles, vendo que Alice estava usando um vestido um pouco mais curto, com saltos altos, e os cabelos estavam jogados para todos os lados - como sempre - mais que nessa noite pareciam ainda mais espetados. Carl estava divino em um smoking preto e os olhos dourados miravam Bella com enorme alegria.

Bella sentiu-se bem em vê-los ali, e quando Jasper e Emmett viraram-se e a olharam - sabia que suas pernas poderiam ter desistido naquele segundo; eles não sorriam. Ambos estavam sérios, mas seus olhos a analisavam, talvez procurando por algo que indicasse que ela ainda estaria brava. E quando Bella parou perto deles, olhando-os nos olhos, vendo que Jasper fazia o possível para esconder as íris vermelhas com os cachos dourados e que Emmett parecia estar sendo torturado por dentro com aquilo; sentiu-se bem, era assim que eles deveriam sentir-se. Mas sentiu-se mal também, não queria vê-los sofrer.

"Rosalie?" Perguntou para Alice, ainda parada perto de Jasper e Emmett, notando pelo canto dos olhos que eles não tiraram os deles de si.

"Ela teve que ir embora, Bella, mas mandou toda a sorte e parabéns." Alice piscou e sorriu, vendo que Bella ficava vermelha com isso.

Assentiu, olhando Carl e sorrindo do modo como ele a olhava, parecia uma criança vendo a avó que não via há muito tempo.

"Como está Carl?"

"Bem, Bella, e você? Pronta para os autógrafos?"

"Nem um pouco." Deu uma risada baixa, pois nesse mesmo momento um rapaz aproximou-se, pedindo licença e pedindo para Bella autografar o livro que ele carregava na mão.

"Seus livros são interessantes, mas teria motivo para seus vampiros não terem presas?"

Os seis vampiros presentes observaram Bella intensamente, esperando pela resposta; a morena sorriu para o rapaz e devolveu o livro após assinar.

"Alguns vampiros que conhecia na vida não tem presas."

"Certo." O rapaz agradeceu pelo livro e deu risada da resposta dela, achando que ela estava brincando. Mau sabia que aqueles mesmos vampiros estavam ao seu lado, sorrindo de sua resposta e da falta de credibilidade do rapaz.

"Se todos eles soubessem que meus livros se baseiam em vocês, eu perderia toda a graça." Bella disse pensativa, vendo Carlisle assentir enquanto Esme apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Não gosta realmente de atenção, não Bella?" Carl perguntou, e a morena balançou a cabeça, negando. Bella sentia-se mal por toda essa atenção em si, como sendo o foco da noite. "Mas deve ficar feliz, seu livro é realmente um sucesso."

"Acho que sim."

Jasper respirou fundo, trazendo o cheiro de Isabella para dentro de seu sistema, o cheiro do sangue, o cheiro da pele, o cheiro de _s__ua_ Isabella. Viu-a olhando-o e mirou-a com certa seriedade, querendo saber o que poderia fazer; não queria passar dos limites outra vez. Emmett estava a seu lado, e sentia que ele estava com a mesma preocupação, sem saber agir do modo certo com ela agora que tudo estava como estava. Sentia que Isabella estava nervosa, mas que havia algo de triste dentro dela também.

"Como está?" Ela lhe perguntou.

"Bem, Isabella e você?" Viu-a balançar a cabeça, assentindo, nervosa.

"Emmett?"

"Bem, Bells. Com... saudades."

Sabia que para Emmett assumir aquilo fora algo difícil, mas real, sentia isso. Assentiu, como se falasse a mesma coisa e viu Isabella engolir em seco, virando-se e sorrindo forçadamente quando outra pessoa pediu seu autógrafo. E seguiu-se mais quatro pessoas com o mesmo pedido e perguntas variadas, e então ela virou-se para si e para Emmett, olhando-os séria, ficando decidida; aquilo lhe deixou apreensivo.

"Quando... a festa acabar preciso falar com vocês."

Emmett assentiu e viu Jasper fazer o mesmo, apenas olhando-a e vendo pedir licença, afastando-se, indo na direção do editor e do agente.

"Eu..."

"Não." Jasper o cortou e Emmett o observou seriamente, olhando-o nos olhos vermelhos. "Não desista."

"Jasper... cara, isso é sério demais."

"Sim, é sério. É exatamente isso que tem que ser." Alice colocou-se na conversa, pouco importando-se com isso, ou com os olhares sérios deles. "Bella _será_ uma de nós, e estará casada. Chega dessa covardia. Chega disso! Por Deus, vocês parecem duas mocinhas assustadas."

Carl deu risada, mas então as palavras de Alice lhe voltaram a mente e seus olhos dourados procuraram e acharam Isabella. Sentiu-se triste, sentiu-se assustado, mas também sentiu-se feliz. Voltou seus olhos para os outros dois a seu lado e notou que os olhos vermelhos de Jasper estavam fixos em si, sérios. Apertou seu aperto contra a cintura de Alice.

"O que está escondendo, Carl?"

"Nada, Jasper." Alice respondeu, evitando que Carl respondesse, mas Jasper sentia que ambos estavam escondendo algo, e que era algo que escondiam de todos, porque apenas eles sentiam aquilo. "Quando chegar à hora, todos vão saber de tudo, ok?"

Emmett e Jasper não gostaram nada daquela resposta, e pelo resto da noite vigiou de perto as emoções do casal; porém Alice não voltou a sentir-se mal por estar escondendo algo e Carl apenas sentia-se bem perto de Alice, o que dificultava, e muito, para Jasper tentar descobrir algo sobre o que eles estavam escondendo.

* * *

Bella estava cansada. Não aguentava mais responder sempre as mesmas perguntas, e só pensava em seu apartamento e sua cama. Pensava em como seria bom poder deitar, apoiar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir até sábado na hora do almoço. Respirou fundo sorrindo quando uma repórter aproximou-se com uma cópia do livro e um bloco de notas e canetas a postos, pronta para entrevistá-la. Bella tinha a leve impressão que seriam as mesmas perguntas que os outros e preparava-se para dizer seu discurso decorado.

"Bella Swan, como consegue ser tão jovem e ter livros tão famosos?" Bella sorriu, sabia que as perguntas dos repórteres sempre começavam com essa. Respondeu a mesma coisa que respondera para os outros enquanto assinava o livro que ela trouxera.

"Mas diga, matando a protagonista nos braços do belo vampiro, abre margem para uma nova história com novos caminhos e novos romances imortais, não?"

Bella observou fundo dentro dos olhos da repórter, porém, sua mente voltava na frase de Carlisle; sempre as mesmas palavras. Respirou fundo, tentando formular uma resposta coerente e que valesse à pena ser publicada, afinal, todas as outras dependiam dessa.

"Claro. A morte é realmente só o início."

Bella viu que aparentemente essa era a resposta perfeita para a repórter, que abriu um sorriso empolgado e começou a lhe fazer perguntas sobre possíveis livros, personagens, lugares e experiências. Bella escapou de todas as perguntas que envolviam um novo livro, sua mente estava mais focada nas palavras que ela dissera: _"A morte é realmente só o início."_ Realmente acreditava nisso? Realmente tinha decidido passar o resto da eternidade com Emmett e Jasper? Era aquilo mesmo que queria? Queria viver eternamente e ser eternamente algo que alimenta-se de sangue e de morte? Bella sentiu a respiração travar na garganta assim que começou a ter esses pensamentos.

Assim que a repórter afastou-se, satisfeita com a entrevista, Bella viu a divisão no salão. De um lado a parte mortal de sua vida: seu pai, sua mãe, Phil, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Paul, Edgar e Robert. Do outro lado estava a parte imortal de sua vida: Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carl, Esme e Carlisle. Eles mal olhavam uns na direção dos outros, mas era possível ver que aquelas partes nunca se misturariam, e que aquilo realmente lhe apertava o peito de forma que parecia que lhe estavam arrancando os pulmões com força. Observou como tudo entre eles era diferente, e como escolhendo um lado, nunca mais poderia escolher o outro; porém, como escolher algo assim? Como escolher entre duas coisas que sempre lhe fizeram bem e mal?

Virou-se de costas para aquela cena, bebendo um pouco de vinho de uma taça e tentando acalmar a mente. O mundo parecia girar e as pessoas pareciam falar mais alto. Balançou a cabeça e tentou ao máximo pensar em algo mais; entretanto, sua mente não iria lhe deixar sozinha por tanto tempo. A decisão tinha que ser tomada, e Bella sabia que tinha que ser tomada agora.

* * *

Já eram quase quatro da manhã quando Bella finalmente entrou no carro de Jacob, encostando a cabeça no vidro e sentindo o frio refrescar sua pele quente. Estava com sono, cansada, queria seu chuveiro e sua cama. Porém, após ouvir a batida da porta de Jacob, não ouviu o motor ser ligado. Olhou para ele, vendo-o lhe fitar sério, assim como os outros no banco de trás.

"O que houve?"

"Bella, temos que conversar." Seth respondeu, fazendo Jacob lhe lançar um olhar sério. Bella sentiu-se incomodada com isso.

"O que aconteceu?"

"São dez anos, Bella, mas..." Jacob parou no meio da frase, Bella começando a sentir as pernas ficarem moles, mesmo que estivesse sentada. Era como se algo do passado voltasse a assombrar sua mente; era como sentir-se novamente aquela adolescente de 18 anos.

"O que, Jacob?"

"O tratado, ainda vale."

O carro entrou no mais total silêncio. Bella lembrava-se - e muito bem - do tratado. Nunca esqueceria aquilo, nunca conseguiria esquecer algo como aquilo. Lembrava-se que se fosse uma vampira nunca mais poderia pisar nas terras Quileutes, que se fosse transformada os lobos a caçariam. Que perderia todos aqueles que estavam no carro com ela agora.

"Mas eles não moram mais lá." Tentou explicar que aquilo não poderia mais existir.

"Não importa, Bella. Se eles te transformarem, o tratado acaba. Se pisarem em Forks, e isso incluí você, teremos o direito de... caçá-los."

"Teria coragem de me caçar?"

A pergunta de Bella criou um mal estar geral; nenhum deles imaginava algo assim. Mas sabia que uma vez o tratado quebrado, Bella e os outros Cullen se tornariam inimigos outra vez; inimigos passíveis de morte. Jacob sentiu o corpo estremecer, uma raiva terrível lhe acometendo, como se fosse impossível resistir aquilo. Bella percebeu, e mesmo que ouvisse os outros falarem com Jacob, para que ele se acalmasse, preferiu fazer isso ela mesma. Inclinou-se, tocando-o no rosto, olhando-o dentro dos olhos, vendo que não era apenas raiva, mas tristeza porque entendia que ela havia escolhido o destino.

"Jake. Eu sinto muito."

Jasper e Emmett estavam encostados no carro de Jasper, olhando para o carro de Jacob há quase dois quarteirões, ouvindo toda a conversa e vendo tudo que acontecia. Aquilo seria algo que atrapalharia tudo agora. Sabiam que Bella era apaixonado por Jacob, mesmo que não fosse do modo como ele realmente queria, ou como poderia ser, mas ela era. Porém, a determinação dentro de Bella, apenas disse para Jasper que ela estava realmente decidida sobre ser uma deles; porém, como iriam fazer isso agora? Emmett sentia-se triste, como se começasse a pensar que por esse motivo colocado pelo lobo, Bella fosse desistir dele, deixá-lo para trás.

"Carl."

Emmett olhou para Jasper sem entender o que ele havia falado. O silêncio da rua só era quebrado pela voz de Bella dentro do carro há dois quarteirões tentando acalmar o lobo, tentando convencê-lo de que aquilo não precisava acontecer.

"Era isso que Alice estava escondendo. Não quebraremos o tratado." Jasper explicou e sentiu que Emmett ficava surpreso; aquilo realmente não havia passado pela cabeça de nenhum deles.

"Carl?"

"Sim."

Emmet olhou novamente para o carro ao longe, vendo Bella afastar-se do lobo e observá-lo, apenas dizendo que eles resolveriam aquilo de algum jeito. Mal sabia ela que essa situação estava resolvida, faltava somente seu 'sim'.

* * *

Após uma madrugada conturbada, Bella acordou por volta das onze da manhã, sentindo-se cansada. Sua mente não lhe deixara dormir tranquila, passando sonhos horríveis onde Jake e os outros lobos perseguiam os Cullens e a ela, matando-a. Era algo horrível, que apenas lembrar lhe dava vontade de chorar. Ficou deitada, ouvindo movimentação do outro lado de sua porta; sabia que eles já deveriam estar acordados, afinal somente ela estava cansada da festa. Bocejou, espreguiçou-se e olhou para os lados, para a janela com as cortinas abertas, vendo que o dia estava nublado e nem ao menos via-se parte do sol. Sorriu - era um dia perfeito para os Cullens estarem para a rua.

Levantou-se, saindo do quarto, tropeçando no tapete do corredor enquanto amarrava os cabelos e foi para o banheiro. Após terminar sua higiene, Bella saiu do banheiro pronta para ficar triste com a partida dos amigos, e não queria pensar que talvez, essa fosse a última vez que falasse com eles. Que talvez fosse a última vez que abraçaria Jacob, sentiria o calor do corpo dele e aquele conforto que somente um amigo como ele trazia. Chegou à sala vendo que estavam todos sentados, conversando e que quando a viram, os quatro sorriram, mas Jacob percebeu em seu olhar, que aquilo era realmente uma despedida.

"Bom dia, dorminhoca." Disse Seth, e Bella sorriu, sentindo a garganta apertar; não conseguiu falar nada.

"Temos que ir. Minha mãe já ligou umas duzentas vezes." Bella riu da cara que Leah fez, e isso fez com que todos eles sorrissem.

Após algumas trocas de palavras sobre a festa, começaram a sair do apartamento, descendo as escadas e conversando, sem nunca tocar no assunto sobre a conversa no carro. Jacob ficou extremamente quieto, apenas andando ao lado de Bella, sentindo o mesmo peso que ela sentia sobre a despedida que teriam. Ao chegarem na porta todos a abraçaram, e Bella sentia os olhos arderem, como se implorassem para poderem deixar as lágrimas caírem, mas Bella impediu todas; até abraçar Jacob. O peito apertou de tal maneira que a lembrou da época que Edward a abandonara.

"Sua vez de me deixar na floresta." Bella sentiu-se afundar em tristeza, chorando e ouvindo os outros afastarem-se deles. Jacob apertou-a contra si, sentindo-se horrível.

"Não diga isso... por favor."

Bella não soube precisar quanto tempo ficou abraçada com Jacob, nem mesmo quanto tempo ele ficou colado em seu corpo, apertando-a, cheirando seu cabelo e memorizando tudo nela; viva. Quando separaram-se, Bella sabia que era a última vez que o veria, que era a última vez que poderiam fazer isso. Respirou fundo, beijando de leve os lábios de Jacob, sentindo-o engasgar, como se evitasse o choro. Sorriu, apertando-o mais uma vez contra si e deixando-o partir.

"Eu sempre vou te amar, Jake."

"Eu também, Bella. Sempre."

Com isso, Bella viu Jacob virar-se, indo na direção dos outros, entrando no carro e partindo. Era a última vez que veria os Lobisomens Quileutes, era a última vez que veria o rosto moreno de Jacob, a última vez que abraçaria e sentiria o calor do único homem vivo que a amara de verdade, sem ser de sua família. Respirou fundo, secando o rosto e fechando a porta, apenas para olhar para o alto da escada e ver duas figuras sérias, prontas para levá-la para a eternidade. _É isso, garota, prepare-se pra morrer._ Sua mente sussurrou, e Bella teve plena certeza de que era exatamente aquilo. O fim de sua vida começava ali.

* * *

Jasper viu Isabella subir as escadas olhando para os próprios pés, sentindo as emoções dela variarem entre tristeza, felicidade, medo e uma curiosidade absurda que chegava a ser maior que os outros sentimentos. Porém, havia aquele sentimento escondido, aquele amor que ela sentia, mas tinha medo de demonstrar, de dizer; assim como eles também tinham. Nenhum dos três havia dito algo assim, e Jasper sabia que chegara a hora de isso acontecer. Era hora de Isabella ter noção do que eles sentiam e do que estava por vir.

"Bella..." Ouviu Emmett dizer e ela sorrir fracamente, apontando para dentro do apartamento.

"Entrem." A voz dela era baixa, o sorriso era apenas aquele sorriso fantasma. Sentiu-a ficar feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. "Não conversamos ontem. Desculpem-me."

Deram de ombros, aquilo não era nada comparado ao que estava por vir e sentaram-se no sofá, vendo-a sentar-se entre eles, subindo as pernas e cruzando-as. Jasper continuou com o chapéu na cabeça, seus olhos, parcialmente ocultos, observavam os dois, o modo como ele e Emmett pareciam mover-se ao redor de Isabella, como se temessem pela vida dela, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguisse ficar longe. Como se fosse impossível.

"Toda essa situação... desculpem-me, mas..."

"Nós estávamos errados." Jasper disse, vendo-a virar a cabeça em sua direção, olhando-o séria, como se não gostasse de ele concordar com isso.

"Vocês, ele, eu... todos nós." Ouviu-a dizer, mas por alguns momentos Jasper entendeu o que ela queria dizer, de verdade, com aquela frase. Olhou para Emmett, aproveitando que Isabella olhava para frente e amarrava os cabelos quase soltos.

"Ela vai dizer que é melhor nos afastarmos." Comentou com o irmão, que mirou Isabella por uma fração de segundo e voltou a olhá-lo, preocupado.

"O que vamos fazer?" A voz de Emmett era estranha, mesmo baixa e rápida.

"Impedir que isso aconteça."

Emmett viu Jasper aproximar-se de Bella, pegando o queixo dela com a ponta dos dedos, virando seu rosto para ele, fazendo-a olhá-lo nos olhos. Tinha plena idéia de que aquela caixa de veludo em seu bolso parecia pesar mais do que o prédio inteiro, e isso era horrível. Lembrava-se de como fora com Rosalie, de como tudo acontecera, das coisas que dissera, do anel caindo de sua mão, dela rindo, da conversa no chão de terra da casa onde moravam na época. Era mais difícil pedir uma mulher em casamento do que realmente casar-se.

"Se disser que vai embora, ou que é para irmos embora... não vou deixar isso acontecer."

Emmett conhecia Jasper, conhecia o filha da puta que ele era quando queria. Sabia que ele um dia foi - e talvez ainda fosse - o Major Jasper Whitlock, o Deus da Guerra, o cara que estraçalhava vampiros e ainda saía andando sem preocupações. Sabia que se ele estava falando nesse tom mais ameno com Bella agora, é porque as outras frases mais sérias ainda estavam por vir, e Bella deveria estar preparada.

"Você _é_ nossa, Isabella. Nossa companheira, nossa amante, nossa amiga. Edward perdeu toda e qualquer oportunidade com você quando a deixou sozinha e abandonada na floresta. E você quebrou, recuperou-se, foi em frente, e cá estamos. Não _ouse_ pensar em ir embora ou nos mandar embora. Acho que já tem experiência suficiente entre nós pra saber que não vamos."

"Jasper..." Emmett a viu tentar virar o rosto, afastando-se, mas Jasper a segurou. Recostou-se no sofá, apenas observando os dois e o sermão que Jasper passaria nela, colocando um ponto final naquela situação em que todos estavam escondendo algo de alguém.

"Não. Ainda não terminei." Conseguia imaginar a careta que Bella estava fazendo, mas como ela estava de costas para si, não conseguia ver. Sabia que a morena deveria estar irritada; que ela odiava ser controlada e que fosse dito o que ela deveria fazer. "Eu _senti_ o que você sente pelo lobo e não vou culpá-la. Ele foi tudo o que você teve por algum tempo. E não vou dizer, talvez ele fosse a melhor coisa para você..." Emmett remexeu-se desconfortável no sofá. Jasper olhou-o sério, as íris brilhando perigosamente vermelhas. "Eu disse _talvez_, mas ele não é. Nós menos ainda, mas não vamos embora. _Eu_ quero você, Emmett quer você, a família quer você por perto. Não. Negue. Que. Quer. Ficar. Perto. De. Nós."

Bella sentiu que Jasper pontuava essas últimas palavras e aproximava seu rosto do dele, levando-a até bem perto, onde o hálito dele entrava por sua boca, seu nariz, atingia sua pele, inebriava seus sentidos, deixava-a mais calma, como banho quente após um dia frio. Observou como as íris dele estavam vermelhas, deixando-a saber que ele alimentara-se à pouco tempo. O modo como ele falava não deixava margens para discussão, e Bella sabia bem que nunca discutiria com ele; não mais, ao menos.

"Não deveria ter lhe dopado, mas Edward não encostará _nunca_ mais um dedo no que é meu." A voz assassina e distorcida de Jasper fez Bella sentir um leve medo, como se ele estivesse lhe contando que Edward fora morto e que ele nunca mais poderia fazer nada contra ela. Sabia, porém, que não era verdade, apesar de que pensar em Edward a deixava irritada a ponto de pedir que Jasper o matasse, ou o desmembrasse, ao menos. "E de Emmett." Ouviu-o acrescentar após alguns segundos, talvez Emmett tivesse reclamado; quis rir disso.

"Sabemos que a tratamos como criança e que não deveríamos ter feito isso." Os dedos de Jasper a soltaram devagar quando Emmett começou a falar, virando-a devagar na direção dele. "Você _é_ uma criança se comparada à nós Bella," Sentiu-se ficar brava, mas riu mesmo assim. "Mas queremos seu bem... e bom, seu bem é do nosso lado."

"Emmett..." Começou, mas sentiu as mãos dele segurarem seu rosto, levando-a para perto dele ainda mais.

"Não, você não ferrar tudo isso, Bella. Não dessa vez." Beijou-a devagar, sentindo o gosto da boca dela em sua língua, o corpo dela desajeitado contra o seu. Quando separou seus lábios dos dela, riu, vendo-a de olhos fechados, as mãos por cima das suas. "Dessa vez você será nossa, o fim será outro e pare de reclamar porque você já aceitou, só falta dizer em voz alta."

"Que belo modo de pedirem desculpas." Comentou sem abrir os olhos, sentindo o peito de Emmett vibrar com a risada e Jasper rir aquele riso sombrio atrás de si; era ótimo sentir aquilo outra vez.

Alguns segundos passaram-se, nos quais Bella continuou de olhos fechados, segurando as mãos de Emmett em seu rosto, sentindo o frio da pele dele, o quente da sua, sentindo todos os sentimentos inundarem sua mente. Era aquilo. Aquele era o momento em que tudo que sempre sonhara quando adolescente, se realizava. A eternidade, o amor, a vida-após-a-morte, o início de um belo fim. Sentiu que perderia tudo, e ganharia tudo. Sentiu-se perdida, sentiu-se bem. _Por Deus, diz logo e para de graça._ Sua mente irritou-se e decidiu que gritar aquelas palavras fossem a melhor coisa.

Abriu os olhos, encontrando duas íris douradas encarando-a séria, como se esperasse por uma resposta. Engoliu em seco, acomodando-se encostada ao peito de Emmett, sentindo o frio reconfortante que somente eles tinham e sentiu-se em casa, pronta para deixar que tudo seguisse como deveria ser, fosse como fosse. _Para de graça e fala logo, Isabella!_

"Eu amo vocês." Declarou sentindo a voz fraca, o coração acelerado e a respiração quase suspensa. Levantou os olhos e observou o rosto de Emmett. "Eu amo você, Emmett." E subiu o rosto devagar, apenas roçando os lábios aos dele, e virou-se, achando Jasper observando a cena por debaixo do chapéu e por detrás de alguns cachos loiros. "Eu amo você, Jasper."

Jasper não respondeu, e quando Isabella aproximou-se dele, a segurou junto de si, beijando sua boca com urgência, como se o gosto dela fosse vital para sua existência continuar.

"Amamos você, Bella." Emmett disse e Jasper sentiu que o nível de desejo aumentava em cada um deles; entretanto, ainda não era o momento - ainda haviam coisas a serem ditas.

"Isabella, escute." Jasper disse, separando sua boca da dela, segurando o rosto dela entre suas mãos. Os olhos de ambos intensos. "Dessa vez ninguém vai embora. Dessa vez você vai morrer, vai ser nossa eternamente." A realização pareceu atingir o último nível de aceitação dentro dela, que apenas balançou a cabeça, impossibilitada de falar. "Não vamos mais te tratar como criança... só não esqueça que você é _nossa_."

"Nossa."

Foi apenas um sussurro o que Emmett disse, mas Bella escutou e sentiu novamente os lábios de Jasper tocarem os seus, apenas para perdê-los segundos após, sendo puxada para junto do corpo de Emmett. E a boca dele exigiu pela sua, a língua dele acariciou a sua, as mãos dele fecharam-se em seu corpo, apertando-a contra ele, levantando-a e andando para o quarto. Sua mente parecia quieta demais, mas aquilo não importava, não naquele momento, não quando sentia o corpo de Emmett colado ao seu. O abraçou, encostando o queixo em seu ombro, abrindo os olhos e vendo Jasper os seguindo alguns passos afastado, os olhos baixos, vermelhos, brilhando perigosos na escuridão do corredor. As mãos nos bolsos da calça, a boca em uma linha reta, séria.

Entraram no quarto e viu Jasper encostar-se no batente da porta, cruzando os braços, ainda de chapéu, observando-a abraçado com Emmett. E ouviu Emmett rir. Afastou seu rosto do ombro dele, mirando-o enquanto ele a deitava na cama e ficava em pé ao lado, olhando-a ainda rindo baixo.

"O que foi?"

"Jasper disse que você está ansiosa. Posso saber o por quê?"

Bella sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha. Aquilo definitivamente não poderia ser real. Porém, assim que viu Emmett puxar o cós da camisa e tirá-la pela cabeça, jogando-a em algum canto, teve plena certeza de que era real. Era _muito_ real.

* * *

_continua..._


	15. Capítulo 14

**N.A.: **___Pessoas, aqui está A NC17 que venho prometendo sem prometer. Eu causo nessa NC, acredite. Ela é longa, forte e tem palavras que podem ser consideradas OCC na boca dos personagens; mas hey, esses personagens podem ser considerados OCC desde o começo, né? Bom, espero que gostem e que comentem muito. E sim, a NC é mais pesada que as anteriores, tá?_

_Pessoas, sigam-me no twitter: é _Miss_Killer. ;D_

_Agradecendo: **gabs, Mah, Lady, individua, Veronique, Kel e Yo. **Espero que gostem da NC e comentem muito. E sim, no próximo tem surpresa pra vocês, ok?_

_Obrigada Sam pela betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Observava como Emmett a olhava sério, e Bella não conseguia ver perfeitamente o rosto de Jasper parado na porta, mas tinha idéia de que ambos a miravam sérios, os olhos negros. Engoliu em seco. Era aquilo. Não haveria escapatória. Teria os dois, entregaria-se, cairia de cabeça no destino. Deixaria a primeira vez - de muitas - acontecer enquanto ainda era humana. Queria ser imortal. _Ansiava_ por ser imortal agora. Ansiava por ser _deles_. E sabia que eles ansiavam por essa aceitação.

Viu como Emmett parado ao lado da cama, a luz do teto iluminando-o por inteiro, permitia ver cada pequeno pedaço daquele corpo, cada detalhe de cada músculo. A pele de mármore cobrindo carne, esticando-se por cima de partes que eram sua. Bella sentou-se, vendo a mão dele mover-se devagar, segurando o cinto da calça, movendo-se para o fecho, abrindo-o. Engoliu em seco: Bella sentia-se como se fosse novamente a primeira vez deles, como se nunca tivesse visto Emmett sem roupa alguma, implorando pelo corpo dela, enquanto ela implorava pelo corpo dele.

Viu Emmett abrir a calça devagar, enquanto Isabella estava sentada na cama, observando-o. Sentia as sensações de ambos, a força de cada desejo. Isabella sentia um desejo incrível, quase derrubava Jasper de joelhos, e Emmett estava bem parecido. Viu o irmão deixar a calça aberta, enquanto colocava um joelho na cama, puxando Isabella para perto, beijando-a, tirando a camiseta dela e correndo os lábios pelos ombros dela, as mãos acariciando-a pelas costas, cintura. Observou como a pele gelada de Emmett fazia com que a pela clara dela arrepiar-se. E parecia lisa, parecia suave, delicada comparada a mão do outro vampiro. Sorriu, vendo-a abrir os olhos por meros segundos, olhando-o ainda parado na porta, de braços cruzados. Jasper conhecia-se o suficiente para saber a hora que deveria ir até ela, e essa ainda não era a hora certa. Deixaria esse começo com Emmett. Viu-o beijar os ombros dela, o pescoço, e teve que engolir a enorme quantidade de veneno que surgiu em sua boca quando pensou em fazer o mesmo, beijando-a bem acima do ponto pulsante que jorrava vida pelo corpo dela.

Emmett sorriu ao ouvir um rosnado baixo de Jasper, mas não parou o que fazia. Correu a língua pela pele do pescoço de Bella, sugando logo após, ouvindo-a gemer baixo, mover o corpo quente contra o seu gelado. Beijou-a na boca novamente, brincando com a língua dela, correndo seus dedos pelo corpo dela, marcando-a, exigindo pele, querendo mais. Muito mais. Desceu as mãos devagar, abrindo a calça que ela usava, descendo uma única mão para dentro do tecido, descobrindo a renda dela, empurrando-a, tocando pele com pele. E um rosnado de satisfação seu vibrou pelo quarto quando sentiu quão quente Bella estava. Moveu os dedos com rapidez contra a pele dela, vendo os joelhos dela fraquejarem, querendo desistir; mas segurou-o. Segurou o corpo de Bella ajoelhado na cama consigo, apertando-a contra si enquanto movia a mão por entre as pernas dela, ouvindo os gemidos ficarem mais altos, seu nome entoado como um mantra pela boca dela.

Apertou os lábios contra a curva do pescoço dele, os dentes tentando morder aquela pele de mármore com um cheiro perfeito. Sabia que estava gemendo alto, que os dedos de Emmett logo a empurrariam para a beirada, para o precipício e que logo teria um orgasmo. Seus joelhos fraquejavam na cama, a posição em que estavam não era a melhor, não conseguia sentir a mão de Emmett como queria, mas era suficiente. Sentia o corpo aquecer, sentia a mente nublar; _Jasper_. Abriu os olhos, a boca ainda apertada contra o pescoço de Emmett, parecendo ela o vampiro, sentindo-o segurá-la, e viu. Viu Jasper na porta, os braços cruzados, os olhos mirando-os, a boca em linha reta, o rosto sério, mas as íris vermelhas assassinas haviam se transformado em íris negras, perigosas, cobertas de desejo.

"Jasper." Um rosnado de cada um vibrou as janelas da janela do quarto, e Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, atingindo o máximo, chegando ao clímax, apenas por sentir Emmett entre suas pernas e ver os olhos de desejo de Jasper. "Emmett."

Deixou o corpo dela cair na cama, os olhos fechados, os cabelos espalhados pelos travesseiros, os seios subiam e desciam conforme ela respirava rapidamente, ainda cobertos pelo sutiã branco que ela usava. Bella ainda parecia aquela adolescente de anos atrás que era pura, inocente, descuidada. Sorriu ao vê-la abrir os olhos devagar, observando-o com um sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios.

"Levante o quadril."

Emmett viu as pupilas dela dilatarem de medo e prazer, sua voz estava distorcida, veneno empoçava-se no fundo de sua boca, escorria por sua língua, desejava mais do que o sangue de Bella; queria ela por inteira. Viu-a levantar o quadril quando segurou o cós da calça de jeans dela, tirando-a, deixando-a com a renda; observou-a. Bella era linda, o corpo com curvas acentuadas, os seios na medida certa para suas mãos, as coxas perfeitas para enrolarem-se em sua cintura, o quadril feito para aguentar as estocadas fortes que daria logo mais. Passou a língua pelos lábios, saindo da cama, tirando a própria calça, empurrando-a com os pés para o lado, ficando de boxer. Viu-a, arquear na cama, como se estivesse tendo outro orgasmo, as pernas fechando-se com força, as mãos apertando o lençol bagunçado.

Olhou por cima do próprio ombro, vendo Jasper mirando Bella sério, e sabia que ele estava direcionando algumas ondas de prazer diretamente para ela, fazendo-a ter outro orgasmo, forte. Os gemidos dela ecoavam pelo quarto, entrando pelos ouvidos dele, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais excitado. Sorriu e balançou a cabeça, olhando Jasper divertir-se com aquilo. Subiu na cama, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, observando-a enquanto ela recuperava-se do segundo orgasmo. Engoliu mais veneno, sua mão tocando o rosto dela, o que sentia por Bella inundando sua mente. Pois poderia não ter começado com aquilo, mas terminaria assim. Inclinou-se, tocando seus lábios com os dela, sentindo as mãos dela apertando-o pelos ombros, puxando-o para junto dela, deitando-o por cima do corpo frágil.

"Ainda não, Bells."

Olhou-o sem entender, mas então quando ele afastou o corpo para o lado, olhando para a porta do quarto, entendeu o que estava faltando para tudo se completar. Levantou-se devagar na cama, ficando de joelhos na ponta oposta da de Emmett, e Bella viu Jasper parado na mesma posição, apenas observando-os. Respirou fundo, criando coragem e erguendo a mão, um convite para que o vampiro se aproximasse. Bella sentia os joelhos fraquejarem no colchão, precisava senti-los, precisava deles, assim como eles dela. Sentiu as mãos geladas de Emmett em sua cintura, acariciando-a. Bella sentia o corpo pegar fogo, cada toque, cada olhar, cada suspiro seu ou deles. A cada rosnado, gemido e respiração profunda; tudo. Tudo simplesmente a deixava com a mente nublada e somente a palavra _mais_ fazia o efeito que tinha que fazer em seu corpo.

Viu Jasper aproximar-se devagar da cama, parando à seu lado, olhando-o por debaixo do chapéu e dos cachos dourados. Queria Jasper na mesma intensidade que queria Emmett, e precisava senti-lo. Espalmou as mãos no peito dele, abrindo os botões da camisa, rapidamente, vendo a pele de mármore por debaixo, as cicatrizes espalhadas pelos ombros e pescoço. Levou os lábios até elas, beijando-as, correndo a língua por elas, sentindo as mãos de Emmett em sua cintura, enquanto as de Jasper abriam o fecho do sutiã em suas costas. Gemeu quando o elástico da renda feriu sua pele do lado direito e ouviu Emmett rir baixo desse feito. Estava nua, diante de dois seres imortais, perfeitos, _seus_.

Levantou os olhos para observar o rosto de Jasper, vendo-o abrir a própria calça, o chapéu ainda na cabeça; sorriu, não o tiraria. Beijou os lábios dele, aquele rosnado tão conhecido seu vibrando contra sua boca, contra suas mãos que corriam e acariciavam as cicatrizes que conseguia alcançar. Bella gemeu quando sentiu Emmett acariciando com mais força suas costas e sentiu Jasper empurrá-la na cama.

Olhou para o irmão, vendo-o terminar de tirar a calça, ajoelhando-se do outro lado de Bella, empurrando o chapéu para o chão, correndo as mãos pelos cachos dourados. Via os olhos de Jasper percorrerem o corpo de Bella, decorando-a, como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. Sorriu. Jasper estava salivando, assim como Emmett sabia que estava. Inclinou a cabeça, tocando o ouvido de Bella com seus lábios frios, vendo-a estremecer.

"Abra os olhos, Bella. Veja o que você faz com Jasper."

E viu-a abrir os olhos devagar, os olhos castanhos, agora negros de desejo, observando seu irmão, vendo-o apenas de boxer. Ela gemeu quando ele tocou-a entre as pernas, ela arqueou quando sua boca tocou nos seios. E sugou seus seios, os mordeu, os beijou, acariciou e teve seu tempo com eles, sentindo Bella arquear, gemer, estremecer e dizer seus nomes.

"_Jasper. Emmett._" Era apenas sussurros.

Olhou Jasper, vendo-o perder o controle, tirando a última peça de roupa do corpo, puxando Bella para ele, colocando-a em seu colo, beijando-a com força enquanto enterrava-se no corpo dela, a boca abafando o gemido de dor. Recostou-se na cabeceira da cama, olhando-os, vendo sua outra parte ser a outra parte de outra pessoa. Viu como as pernas de Bella fecharam-se contra a cintura de Jasper, as mãos de seu irmão tocando-a, puxando-a com força deliberada para junto dele, enterrando-se nela, querendo-a. Um rosnado formou em sua garganta, e Emmett sabia que ambos os escutaram, pois Bella olhou por cima do próprio ombro, a boca formando um sorriso satisfeito por vê-la. E ver os olhos dela descer por seu rosto, seu peito, barriga, chegando em sua ereção, e gemendo alto, fechando os olhos e abrindo-os logo após enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, quase fora seu fim.

"Mais." Ela gemeu, sorrindo.

Viu Jasper sorrindo para si por cima do ombro de Bella, olhando-o com os olhos negros enquanto enterrava-se no corpo dela. Sabia que logo ele perderia o controle de vez, desfaria-se dentro dela, e então ela seria sua. Observou enquanto ela virava-se para seu irmão, beijando-o, movendo o corpo contra o dele, arranhando-o, sentindo-o cada vez mais dentro de si. E Emmett viu o sorriso formando-se no rosto dela ao vê-la jogar a cabeça para trás, os cabelos caindo pelas costas, tendo mais um orgasmo, fechando as pernas com força contra a cintura do outro vampiro, movendo-se erraticamente. Então, seus olhos fecharam-se ao ver Jasper fechar os lábios contra o pescoço de Bella, o gemido dela ecoando pelo quarto, o rosnado de Jasper enquanto despejava-se dentro dela, vibrando em seu peito.

"Emmett."

Isabella moveu-se de seu corpo, devagar, as pernas fraquejando ao engatinhar para perto do outro vampiro. Passou a língua pelos lábios, o gosto da pele de Isabella preso neles. Sentou-se na ponta da cama, vendo como Emmett abriu os olhos devagar, olhando para a morena a frente dele. Sentia que em pouco tempo Emmett estouraria, jogaria-se no limite. O ajudaria. Viu Isabella deitar-se, puxando o vampiro apara cima dela, beijando-o, empurrando o quadril contra o dele; e juntou a pouca força que ainda tinha, enviando uma onda de puro para prazer para Isabella. Viu-a arquear na cama, as mãos agarrando os ombros de Emmett, cravando as unhas na pele de mármore.

"Emmett... preciso de você. Preciso de você dentro de mim."

Viu quando Emmett entrou devagar no corpo de Isabella, ouvindo-a gemer alto, ouvindo-o rosnar satisfeito. E os corpos moverem-se rápidos após isso, como se o desespero fosse tão grande que não pudessem mais suportar. E Jasper assistiu enquanto Emmett fazia de Isabella, [i]_sua_[/i] Isabella, dele. E viu-o abraçar o corpo dela, puxá-la para si, enquanto sentia que ambos escorregavam para dentro daquele espiral de prazer, o máximo, o clímax. E ouviu Emmett dizer enquanto derramava-se dentro dela.

"Eu te amo, Bella."

E Bella abriu os olhos, as ondas de prazer de seu recente orgasmo ainda atravessando seu corpo, todos seus músculos cansados, implorando por uma pausa. Sorriu, os olhos encontrando os olhos ainda negros de Emmett.

"Eu também te amo, Emmett."

O vampiro deitou a seu lado, beijando-a devagar, sentindo o gosto da língua dela. Bella sorriu, virando de lado, a mão esticando-se, chamando Jasper, que ainda estava sentado na ponta da cama, como se não quisesse interferir no momento do casal.

"Jasper, não seja teimoso." Bella riu da frase de Emmett e viu Jasper deitando-se atrás de si, o corpo encaixando-se ao seu, o hálito gelado em sua orelha, o corpo frio sendo esquentado pelo seu, que ainda estava fervendo.

"Eu te amo." Disse por cima do próprio ombro, buscando os lábios dele para junto dos seus, beijando-o.

"Achei que não faria isso, Bella. Ter nós dois ao mesmo tempo." Provocou Emmett, beijando o pescoço da morena, vendo-a beijar Jasper.

"A eternidade muda as pessoas."

Jasper sorriu da frase dela, Emmett continuou a beijar o pescoço dela, e Bella teve idéia de que precisaria morrer. Precisava morrer para ficar com eles. Mas morreria feliz.

* * *

Carlisle olhava de Emmett para Jasper, e então para Esme a seu lado. Estavam sentados na mesa de jantar da casa dos rapazes havia algum tempo, conversavam sobre Isabella. Ele sabia que cedo ou tarde aquilo aconteceria, sabia que cedo ou tarde eles a transformariam. Porém, Alice lhe contara algo interessante, algo que sabia que poderia ser o caminho mais certo.

"Carlisle?" Esme o chamou baixo, apertando sua mão devagar. Olhou-a dentro dos olhos dourados dela. Aqueles olhos que pareciam mais felizes do que deveriam pelo assunto que tratavam.

"Isabella decidirá quem ela quer que a transforme." Disse observando Jasper assentir, mas Emmett apenas deu de ombros. "Emmett, ela não quer perder a possibilidade de poder retornar e ver Forks e os Quileutes. Mesmo que de longe."

Um rosnado de desgosto escapou pelos lábios de Emmett e Carlisle apenas sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Sabia que ele entendia, mas que não queria aceitar aquilo. Virou-se para Alice, ao fundo do cômodo, os braços de Carl ao redor dela, olhando-os com certa apreensão. Sorriu, assentindo.

"Falarei com Bella, ela com certeza aceitará que Carl..."

"Não." Carlisle observou como todos olhavam para Carl após a negativa dele. Esperou que ele voltasse a falar, agora passando as mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos fogo, seus olhos dourados correndo o chão antes de voltar a mirar Carlisle. "Eu vou falar com ela. Afinal... eu a transformarei, não?"

Carlisle entendeu o que o vampiro queria fazer e assentiu, sorrindo e vendo Alice sorrindo, puxando-o para junto dela, beijando seu rosto. Jasper e Emmett apenas miravam o vampiro, como se devessem dizer algo, mas pelo momento ainda não diriam nada.

"Quando podemos começar a arquitetar a morte dela?"

"Emmett!" Esme brigou com ele, balançando a cabeça e olhado-o com os olhos semicerrados. "Não seja tão frio quanto a isso!"

"É só a morte dela."

"Exato." Esme balançou a cabeça, apertando a mão de Carlisle, tentando fazê-lo dizer algo para que Emmett parasse de falar daquele jeito. "Carlisle?"

"Esme está certa, Emmett. Não deveria falar assim. A morte de Isabella com certeza significa muito, e não somente para ela. Ela deverá escolher como quer isso." Observou Jasper abaixar a cabeça, mirando a tampa da mesa nunca usada. "Jasper?" Viu-o levantar os olhos vermelhos para si. "Já...?" Inclinou a cabeça indicando o que queria falar, sem falar.

"Não. Emmett fará."

Todos os olhos presentes recaíram em Emmett, que remexeu com a mão no bolso da calça, pegando a caixa de veludo, um anel na parte de dentro. Edward entrou no cômodo, parando na porta, mirando a caixa. Jasper e Emmett levantaram-se imediatamente, prontos para atacá-lo, mas Carlisle levantou-se, parando-os.

"Edward..."

"Não. Eu não vim aqui para... _levá-la_ embora." Edward disse com a voz baixa. "_Eu_ vou embora. Não ficarei aqui vendo vocês condená-la..."

"E lá vamos nós." Emmett disse jogando os braços pra cima, cansado da mesma ladainha. Seus olhos sempre focados nos de Edward, mostrando imagens da noite anterior. "Tem como trocar o disco? Essa mesma ladainha por mais de _DEZ ANOS_ está cansando."

"Vocês não tem direito de decidir por ela." Edward disse, tentando ignorar o que tanto Emmett quando Jasper mostravam para ele.

"Ninguém está decidindo por ela, Edward." Carlisle tentou acalmar o filho, mas aparentemente Jasper e Emmett estavam deixando-o mais nervoso a cada momento. "Ela decidiu juntar-se a nós."

"Se vocês tivessem ficado longe..."

"_Você_ quis ficar longe, Edward. Nós não." Alice interveio, dando alguns passos à frente, enfrentando o irmão. "Nunca quis ficar longe de Bella, e se eu conseguisse... se eu conseguisse parar, eu mesma a transformaria."

"_Eu_ farei isso, Edward. Você aceitando ou não. A escolha é de Bella, não sua ou deles." Carl disse, aproximando-se de Alice, olhando para o ruivo e então para Jasper e Emmett. "Eu transformarei Bella, quando _ela_ quiser e quando _ela_ pedir. Não será você que impedirá Bella de se transformar em minha irmã. De se transformar em uma de nós."

"Você vai condená-la." Gritou Edward para o outro ruivo. "Todos vocês vão condená-la."

"Não, Edward, você a condenou." Todos olhos correram para Esme, que se pronunciou pela primeira vez naquela discussão. Esme levantou-se, virando-se e mirando o filho que estava contra a transformação de Bella. "Você condenou Bella a uma vida que ela não queria, abandonou-a com uma vida que ela não pediu. Desculpe, filho, mas você não tem direito algum de levantar a voz com aqueles que querem Bella por perto, que a amavam de verdade e não podem viver sem ela. Você deveria ter ficado com ela, agora é tarde para falar algo. Seja o que for, você não tem mais direito, Edward."

"Esme..."

"Ela está certa, Edward." Carlisle cortou Edward, olhando-o com os olhos dourados sérios. "Você abdicou do direito de interferir na vida de Isabella quando a deixou para viver a própria vida em Forks, há dez anos."

"Exato, _vida_." Edward disse, ficando novamente nervoso, olhando para o rosto de cada um deles. "Não deixei-a para que alguns anos depois vocês fossem e tirassem isso dela. Tirassem a _vida_ dela."

"Edward, não é você que escolhe. Ela não te ama mais."

O silêncio tornou-se pesado após a frase de Carl. A verdade entrava pelos poros de cada um deles. A verdade de que Edward perdera o amor de Bella, que ele deixara de ser o centro da vida dela; e Jasper sentiu quando Edward começou a sentir o peito apertar, como se o coração estivesse parando de bater novamente.

"Você a perdeu, Edward, aceite." Carl disse, puxando Alice para fora do cômodo, mas antes de sair, virou-se e falou novamente, olhando dentro dos olhos do outro vampiro ruivo. "Eu vou transformá-la, ela será uma de nós. Você pode aceitar isso e tê-la em sua vida assim, ou não aceitar e perdê-la para sempre e em todos os sentidos." Carl e Alice finalmente saíram e Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle e Esme sentaram-se novamente. Edward virou as costas e saiu da casa, sem dizer mais nada.

"Acha que ele ficará bem?" Esme perguntou, Carlisle apenas balançou a cabeça sem saber. Para os outros dois, apenas importavam se Bella ficaria bem.

* * *

"Bella."

"Carl?"

"Posso entrar?"

"Claro. Entra." Bella estranhou ao vê-lo ali, mas apertou o botão da porta da frente do prédio, deixando-o subir. Abriu na porta e esperou, enquanto o viu subindo a escada em velocidade humana, os cabelos molhados da chuva que caia do lado de fora, o casaco pingando; estranho. Vampiros não ficavam na chuva, eles simplesmente corriam e não se molhavam. Tinha alguma coisa errada. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não." Carl sorriu de um jeito estranho e Bella sentiu-se afundar no chão; algo tinha acontecido.

"Entra." Deixou-o entrar no apartamento, e viu-o tirar o casaco, deixando-o ao lado da porta, no chão. "Carl, o que aconteceu? Porque você está todo molhado?"

"Vim andando."

"Andando?" A surpresa fez a voz de Bella aumentar um pouco, fazendo-a corar logo após. "Porque veio andando até aqui?"

"Precisamos conversar." O modo como Carl falou deixou-a preocupada. Apontou para o sofá, e Carl sentou-se, olhado Bella sentar a seu lado. Mirou os olhos dourados dele, vendo-o fitá-la com o rosto preocupado e triste. "Bella, você quer mesmo a eternidade?"

Bella engoliu em seco. _Ahhhh, então era isso que estava incomodando o vampirinho._ Observou como Carl parecia estar sofrendo com aquilo, como fazer aquela pergunta parecia fazê-lo sentir dor física. Virou-se para frente, desviando seus olhos dos dele, observando a mesa de centro.

"Porque quer saber, Carl?"

Carl passou a mão pelos cabelos, espirrando água para os lados, mas seus olhos estavam colados ao rosto de Bella, que não mais o olhava nos olhos.

"Eu sei sobre os Quileutes." Viu Bella olhá-lo de canto de olho, o corpo estremecendo brevemente, como se algo horrível fosse acontecer se falasse sobre os lobisomens. "Sei que não quer _perdê-los_... Alice... ela..." Não sabia bem como dizer aquilo, nunca tinha passado por aquilo, aquela escolha nunca lhe foi feita; ele fora feito à força. "Quer a eternidade, Bella?"

"Você fará?" A pergunta foi tão baixa que Bella sabia que se Carl não fosse um vampiro, ele não teria escutado, mesmo sentado ao lado dela.

"Se quiser a eternidade e... ainda quiser _ver_ os lobos..."

Bella pensou. Aquele era o passo certo. Não quebraria o tratado, não precisaria manter-se longe de Jacob para sempre, poderia ao menos vê-lo de longe. Poderia ver seu pai novamente... Balançou a cabeça. Não queria ter que forçar Carl a fazer aquilo. Queria ser transformada e que fosse Emmett e Jasper a fazerem isso, mesmo que quebrasse o tratado.

"Não precisa, Carl. Você não tem obrigação alguma..."

"Bella, eu não estou aqui porque me obrigaram ou por causa da visão de Alice." Viu-a virar o rosto levemente para olhá-lo, querendo entender. "Quando Alice me contou sua história, eu tive vontade de poder voltar ao passado, ajudá-la, fazer qualquer coisa para vê-la bem. E então Alice contou-me que você seria uma de nós, que seríamos uma família." Sorriu segurando uma das mãos dela. "Eu sorria à toa, Bella. Você seria minha primeira irmã, a primeira vampira que eu poderia chamar assim e..." Ele balançou a cabeça, mas pingos de água gelada espirrando para os lados. "Quando eu soube que seria eu a fazê-la, achei que Alice tinha visto errado... e... mas então os rapazes estavam felizes por você aceitar. Entretanto, eu sabia do tratado, e..." Balançou a cabeça novamente, estava saindo do foco da conversa. Puxou a mão dela, correndo o dedo pela marca ainda brilhante dos dentes de James pela pele dela, vendo-a sorrir triste para si. "Bella, você quer isso?"

Bella rescostou-se no sofá, sentindo a mão de Carl correr seu braço, os dedos tocando sua pele, os olhos dourados dele observando os seus. Sabia que ele estava fazendo aquilo para vê-la bem, e era tão único dele. Conhecia Carl há tão pouco tempo, mas parecia que sempre se conheceram. Ele queria vê-la bem, e Bella sabia que ficaria bem se tudo ficasse bem. Respirou fundo, vendo-o cheirar profundamente seu punho, as mãos estremecendo enquanto a segurava com mais força.

"Bella..." A voz sempre de veludo de Carl, estava baixa, rouca, ameaçadora. Ela sabia que a boca dele deveria estar transbordando de veneno. Olhou-o nos olhos, vendo-o inclinado no sofá, seu braços seguro pelos dedos de aço frio dele, os olhos agora negros, miravam-na sérios. "Quer a eternidade?"

"Sim."

Carl correu a língua pela pele de Bella, sentindo o gosto dela, mas então afastou-se, dando um pulo para trás, parando perto da porta de entrada. Suas roupas ainda pingavam e seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, como se precisasse de ar realmente para viver. Viu-a mirando-o sem entender; sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Ainda não. Não posso fazer isso sozinho." Viu-a assentir, arrumando-se no sofá. Recostou-se na parece, escorregando e sentando-se no chão, esperando que o cheiro dela saísse de seu sistema. "Não sei como eles conseguem."

"Eu também não sei."

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, cada um com seus pensamentos, até que ouviram a chuva lá fora tornar-se mais forte, mais ameaçadora. Bella olhou para Carl, vendo-o sorrir para ela.

"Como fará para morrer, Bella?"

"Não sei." Deu de ombros. Era exatamente isso que estava pensando quando ficaram em silêncio; sua morte. Era uma figura pública, não poderia simplesmente desaparecer. "Acho que teremos que pensar em algo grande, não?"

Carl assentiu, pensando no que poderia fazer para Isabella Swan, autora de três best-sellers, famosa e solteira, desaparecer e o corpo nunca ser encontrado. Não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas tinha certeza de que dariam algum jeito.

"Acidente de carro?" Bella sugeriu.

"Não, precisaríamos de um corpo carbonizado e com sua arcada dentária." Viu a cara de nojo dela, sorriu disso. Bella definitivamente seria uma vampira 'vegetariana'.

"Posso simplesmente desaparecer."

"Não, você é uma figura muito falada, vão procurar e seria pior." Carl pensou em algo, mas talvez fizesse a família dela sofrer, e não queria que Bella passasse anos pensando nos parentes que faria sofrer com essa 'morte' trágica.

"Acidente de avião?"

"Teríamos que matar mais outras 100 pessoas, no mínimo, para tornar plausível." Viu-a negar rapidamente. "E mesmo que você tenha seu próprio avião, teríamos que matar dois pilotos. E fazer o avião cair no oceano para que seja mais fácil dizer que seu corpo sumiu no mar."

"Sincero demais, Carl."

"Desculpe-me, mania de detetive." Carl a lembrou de sua vida passada e sorriu, vendo-a morder o lábio inferior, como se uma idéia tivesse surgido em sua mente e fosse a melhor coisa que já acontecera em toda sua vida.

"Você é um gênio."

"_Eu_?" Carl perguntou incrédulo enquanto a via levantar-se, indo para perto dele. O sorriso que ela lhe dava chegava a ser assustador para um humano.

"Sim." Bella ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dele, olhando-o nos olhos. "Vamos todos morrer juntos." Carl inclinou a cabeça de lado, vendo como Bella parecia animada por ele não ter entendido. Sentiu-a segurar seu rosto sem força alguma, apenas em comemoração da idéia que tivera. "Ligue para os outros, avise que estamos indo para lá."

"Mas Bella..." Começou, mas ela balançou a cabeça, impedindo-o de continuar.

"Não, vou contar para todos juntos." Beijou o rosto dele enquanto levantava-se e dirigia-se para o quarto colocar um tênis e um casaco para a chuva. "Você é um gênio, Carl."

Carl sorriu balançando a cabeça, levantando-se e pegando o celular para discar para Alice, sem saber bem o que dizer. Assim que a morena atendeu, ele disse.

"Reuna todos. Bella disse que vamos morrer juntos."

A risada animada de Alice do outro lado da linha fez Carl rir; ao menos agora ele tinha plena certeza de que sua 'irmã' seria realmente feita. E seria feita por ele mesmo.

Seguiu Bella até o quarto, vendo-a esticar-se para pegar um casaco na parte de cima do guarda-roupas, e foi assim que a camiseta dela levantou-se e a pele clara dela mostrou-se; revelando algo mais.

"Mais o que diabos aconteceu com você?" Carl perguntou aproximando-se das costas de Bella, vendo-a olhar para a própria cintura, onde ele observava marcas roxas.

"Ah, bem..." Virou-se, puxando a camiseta para baixo, tentando cobrir-se ainda mais do que era possível, seu rosto ardendo de tão quente. Olhou para Carl, vendo-o parar de respirar. "Eu caí..."

"E dedos apareceram como hematomas?" Carl perguntou com o pouco ar que estava segurando e Bella revirou os olhos, afastando-se dele, sentindo-se envergonhada. Carl riu e respirou brevemente.

"Eles não tem noção de força."

"Eles tem Bella, você é que não tem." Carl comentou, levantando o braço e puxando o casaco dela da parte de cima do guarda-roupas.

"Mas logo isso acabará." Assentiu enquanto entregava o casaco a ela. Viu-a ficar pensativa enquanto colocava o casaco, fechando-o firmemente envolta do corpo. "Carl, acha que..."

"Que?" Aproximou-se, olhando-a atentamente.

"Que eu seria uma vampira... interessante?"

Carl riu e Bella também, mas realmente queria saber a resposta.

"Acho que sim, Bella. Acho que você dará trabalhos para os rapazes."

"Ótimos, eles merecem." Ambos saíram do apartamento rindo, bolando planos para quando Bella fosse imortal. Aquilo pareceu mais real que nunca para ela.

* * *

Emmett estava abraçado a Bella, que sorria e esperava que todos estivessem na sala para poder contar o que pensara. Quando todos os outros estavam presentes, ela soltou-se de Emmett, dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios e virou-se para os outros vampiros.

"Bem, Carl disse que me transformará." Sorriu para Carl, que estava sentado com Alice, com roupas secas agora, e novamente com um sorriso no rosto. "Então, eu preciso de uma morte... plausível, como ele disse." Corou ao pensar que estava planejando a própria morte, e com certa felicidade. Contou seu plano, vendo Esme ficar terrivelmente assustada com sua mente maligna para a própria morte. Todos os outros pareceram incrivelmente empolgados e surpresos com Bella pela idéia. "Então, o que acham?"

Jasper aproximou-se, segurando-a pela cintura, olhando-a dentro dos olhos, vendo que suas íris vermelhas eram refletidas pelas castanhas dela. Sorriu pelo canto da boca, o rosto dela bem próximo ao seu, também sorrindo.

"Acho que você será uma vampira terrível, Isabella Swan."

"Levarei isso como um elogio, Sr. Whitlock." Bella sorriu e o abraçou, olhando para os outros enquanto recostava a cabeça no peito dele. "Então?"

"É realmente um bom plano. Acho que dará certo." Carlisle disse, pensativo. "Alice?"

Todos olharam para a vampira de cabelos negros, que estava mirando a parede perto da TV, os olhos dourados baços, como se não estivesse vendo realmente nada. Segundos depois um sorriso espalhava-se pela boca dela, fazendo os outros abrirem sorrisos parecidos. Bella respirou fundo e virou-se para Emmett e Jasper, sorrindo feliz de que finalmente poderiam ficar juntos. Os três.

* * *

_continua..._


	16. Capítulo Final

**N.A.:** _Muito bem pessoas, cá está o fim da fic. Mas como assim o fim da fic se tem muita coisa pra acontecer, Tia Doomsday? Bom, é que aqui, nesse capítulo, você encontrará as respostas pra tudo. E quando eu digo tudo, é tudo mesmo. xD_

_E no fim, a surpresa. Mas, please, leiam o capítulo inteiro primeiro para depois irem até a surpresa no fim, ok?_

_Agradecendo: **Kel, Lady, Mah, cmcwithlock, gabs, Veronique, Cora, Vic, individua, Yo, Malu, Dandy, Sra. Pontas, Sexie, Thelma, Carlinha, Nara, Gi, Lilith, P*orrajasper, Mirian, Kaomy, Jess, Tatai, Vivvi, ster, Iaah e Grazy.** OBRIGADÃO para todos vocês que comentaram na fic. Amo todos vocês de coração. Espero que gostem desse capítulo._

_Já me segue no twitter? Não? Segue aí: FlaDoom. _

_Samanta, obrigadinha por betar essa fic!_

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 15**

Ficou sentada dentro do carro olhando para o céu aberto. O mar e o céu não pareciam duas coisas diferentes nesse momento. Bella esperou sentada ao lado de Esme dentro do BMW preto. Estavam em uma área pouco visitada e pouco vista pelos turistas e sua preocupação parecia emanar pelo carro todo, deixando Esme também nervosa. Tinham repassado o plano várias e várias vezes nos últimos dias, e os toques especiais foram deixados para os vampiros mais acostumados a terem que 'morrer'.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Bella. Acalme-se." Bella olhou para Esme, vendo os olhos dourados dela brilhando no escuro, também preocupados. "Nós pensamos em tudo, e Carlisle está com eles. Dará certo."

"Espero que sim, Esme."

Volto a olhar para o mar. Divisava o barco ao longe. Pequenas luzes que dançavam na água, e esperou. Mas a espera parecia comer Bella por dentro. Ela disse a Esme que queria sair do carro, e quando saiu, antes não o tivesse feito. Um enorme barulho ecoou pela noite, acertando-a com força. Bella prendeu a respiração enquanto o 'show' começava. Via as luzes do barco começarem a piscar até falharem por completo, mas a lua logo tratou de mostrar o que ela perdia. Bella viu a silhueta do barco começar a mover-se mais rápido que antes, e os barulhos de destruição começaram a aumentar a tornarem-se insuportáveis. E então as pernas de Bella quase desistiram e as mãos que seguravam o carro escorregaram com o sereno quando uma bola de chamas subiu em direção ao céu, iluminando tudo.

Emmett segurou a cintura de Bella, impedindo-a de cair. Viu-a olhá-lo aliviada, mas os olhos dela correram para procurar os outros. Viu-a voltar os olhos para o barco que afundava conforme continuava pegando fogo, levando Isabella Swan e alguns amigos para o fundo do mar. Logo a polícia e as autoridades responsáveis estariam ali, e eles tinham que partir. Soltou-se da morena antes de deixá-la completamente molhada, mas viu-a mirando o barco até vê-lo sumir por inteiro dentro das águas negras.

"Acabou, Bella."

Jasper sentiu o medo de Isabella, e era incrivelmente forte. Era como se agora ela começasse a arrepender-se de ter 'morrido'. Viu quando Emmett a abraçou, mas mesmo assim o medo dela não havia passado. Continuou observando-a, vendo-a olhar o barco sumir nas águas e sabia que levariam dias para acharem os pedaços do barco. E com o estrago que fizeram, chegariam à conclusão que a correnteza levara os corpos para mar aberto e que eles nunca seriam encontrados. Entrou no carro, molhando o banco de trás, vendo Emmett deixar Isabella no banco da frente.

"O que houve?"

"Não sei." Emmett respondeu, e Jasper voltou a mirar Isabella. Sentindo-a ainda como se não acreditasse que aquilo realmente acontecera. "O que ela está sentindo?"

"Medo. Dor. Tristeza. Alívio. Mais medo."

"Medo? Medo de quê?"

A pergunta de Emmett ficou sem ser respondida. Jasper olhou para fora, vendo Carlisle, Alice e Carl no outro carro. Os olhos de Carl observavam Isabella, como se ele estivesse realmente preocupado com ela. Voltou seus olhos para Emmett e viu que ele observava Isabella no banco, também preocupado.

"Isabella?" Viu-a virar a cabeça de lado, mas não olhá-lo. "Está arrependida?"

"Jasper!" Esme brigou com ele. Mas ele não retirou o que disse.

"Não. É só... estranho ter morrido."

Bella ficou observando o ombro de Esme, vendo pelo canto de olho Jasper e Emmett no banco de trás, ambos estavam molhados - os cabelos de Jasper pingava água do mar, e os ombros de Emmett deixavam gotas cristalinas escorrerem. Sorriu tristemente enquanto virava-se para frente. Tivera medo de que eles se machucassem, apesar de saber que não seria possível, mas teve mais medo de que não conseguisse ir até o fim, que pensasse em voltar a trás. Mas agora, era impossível. Em algumas horas a notícia de sua morte seria um fato internacional, e Bella engoliu em seco ao pensar nisso.

"Tem que ser hoje." Jasper avisou Emmett que apenas balançou a cabeça.

* * *

Ao chegarem na casa dos rapazes, os que estavam molhados pela água do mar foram tomar banho, se trocar e Esme convenceu Bella a comer algo. Bella não lembrava-se de quando ficara daquele modo, mas esquentou dois pedaços de lasanha e começou a comer sem lembrar-se de ter feito tudo aquilo. Esme estava sentada do outro lado do balcão, olhando-a comer. Sabia que Bella estava triste, preocupada, cansada, conseguia ver todas essas emoções nela, e não precisava ser uma empata.

"Bella?" Viu-a levantar a cabeça e olhá-la enquanto mastigava. "Está melhor?"

"Um pouco." A voz de Bella denunciava que ela estava mentindo. Esme fez-lhe um carinho no rosto, sorrindo para tentar animá-la.

"Oh, querida, não fique assim. Eu sei como é difícil." Na verdade, Esme não tinha idéia de como era difícil o que Bella estava fazendo, mas poderia fingir que sim. Afinal, Bella seria sua filha e não havia nada que a fosse impedir de tentar ajudá-la. "Mas pense assim: sua escolha vai lhe fazer feliz. Você os terá para sempre."

Viu Bella abaixar outra vez o rosto para a lasanha, comendo mais um pedaço. Queria dizer algo que deixasse Bella melhor, mas aparentemente não haveria remédio melhor que o tempo. Apenas ficou ali, olhando-a comer, esperando que os outros voltassem.

"A idéia foi boa, não? Quer dizer... eles vão levar dias pra descobrir o que causou a explosão e... vão achar que nós realmente fomos... levados para o mar. Não vão?" A indecisão na voz de Bella pareceu preocupar Esme.

"Claro que sim, meu bem. Foi uma ótima idéia. E com certeza dará certo. Ninguém sofrerá por não saber o que houve com você."

Esme sabia que a preocupação de Bella era não ter deixado um final para sua mãe e seu pai. Sabia que ela não queria que eles ficassem a pensar o que poderia ter acontecido com ela. Por isso a idéia de Bella desaparecer fora descartada quando repassaram planos para a 'morte' dela. Viu a morena terminar de comer, sem falar mais nada, apenas comendo e pensando. E Esme adoraria saber sobre o que. Viu quando Jasper e Emmett entraram na cozinha e fitaram-lhe preocupados pela expressão de tristeza no rosto de Bella, mas Esme apenas balançou a cabeça e disse bem baixo.

"Apenas triste com a situação toda."

Jasper viu quando Esme despediu-se de Isabella, e disse para eles que esperaria por Carlisle no carro. Logo após Carlisle desceu e despediu-se de Isabella, abraçando-a com força, dando-lhe o incentivo para o dia seguinte. Jasper sentiu uma onda forte de medo vindo de Isabella com a menção sobre o que aconteceria no dia seguinte; mas não disse nada. Viu Alice e Carl despedirem-se também, Carl abraçando-a e chamando-a de irmã. Aparentemente, Isabella sentia um amor imenso pelo rapaz para deixá-lo chamá-la assim. Quando todos tinham partido e Isabella estava de pé, lavando a louça, Jasper indicou com a cabeça para Emmett, que ele deveria falar algo.

"Bella?" Viu o irmão apoiando-se na pia ao lado da morena. Jasper sorriu de lado, pois Emmett estava deixando escapar leves ondas de desejo enquanto olhava para as costas de Isabella.

"Emmett?" Ela gracejou mesmo com a voz triste.

"Está melhor?"

"Sim." Jasper sentiu a mentira, e viu-a olhando-o por cima do ombro, como se pedisse que ficasse quieto. Jasper não abriu a boca, mas continuou a mirá-la.

"Ótimo. Que acha de um banho quente e uma noite tranquila de sono?" Emmett ofereceu e Jasper pareceu não entender o que ele estava fazendo. Olhou-o com certa irritação, mas o moreno preferiu ignorá-lo.

"Ótima idéia." O cansaço parecia ter consumido Isabella, que respondeu terminando a louça e virando-se para Emmett. "Vejo vocês lá em cima?" Emmett assentiu e Jasper apenas deu um aceno de cabeça curto e sério. "Ok."

Emmett sentiu os lábios de Bella tocarem os seus, devagar, tristes, e viu-a virar-se e andar até Jasper, fazendo o mesmo que fizera com ele, subindo para o banheiro logo após. Virou para olhar Jasper, vendo-o observando-o com uma sobrancelha levantada. Sabia que ele estava questionando o motivo de ainda não ter feito o que tinha que fazer.

"Preciso de um momento melhor."

"E qual seria? Quando ela estiver queimando amanhã?" A voz de Jasper deixou Emmett preocupado.

"Qual é o problema de esperar mais um tempo?" Viu o irmão passar a mão pelos cachos, tirando-os da frente dos olhos vermelhos.

"Ela precisa disso, Emmett. Talvez mais do que nós dois." Assentiu, balançando a cabeça devagar. Sabia que Bella precisava de algo que a firmasse na eternidade. Mas parecia tão absurdo que ele tivesse que fazer aquilo. "Não, não vou fazer."

"Mas..."

"Você vai fazer isso, Emmett. Seja como for."

Emmett observou o irmão por alguns segundos, vendo-o sério. Jasper era único, sabia disso. Com toda certeza não dividiria Bella com mais ninguém. Somente o fato de saber que Carl tocaria os lábios por algumas partes do corpo de Bella no dia seguinte, para transformá-la, já lhe deixava irritado; não queria nem ao menos imaginar o que faria com alguém que tentasse tê-la.

"Não quer fazer isso?" Perguntou para ter plena certeza.

"Não. Isabella precisa de... você pra fazer isso. Eu sou o contra-peso. Vou estar ali para quando você fizer merda, mesmo não sendo o marido dela."

"Não me chama de marido dela, por favor." Emmett brincou, andando na direção da escada. "Ainda não a pedi em casamento."

"Ainda." Jasper o lembrou com a voz risonha. Mas ambos sentiam o nervosismo um do outro.

* * *

Bella saiu do banheiro trocada e pronta pra dormir quando viu que Emmett estava sentado na cama, esperando-a, e que Jasper estava sentado em uma poltrona perto da janela; seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam estranhos escondidos da luz da lua que iluminava seus cachos por trás. Observou-os, sentindo que algo ali faltava ser dito. Sabia que agora a eternidade era real, era ainda mais certa do que antes. Agora não havia volta: logo os noticiários afirmariam sua morte, logo seu pai ligaria para sua casa, mas ninguém atenderia, apenas a secretária contaria que ela estava em um passeio de barco com alguns amigos e que voltaria em alguns dias. Então, sua mãe tentaria seu celular, e não conseguiria, e as notícias de um barco ter explodido e naufragado apareceria em todos os noticiários e todos verificariam no cais que o barco fora realmente alugado no nome de Isabella Swan. E então, todos saberiam que ela estava morta, junto com amigos que as pessoas não sabiam os nomes e não lembravam quem era, pois Bella alugara o barco sozinha, no dia anterior, e embarcara de noite com esses amigos desconhecidos. A única testemunha era o guarda do cais, que vira algumas pessoas subirem no barco, mas nunca chegou realmente a ver seus rostos. Apenas algumas pessoas saberiam que Bella estava viva, e Bella sabia que Jacob já estava ciente de sua 'morte', ligara para a reserva, avisara o que aconteceria e quem a faria ser imortal. Quis chorar, Jacob não respondera nada, apenas desligou o telefone, e Bella sabia que ele nunca mais olharia para si da mesma forma; mas ao menos, ela poderia vê-lo sem que precisarem se matar.

Encostou-se no batente da porta, olhando-os. Eles valiam tudo aquilo. Bella sabia dentro de si que nunca amara Edward, não da forma como amava Jasper e Emmett. Que nunca se entregara para alguém como fazia - e faria eternamente - por eles. Sorriu; a tristeza ainda atacava seu coração, mas a felicidade era maior. _Muito maior_. Logo seria eterna, logo seria como eles e não precisaria mais se preocupar com envelhecer, com morte; tudo isso já acontecera. Tudo isso já poderia ser considerado passado, a partir daquele momento.

Emmett viu-a aproximando-se de si e sorriu. Bella estava nervosa, conseguia ver isso no rosto dela, mas não podia negar que independente de como ela se sentia, Emmett sentia-se feliz por finalmente poder dizer que Bella seria sua eternamente. Puxou-a para mais perto, segurando-a pelo rosto e beijou-a devagar. Sabia que Jasper não interferiria dessa vez, que ele já havia lhe dito que apenas ficaria a olhá-los. Virou o corpo, deitando Bella e forçando levemente seu corpo por cima do dela, ouvindo-a gemer baixo. Sorriu disso, adorava ouvi-la gemer. Em pouco tempo Emmett correu as mãos pela pele de todo o corpo de Bella, despindo-a, vendo-a arrepiar-se. Era engraçado e triste; após o dia seguinte ela nunca mais se arrepiaria com seu toque. Beijou-a com mais força, correndo a língua pelos lábios dela, decorando aquele gosto que somente ela tinha. Tirou a camiseta de seu corpo, jogando-a para trás e deitou o corpo por sobre o corpo nu dela, ouvindo-a gemer e arquear, dizendo seu nome baixo.

Correu os olhos pela cama e até o canto do quarto, na janela, vendo os olhos vermelhos de Jasper brilharem perigosos. Sabia que Jasper poderia não estar junto deles, mas conseguia sentir o desejo dele em ondas fortes pelo quarto. Ouviu Bella gemer seu nome e voltou a olhá-la. Sentia os dedos quentes dela abrirem sua calça; impediu-a, vendo o olhar questionador na face dela.

"Vire-se, Bella."

O medo nos olhos dela tinham dois motivos, Jasper conseguiu identificar cada um deles. Um era pela voz distorcida de Emmett, a fome e o desejo destorciam tanto a voz dele que seria um milagre um humano não ficar com medo. O segundo motivo era o porquê do pedido. Isabella parecia não entender o motivo de Emmett pedi-la para virar-se de costas, e as idéias que brotaram na mente de Jasper assustariam a morena ainda mais, ele tinha certeza. Sorriu pelo canto da boca, ouvindo Emmett falar no ouvido de Isabella, acalmando-a.

"Não é isso que está pensando, Bella. Apenas... vire-se."

Viu o corpo dela girar por debaixo do corpo de seu irmão e sorriu, ela ainda estava com medo. Então, viu uma mão de Emmett abrir a calça, tirando-a rapidamente junto com a boxer, e a outra pegar algo no bolso antes que a calça deixasse o corpo; sabia o que era aquilo. Observou Isabella, que estava olhando-o com a expressão de curiosidade na face, e viu Emmett beijando-a no pescoço, passando os lábios pelos ombros enquanto com a mão livre levantava o quadril dela.

"Bella." Ouviu Emmett chamá-la baixo, vendo-a olhar por cima do próprio ombro, nos olhos dele. "Eu te amo."

Nunca ouviu a resposta de Isabella, pois Emmett enterrou-se dentro da morena com o máximo de força que sabia que o corpo dela agüentaria e ouviu-a gemer de dor; então viu que algo brilhava por entre os dedos da mão direita de Emmett. Viu Isabella forçar o rosto no colchão, ainda recuperando-se, mas sua atenção estava no anel entre os dedos de Emmett, que agora segurava a mão de Isabella, fazendo-a olhar naquela direção.

"Case comigo, Bella. Seja minha." Sua voz travou na garganta enquanto o sentia dentro de seu corpo e o via colocar um anel de diamante em seu dedo. "E de Jasper." Ouviu a voz desfigurada de Emmett em sua orelha e continuou sem saber o que dizer. Na verdade, Bella não conseguia dizer nada. Sua voz estava presa na garganta, sua mente girava, e ter Emmett dentro de si, não ajudava a lhe fazer formular respostas. Desviou os olhos do anel e observou Jasper, olhando-os da poltrona, seus olhos vermelhos faiscavam homicidas, mas sabia que o pedido de casamento era dele também.

"Sim."

Foi a última coisa que Bella conseguiu falar, pois logo sentiu que Emmett começava a mover-se dentro de si, empurrando seu corpo contra o colchão, querendo ainda mais espaço dentro dela do que era possível. Gemeu de dor e de prazer. Ouvia Emmett gemer e rosnar em seu ombro e observou por um mero segundo a luz da lua bater no diamante de seu anel, a promessa da eternidade selada ali. Empurrou o corpo para trás, querendo mais dele, querendo mais daquela certeza e foi jogada para uma onda quente e forte de prazer, um clímax tão forte quanto os outros. E ouviu Emmett segui-la, beijando seus ombros, dizendo que a amava. Bella não poderia pedir mais nada. Bella não queria mais nada.

Quando sentiu Emmett deitar a seu lado, saindo de seu corpo, desvirou-se na cama, observando as sombras no teto e pensando no que a vida poderia tornar-se dali para frente. Levantou a mão, olhando o anel em seu dedo e sorrindo.

"Oficialmente casada após ser transformada, certo?" Bella riu com a frase que dissera, mas Emmett estava falando sério. Assim que Bella passasse do frenesi de recém-nascida, o nome dela seria Isabella McCarty Whitlock. Olhou-a rindo da frase e a abraçou. "Falo sério, Bella. Quando estiver bem depois de transformada, assinará oficialmente com meu nome e o nome de Jasper."

"Então, aceitei casar com vocês dois?" Viu-a perguntar e virar a cabeça em um ângulo que conseguisse ver Jasper. Olhou seu irmão para ver o que ele falaria. Mas Jasper parecia relutante com essa idéia.

"Aceitou casar-se com Emmett, Isabella. Eu sou apenas aquele que vai observando como isso segue." Riu da frase dele, mas Bella pareceu não achar graça, soltando-se de seu abraço e sentando-se na cama, olhando Jasper seriamente.

"Não Jasper, eu aceitei casar com vocês. Aceitei a eternidade por vocês. E sim, vou me casar com Emmett, mas será com você também."

Emmett sentou-se, observando como ela já não importava-se com a nudez do próprio corpo. Como que para ela, ficar assim entre eles, era algo normal. Eles seriam parceiros pela eternidade e aquilo era algo que teria que acostumar-se. Apoiou as costas dela em seu peito e viu-a recostar-se sorrindo brevemente para si, mas os olhos dela logo voltaram para Jasper, que a analisava.

"Eu amo vocês dois. Não morri hoje por um só, e sim pelos dois."

Jasper levantou-se e sentou-se na cama, na frente de Isabella, vendo-a lhe mirar séria. A eternidade em Isabella seria a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer. Ela declarava esse amor por eles com todas as forças, Jasper sentia isso, e para ele, ter tal amor declarado por ele após alguns anos apenas fingindo não sentir nada, era ótimo. Sorriu pelo canto da boca, vendo-a sorrir também. Sabia que logo teria que ensinar Isabella a portar-se, teria que ensiná-la a caçar animais ou pessoas, fosse qual fosse a escolha dela. Teria que mostrar para ela, junto com Emmett, como a eternidade deles seria dali em diante.

"Está pronta para ser eterna, Isabella?"

"Com vocês, mais do que nunca."

* * *

Carl olhou-a. Sabia o que deveria fazer, mas o medo estava tomando conta de sua mente. O pedido de Bella era perigoso e absurdo, mas todos pareceram confiar em si, e ele apenas queria acreditar que tudo daria certo. Alice checara várias e várias vezes, e o resultado nas visões eram sempre os mesmos; ele conseguia. Apoiou-se na parede dos fundos do quarto de Emmett, vendo os outros conversarem com Bella, lhe passarem informações, frases de sorte e de força; porém, apenas Jasper estava afastado, como que não querendo sofrer a tentação e transformá-la ele mesmo. Carl queria que aquilo acabasse de uma vez, que Bella se transformasse logo em sua irmã. Então, um a um dos Cullen deixou o quarto, por último Jasper, que o observou disse:

"Não se esqueça, pare quando ouvir o coração desacelerar."

Carl não conseguiu responder, apenas balançou a cabeça e viu Jasper sair, fechando a porta, deixando-o sozinho com Bella. Viu-a observando-o da cama onde estava sentada. Viu-a prender os cabelos com um lacinho que estava no punho direito e sorriu - era a última vez que via a pele de Bella ficar vermelha por alguma razão. Aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se devagar por entre as pernas dela, vendo-a estremecer.

"Tem certeza que não os quer aqui, Bella?"

Bella sentia no timbre de voz de Carl que ele estava com sede, talvez por saber que tomaria sangue humano em pouco tempo. Apenas assentiu, acariciando o rosto dele, sentindo seus dedos quentes tocarem a pele gelada dele. Sorriu. Quando acordara naquela manhã entre Jasper e Emmett, e vira nos olhos deles que o dia finalmente chegara, não tivera mais nenhuma dúvida sobre querer ser imortal. E quando ouvira Jasper e Emmett rosnarem quando mencionou Carl a mordendo, sabia que eles não poderiam ficar presente durante esse processo. Pediu a Carlisle que todos ficassem no corredor esperando e que somente ela e Carl ficassem no quarto, e caso algo desse errado, que eles entrassem; mas confiava em Carl, sabia que nada daria errado. Estava com um moletom velho que pegara de sua casa, junto com algumas roupas, e olhou fundo dentro dos olhos de Carl quando esse ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas. Sabia que aquele era o momento, não havia volta.

Inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda, vendo os olhos dourados de Carl escurecerem rapidamente enquanto observavam seu pescoço, mas ele fechou as mãos em seus punhos, erguendo-os e abaixando o rosto até ter o nariz contra sua pele. Sentiu-o cheirar seus punhos, como que querendo memorizar seu cheiro, e sorriu quando viu a língua dele tocar devagar com a ponta a pele bem em cima de uma veia mais saliente. Observou os olhos negros dele a mirarem seriamente.

"Me desculpe pelo que vai sentir, Bella. Eu lhe amo, lhe amo como a irmã que sempre quis."

E fechou os olhos quando sentiu os dentes dele cortarem sua pele e seu sangue invadir a boca dele. O cheiro de seu sangue lhe deixou enjoada e sabia que logo começaria a passar mal. Deixou seu corpo deslizar para trás, deitando e sentindo Carl passar a língua novamente contra a ferida que tinha feito, e sentiu-o morder seu outro punho. O corpo dele gelado contra o seu parecia fazer sua pele arder. Era uma dor horrível. Todas as suas veias logo começaram a pegar fogo, logo começaram a queimar e nada parecia conter aquilo. Era a pior dor que Bella já sentira em toda sua vida, nem mesmo James a fizera sofrer tanto. Abriu os olhos, mas a luz do lugar quase a cegou, e o veneno parecia correr mais rápido agora que Carl a mordia no pescoço. Via o ombro dele, sentia as mãos dele em sua cintura, segurando-a, e só então percebeu que debatia-se. Tudo queimava, tudo ardia, e a cada toque de Carl parecia arrancar sua pele com a pele gelada dele. Era muito quente, era muita dor.

Queria desmaiar, queria morrer, queria que aquilo parasse de alguma forma, mas que parasse logo. Então, tudo pegava fogo. A cama, Carl, seu corpo, a casa, os Cullen, tudo era quente demais. E quanto mais pensava, mais Bella tinha certeza que aquilo não cessaria. Sentia seu coração bater devagar, mas todo o resto parecia funcionar com mais rapidez. Sabia que seus olhos estavam abertos, mas não via nada.

Jasper ouviu os passos de Carl aproximando-se de porta, mas já estava sentindo a dor de Isabella há algum tempo; entretanto Carlisle o impediu de entrar no quarto. Assim como impediu Emmett de entrar quando ouviram um gemido de dor de Isabella. Viu o ruivo abrir a porta com os olhos baixos, a boca suja de sangue e os olhos avermelhados. Sentia que ele estava triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

"Obrigado." Ouviu Emmett agradecer e passar pelo ruivo, entrando no quarto, indo na direção de Isabella. Não disse nada, mas o modo como Carl o olhou, sabia que o ruivo entendia seu agradecimento.

Entrou no quarto, vendo Isabella debater-se na cama, alguns gritos ecoavam pelo quarto, mas Jasper sabia que aquilo ainda ficaria pior. Viu Carlisle examiná-la, dizendo que Carl havia injetado uma quantia grande de veneno no corpo dela, que talvez a transformação fosse mais rápida, mas para Jasper a tortura de ver, ouvir e sentir a dor da mulher que ele amava, não seria nada rápida.

Fechou a mão direita, algo parecia arder em um de seus dedos. Não quis abrir os olhos, não quis nada. Passara uma vida deitada queimando, esse era o pensamento de Bella. Não lembrava-se de onde estava, com quem estava, apenas lembrava-se do fogo consumindo cada fibra de seu corpo, cada pequeno pedaço, cada veia, cada órgão. Não lembrava-se de quando seus pulmões pararam de respirar, mas lembrava-se de quando eles pararam de queimar. Seu coração ainda queimava. Era uma dor menor, mas seu coração queimava, ardia dentro do peito, fervia por debaixo de suas costelas, e Bella tinha certeza de que logo seus ossos derreteriam pelo calor que emanava de seu coração pegando fogo.

Algo encostou em sua mão, na mão em que algo diferente ardia. E isso ardeu também. Gritou, mas não ouviu um grito de volta. Não ouviu aquele som que saia de sua garganta há anos enquanto estivera queimando. Sentia que seus olhos estavam abertos, mas não via. Sentia a boca queimar, a garganta, o pescoço, o peito, o coração. Queria que aquilo acabasse. Algo tocou-a novamente e Bella gritou outra vez, dessa vez ouvindo um grito rouco, alto, que parecia queimar seu peito com mais força. Sua garganta pegou fogo, seus olhos pareceram ver. Algo escuro passou por seus olhos, algo tocou-a no peito e seu coração pegou ainda mais fogo quando sentiu-se levantar da cama. Quem eram as sombras e o que queriam machucando-a daquele jeito?

_Jasper. Emmett. Isabella._

Parecia que as vozes ecoavam dentro de sua mente, e como em um turbilhão de imagens, Bella lembrou-se de tudo. Seu corpo caiu da cama quando moveu-se, tocando o chão e um barulho alto de algo quebrando-se a assustou. Parecia que a casa estava partindo-se ao meio. Mas não era. Viu Alice a seu lado, sentada no chão. Tentou dizer algo. Nada deixou sua garganta, mas na verdade, Bella escutou um grunhido monstruoso ecoar pelo quarto. Abriu sua boca novamente, tentando falar com Alice, tentando explicar a dor em seu corpo, mas aquele grunhido ecoou novamente. Sua garganta pegou fogo, seu peito parecia ter apagado por completo, apesar de ainda sentir o coração quente demais.

"Não tente falar, Bella. Sua garganta ainda não está pronta." Levou as mãos aos ouvidos, a voz de Alice estava alta, estridente, perturbadora, e sabia que precisava acostumar-se com a voz dela assim. Essa era a voz dela.

"Bella?" Uma voz alta, forte e rouca veio de outra direção e virou-se, rapidamente, movendo todo o corpo e batendo na cama, quebrando-a. Viu Emmett, e ele era lindo. A pele dele era maravilhosa, os olhos dourados dele eram ainda mais brilhantes. Viu-o sorrir. "Não fale, arderá ainda mais sua garganta."

"Isabella?" Virou-se novamente com rapidez, quebrando mais uma parte da cama, mas então sentiu Jasper junto de si. As mãos dele já não eram frias em seu rosto, e todo ele era incrível. Algo brilhava diferente no pescoço dele e levantou a mão tocando-o, vendo rosnar e afastar-se. "Sua força, Isabella. Acalme-se."

Emmett sorriu ao ver que Bella quase arrancara o ombro de Jasper com a força que ela não sabia ainda possuir. Mas via que todos estavam sorrindo. Viu-a sorrindo, apesar de não ter certeza se ela sabia que estava fazendo isso. Viu-a virar a cabeça, olhando todos, seus olhos vermelhos incríveis. Ela estava ainda mais linda, se fosse possível. Aproximou-se mais um pouco, vendo-a olhá-lo rapidamente, quebrando mais uma parte do chão com a mão.

"Bem vinda à eternidade, Bella."

* * *

**N.A.:** _Pessoas que querem matar a Tia Flavia, não matem. Como prometido, tenho uma surpresa: em Agosto tem a continuação. Sim, farei a continuação dessa fic com a Isabella vampira e a vida dela com eles. Terá os Cullens, o Carl e surpresas. Espero que gostem e que continuem acompanhando. Valeu para todos que ficaram até aqui comigo e com a Sam. Amamos vocês. Bjos, e até Agosto!_

**N/B: **Eu juro que ainda não me caiu a ficha de que acabou. Juro XD  
Betar essa fanfic foi uma honra. Assim como foi participar dela, dando palpites desde o começo. Eu agradeço a todos que acompanharam essa insanidade até o fim. Mesmo não sendo a autora, eu estou MUUITO feliz que todos vocês tenham gostado. E, YAY, nos vemos em Agosto! \o/

We love you all.

Hell's


End file.
